


Endless Journey

by scrappymitchell



Series: bechloesaga [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fame, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 119,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: Nearly two years after first starting their relationship and a lot had changed for Beca and Chloe as both individuals and as a couple. Beca's career has been taking off hard since she let out her first single and Chloe was working her way up the ladder to be a vet, both having their success bringing some difficulties along the way for them as well as pressures on certain aspects of their relationship.But given how in love they were, both of them were willing to make some sacrifices to be together.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe got out of the car and walked inside the airport. People looked at her as she did, paparazzi snapped some pictures of her as she passed. For the past few months into their relationship and Beca’s fame that took off like a rocket after her first single being a huge success, it did take some getting used to for Chloe with the cameras. For both of them really but Beca had dealt with it a little longer than she did. Now she didn’t let it stop her from doing things such as going to the airport to pick up her girlfriend.

 

From dating Beca, she became well known herself. Going from 2,000 followers on instagram to now pushing 950,000 all in the space of a year. It was insanity. Beca had nearly 2 million  _ and  _ even had a twitter now given that she was never a big social media buff she sure had enough attention on it.

 

When she looked around, Chloe saw some young group of people that were looking over and then getting excited. If Chloe was there, that meant they were in the right place to see Beca. She looked down at her watch, Beca should be walking through that gate any minute and she honestly couldn’t wait. She had missed her like crazy. Chloe’s head snapped back up when she heard a young girl practically  _ squeal  _ “She’s there!”

 

And there she was indeed, Beca walked out with her case in her hand, in her black skinny ripped, plain white t-shirt and red suede jacket, she looked amazing. Chloe’s stomach let out an overwhelming set of butterflies as her eyes began to prickle from the tears. She had been getting used to Beca being away every so often but this was the longest time they had been apart. Beca’s eyes searched for Chloe until she met her and as soon as she did a grin spread right across her face, making a quick b-line for her.

 

Chloe took a step forward so they would meet sooner, Beca shook her head at her and whispered as she grasped onto Chloe “I’ve missed you so much”

 

Chloe’s arms wrapped around Beca’s waist as soon as she was in reaching distance and pressed their bodies together, burying her head in the crook of Beca’s neck “Babe you have no idea”

 

“No I really do” Beca laughed breathlessly, pressing her lips against Chloe’s cheek as they pulled apart and then their eyes met. She had every desire to kiss her but she would save that for when they were alone and their first kiss after being apart for nearly two months was  _ not  _ going to be caught on camera by paparazzi and fans which she did clock as she made her way over. Beca glanced over to the clearly nervous girls and looked back to Chloe “I’ll just be like two minutes tops”

 

“Yeah it’s fine” Chloe smiled, taking Beca’s case for her. She was used to it by now and it never bothered her in the slightest, she liked watching her interact with her fans. She remembered how taken Beca was with the first fan she eve spoke to which was after Benji’s show last year, and it hadn’t got to the point where they felt like they had no privacy. The fans that Beca have come across were chilled and respectful. Chloe watched as Beca talked to them for a moment or two and then one by one took a photograph with them before signing any merch that they had on them. After a few more moments Beca returned back over to Chloe and they walked out the airport, not looking at the paparazzi as they snapped shots of them walking out hand in hand.

 

Beca put her bags in the trunk of the car as Chloe got in the drivers seat. As she walked to the car door, a guy with a video camera who was probably working for something like TMZ asked her “How was LA?”

 

“Great but nothing beats being back here” Beca answered before quickly getting in the car and Chloe drove off as soon as the door shut.

 

Beca put her arm over Chloe and added in a smirked up mumble “Absolutely nothing” she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe’s cheek. Chloe hummed and slid her hand in the brunette’s as she kept her eyes straight forward “I’ve really missed you”

 

“I know” Beca said sweetly as she ran her fingers through the side of Chloe’s luscious red hair “I’ve really missed you. Not really used to being away from you for so long”

 

“Neither am I”

 

The good thing was, they could handle it when they were apart. They didn't enjoy it but it also didn’t feel like it was putting any tension or strain on their relationship, they both are at their work pretty much all day everyday and when Chloe gets home and Beca gets back to the hotel she usually stays at in LA, they talk for hours on end on Skype until one of them (Chloe) passes out. A part of them also liked reuniting with each other.

 

“How was it?”

 

Beca looked forward, gently stroking Chloe’s forearm with her fingertips “Oh you know, same old same old. Making new tracks...I’m doing a duet with someone”

 

Chloe let out a high pitched hum and looked to her “With who?”

 

Beca bit her lip and then blurted out “Miley Cyrus”

 

“What!” Chloe shrieked in the highest she imagined, nearly steering out of their lane which Beca quickly prevented by putting her hands on the wheel “Chlo!”

 

“I’m sorry but... _ Miley Cyrus  _ seriously that’s amazing!”

 

“Yeah you know that foundation she started a few years back-”

 

“Happy hippie yes” the redhead quickly answered, Beca just staring at her a little taken back and smirked “Yeah  _ that  _ well she likes to raise awareness of it and stuff through music and she’s asked if I will do a duet with her for it”

 

“An original?”

 

“Uh no I think she wants to do a version of her song  _ inspired _ ”

 

Chloe gasped “Aw baby I love that song”

 

“I know as soon as she said it I mentioned you”

 

“You mentioned to me to Miley Cyrus!” Chloe squealed and once again almost went off lane that Beca recovered “Chloe keep it straight”

 

“Ironic”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat to finish her sentence “Yes, Chlo I mentioned you. I mentioned that it was your favourite song that she has done and she was y’know happy to hear it and stuff...hopes to meet you but right now I’m pretty scared of that happening because I think if you do I’m suddenly going to be single”

 

Chloe giggled and shook her head, bringing her hand to her mouth and saying before pressing her lips against it “No. I’m yours for good”

 

“You saying I’m stuck with you?”

 

Chloe looked to her and pulled her lips away before slowly nodding her head “I’m afraid so”

 

Beca clicked her gum as she frowned and sighed “Alright”

 

“That okay?”

 

“I guess” Beca deadpanned with a small smirk then crawling onto her face. Chloe gave her hand one more kiss and then her hand went to the stereo. Of course she couldn’t resist, and she hasn’t had her singing partner with her for a month she was dying to sing show tunes with her again and yes, it had to be show tunes.

* * *

 

Chloe pulled Beca into the apartment and pressed her against the wall, her lips never leaving hers as she pulled off Beca’s jacket. Chloe’s hands remained on her cheeks as she controlled the kiss with their tongues brushing against each other, they moved towards the sofa.

 

“I’ve missed your mouth” Beca moaned as they pulled apart and Chloe pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it down, Beca’s eyes then travelled down her body “Amongst other things”

 

“And I need you so much” Chloe whispered breathlessly as she then proceeded to remove Beca’s shirt, her hands flying to the buckle of Beca’s belt and quickly undoing it and pulled on her jeans to pull her forward even more towards the couch. Chloe rested on the couch arm, Beca standing between her legs. Chloe’s hand gripping hard onto Beca’s waist as the brunette ducked her head into Chloe’s neck and attacked her skin with her mouth.

 

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca’s hair as her breath hitched, her eyes closed as she took in everything that Beca was doing to her everything that she was making her feel “God you’re amazing” their eyes met as Beca pulled back, Chloe’s breath getting caught in her throat as she got lost in Beca’s gaze and then whispered as her thumb gently ran over her lips “And so beautiful”

 

Beca grinned, as she leaned forward she muttered “I love you”

 

Chloe let out a whimper as their lips came together, holding onto Beca even tighter before tugging on her jeans to pull down, Beca soon stepped out of them once they hit the floor, She bit on Chloe’s bottom lip before she pushed her down on the couch, her hand going on the waist line of the redhead’s adidas leggings and pulled them down, tossing them on the floor before she crawled over and rested on top of her before Chloe quickly flipped to their regular positions of Beca being below her, just how she liked it.

 

It was almost quicker than lightning whenever this happened, every time it surprised her how quick Chloe’s hands went between her legs and she was soon at a loss for breath. Her open mouth gently touching against Chloe’s as she let out steady deep breaths, putting her lips together as she let out a pleasing hum. Feeling Chloe nibble on her earlobe before her tongue ran along it, it was something Chloe learned along the way of the early days of their sex life, Beca’s earlobe was her weak spot. It was what made her tremble.

 

“Kiss me” Beca said breathlessly, she  _ whimpered _ . Chloe smirked as she lifted her head and pressed her lips over Beca’s. Hitting her weak spot also made her needy, which is something she never thought she would be, especially during sex. Beca’s moan projected into Chloe’s mouth, she wrapped her arms tight around Chloe’s neck and pulled her as close as possible as Chloe’s hips rocked against Beca as well as her hand.

 

It was a good thing they were on the top floor because Beca and Chloe were both pretty sure that they would get noise complaints from neighbours, especially when they were as  _ vocal  _ as Beca was right now. Then fifteen minutes after, how vocal Chloe was.

 

They then just lay there once they were  _ done _ , wrapped up together underneath the throw from the sofa. The back of Beca’s fingertips gently ran down Chloe’s cheek before she gave her another tender kiss. Chloe nuzzled her forehead against Beca’s, eyes still closed when she heard her ask “How’s the practise been going?”

 

“Good. I even make sure i get everything done  _ before  _ deadline requirements so I’m able to go and pick up my  _ celebrity  _ girlfriend from the airport whenever I please”

 

“Which she does appreciate”

 

“Of course” Chloe chuckled, then shrugging “But seriously it’s good”

 

Chloe was almost halfway into getting her degree in veterinary medicine and she really couldn’t wait for it to be over so she could get an actual job. All in due time, she knew all the hard work would be worth it but she hated the fact she felt like she was living off of Beca’s money but Beca never even thought about it. It never came into her mind.

 

“How long do I have you for this time?” Chloe whispered as she pulled Beca closer to her. Beca smiled as she took in a breath and mumbled “I’m not leaving anytime soon...I’m planning on doing some shows here”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I know the studio are breathing down my neck about touring but I don’t really want to go around the country yet”

 

Chloe gently gripped onto her small chin “Because of me?”

 

“Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing” Beca sighed “I miss you when I’m away. If I can stay here for as long as possible then it’s what I’m going to do...and maybe it can give you time to get time off and come with me to other places?”

 

“Oh. Just like that?”

 

“It’s just a suggestion” Beca pressed her lips against Chloe’s shoulder before raising her brows to her “Be nice if you could come with me sometimes”

 

Chloe’s eyes followed her as Beca sat up “Is that a dig?”

 

“No” Beca laughed, looking down to her “It was actually a  _ wouldn’t it be nice to be together more  _ kind of thing, I know you can’t follow me everywhere I go and I don’t expect you to” she ran her hand along Chloe’s arm and muttered “But like I said I miss you”

 

Their eyes met again as Beca added with a kind smile “I’m not used to be away from you okay? We’ve spent the past nine and a half years always being together, you not being with me is like I don’t have an arm sometimes”

 

Chloe smiled to her and sat up, running her hand down Beca’s bare back that sent a tingle shooting down her spine as Chloe’s lips softly pressed against her neck, jaw and then cheek before whispered “You’re so sweet” she kissed her cheek again “And I love you”

 

“You better” Beca brushed her lips against Chloe’s “Okay. So instead of going out. How bout we just stay in, order a pizza and watch a shit load of movies”

 

“ _ Shit load of movies _ . I love it when you’re romantic”

 

Beca rolled her eyes “Do you want to or not?”

 

“Yes” Chloe giggled, giving her a quick kiss “Sounds great, babe”

 

“Good, now I’m going to go grab my sweats” Beca announced as she took hold of her jeans, jacket and put on her underwear once again before hurrying up the stairs. Chloe put her leggings and sweater back on and walked over to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and getting out her phone as she waited for the water to boil.

 

**_Instagram_ **

_ [chlobeale]: scrappymitchell and 92 others have tagged you in a photo _

 

**_Twitter_ **

_ You have 40 unread notifications _

 

**_Messenger_ **

_ Beautiful Bellas - Stacie [6:45PM]: I CALL SKYPE TONIGHT LADIES? _

 

Chloe went on instagram and saw that she was in fact tagged in the same 93 photos just as she thought, all photos of her and Beca embracing at the airport that either the fans or the paparazzi has posted somewhere. Granted some were from different angles but it was still 93 photos of them hugging. Which she  _ did  _ screenshot and add to her album that contained photos of her and Beca.

 

She then giggled as she read some of the captions.

 

_ “I love my mothers” _

 

_ “LOOK AT THESE GAY ICONS IN LOVE” _

 

_ “I adore (1) couple” _

 

It melted her heart seeing comments like that, that young people can see themselves in either her or Beca or them as a couple. That they bring young people some kind of joy. Most of the twitter notifications were just fans sending their love, the two of them were just grateful that social media was a happy place for them, they knew that with fame it could be very hit and miss with who you get sending you messages.

 

Chloe turned to the counter and poured the boiling water into her and Beca’s cups that had coffee grains resting in them. Mixing the cups up was never going to be a problem, one mug had a  _ B  _ on it and the other a  _ C _ . Chloe’s mom gave them as a home warming gift. She walked back over to the L shaped sofa and set the cups down on the coffee table, she rested her back in the corner of it. Her eyes went to the stairs as she watched Beca coming down, God, she was in her  _ sweats  _ and she looked unbelievably sexy.

 

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, with strands falling perfectly on her face. She had on a white tank top and her grey sweats. Chloe opened up her instagram story and filmed Beca walk over, the brunette clocked her recording her and smirked as she dropped her hands back down to her sides from messing with her hair and teased in a mumble “Hey lover”

 

Chloe giggled and then lowered the camera as the time was up on the recording, Beca’s words were quiet but still loud enough to hear if listened carefully. It was  _ so  _ going on her story. They teased each other all the time on social media, Chloe put on a filter and then put a text in the fancy font.

 

_ My love, my love, my love has returned _

 

As well as a few loving emojis of course. Chloe looked up to her as Beca made over to the couch “Lover?”

 

“And a very good one at that” Beca complimented, kissing Chloe’s mouth as she sat down beside her, resting leg legs over Chloe’s lap and took her phone out “ _ Grub Hub _ ? The god of all deliveries?”

 

“Sure”

 

Beca nodded and proceeded to go through the delivery process. Chloe slapped her hand on Beca’s leg and gave it a rub “You seen the group chat?”

 

“Yeah, Stacie wants a group Skype or something” Beca mumbled, with her eyes still on screen.

 

“If everyone else is free are you for it? Could do it before we snuggle up for a film”

 

Beca looked to her and shrugged with a smile “I’m down, we can snuggle whilst on Skype too y’know. I’m sure they’d encourage it”

 

“You’re so needy” Chloe jested, getting a fake laugh from Beca, feeling the scrappy 28 year old dig her heel into her thigh for a brief moment as her way of getting some kind of payback for the teasing.

 

Both their phones went off from the group chat. Beca clicked off the food app and went onto the text.

 

**_Messages_ **

_ Nerds - Aubrey [6:49PM]: Yes PLEASE! _

 

One by one they all said they were in and it was rare that they all their free time at the same time of each other. It was a prime opportunity, one they shouldn’t turn down. Beca looked to Chloe as she felt the ocean eyes beam on her, she nodded her head to where Chloe’s mac rested “Go grab it”

 

Chloe squealed and quickly got off the couch, rushing over to the small table lay out across the apartment and grabbed her laptop.

 

_ Beca [6:50PM]: Alright ladies you’ve got yourself a deal. Chloe is grabbing the laptop as we speak. _

 

Chloe soon came running back with her laptop in her hand laid it down on her table, quickly logging into skype and waiting for the rest of them to roll in and one by one they did until finally the whole group were online and ready to go.

 

It took a short few seconds to connect and suddenly there they all were.

 

Chloe waved to the camera with the biggest smile on her face “Hi guys!”

 

They all came out with their  _ hi’s  _ and  _ hello’s  _ around about the same time.

 

_ “Becs! How was LA?”  _ Stacie asked.

 

Beca shrugged “It was good, got a lot of stuff done so staying for that month was worth it”

 

Emily then chimed in  _ “We all did a group skype when watching you sing on Ellen!” _

 

Beca smiled, looking to Chloe. Knowing that would have been all her idea.

 

_ She’s such a dork I’m so insanely in love with her _

 

She looked back to the screen and nodded her “Yeah that was surreal”

 

The fact her agent told her that she had a call from the  _ Ellen Degeneres Show  _ was one of the most insane moments to her career yet. A part of her thought she was being either pranked or someone was just trying to sell tickets for the show she never thought she was going to be asked to sing on it to promote her single.  

 

_ “Is she really as nice as she seems?”  _ Aubrey enquired. Beca sat back, thought for a moment and then answered with “Y’know she might be even nicer”

 

Amy then of course chimed in  _ “Can’t believe you didn’t come and see me today! I mean you went straight home? What’ve you been doing?” _

 

“Me” Chloe casually said, looking down at her nails and then bursting out into a laugh as she looked to Beca’s surely traumatised face as the girls in the group also set out into a fit of giggles. Beca just dropped her head down onto Chloe’s shoulder and cleared her throat as she raised herself back up “Anyway”

 

_ “Seems worth it”  _ Cynthia Rose then chimed in.

 

Beca raising a brow “Is that an attempt to hit on my girlfriend? Cause God knows you tried that in college a few times”

 

Jessica then gasped  _ “Oh, Protective Beca!” _

 

_ “Man I love Protective Beca”  _ Ashley then added on. Beca just rolled her eyes, slipping her hand into Chloe’s and swiftly moving on “Stace, how’s baby Bella doing?”

 

_ “Great! I can’t believe she’s nearing two already” _

 

None of them could really, the time really has flown by when it came to that baby. And she was an adorable little thing. They spent time catching up with everyone.

 

Cynthia Rose was doing well in flight school ever since she went through her plan in joining the Air Force. Aubrey also did what she said she was going to do and  became a birthing couch, expect she moved to Maine instead of Mykonos. It was more reasonable. Finally she felt like she was doing something worthwhile.

 

Flo had her franchise open and it had become one of the most successful juice bar brand in Seattle. Beca scored Emily a job at her old place of work,  _ Residual Heat  _ after getting back in touch with her old boss and asking if he would take a shot in recruiting someone else, ever since Emily did that song with Beca which  _ did  _ in fact earn her that  _ Best New Artist  _ Grammy, Emily was sure enough seen as good enough to get a job in a recording studio.

 

_ “He still calls me Elizabeth”  _ Emily stated in a small chuckle, to which Beca just nodded to before shrugging her shoulders “Closer than Reggie I guess. Dax still there?”

 

_ “Surprisingly yeah...but I think he’s been doing the same kind of thing as he did when you were there” _

 

Beca couldn’t help but just laugh.

 

_ Poor Dax, he’s such an idiot _

 

Stacie was still a personal trainer but she’s started to be mobile and go to people’s houses instead of being stuck in the gym all the time and she was happier that way. She was also  _ finally  _ in a happy relationship with Bella’s dad once she actually tracked him down. They still weren’t completely sure what Lily was doing cause she was still as secretive as ever but she was insanely in love with that guy from the USO tour so she seemed to be doing good. After the USO Jessica went back to being a receptionist at a fancy hotel and Ashley finally became a pre-school teacher like she had wanted ever since she started at Barden.

 

They all went away from the USO with a much better perspective on what they wanted to do.

* * *

 

Beca turned off the 60 inch flat screen and then looked down to Chloe, who had her arm draped across Beca’s stomach as she head rested on her shoulder. Of  _ course  _ she had fallen asleep. They got off Skype with the girls a little later than they expected, Beca knew it wasn’t a good idea to put on a film as long as Titanic because the outcome would be exactly this but Chloe still insisted, Beca knew she was gone as soon as she put her head on her shoulder. She saw the ship hit the berg and that was pretty much it after that.

 

She glanced to the now empty pizza boxes on the coffee table and made the executive decision that they could clear all that up tomorrow. Beca moved the throw off of their legs as she sat up and turned to Chloe, giving her a gentle shake “Chlo”

 

Chloe grumbled in her sleep and stirred slightly, slapping her hand onto Beca’s cheek which did catch her by surprise a little but she accepted the hand that was now on her cheek. Beca held onto her wrist as she turned her head and pressed her lips against the redhead’s palm before taking her eyes back to her and leaned forward as she held onto her waist to pull her up “Baby. Let’s go bed”

 

“What about the movie?” Chloe mumbled as she weakly threw her hand in the direction of the tv, leading Beca to smirk and mumble as she proceeded to pull her up “Yeah you fell asleep, movies over. But it’s Titanic so you know how it ends”

 

Chloe took a long blink and opened her eyes best she could, taking them to Beca and frowned “Rose still let go of Jack?”

 

“As always, yeah”

 

“Bitch”

 

Beca huffed a laugh as she stood and pulled Chloe up. Beca ran her fingers through her hair as she went to turn before Chloe put her hand on her cheek again and mumbled for her to wait a moment as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against hers, which Beca completely indulged with. She slowly pulled away and nodded “Okay. You’ve got your goods…”

 

She threaded her fingers with Chloe’s and continued to lead her up the stairs. The great difference between tired Chloe and drink Chloe is that tired Chloe can still get changed into her pyjamas where as drunk Chloe needs serious help. They got changed and got under the sheets only to wrap themselves up in each other. Chloe moved Beca’s hair to the side to reveal her bare shoulder nand pressed her lips against it, holding her tight from behind before nuzzling her nose against the back of Beca’s neck.

 

The brunette gently stroking Chloe’s hand that rested just in front of her stomach, hearing Chloe then whisper in a sweet and tired haze “I’m so glad you’re home”

 

A warm grin soon spread across Beca’s face.

 

“So am I”


	2. Chapter 2

“I have to go” Chloe insisted as she took a final bite of her toast.

 

Beca rose from the table and put her hand around Chloe waist, kissing all along the back of her neck “Becs. Sweetie I  _ really  _ have to go I’m going to be late” 

 

But Beca continued to hold her close from behind and kissed her anywhere she could. Chloe smirked and briefly rested her head against hers before turning around whilst still being held in Beca’s hold and pointed a finger to her as she stepped backwards towards the front door “Listen Superstar, just because you can chill out and go to the studio whenever you want today doesn’t mean I can show up at work whenever I want” 

 

Her finger then went underneath her chin and she gave Beca one more quick kiss “So I have to go”

 

Beca let out a disapproving tone at the fact Chloe was leaving her on her first full day back home but she knew she couldn’t expect Chloe to drop everything just to keep her company, knowing that she to would rather stay in bed all day with her girlfriend over learning about the different bones in a cat. She dropped her hands from the redhead’s waist and put them on her own as she watched Chloe grab her coat by the door. 

 

“Call me on your lunch?”

 

“You know I will” Chloe said with a gentle smile, almost teasing Beca on her clear neediness for her. Beca just rolled her eyes with a clear amused look lingering on her face “Have a good day, Red” 

 

“You too, Shorty. I’ll see you later” Chloe winked as she opened the door and then walked out. 

 

_ That woman is the pure essence of my being and I hate her for it _

 

She had never been that girl that was in dire need of company or in need for her partners to be with her. She never had it with Jesse, she had fun with him when they were together but she never found herself desperately needing him near her. She’d always had it with Chloe and Beca didn’t even understand it entirely, yes it was because she was in love with her nearly as soon as she saw her but she still could never explain that  _ magnetism _ . And sure enough ever since they had become a couple she had been more in need of her. 

 

_ Am I becoming her bitch? I kind of hope so _

 

Beca cleared her throat and moved away from the same spot she had been standing in for two long minutes and made herself busy.  She was also so used to working twenty four seven so the fact that she even had some hours to spend by herself. 

 

Beca made herself a drink and walked over to the sofa, putting the TV on to go through all the recorded shows she had saved over the time she was gone since she had no time to watch them whilst she was in LA. She came across that Chloe had not only recorded Beca being on  _ The Ellen Show  _ but she had also had it locked. She was so lame and adorable at the same time. Beca didn’t want to be one of those people who watch themselves on TV but she did wonder what she looked like on it, she remembered it well enough.

 

_ She was nervous as hell, standing back stage and rubbing her hands together so much that they felt like they were going to burn off. This was going to be first televised performance  _ **_and_ ** _ interview, for it to be on such a big show like Ellen just made it all the more nerve wracking.  _

 

_ A member of the crew came to her and told her that she had thirty seconds. Just thirty seconds to go before she had to sing in front of a live studio audience plus hundred of thousands more at home. She knew Chloe was going to be watching as well as the rest of the girls and she tried to keep that in her mind. She already had it planned that she was going to just picture that she was just singing to Chloe, as cheesy as it was it was still something she found comfort in.  _

 

_ After taking another deep breath, the walls parted and she looked out to the crowd, she didn’t have time to really take it in as the band began to play pretty much right away, which maybe was for the best, if she didn’t have time to think about it then she didn’t have time to panic over it. Then when she was singing she felt insanely comfortable and felt more safe. But of course the song was then over and she made her way over to the sofa where she was now to be interviewed. Thankfully she had met Ellen before the show and she was insanely nice.  _

 

_ “That was great” the blonde quickly complimented as soon as they sat down and the audience went quiet. _

 

_ “Thank you. Yeah it’s a new one so-” _

 

_ “So it’s like an exclusive for me” Ellen dryly joked. Which Beca was expecting a few of these along the way, luckily Beca was equally sarcastic so she could roll with it “Sure, let’s go with that. Exclusive for you, the audience and anyone watching the TV”  _

 

_ The only thing she was glad about was that her remarks went down well and got people laughing. Ellen was amused to which was the real achievement in all of this “And that’s coming out next week right?” _

 

_ “Yeah next week” Beca confirmed with a kind smile. _

 

_ “Well I for one will be buying it. You kind of came out of nowhere didn’t you?” _

 

_ “That’s one way to put it, it really did happen by accident” the audience laughed but Beca looked to them and nodded “Literally” _

 

_ “Yeah it really was you were just on a kind of vacation?” _

 

_ “Well no we-my group from college and I were put up for this thing that was essentially a USO tour to sing to the soldiers and stuff and it wasn’t until we arrived that we knew there was some kind of competition thing that DJ Khaled was putting up whilst on tour and...yeah here I am” _

 

_ Ellen nodded and then pointed out “Wait so you were in a group?” _

 

_ Beca let out a warm smile as she nodded “Yeah we were an a capella group, got together in college and six years later we still were huddled together” _

 

_ “That’s sweet. So what happened with the group y’all just split?” _

 

_ “Uh yes and no. DJ Khaled took an interest in me as a solo artist which I was a little hasty about because y’know they are my family but they kind of  _ **_yelled_ ** _ at me to go for it so i have. I wouldn’t be sitting on this fine couch without them and their yells so yeah they’re watching right now-or they better be so” _

 

_ “I’m sure they are. Listen there’s something I gotta talk to you about” _

 

_ “That just sent a cold chill right down my spine” Beca muttered as she dropped her hand from her shoulder down her body. _

 

_ “No it’s nothing personal I just want to know about you and your girlfriend”  _

 

_ “Oh” Beca let out a breathless laugh and dropped her head for a moment as the audience let out a cheer. She then saw on screen that they had collected pictures on their social media, going from just a picture of them holding hands to one of them kissing.  _

 

_ “Not that I’m assuming you’re dating or anything but…” _

 

_ “But we’re not very subtle is that what you’re trying to say” Beca proclaimed as she kept her eyes on the screen as it moved again to them cuddling on the couch that was taken by Stacie. _

 

_ “You’re not”  _

 

_ Beca smirked and ran her hand down her leg, she almost felt as if she was going to go red “Uh yeah that’s my...that’s Chloe” _

 

_ “You two as a couple have become pretty  _ **_viral_ ** _ I guess is the word” _

 

_ “Yeah...also unexpected” Beca laughed as she looked back to Ellen and then added “Almost as unexpected as we were in becoming a couple”  _

 

_ “Well that’s a story” Ellen deadpanned as she tilted her head. Another laugh spilling from the audience. Beca let out another small laugh and glanced to the screen again “No it’s just-Chloe was in my a cappella group in college. When first joining she was the captain actually-” _

 

_ She paused as a ‘whew’ came from the audience, Beca smirked and then looked over to where the noise was coming from and raised a brow “Settle” she let out a laugh of her own and looked back to the famous presenter as she carried on “Yeah she actually is the one that got me into the group she ambushed me” _

 

_ “Ambushed you?” _

 

_ “Yeah I was taking a shower and-” Beca quickly stopped, pressing her lips together and closing her eyes as the entire audience then let out a louder whewing noise. Seeing Ellen’s brows raise as a smirk quickly hit her face before laughing “You were in the shower and what!” _

 

_ Beca scratched the back of her head and waved her hand “She ambushed me when she heard me sing and kind of persuaded me to go to the audition for the group which I turned out to be the best thing for me” _

 

_ “Okay, slip past shower details like we didn’t notice alright” _

 

_ Beca shook her head and just closed her eyes with a smirk.  _

 

_ “So you guys have been together for a while then?” _

 

_ “No we um...we’ve only been together for getting on two years, two years in August” she rolled her eyes “It’s like one of those sickening movies where the two characters have had feelings for each other for years and were too scared to admit it and all that...but that was literally the reality for us” she shrugged “After six years of waiting around we made a go for it” _

 

_ The audience burst out into big cheer with applause.  _

 

_ “I don’t think that’s sickening I think that’s sweet” _

 

_ “Yeah that’s what she says it’s just when I actually say it, it sounds all cliche but…” Beca’s eyes went to a photo of just Chloe in a solo selfie, Beca let out a sigh and muttered “Man look at her” _

 

_ “So being in an a cappella group she must be a good singer” _

 

_ “Yeah she has a stunning voice” Beca said with pride as she sat back up and smiled.  _

 

_ “I’m sure people would kill for you two to do a single of your own” _

 

_ Beca paused as the audience one again cheered. They were a lively and enthusiastic bunch, Beca broke out into a grin “You might catch her making me do a video on her instagram but Chloe’s training to be a vet now so I don’t think records are on our horizon” _

 

_ The conversation then swiftly moved on and she went back onto her career and just talking about her life, she felt like it was good, it would give the chance for people to know more about her. By the end of the interview she felt pretty good within herself.  _

 

Chloe found it all funny and then teased Beca none stop about how cute she looked when she couldn’t stop blushing about her. Which proceeded to Beca firmly hanging up on her...and then ringing her back ten seconds later because she actually wanted to talk to her. Like she did right now. 

 

* * *

 

Chloe sat down in the cafeteria of the school, ready to get out her lunch and then give Beca a call. As she took her phone out, she felt two fingers on each side press into her waist for a brief moment which resulted in making her jump, her head spun around and saw Beca laughing as she stood over her for a few moments.

 

Chloe broke out into a grin, putting her hand on Beca’s forearm “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Came here to see some sick cows” Beca murmured as she leaned down and pressed her lips against her and then added as she sat beside her on the bench “But I thought I should pay you a visit too” 

 

Chloe faked a laugh and then just kissed her again, her spirits rocketing up just at the sight of her. Then she laughed for a real as she teased “God you must be  _ so _ bored back at home” 

 

“Well it’s occured to me just how boring it is being there when I haven’t got you to play with” 

 

The redhead raised a brow “How do you think I’ve been feeling for this past month?” 

 

Beca nodded “Touche” she dropped her head on Chloe’s shoulder and felt her lips press against the top of her head. 

 

“You look cute in your scrubs” Beca mumbled before lifting her head, Chloe smiling to her “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah I always thought so” 

 

Beca gently rubbed her thigh with her thumb as she just gazed at her, she then smirked and whispered “Is  _ that  _ turning you on?”

 

“You’ve been gone for a month okay! Anything you do is turning me on!” Chloe slapped her hand on Beca’s shoulder and shoved her back “Don’t make fun of me for it” 

 

“I’m not” Beca laughed breathlessly, running her tongue across her bottom lip and then muttering “I’m guilty of the same, when you left this morning” 

 

Beca locked back onto Chloe’s eyes and smirked as she knew the next sentence that was going to come from her mouth was about to drive the redhead crazy, dropping her tone to quiet and light “But at least at hope I was able to take care of it” 

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped “Stop” 

 

Beca giggled and sat back up straight from leaning against her, just humming and bobbing her head as she saw Chloe’s expression to shift as a silent way to ask if she was serious. 

 

Chloe closed her eyes and let out a self pitied groan as she rested her head in her hand. Feeling Beca gently stroke the bottom of her back and then whisper in her ear “Whatever you do, don’t imagine it” 

 

Chloe pushed her back again “Did you come here just to torture me?”

 

Beca looked around and shrugged “They’ll be a janitor's closet here somewhere, right?”

 

Chloe’s jaw then dropped even more. She really had seen a different side to Beca ever since they started dating. Talk about a sex fiend “Becs we can’t”

 

“Can’t we?” Beca smirked. 

 

Chloe opened her mouth to give her a response but they were then approached by two fellow students of the Veterinary school. They saw Beca come in before and wanted to speak to her, they would do it this once and then if she ever came back here they wouldn’t do it again. They can imagine how annoying it must be.    

 

The young man held his hands up “We’re not gonna intrude we swear”

 

Chloe smirked to him and nodded “I’m sure. Beca this is James and Sarah, my fellow aspiring vets” 

 

Beca smiled to them both “Hey guys”

 

Sarah let out a nervous breath “Hi we just wanted to say that we’re really big fans of yours” 

 

“Aw, well thanks” Beca said, Chloe seeing her face lighten up almost instantly. 

 

Chloe eyes then flickered back to the two fans as James chimed in once again “Yeah and your latest one!  _ So  _ good!”

 

“Another grammy for sure” 

 

“Man guys keep filling me up with comments like that and my head won’t fit through the door” 

 

They both laughed probably more than they should, reacting in anyway that they thought would be most pleasing for Beca to try and impress her or something. Chloe looked back and forth between the two and stated to her girlfriend “They want a picture”

 

“Chloe!” Sarah exclaimed, her cheeks going bright red. 

 

“What you do! And Becs won’t mind” Chloe gave her a gently nudge “Right babe?” 

 

“Sure” Beca shrugged as she rose from her feet and made her way around the other side of the table, taking a quick picture with them both. Chloe watched as Sarah made up an excuse that her camera was being  _ weird  _ just so she could take a few more photos. 

 

They thanked her and apologize again for interrupting and quickly went away, Beca sat back down beside Chloe, who then raised the statement “They  _ both  _ have a crush on you, y’know?” 

 

“Well lucky for you but I am a one woman woman” Beca muttered with her brows gently raised. Chloe looked to Beca’s eyes and glanced to her lips for a moment and couldn’t help but think about what Beca said before they were approached. Beca tilted her head at her “You’re considering it, aren’t you?”

 

“Would you judge me if I said yes?” 

 

Beca mocked a small gasp, Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped her hand onto the brunettes thigh and whined in a mumble “Stop it. It’s all your fault” 

 

Beca mocked a pout, putting her finger under Chloe’s chin as she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips onto hers. Her hand moving to her cheek and resting her palm against it. A kiss so tender that it made Chloe want her even more. Chloe pulled away and bit down on her lip but before she could even grab her petite woman and find a closet to fool around in, Beca’s phone went off “Shit”

 

Beca looked back to Chloe with an awkward look on her face, Chloe’s face soon dropped “You’re joking” 

 

“Really not” Beca mumbled as she stood up from the bench, leaning down and placing a kiss down on the redhead’s cheek and added in a more playful grumble “To be continued”

 

“Beca-”

 

“Enjoy your salad” Beca whispered with a mischievous smile, walking away before Chloe had the chance to even grip onto her and stop her from doing anything else. Did Beca honestly just how up, get her hot and bothered and then just leave? 

 

Why yes. Yes she did. But not that she was happy to do so, she wasn’t counting on having the studio call her up it was a complete coincidence and a really bad time but she had no choice in the matter, it was quite funny though, it was always entertaining teasing Chloe.  

* * *

 

Beca marched into the office, scratching the back of her head as she did so and huffed as soon as her sights set on Theo “What is the big emergency?” 

 

“No emergency more of a few updates for you”

 

Beca stopped and stared “You’re serious? You said get here asap and  _ I’m  _ supposed to be  _ your  _ boss. I could fire you under false pretences” 

 

“Were you busy?”

 

“I was about to be” Beca muttered as she glanced to the floor, then sighing as she shrugged her shoulders “Whatever I’m here now. Hit me” 

 

Beca sat herself down in the black leather chair as Theo leaned in front of the table “Well as you said you’re my boss so you make me handle all of your press related junk”

 

She then smirked to herself, feeling insanely smug that she was able to dump that all onto him and he couldn’t do jack shit about it. He was literally her bitch now more than ever and it rocked. She’s always wanted a work bitch. 

 

“Press related junk, okay. So what do I have in stock?” 

 

“National or international?”

 

Beca’s eyes quickly shot to him “International?”

 

“Yep”

 

“I’ve not done international before” 

 

“Well you’re one of the fastest grossing artists in the past five years it’s kind of makes you a big deal. Plus the label wants you to do a tour...in the UK” 

 

She stared at him in silence even longer after those words left his mouth.

 

_ As in UK like ENGLAND _

 

“You’re joking”

 

Theo quickly held his hands up “It’s not going to be right away. You’re obviously going to be given some time to stay here in New York” 

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair as she sat up in her chair “Just stick to national right now”

 

“You were asked about doing some shows whilst you’re here, right?”

 

“Yeah and I said I’m cool with it” Beca nodded as she looked back over to him “But remember, smaller venues. I hate those big concert halls” 

 

Something Beca learned pretty much straight away when she performed was that she liked doing it in a more intimate venue than some big stadium. They just made her feel even smaller and fragile, she’d rather it be in a nice sized theatre hall where she could actually see the people who have come to see her. 

 

“Don’t worry I remember what you like. We’re going to get a few shows spread out over the course of two weeks? Maybe eight shows in total” 

 

“Yeah that’d be good”

 

“So you’d be cool with these dates? I’ve been trying to pinpoint which times would be the best for you” he asked as he passed over a clipboard. All that were at the end of next month, giving fans enough time to get tickets  _ and  _ it secured her to be here for at least 10 weeks and she was more than fine with that. 

 

Beca just nodded his approval and asked as she passed it back to him “And this UK thing?”

 

“Nothing solid yet, but would you be up for it? I mean you’d be doing it at some point to spread your wings and all, and you’ve already become internationally known” 

 

Beca rubbed her forehead as she just thought about it. She knew his point, she would have to do a tour outside of the states at some point she just never bet on it being this year. But  _ then  _ he said it might be at the very end of this year, he just wanted to know if she would be up for it. She’d been outside of the states before but she had never been to England before, which of course he highly recommended.

 

“If the time was right when it came round then yeah” 

 

“Okay great I’ll log it in. Just have to make sure I’ve got your approval and stuff y’know for when plans go ahead” 

 

Beca’s phone buzzed in her pocket, as Theo turned to write things down, she took it out of her pocket. 

 

_ Little Red [1:15PM]: Someone  _ **_better_ ** _ have been dying _

 

She smirked and let out a small hummed laugh. 

 

_ Beca [1:15PM]: Awh why? Did I leave you high and dry?  _

 

_ Little Red [1:16PM]: I’ve never been more lower and wetter _

 

Beca couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, making her shoulders literally shake and it caused Theo to jump out of his skin and look to her. Beca held her hand up to him as some kind of silent apology for her outburst and covered her mouth.

 

“Is that everything, Theo?” 

 

“It sounds like it better be so yeah”

 

Beca nodded and quickly got out of her chair, leaving the room and going into her own room. She then smirked as an idea came into her head, she decided to have fun with it. She  _ could  _ go back to find Chloe and disturb her at work all for Chloe’s greater good  _ or  _ she could have more fun with it and tease the hell out of her. 

 

The best thing Beca had done in her room was the shutter blinds put in on the windows looking in, she pulled them down quickly and then without even hesitating she pulled the front of her shirt down ever so slightly and took a picture that sent forward to Chloe. It was an  _ innocent  _ tease of a subtle shot of down her shirt.

 

But the reply was pretty instant. 

 

_ Little Red [1:19PM]: Beca! What are you doing to me! _

 

_ Beca [1:19PM]: Just something to think about whilst your hand is up a cows ass _

 

_ Little Red [1:20PM]: Screw you _

 

_ Beca [1:20PM]: That’s  _ **_exactly_ ** _ what you want _

 

She bit her lip and let another laughter slip out. This kind of teasing Chloe sure was better than the strictly platonic version she had to put up with for all those years. 

* * *

 

Beca ended up sticking around in the studio for a few more hours, mainly just being in her office and doing some research on bands in need of representation. She was loving her success as a vocal artist but producing was still her passion, it was still a passion that she wanted to pursue. And she wanted to do it by herself this time, she wanted to find an aspiring singer or band and take them under her wing. Maybe it was too early in her career to do that but the way things were going, people would kill to have her as a producer given she was the executive producer on her own tracks beside Khaled. 

 

It kept her busy enough in looking for the right person that would fit her style of music, but as it got darker outside, she was thinking about heading out. Chloe was asked to stay later for some kind of late course, Beca honestly spaced out once Chloe mentioned the word  _ diagram _ . 

 

Beca took  _ one  _ bite out of her Hershey’s Bar and the door opened, she raised her brow as she looked over and saw Chloe walk in, locking the door behind her, she stood in her bache trench coat which indicated to Beca that she had been home and got changed since she was no longer in her scrubs  _ and  _ all she could see were bare legs to the point the coat stopped at, Beca looked back to Chloe from undressing her with her eyes and saw her still firmly stood there with her brows raised at her “You’re not funny” 

 

Beca let out an amused breath through her nose as she chewed down on the chocolate and then mumbled with her hand still held up over her mouth “I thought I was pretty funny”

 

Chloe marched over to her and faced Beca, she just stared at her rather fiercely and said nothing. Beca swallowed thickly.

 

_ Put me down for scared and turned on  _

 

Chloe’s heel then tucked on one of the legs on Beca’s chair and shifted it from the desk and faced her properly, wasting no time she straddled the brunette and heavily took her lips onto hers. Her tongue fighting into Beca’s mouth and dominating instantly as she rolled her hips up against hers, all out of the pure burning frustration that had been building up in her ever since Beca left her. Beca’s hands gripped onto Chloe’s legs and travelled up.

 

Then got more curious, her legs were still bare as the hands move up, still feeling just skin when she got to her thighs. She didn’t dare to take her mouth away from Chloe and honestly felt like if she attempted she would be denied of the action anyway, her hands rested at her rear and her fingers felt the material she could now feel. Now she  _ had  _ to pull away which Chloe was now expecting so she allowed it. The redhead sat up more straight, feeling very smug. Beca hooked her finger in the opening of the coat and pulled it forward slightly to look down. Her jaw dropped and her head snapped back to look at her.

 

Chloe just smirked and nodded to say  _ yes  _ what Beca was looking at was correct.

 

“You wore lingerie and  _ only  _ lingerie to my office?”

 

“No I have this coat too”

 

Beca’s expression didn’t shift, her jaw was still nearly on the floor, she then whispered in a more scandalous voice “You went out into the streets of New York like this?”

 

“It’s not like I walked. I got a cab, besides you couldn’t tell I was wearing next to nothing when I walked in here so I doubt anyone else did. And when did you become such a prude? Few hours ago you wanted to have sex in a closet at my  _ school _ ”

 

Beca stared at her with the same shocked look for a few moments longer and then broke out into a grin. The shutters were down in her office and it was locked. She bit down on her lip and settled her hands under Chloe’s thigh and dug her fingers into her skin as she said in a more low grumble “Office is much hotter than a closet” 

 

Chloe let out a quiet squeal once Beca’s lips returned to her. Beca but her foot firmly on the ground and turned the chair back around to the desk for Chloe’s back to press against it and soon enough Chloe put two and two together and lifted herself up to sit down on it. Beca stood between her legs and didn’t keep a distance for long with their bodies or their mouths, moving her laptop out of the way given anything else that would fall to the floor wouldn’t be badly damaged. Beca leaned her body further onto Chloe’s, her hands pulling on the belt of the coat and unwrapping her just as she had been imagining to do all day. 

 

Beca looked down at her, and examined the black laced underwear that did every kind of wonder for her body. Chloe kissed her cheek harsly and whispered against her skin “I bought it whilst you were away, wanted to surprise you”

 

Beca smiled as she looked to her and nodded “Happily surprised” her hand ran down the side of Chloe’s body and she then added in a lower whisper “You look insanely hot” 

 

Chloe smiled against Beca’s lips once they returned to her and then kissed her back. She took hold of Beca’s hand and placed it over the waistline of her underwear at the very front which painted the picture very clearly to Beca on what she wanted her to do. She had been waiting all day for this and she didn’t plan on waking any moment longer. 

 

And Beca complied with complete pleasure, she had been craving it just as much as Chloe had but Beca could handle it better which made it harder to tease her. Chloe on the other hand could combust if Beca touched her and then suddenly  _ stopped _ . 

 

But she had no plans on stopping tonight. 

 

Another great thing about her office. It was soundproof. 


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon hit Chloe’s nose and it was sure as hell enough to wake her up. She nuzzled her head against the pillow before she slowly lifted it up. Was Beca really downstairs cooking her breakfast? It felt like she had woken up in some kind of cheesy romantic film but she was in no way complaining, in fact it gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She slid out of bed and leaned over the railing to see right downstairs to the kitchen and witnessed the little woman over the cooker and pushing around the bacon in the pan.

 

Watching as she hissed and cursed under her breath when the fat spat at her and hit her skin. She was trying so hard to be domestic it was adorable, it sure as hell has never happened before. Chloe grabbed her phone and raced down the stairs, opening up her snapchat and filming as she walked over.

 

“A rare moment. She’s actually cooking me breakfast”

 

Beca looked over her shoulder for a moment and then out an embarrassed grin as she rolled her eyes and looked back to the food, trying to just ignore her. She felt Chloe’s body gently press against her back as the redhead put her phone over her shoulder and aimed it down at the pan “What a woman”

 

Beca bumped her to back off but still let out laughter all the same “You’re such a dork”

 

Chloe giggled as she looked down to her screen, putting the video on her story as well as sending it into the group chat with the girls who will be shocked to see Beca do such an action “What’s brought this on, babe?”

 

“Well I wanted bacon for one instead of pastry or cereal and cause I know you always end up burning yourself I thought I’d take the fall this time”

 

“How romantic of you” Chloe muttered with a tease in the back of her tone as she crept up behind her once again and pressed her lips against her cheeks. Beca shrugged her shoulders “Shut up, go sit down and be pretty”

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Chloe continued to tease, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder who then mumbled “I think you’re fucking adorable but I still need you to get out of my space and let me cook this damn bacon” she turned her head for a moment and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

 

“I always thought you were sexy when you were bossy” Chloe gave her one more kiss on her shoulder before she obeyed Beca’s whispers and took a step back, slapping the brunette on the backside before walking over to the couch and dropping herself down there.

 

She looked to her story again and laughed “Jesus. People are _actually_ screenshotting or screen recording you cooking bacon already”

 

Beca giggled and shrugged “Cue all the tweets we’ll be dragged into now”

 

“Already happening” Chloe smirked, but she didn’t bother spending time on her phone. This was a rare moment right now where Beca was _here_ with her and cooking _for_ her. She wanted to just live in this moment, she put her phone face down on the coffee table and leaned down on the arm of the couch “The tickets go on sale for your shows this afternoon. You excited?”

 

“If they sell yeah” Beca turned the gas off and slid the rashes of bacon onto the plate beside her.

 

“Baby they’re going to sell. Like Theo told you the other week you’re one of the fastest rising singers that’s been seen in the past five years. Fans are going to kill to see this show”

 

“Metaphorically of course” Beca smirked, then taking the scrambled eggs she had on the side and split that on the plates too.

 

Chloe got up and walked over to the kitchen table as Beca turned and put the plates down on it “You know, after all of this success I thought you would have at least have some self confidence by now”

 

“Then what would I need you for?” Beca deadpanned, then breaking out into a smirk. Chloe’s jaw dropping at her words, Beca put her hand on her leg and gave her a gentle rub “ _Many things_ ”

 

“Better” Chloe raised her brows to her as she grabbed her knife and fork “Will I be counting on a discount for a ticket?”

 

“Shut up” Beca laughed breathlessly “You know damn well I’m having you with me all night on the night you can go”

 

“I’m making sure I’ll have the best outfit on in my head already”

 

“And world’s best girlfriend goes to” Beca smirked before putting a piece of bacon and egg in her mouth. Chloe just tilted her head to her and shot back the same soft expression and also took some of the food to eat case god knows Beca would kill her if she let her first cooked breakfast go cold.

 

Finishing up, Beca turned in her chair to face Chloe properly and mumbled as she fingers played with the material of Chloe’s grey cotton shorts “It’s Saturday. You know why I love Saturdays?”

 

Chloe knew but for the hell of it she played dumb which Beca saw right through. She leaned forward as whispered as she neared her lips “Because it’s the first day I get you all to myself for two whole days”

 

Chloe smirked against her lips “You’re one to talk superstar”

 

“Stop calling me that” Beca laughed breathlessly as she kissed her again, cupping her cheeks and pulled her face closer as she rose from the chair and then eventually broke their mouths being together as she grabbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher “But I know, it is the first full weekend I’ve got off too so I’m all yours and you’re all mine”

 

“You can make a song out of that last part” Chloe smiled.

 

“Noted” Beca closed the washer after turning it on and then faced her “So what do you want to do?”

 

“Honestly? I just want to chill with you” Chloe leaned forward and took hold of her hands “You know do things we used to always do, let’s just spend the entire day in central park or something”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Hell I’d spend all day in bed with you but _that’s_ what God created Sunday for” she muttered with a wicked smirk, gently biting down on her lip at the sheer thought which was doing many things to Beca as she looked at her, the brunette then just nodded “Sounds like the best weekend I’ll be having in a while”

 

She pressed her lips against her forehead and pulled her up from the chair, if they were going to have some kind of grand day out then the first thing they were to was get changed first.

 

Chloe liked to film their moments together, like a video diary that she always saves into her album of the two of them. She hadn’t taken herself to YouTube or anything like that but she did stick to just snapchat and her instagram story.

 

Beca was used to it by now and she did quite enjoy it too from time to time. Always starting off with just a picture of the two of them. Beca had on blue ripped jeans and grey knicks t-shirt as well as a black baseball cap to top it all off whilst Chloe had a thin long sleeved white shirt tucked into some high waisted dark blue jeans. Casual but very effective.

 

Chloe pulled Beca close to her by the waist and took the snap of the two of them just looking at each other with light smirks on their faces, giving Beca a quick kiss straight after she did so and uploaded onto her instagram with a text in the corner of it.

 

_‘A grand day out with superstar (she hates it when I call her that)’_

 

“Can we go now?” Beca chuckled “Or is this little photo session still going on?”

 

“It’s going to be going on all day” she lightly teased, giving a few gentle slaps on Beca’s hip before nudging her towards the door.

* * *

 

They liked walking through the city together, especially when the weather was as nice as it had been lately. There was nothing Beca enjoyed more than just spending time with Chloe, to be able to just walk down the street hand in hand. Whenever she imagined being with Chloe, it was never anything big like in romantic films, it was always the simple things like _this_.

 

They got into Central Park and of course it was filled with a pure sea of people. Hopefully not one of them would recognise them. Not that it would be the worst thing, but Beca just wanted to have this day all with Chloe.

 

Beca snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Chloe say “Beca is taking me on a romantic walk through central park” she looked and saw that yes, Chloe was in fact speaking into her phone once again and then tilted it more to the brunette, she stared at it for a moment and deadpanned “Yeah cause a walk through a park with screaming children and bird crap is _super_ romantic”

 

She looked back to Chloe and gave her a sarcastic grin. To which Chloe put the camera back on her face and shook her head as she put the story forward “Suck the fun out of everything”

 

“That’s what attracted you though right?” Beca smirked “Calling your a capella group lame”

 

“It was actually you singing titanium in the shower but whatever you need to tell yourself”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes at her and went to yank her hand away but Chloe was freakishly strong and wouldn’t let that happen. _Ever_. Unless she was pissed at her then she throws her hand away voluntarily.

 

They got themselves to Central Park and decided to get a nice spot on top of the big rock that was by the lake, at least for the meantime. Beca got up first cause she was more agile with her tiny body and then had to help Chloe get up.

 

“Do you feel in more control right now? More dominant?”

 

Beca frowned at her “I _am_ dominant”

 

Chloe gave no response, just a whimpered laugh as she sat down. Clearly in sympathy of Beca actually thinking she was some kind of alpha when really she would fall to Chloe’s knees as soon as she snapped her fingers. Beca just took it and didn’t bother to argue back, another reason Chloe stood by her point in Beca not being dominant.

 

“Should we go and do the boats?”

 

Beca looked down to her and then glanced to the tiny row boars that people were moving along the river. Beca pursed her lips together before saying plainly “No”

 

“Becs!”

 

“Chloe” Beca sat down beside her. Chloe’s jaw dropped to her “You didn’t even consider it”

 

“I don’t have to look at them, a disaster waiting to happen especially if you’re put in control of one you almost broke your neck at bumper cars”

 

Chloe looked to her “Babe. There’s a difference between a nice boat and _bumper cars_ ”

 

“Whatever I’m not doing it”

 

“You’re just scared of the boat tipping over”

 

“Shouldn’t everyone be scared of that?”

 

Chloe just giggle and leaned against Beca, her nose gently brushing the brunette’s cheek before she muttered “At least it’d get you wet in public”

 

Beca wheezed, quite literally wheezed out a laugh at the sheer shock of the comment that just flew out of Chloe’s mouth.

 

_Filthy bitch holy shit_

 

“If people knew the way you really talked then they would be shocked as hell” Beca stated boldy, just hearing Chloe hum another giggle before she felt her lips press against her cheek. Chloe threaded her fingers with Beca’s and gently stroked the back of her hand with her fingertips “Becs”

 

Beca just hummed, Chloe gave her another quick kiss against her temple “You know how I finish my second year in June?”

 

Beca looked to her “Yeah?”

 

Chloe grinned and leaned against her even more “How’s a holiday sound to you? Go somewhere abroad?”

 

Beca bit her lip as they curled into a smile and indulged her “Like where?”

 

“Somewhere far away and hot” Chloe whispered in a light voice, leaning her head forward again and catching Beca’s mouth with her own for a moment. Chloe then quickly pulled back as an idea came right into her mind about it “Hawaii. That’s like the _ultimate_ romantic destination”

 

Beca just nodded, her thumb gently stroking Chloe’s leg “Tell you what Chlo, _you_ decide where you want to go and I will go with it”

 

“Really?”

 

Beca gently scoffed and mumbled as she looked down to their entwined hands “If there’s one thing I know it’s that I’d pretty much follow you anywhere okay”

 

Chloe grinned so much that her cheeks actually pinched, she slid her hand up Beca’s arm and held onto her as she whispered in a sweet and mushy voice “You’re so cute” she took her hand out of Beca’s and placed on her cheek on the opposite side to pull her face close, she her mouth went to Beca’s skin she added in a whisper “I love you so much”

 

Beca looked to her, Chloe’s mushy and sappy energy quite literally rubbing off onto her. A feeling she never had with Jesse or any other guy she briefly dated “Do you actually? Cause there’s a difference y’know. Between loving someone and loving someone _so_ much-”

 

“That I feel like every moment I’m away from you I ache inside. Does that qualify?”

 

“I’d say so” Beca murmured, brushing her lips against Chloe’s before she pressed her lips against hers. She slowly pulled back for a brief moment as she whispered back “I love you” she smirked and added with a light laugh “So much _too_ ”

 

“Sappy Beca is out today” Chloe giggled, still holding her close “And I for one am all here for it”

 

“No shocker there” Beca muttered, giving her another soft kiss. Going to pull away but Chloe’s hand that was on Beca’s jaw disagreed as she pulled her close again. Beca was _never_ the one for PDA before Chloe, but now that she was with her she would kiss her every chance she had, maybe it was because Chloe always made a humming noise whenever they got into a deep kiss that was like some kind of melody which Beca just melted for.

 

Beca then pulled back to which Chloe wasn’t too happy with, she slapped Chloe’s thigh “You know if we were just going to spend all day making out then we could’ve just stayed at home”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing” Chloe smirked.

 

Beca just rolled her eyes at her and threaded their fingers back together. Their attention then went to behind them as they heard two teenagers said “It’s down here”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I swear he’s always in the same spot. Come on if we’re any later we’ll miss his set”

 

Chloe watched as Beca’s ears quite practically pricked up like a dog to a whistle. She hears that someone is playing a set and that was it they were going. Beca’s head snapped to her and she grinned. To which Chloe just nodded to as the brunette got on her feet to climb down “I mean we only just got up here but okay”

 

“We were never going to stay in one spot anyway” Beca waved her hand at her to dismiss. Chloe followed and climbed down, Beca gripped onto her hand as some extra support since she knew how clumsy she could be. The amount of time she fell up the stairs in their apartment became too many times to keep count.

 

Once her feet were solidly on the ground, they followed the kids that led them to the where they clearly needed to be. There was a large crowd, filled with people dancing around, strangers even coming together and just dancing it was quite beautiful  and the music became louder and more clear as they grew closer.

 

_Holy shit...they’re playing my music_

 

The song was a mash up but one of them was hers for sure. Chloe grinned with purely excitement for her and gripped harder onto her hand “Babe that’s your song!”

 

“Yeah...it is” Beca took it in, it was rather overwhelming. This seemed more surreal to her than it was hearing her song on the radio, because she lived for this shit. This was everything that she used to do since she was 14 years old, she knew all the time and effort that has to be put into making a solid mash up. If anything she was completely and utterly flattered because the remix was hot.

 

Chloe knew how much this kind of thing would mean to Beca. She felt like people who did mash ups were _her_ people, she could connect and relate to them because she was the loner teenager that locked herself away to get lost in editing music. That was her past, every now and then it was still her present and still considered to be her therapy.

 

Beca eyes went for a wander, she then found the DJ at hand. She bet he was around 18, maybe 19. Take away the lip piercing and he was practically the male version of her 18 year old self. He had the ear spikes, and tattoos and had an upper hand of beautiful dark skin. It was a good job she met Chloe before this guy ever did that was for sure.

 

“Beca this is so cool”

 

“It’s insane” Beca burst, but with a grin on her face. Chloe once again got out her phone and decided to document this part of their day “Beca and I are currently going through Central Park and _listen_ to this amazing mashup”

 

She turned the camera to Beca “Verdict?”

 

“Fucking awesome” Beca said, still in complete awe she wasn’t even able to look away from the crowd. Chloe gazed at her and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the brunette’s cheek, the recording just fitting that in which was sure to get some attention. Chloe went back to snuggling beside Beca’s body.

 

She rested her head against Beca’s shoulder and kissed her jaw “If it weren’t such a public place I’d suggest we dance but…”

 

“But you know me better than that”

 

Chloe just hummed “Suppose I’ll have to just hold on until later”

 

“Get me drunk maybe”

 

“I plan to” she whispered with a low voice into Beca’s ear which did in fact send shivers down Beca’s spine. Beca looked back over to the young guy who clearly seemed very passionate about what he was doing and she suddenly grew an idea, Beca gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze and muttered “I’ll be right back just stay here”

 

She pressed her lips against Chloe’s forehead for a quick moment before sliding her hand out of hers and made her way through the crowd. Considering it just pure luck that no one noticed her, she made it over to where the young guy was with his decks and speakers.

 

“Hey”

 

The young man’s head snapped her and it took him a moment to allow his brain to register who it was that was stood in front of him “Oh my god! You’re-”

 

“You’ve made a pretty sick track, dude” Beca said in a soothing voice, trying to push through and prevent the guy from freaking out.

 

He took a breath “Shit-thanks I didn’t think you’d actually be here to hear it”

 

“I’m glad I was. Seriously, this is how i started”

 

“I know” he laughed, then clearing his throat “I just mean I’m a big fan and follower of your career”

 

“I appreciate it. So do you have anymore stuff?”

 

“Yeah well I mean I put stuff on my soundcloud”

 

Beca nodded and got out her phone, getting onto her notes “What’s your account name?”

 

“You serious?”

 

Beca looked up to him and nodded as she bit down to her lip. He let out another overwhelmed laugh and quickly blurted out as if he was going to forget “Tristan tracks. No space”

 

Beca bobbed her head as she typed it down “Listen...you’re not signed anywhere right?”

 

“You kidding? I’m still trying to get my ass through college this is more on the side for now”

 

“But it’s what you want to do? As a career?”

 

“Aw yeah I mean it’s the dream y’know” he said with a complete genuine look. One that Beca saw in herself when she was an aspiring music producer. Beca glanced over to the crowd and saw how much they were eating his music up, she looked to Chloe and saw how her fingers were tapping against her thighs and her head was bobbing to the beat. This song was working and she imagined the other ones that he had done were also just as banging.

 

She looked back to him “So Tristan right?”

 

“Yeah hey” Tristan smiled as he shook Beca’s hand that was held out.

 

“Hey Tristan. I’m Beca and I am interested in your music”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Look. Singing was never part of my plan, it kinda just happened. I’m still seriously wanting to into producing I just wanted to find the right kind of person who had the same passion I do as well as the talent...I’m pretty sure that’s you”

 

“This is crazy”

 

Beca gave him a gentle smile “Yeah I get it, believe me...so here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to get back to my place and listen to more of your tracks and see what I can be working with but I seriously think you’ve got some major potential...your contact details on your soundcloud?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Great, I guess the thing to say here is that I’ll be in touch”

 

“Holy shit. I never fucking thought that today would bring me Beca Mitchell considering to sign me”

 

Beca just nodded to him with a grin, she looked down to the bucket filled with CD’s to the side of his decks with a $5 sign on it “That got your tracks on it?”

 

“Yeah this song and a few others but most of them are on soundcloud”

 

Beca reached down and took out a five dollar bill from her back pocket, holding it out to him “Call me old school but i still like CD’s. I even like vinyls”

 

Tristan held his hands up “It’s on the house”

 

“I know how rough it is making a profit” Beca stated boldly, putting the five dollar bill into his jacket pocket “So take it”

 

Tristan shook his head with a grin still on his face, clearly still overwhelmed “Man my friends are not going to believe this”

 

“Well they’ve got to. And you’ve got to because it’s happening...I gotta get back to my girlfriend but I’ll be in touch” Beca reached her hand out and shook his hand again. Now leaving the teenager to stand there and carry on with his music, now with a much greater spring in his step.

 

Chloe looked at her with a curious smirk written across her face as she watched Beca walk back over to her “What was all that about?”

 

Beca stopped in front of her and after a short moment of silence she announced “I may have just found my first person to sign”

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped and looked over to Tristan who had the biggest grin on her face “He did this?”

 

“Yeah and I’m going to listen to more of his tracks and hopefully sign him”

 

Chloe made a mushy _‘awh’_ nose as she flung her arms around Beca’s neck “Baby that’s so awesome. I’m so proud of you”

 

“Proud of me having good ears?”

 

“No. For getting to a stage where you can finally sign people” Chloe whispered with a grin still on her face before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers, pulling their bodies close together as her arms tightened around her.

 

Beca smiled against Chloe’s mouth before slowly pulling back, her hands still remaining firmly on the red head’s waist “I should sign people more often”

 

Chloe smirked and nodded “I’ll show you just how worth while it is later”

 

Beca raised a brow and laughed “Oh really?”

 

Chloe bobbed her head once more and looked down to Beca’s lips against as she said in a delicate tone “Seeing you be all _headstrong music personel_ is a slight turn on”

 

“Slight?”

 

“Okay a _big_ turn on” Chloe laughed, bumping her nose gently against Beca’s and looked back into her dark blue eyes “You do know how proud I am of you right?”

 

“Considering you’ve been my biggest supporter since college, yes I do” Beca gave her another quick kiss and added as Chloe’s arms slipped down Beca’s body “And I seriously don’t take it for granted”

 

They just smiled to each other and melted in each other’s gaze for a moment. Chloe gently bit down on her lip as she watched Beca look down to their hands as their fingers entwined once again, looking back to her and smiled as she gave her a gentle tug and the two of them carried on with their walk.

* * *

 

They had one of the best days that they have had in a while, there was no pressure on anything and felt no rush because they needed to be somewhere. They just had the entire day to themselves and come nine o’clock they hit their usual bar.

 

“Look what the cats dragged in” Their trusty bartender Kirby called as she wiped dry the glass in her hand “You guys flaked last night what the hell happened?”

 

The pair of them just shrugged as they got to the bar, Kirby smirked “Now is it because of your now stardom that you’re too good for this little old place?” she looked to beside Beca and motioned her hand at Chloe “Or is it because you think you can’t be here drinking as much just cause you’re turning thirty?”

 

Chloe frowned and let out a self pitied cry as she sunk down on the bar, feeling Beca rub her back as the brunette just shot a smirk to Kirby. Chloe was turning 30 in two months. It was a date she was trying not to think about. She kept telling herself that turning 30 doesn’t sting but she was a stone cold liar and she knew that everyone around her knew it too.

 

When Aubrey turned 30 last year it was like a mourning more than a party. They still all got crazy pissed and had a good night, her birthday get together for her 31st was three weeks ago and Beca was unfortunately in LA. She got a lot of snapchats from all of them, the girls just taking videos and photos of Chloe slowly getting more drunk and promising her that they will _‘take care’_ of her during Beca’s absence. She knew they were teasing but also hoped they were serious, she then got a lot of pictures of Chloe puckering up to camera and saying how much she missed and wished that she was there.

 

She really missed out on that night and hated that she did. She wanted to make sure that she never missed out on something like that again.

 

“It’s not that bad” Beca reassured, her hand running down Chloe’s red locks and resting on her back once again “You still look as gorgeous as the day I met you”

 

“Promise?” Chloe whined as she rested her body against hers and nuzzled her head on Beca’s shoulder, to which she just huffed at and shrugged Chloe’s head off of her “I promise. Go get your ass in our booth I’ll grab the drinks”

 

“Okay” Chloe mumbled, lifting her head and body up from against Beca and took herself over to the round booth in the corner.

 

Beca leaned down on the bar and shook her head to the blonde “Mentioning her age is a sensitive matter right now”

 

“That because she’s going to be in a different decade age than her toy girl?”

 

“Does two years difference make me a toy girl?”

 

“It does. Especially now that she’s turning the age that shall not be named”

 

Beca snorted a light laugh and just shrugged as she looked down to her hands. Kirby then laughed before she pried “Got anything planned for it?”

 

“Looking at getting the girls and her family all here for a surprise party. She loves the shit out of surprise parties and she hasn’t seen her family in months so it’ll mean a lot to her”

 

“And what’re you going to get her?”

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged “That I’m not too sure about yet”

 

“Please be a ring” Kirby murmured as she put Beca’s whiskey in front of her and then starting off on Chloe’s mojito. Beca splurted a shocked laugh “I don’t think so”

 

“Why not? Love each enough right?”

 

“Yeah for sure” Beca stood straight, then shrugging “But we’re happy the way things are with us right now y’know. So no ring, but something just as good. I hope”

 

“I’m sure it will be” Kirby nodded, sliding Chloe’s drink down on the bar which Beca quickly took “Thanks, Kirby. Tab?”

 

“Uh huh”

 

“Good”

 

Beca made her way over to the booth which they kind of waste since Beca just sits next to Chloe anyway but everyone loves a good booth to snuggle up to. Beca put the glasses down “You okay there, granny?”

 

“Shut up”

 

“I like dating an older woman” she continued to tease as she rested her hand on Chloe’s thigh, biting her lip and raising a brow to her “Something hot about it”

 

“I’m not an older woman! Two years does _not_ qualify for an older woman”

 

“Apparently it does, _especially_ when I’m still in my twenties”

 

“Late twenties” Chloe mumbled as she reached for her drink and brought it to her lips. Beca stared at her lovingly, running her fingers through the back of Chloe’s hair “Just look at it this way everyone gets taken more serious once they hit thirty”

 

Chloe hummed, putting her glass back down and turning to her “Cause you’re a laughing stock right now huh?”

 

“Let me encourage you” Beca sighed.

 

Chloe then let a giggle slip from her lips, putting her finger under Beca’s chin and lifting her head up more as she leaned forward and gently kissed her. She slowly pulled back and smiled “I just love teasing you”

 

Beca then hummed and simply nodded, allowing Chloe to kiss her again. She bit down to the redhead’s lip as they pulled away and then mumbled as she looked down to Chloe’s thigh that her hand was gently rubbing “How bout we just make it this one drink and then head back home?”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Chloe whispered as she brushed her nose against Beca’s cheek. Beca grinned and mumbled “I’m thinking we start our Sunday plans early”

 

Chloe smiled to her, her arm going around the brunette’s neck, mumbling as she pulled her close “Have I told you how much I love it when you’re home?”

 

“Yeah and you say it every time I insinuate sex so I feel like you’re just using me for my goods”

 

“Your _goods_ ” Chloe giggled gently, she then simply shook her head “No. Becs I don’t just mean it for that, I just mean getting to be here with you, getting to lie in bed with you all day...I don’t mean because of your job I mean because of mine too”

 

“I know” she said softly.

 

“But that month away sure was hell. Let’s not do that again? At least for a long, long time. Hm?” Chloe whispered, pressing her forehead against hers.

 

“It’s a deal” Beca nodded, it wasn’t long before their lips returned to each other. The ice in their drinks both pretty much melted until they actually got drank.

* * *

 

**hope you guys enjoyed! don't hesitate to leave a kudo/comment they do help keep me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

The tickets outsold within a short few hours of them coming on sale. Beca was astonished, Chloe wasn’t, not even in the slightest. Whilst Beca always doubts herself Chloe always has the utmost faith and belief that she will succeed. She always has. 

 

The venue they managed to score was the bowery ballroom. A place that Beca and Chloe have been to a fair few times to see people they like, it always had a great atmosphere and Beca was really looking forward to performing there. 

 

“It’s weird seeing it empty” Chloe stated as she and Beca stood in the middle of the hall, their eyes wandering around the place.

 

“I know right” Beca laughed, walking towards the stage and eventually unlinking their fingers “It’s kind of like being at school when it’s closed y’know? You feel like you’re not supposed to be there”

 

Chloe watched as Beca climbed up on the stage and then folded her arms as she pointed out “Becs you’re  _ not  _ supposed to be in a school when it’s closed”

 

Beca looked to Chloe like a deer in headlights, like a child being caught out when drawing on the wall. She just laughed and scratched the back of her head as her nose scrunched up. Something that Chloe had noticed and adored from early days that Beca did when not knowing what to say “Yeah well...there’s a reason I don’t hang out with my friends from high school anymore”

 

Chloe squinted at her and whispered “God you really are still a woman of mystery” 

 

“Oh shut up” Beca muttered as her eyes were still around “The acoustics were always sick in this place” 

 

Her finger tips tapped on her thigh as she thought of a beat in her head and then sang out a few lyrics.

 

“ _ Somethin’ bout you... _ ” Beca she eyed over to Chloe and smirked “ _ Makes me feel like a dangerous woman _ ”

 

She walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down as Chloe walked over to her, standing between her legs, her voice continuing to sing in a more quiet tone “ _ Somethin' 'bout you… _ ” she hands travelled up to the redhead’s cheeks and whispered as their lips grew closer “ _ Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't _ ”

 

Chloe smirked as their lips came together, letting out a sweet hum as she pressed into her body. She rested her hands on Beca’s thighs and whispered between the kiss “That was hot, sing that more often” 

 

Beca just hummed some more of the chorus against Chloe’s mouth before their tongues brushed together and her fingers became more tangled in her locks. Chloe was wearing the same trench coat she was wearing when she paid Beca a pleasant visit in her office those weeks ago, unfortunately for Beca she was fully clothed this time round, though she can’t expect her to  _ always  _ be naked under this specific coat. 

 

She groaned as Chloe bit down onto her bottom lip during the completely sensual make out. 

 

_ I remember there being a cloak room somewhere in here _

 

“Oh Christ” Theo said in a groan of his own, putting his hand over his eyes for a moment “I leave you two alone for a minute”

 

_ Well the moment is well and truly ruined, thanks Theo you turtle fuck _

 

Their lips parted, Chloe looking at him over her shoulder as Beca looked ahead to him. Both seeming pretty unamused by it. He dropped his hand down to his side again with a smug and amused expression still written across his face “So what do you think?”

 

“Of Chloe’s mouth?” Beca raised her brows with her arms loosely wrapped around her neck, having Chloe snort a small laugh as her forehead rested against Beca’s chin, she shrugged “It’s great. I’d say you should try it but we all know I’d kill you before that happens”

 

Chloe smirked as she lifted her head, leaning forward with her mouth to Beca’s ear and whispered “You’re so sexy when you’re protective” she then of course couldn’t help but take a nibble on her earlobe. Beca took in a breath and briefly embraced it before she gently pushed Chloe back and hopped down onto the floor. 

 

Beca clapped her hands together “To answer your actual question. It’s the perfect place, Chloe and I have been to some gigs here in the past so I like to feel like I can trust it” 

 

“It is perfect” Chloe nodded from behind Beca “But to be honest you can play anywhere and it’ll be awesome” 

 

“This is why I date you” Beca said boldly as she held her finger up for her point, hearing the red head’s giggle as a mere response. 

 

This place was going to be like her second home for the next five days. From Monday all the way to Friday, suited her just fine it means she’d still get her weekend off. It all works out for her in the end of it. 

 

“You get a copy of that set list?” Beca pried as she held her hand out, to which Theo took out the folded piece of paper and passed it over to her. Beca grabbed it and turned on her heel, walking over to Chloe and passing it to her as she mumbled “What’d you think, babe?” 

 

“She  _ your  _ manager?” Theo teased. 

 

“Yes” Beca bluntly replied with her eyes still on Chloe as she watched her look through the list, bobbing her head at every song which was clearly a good sign. Chloe looked up to her and grinned “You’ve got your best ones on there”

 

“And the covers I’ve got too?”

 

“My favourites” Chloe gleamed, then to raise a brow “Are these all because I’ll be gracing my presence here tonight for your opening?”

 

“Maybe a little” Beca teases as her head tilted at Chloe with a small smirk still written across her face “Call yourself my inspiration or whatever”

 

“Putting  _ whateve _ r at the end of your sentence doesn’t make that line any less sappy” 

 

“Great I’ve gone from romantic to sappy now” Beca snatched the paper out of Chloe’s hand and folded the paper up, shoving them in the back pocket of her jeans as Chloe hooked her fingers her belt loop and pulled her that extra inch closer “I like it either way” 

 

Beca grinned as she brushed her forehead against hers before she couldn’t help but bring their lips back together. It was like they had been injected with some extra lovey dovey serum because these past few days they have been extra PDA and giggly. They were happy, just insanely happy, completely blissful in the little bubble they had created for each other. 

 

Beca put her hands back to Chloe’s jaw as hers went to Beca’s back and pulled her close again. 

 

“You do know I’m still here?” Theo called from behind.

 

“Leave” the two of them both called in unison as their mouths part for a brief moment only to come together again. Theo rolled his eyes and just nodded, glancing back over to the pair as they were clearly showing no signs of stopping soon. 

 

He turned and headed to the exit, then calling “Crew are coming in to set things up in a half hour” 

 

Beca just waved her hand to both take in what he said  _ and  _ dismiss him as she carried on kissing her girlfriend, one hand dropped to under Chloe’s thigh to lift her leg up to press against her hip. Chloe threw her arms around Beca’s neck and held her even closer. 

 

“I can’t wait to watch you perform tonight” Chloe whispered against her mouth, hearing Beca just made a pleased noise as her lips continued to play against hers to indulge what she said. 

 

She was really excited, Chloe hasn’t seen Beca perform in front of a live crowd like this in a long while, she hadn’t done many shows in the past year. It was all very exciting going to see how her fanbase had grown and all the music that was new and almost exclusive that they were all going to be able to hear. 

 

“How about a pre show pick me up?” Beca suggested as her mouth moved to the redhead’s neck, hearing her gasp in response “Beca” 

 

“Oh please you heard what he said…” Beca muttered, she took a step back and gripped onto Chloe’s coat, pulling her up from leaning against the stage. 

 

She kept a hold of her and guided her to the coat room that she was right about on the far left of the venue “Half hour” she smirked and cocked an eyebrow “And we both know we can do a lot in a half hour” 

 

Chloe just grinned and squealed, her mouth went back to Beca’s earlobe as she pressed her back against the wall once they were in the coat room. Beca moaned and ran her fingers through the back of Chloe’s hair, her knees feeling like they were really going weak. It seriously was the spot that made her melt. 

 

Beca pulled Chloe’s coat off and smirked as she looked to her “It’s the coat room after all”

 

She just giggled and then did the same to Beca “And the rest of our clothes?” 

 

“They can temporarily be hung up too I suppose” Beca purred as she brushed her mouth against Chloe’s in a more teasing tone, she whimpered and cancelled Beca out in her attempt to be dominant and took the reins once again as she clashed their lips back together. 

 

_ Sex in a public venue. Check.  _

* * *

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, looking in the mirror backstage just to give an extra check of yourself, she was never a vein person and she didn’t plan on becoming one but there was nothing wrong with ensuring that she didn’t look like  _ complete  _ human trash. Chloe then came up behind her and looked at her through the reflection, seeing Beca in her buttoned down harley davidson black long sleeved shirt and dark red checkered pants, after a few seconds of staring Chloe then gave her a soft smile as she rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder “You look gorgeous” 

 

She pressed her lips against her cheek “And hot”

 

“Let’s not forget that” Beca muttered in reference to the latter as she looked away from the mirror and turned to Chloe, running her hands down her arms as she looked at her “You going to head out?”

 

Chloe nodded “I’ll be on that balcony” 

 

Beca smiled “Top left remember, so I know where to look”

 

Chloe hummed and just nodded again “Amy and Benji have got it” 

 

They made a habit in seeing Benji as often as they could and with him scoring tickets to his performances then Beca came up with the idea in doing the same for him, plus they loved seeing him. 

 

“Five minutes, Beca” her stage manager stated as she walked past the two of them. Chloe gave her an encouraging smile and another quick kiss before whispering “Good luck, babe” 

 

She squeezed her hand three times, quick. It was something she did often when Beca was either going to do something she was nervous about and even every night before they fell asleep. It was a silent I love you, each squeeze representing each word. Beca then gave four back in exchange to add just one more word. 

 

Chloe headed out from backstage and made her way over and up to the balcony, Beca reserved the table at the very end of it to be right by the stage. She went unnoticed which was both relaxing and not surprising to her, people all around would know who she is because they were fans of Beca’s  _ but  _ they were all too busy being excited over seeing Beca that no one really looked around for her, especially due to the fact she was quiet on social media tonight.

 

She made her way up and found Benji and Amy already sat down with their drinks and one waiting for her in front of the empty seat that was to claim “Hi” she breathed with a smile as she sat down.

 

Benji smiled to her “How is she?”

 

“Agitated for sure but she always gets like that when going to open up a gig, once she’s out there she’ll be fine she thrives on it” 

 

Suddenly the band started to play and the lights in the venue shut off to shine down on the stage only, as soon as it happened the place went deafeningly loud with screams from fans both below and all across the balcony. Chloe couldn’t help but grin about it as she got pure butterflies in her stomach. When she came on stage the screams got even louder, people reaching for her onto the stage already in hopes Beca’s palm would swiftly touch against hers. 

 

Beca ate it up being on stage, she loved seeing people mouth the words to her songs. Their hands lying over their chest as they rocked back and forth and sang their hearts out. It really did make her feel better than she ever knew, she had that passion about her idols, never did she think that people would ever have that same passion over her.

 

She completely rocked it as soon as she got out there, after the first song she smiled as she looked out to them all and then said into the mic “Hello New York”

 

Chloe completely melted as she leaned forward against the balcony railing, the way she sounded just then was unbelievably sexy. Beca grinned, rubbing her lips together as she took a step back, clearing her throat “We all good?” 

 

Her response was just a shit loud of cheers, she nodded “Okay good...so just before I get into doing some songs from my album I just want to do one cover, how’s that sound?” 

 

Again, pure cheers roared at her which just made her grin once again, she walked over to the mic stand and brought it to the center of the stage and kept talking as she did so “Alright, we all know this petite little singer called Ariana Grande right?”

 

Chloe’s stomach suddenly did a flip. When she told Beca that she should sing  _ Dangerous Woman  _ more often she did mean more like in bed. It had a titanium effect on her. Beca skimmed her teeth along her bottom lip as she gripped onto the mic, after the crowd settled again “Well. There’s this one song that has proven to be pretty popular with someone... _ near and dear  _ to me” 

 

Chloe watched as Beca’s eyes flickered up and looked to her, a wicked smile running across her face as she looked back to the crowd “So I wanna sing a little bit of Dangerous Woman”

 

The crowd went crazy, more crazy than either of them anticipated and holy shit did it follow throw. As insanely attractive as it was before, well not maybe quite as much. She had the edge with it before because Beca was all over her, her body was pressed against hers last time.  _ That  _ did give it quite the edge. But Chloe watched as Beca ran her fingers through her hair as she sang. 

 

Subtly changing the lyric of  _ boy  _ to  _ girl _ . Smooth one, Mitchell. Beca looked up to her and winked. Her sight being Chloe leaning against the balcony and biting her lip as she watched her with what can only be described as hungry eyes. She was going to be eaten alive later on tonight she felt it in her bones and it just excited her. She seemed to actually surprise her fans at just how high and bold her notes can go, she never really does any kind of long heavy belting note, not in her own songs but with this one it just proved that she could do it. 

 

It blew even Benji and Amy away, they knew her singing ability but the way she just came out with it blew them away. 

 

When finishing the song, she looked back to Chloe once more and just smiled to her, cocking an eyebrow to her. Chloe just smirked as she rested her head on her hand and simply gazed at her. Beca teared her eyes away and looked back to the crowd, she then got back to doing the rest of her first set. 

 

She was amazing, all Chloe could think about was how she was the morning and night before this show. She told her when they were lay in bed how nervous she was feeling, that she hadn’t done a show in what felt like forever, she was nervous that she would forget how to be on stage but clearly she had nothing to worry about at all because she was born for it. Chloe could see the attraction she took in not doing some big stadium, this was better for everyone. 

 

She could crouch down and reach out to people, sure there was a risk she would be pulled but thankfully that was yet to happen. After singing the sixth and last song from her first set, Beca took a step back into the stage and let out a completely happy breath as she turned to her band and praised them all, slapping her palm against the bass player’s before she grabbed the stool that was to the side.

 

“I gotta take a breather, guys” Beca dryly teased as she pulled it to centre stage and sat on it, holding the mic up “If you guys need to too then this is your chance. Bathroom or more booze, get your load”

 

Hardly anyone moved, only a few people who were clearly desperate for either a drink or a piss. Beca strummed her fingers against her knees “Who here isn’t from New york? Who’s travelled?”

 

She had a few hollars, her eye caught to a young girl near the front, pointing to acknowledge her “Where’ve you come from?”

 

“Florida” 

 

“Holy shit wow well thanks for coming out” Beca looked back up to Chloe and gave her another smile before putting her attention back the crowd “Y’know my friends asked me why I don’t want to do stadium tours and here is my answer right here. I like the chance to talk to you guys. In fact c’mon throw some questions at me” 

 

There was zero hesitation when she heard one fan yell out straight away “When are you going to propose to Chloe?”

 

Beca broke out into an immediate, embarrassed grin, her head dropped down as the entire crowd cheered. She stuck her tongue against her top teeth and looked over to Chloe. Seeing her laughing and just shrugging to her. Beca tilted her head from side to side as she regained her composure, sitting up straight. Her grin still lingering on her expression as she tried to find the words and then she eventually spoke “So...for those who don’t know. Chloe is here tonight” 

 

The gasps came in more, Beca nodded and pointed over to her as she turned and faced her “Hey, Red”

 

The crowd then burst out into more screams as the lights were put onto Chloe, now stood and still leaning down on the balcony. Smiling down to everyone and just waving, looking back to Beca and giving her a smirk. 

 

Beca gave her back the same expression and then said boldly “Chlo I have an important question for you”

 

Whilst the screams went up again thinking this was a moment where Beca was going to spontaneously propose, Chloe held her finger out to her and shouted over them “Stop it” 

 

Beca giggled and hopped down off the stool, then pointing to their friend beside her “Benji you bought it for a second there” she tucked her free hand into her pocket and looked to the audience “Sorry guys that isn’t going to happen. And Chloe can see right through it because I did fake propose to her once and she did  _ not  _ take it well. She didn’t speak to me for like two hours” 

 

She looked back up to her and laughed again “You didn’t like it” 

 

“It was mean” Chloe called back down.

 

“I had to go out and buy everything I knew she liked to make up for it...but now she’s smart cause now she knows no proposals right now”

 

Chloe nodded and smiled to her, looking down at her palms that were gently rubbing together. 

 

“One day” Beca smiled, causing Chloe to look up and seeing the expression on Beca’s face. Knowing she meant it, Beca just gave her a soft expression and another wink and Chloe melted like butter. 

 

Beca scratched beneath her nose and pointed up to her again “Dangerous woman was for her by the way” she put her hand on her hip as they whewed at her some more. 

 

Another fan then shouted out “What happened in the shower!” 

 

Beca looked to the fan and just laughed with another adding on “Yeah from Ellen!” 

 

She scratched the back of her head and looked back up to Chloe, seeing her hold her hands up. She was completely fine with the story being told, she always has been. Beca took in a breath. 

 

_ Screw it _

 

She looked down to the floor for a moment as she said “Okay…” she then looked back up and grinned “But this story is really better being told by two people. So Beale. Come down here” 

 

Chloe felt her breath get caught in her throat, seeing the way Beca looked at her with complete love and also in a way to say,  _ yes I am serious _ . Chloe looked over to Benji and Amy who nodded with complete encouragement. 

 

Her thought process then became the same as Beca. Screw it. She pushed herself up from leaning against the balcony as she made her way to the back, down the stairs. Security was all around but Beca’s fans were respectful anyway.

 

Beca then teased in a deadpanned tone “Nobody touch her else I’ll body slam you” she walked over to the side and grabbed a mic for her, meeting her as she walked up to the steps of the stage. 

 

“Is it nice to be on stage again?” Beca mumbled as she past over the microphone, Chloe just rolled her eyes with a smirk and pushed her onto the stage with her hand on her waist. Beca smile as she turned and followed her “Doesn’t she look beautiful?”

 

Chloe turned to her as the crowd cheered, Beca smirked to her “Doing it all for girlfriend points” she then cleared her throat and motioned her hand out to the crowd “Tell them what you did”

 

Chloe hummed a laugh “I...was already in the shower”

 

“With?”

 

“With...an old boyfriend”

 

She then heard Beca mock a gag, leading her to look at her “Coming from the girl who stayed with a guy for three years to convince herself she didn’t love me”

 

Beca just stared at her as the crowd whewed once again at Chloe words, Beca held the mic to her mouth and raised her brows “Oh I’m glad we can joke about that now. Carry on” 

 

Chloe smiled to her “And whilst in the shower I just heard this voice...it was like no voice I’d ever heard before it just gave me chills and I  _ had  _ to find out who it was so I get out of my shower and peered in and I saw that it was Beca, who told me that she doesn’t sing so she was a filthy liar”

 

Beca just shrugged and carried on in a casual manner “So I’m having a nice time thinking I’m safe and all of a sudden  _ she  _ pops in my shower like Norman fucking Bates and I tried to push her out but she just stood her ground, standing there in front of me stark naked-bear in mind this is the  _ second _ time we have ever spoke to each other” 

 

Chloe was then the one to shrug “I was pretty comfortable”

 

“It showed...and then she said that she wasn’t going to leave until I sang with her”

 

Another fan then yelled “What song?”

 

Beca and Chloe then looked to other other, a small smirk growing on each others faces. Chloe bit down on her lip “Titanium” she kept her eyes on Beca “It was the song she was singing when she walked in” 

 

Beca then looked straight forward “And for a  _ special  _ reason Chloe liked it so” 

 

“Sing it!” they heard Amy shout down from the balcony.

 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me  _

 

The entire crowd roared, Beca looked to Chloe, who shrugged back to her again as she dropped the mic down from her mouth  “Why not?” 

 

“Your voice not a little dusty?”

 

Chloe tutted and just swatted her waist before pulling her closer to her. It suddenly went very silent, and then it just came out. They just started singing, they sing together all the time but it suddenly felt rather different. They were singing together  _ on stage _ . Something they haven’t done in over two years. 

 

It was like it was nine years ago when they first connected, the way their vocals lapped over each other and just fit together. It felt good, liberating almost. 

 

The last verse came around sooner than they thought. 

 

“ _ Shoot me down… _ ” Beca reached up and placed her hand on Chloe’s cheek, forgetting completely where they were. Everything else blurred out “ _ But I won’t fall, I am titanium”  _

 

The giggle that slipped out of Chloe’s mouth echoed from the mic and it was damn adorable. Beca was so lost in her that she hardly even heard all the cheers, Chloe was the same. Beca shook her head and put her arm around Chloe’s neck, pulling her in front for a tight embrace. Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. 

 

“I love you” Beca whispered into her ear “Stupid amounts” 

 

“No such thing” Chloe mumbled back to her before pulling her head back and smiling, leaning forward and not even thinking about it. She kissed her with pure love and passion, the cheering could have well deafened them. It was only brief. 

 

Beca rubbed Chloe’s side as she pulled back and just smiled to her “I meant what I said, you look so fucking beautiful” 

 

“And you look insanely hot. Like I said before” she then leaned forward and whispered into her ear “I look forward to seeing you backstage” 

 

Beca grinned and bumped her nose against her cheek before gently pushing her back, Chloe squeezed her hand and then headed back off stage. Beca watching her do so “Thank you for doing that, babe” 

 

She looked to the side and saw the stage manager nod for her to get back to singing. But she waited, she waited until Chloe was back up on the balcony and sat with Benji and Amy, Chloe leaned back down against it and blew her a kiss.

 

Beca giving her another wink before looking back to the crowd “Alright, who’s ready for some more music?”

 

* * *

 

She killed the first set and she sure as hell killed the second set too. The whole show was a complete success. Never did she think she would actually have the balls to pull Chloe up on stage and end up kissing her in front of hundreds of people yet here she was. She never thought she’d be that comfortable to do that, but the people that come to hear her not only sing but talk too were so insanely supportive of her and Chloe’s relationship that it oddly felt like they were all one big group of friends or something. 

 

Plus they had been all over each other like a rash today especially so it was no real surprise that she couldn’t resist the temptation when she was right in front of her  _ and  _ after singing titanium. 

 

She was in her dressing room, getting her shit together when there was a knock on the door by one of the backstage crew “Miss Mitchell-sorry, Beca. Forgot. Uh your girlfriend is here” 

 

A split second afterwards, Chloe walked in. Beca dropped her phone down on her desk and grinned to her, she was scooped up in the red heads arms as soon as they were close enough. The door was soon shut. 

 

“Baby you were amazing” 

 

“So were you” Beca laughed, as she pulled back, her lips were dominated by Chloe’s. She was roughly pushed back onto the desk, Chloe stood between her legs and locked them around her waist, her hands smoothly ran up her thighs. 

 

Moans both escaped their mouths. Beca let out a break as Chloe parted Beca’s _harley davison_ opened black shirt and kissed her collarbone, she ran and locked her fingers in Chloe’s hair “And where are our friends?”

 

“I told them we’ll catch up” Chloe said breathlessly, clashing her lips over hers again before whispering in a heavy voice “Because I can’t spend one more second without having you” 

 

“So aggressive” Beca teased in a mumble.

 

“You sang two songs that really turned me on tonight, I watched you wink and smirk at me all night, the way you ran your fingers through your hair and they skimmed down passed your chest. Everything you did tonight was on purpose, you’re damn well right I’m aggressive” 

 

Chloe gripped hard onto Beca’s thighs. Beca’s back pressed hard against the mirror as they kissed in a hot and vigorous manner. Chloe’s hands unbuttoned Beca’s jeans and one went down passed her underwear quicker than ever. Beca’s grip tightened around Chloe, the arm around her neck pulled her closer as her hand turned clenched into a fist at her back, gripping hard onto her shirt.

 

A pleased moan slipping from her mouth as the back of her head pressed against the mirror as Chloe’s mouth attacked her neck “Baby…”

 

Chloe grinned against her skin and continued to kiss her, working her way back to her mouth as Beca continued to breathlessly moan, it was rare that Beca calls her that in  _ that  _ way. It was usually Chloe, and when it comes from Beca’s lips in that way it makes her melt even more and want to please her even more which she happily complied with. 

 

It was a good thing people knew better than to knock. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe pressed her head down against the pillow as she arched her back, biting down on her lip. 

 

“Becs I’m-” she stopped, she had to stop. An overwhelming breath travelled up her body, her hand pressing hard against the headboard over her. Her lips pressed against her arm as a moan poured out of her mouth. Her whole body shook to the point where she was borderline trembling in every great way possible.

 

Her fingers ran through the back of Beca’s hair once again, her breath settled but it was still shaken and trembled. Beca’s came back up Chloe’s body, her tongue running along the redhead’s toned stomach as she did so before her lips came onto hers. Her tongue gently sweeping againsts hers. 

 

Her dark blue eyes met Chloe and Chloe got lost for breath, the only thing she managed to say was “Hi” in a light whisper, so light it was almost silent. Beca smiled to her and spoke back in the same kind of tone “Hi” 

 

Chloe’s hand skimmed over Beca’s cheek before resting down, her voice still the same as she bumped her nose against her and smiled “Marry me”

 

“Stop it” Beca laughed breathlessly, dropping her body down onto Chloe’s and burying her head into the crook of her neck as Chloe giggled and then added “Come on I won’t tell anyone”

 

“Well that’s a lie” Beca muttered against her skin. 

 

“Just be my wife you coward” 

 

Beca lifted her head back up and gazed at her, a gentle expression resting on her face as she whispered “One day” 

 

“You say that a lot” 

 

“I mean it” Beca leaned down and caught her lips with her own. Chloe then pulled back “Just imagine it okay”

 

“Okay?”

 

“We’d get rings”

 

“Rings! Fuck what are we waiting for let’s go to the chapel right now” Beca exclaimed, leading to Chloe slapping her side “Quit making fun of me” 

 

“Oh but it’s just so easy” 

 

Even though Chloe was giggling, Beca knew that she meant what she was saying all the same “Listen” she pressed her lips against Chloe’s bare collarbone and then added as she looked back to her “I’ve wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since I was nineteen. That’s never going to change. I’m going to marry you…” she gave her a gentle kiss on her nose “Just not yet” 

 

Marriage was a big deal to both of them but in different ways. It wasn’t that Chloe loved Beca more, they were both equally, insanely in love with each other. Beca feels like she can’t breathe without her half the time. But Chloe comes from a happy household whereas Beca comes from a broken one. Her parents divorce left a big emotional scar on her and she still hadn’t recovered from it. The thought of being Chloe’s wife and  _ vowing  _ to be Chloe’s person for the rest of her days did give her butterflies. It always has, but she was being hesitant for a reason. Not because she didn’t love her enough, it was the opposite. It was because she loved her so much that she wants to be smart about it, and waiting for a few years more was what she thought was best. 

 

Chloe nodded, completely accepting and respecting her decision, she then smiled “You do get why I want to so bad right?”

 

Beca hummed and shook her head “I’m afraid not” 

 

_ I so do  _

 

Chloe gently stroked the back of her neck “Because I love you  _ so  _ much. Becs you seriously are my everything” 

 

“This took a serious turn. One minute we’re having sex and the next you’re proposing”

 

“Maybe it’s because you’re just so good” Chloe replied in a low whisper as she leaned up and kissed her sweetly. Beca smiled against her lips and then rested to the side of Chloe “Listen to me. Listen good”

 

“Demanding” 

 

Beca just tilted her head to her and spoke gently to make it all the more genuine “My life is  _ not  _ my career, it is not this apartment or the money-none of that is my life... _ you  _ are my life plain and simple” 

 

“Becs…”

 

“Don’t ever think that me saying no is me not wanting to. I want to. But we’ve talked about it-”

 

“I know”

 

“I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you” 

 

Chloe held onto Beca’s hand that was resting on her stomach “Baby marrying me doesn’t mean you’ll lose me. It actually means the opposite”

 

“I’m sure my dad said the same thing to my mom” Beca muttered, looking away from her. She took a breath and rubbed her forehead. She said nothing more and got up, she grabbed her shorts and t-shirt on the side and walked to the stairs.

 

“Babe-”

 

Beca stopped at the top of the stairs and looked to her, letting out a gentle shrug “I love you, okay?” 

 

Chloe bit her lip and watched Beca go downstairs. She then cursed to herself as she rested back down on the mattress. Why did she have to push on marriage? It started off as a joke but once she got into it, it was hard for her not to talk about it. But the fact that she just hit a nerve with the girl she adores makes her hate herself. 

 

Chloe got out of bed and put on her slacks, she quickly made her way downstairs and saw Beca stood outside on the balcony. She had her back to her but Chloe saw her wipe her cheek. Chloe made her way out, wrapping her arms around her from behind “Beca please”

 

“It’s not your fault” 

 

“Look at me” Chloe pulled back and turned Beca’s body round to face her, she put her hand under the brunette’s chin and made her really look at her “I know all the shit you’ve had with your folks. But there’s one thing you need to get into your head…”

 

Beca looked at her, her eyes glossed over from filling up. Chloe frowning at the sight and shook her head “You are not your dad, and you are not your mom. They treated each other like shit, they didn’t respect each other.  _ You  _ are the most caring person I’ve ever met” 

 

“Chlo…” Beca said breathlessly, looking amused but still sad at the same time. As if she knew something that Chloe didn’t, she shrugged to her “What?”

 

“It’s not me thinking I’m like my folks”

 

“Then what?” 

 

Beca swallowed thickly, her eyes filling up even more, it caused Chloe to cry and wipe her tear “Becs, sweetie what? Please talk to me” 

 

“I’m not enough for you” Beca quickly blurted, catching Chloe by complete surprise. So much so that the shock of what she said made her lose her breath, it fell silent. Chloe shook her head “What are you talking about? Not good enough?”

 

“Exactly that”

 

“We’ve been together for nearly two years and you think you’re not enough? Did you not just hear me when I said you’re everything?”

 

“You love me, you would say that. But when we talk about things like that  _ everytime  _ I see that I’m not giving you what you want. I want to marry you but something inside me makes me so scared that I do exactly what I did just then, walk away...I’m scared” 

 

“Scared about what?” 

 

_ Just tell her _

 

“That one day something inside me is going to make you realise what I know. That you deserve better, you deserve better than someone who…” she stopped and took a breath “Sometimes I think about what you gave up on for me” 

 

“What?” Chloe blubbered. Not knowing where any of this was coming from, but Beca never said anything because she didn’t want to upset her. 

 

“Chicago” she gently intoned. 

 

“Has nothing to do with this” Chloe protested.

 

“In my head he does” 

 

Chloe’s breath shook, her expression falling again as she felt like she was going to cry herself even more, she put her hand on Beca’s cheek and held her close, before she could even say anything she saw from across the building that someone had the window open and was taking photographs. Seriously? At this time in the morning? 

 

Chloe took hold of her hand “Get inside” she pulled Beca inside and shut the door behind her, pulling the blinds down along with it. She turned back to Beca “Now what are you talking about? What is going on in your head and why have you never talked to me about it?”

 

“Cause I didn’t want to upset you”

 

“You being upset, upsets me” 

 

Beca leaned her hand against the staircase and took a breath, then hearing Chloe press on the subject “Why is he on your mind?”

 

“Is he on yours?” 

 

“No” Chloe answered boldly “Believe it or not you’re pretty much what’s on my mind all day everyday. You and work that’s it and I only think about work cause I have to...I think about you because I  _ want  _ to”

 

Beca stayed silent again, which frustrated Chloe so much that she pressed in a more firm manner “Beca why is he on your mind! What is it?”

 

“I can’t help but think about he could have gave you more. He would have married you in a heartbeat will no delays or hesitation” 

 

Chloe pressed her palms together and held them to her mouth “I want to marry you because I’d be marrying  _ you _ . I don’t want to marry you because I’d be just anyone's wife, it’s not that I’m not fulfilled I just actually love the idea of being  _ your  _ wife. In fact I actually fantasize about it” 

 

Beca dragged her tongue across her bottom lip, pressing her palm against her stomach as she said when she looked to her “You gotta understand, Chlo. The way I feel about you and the way I love you is the most powerful thing I’ve felt. I don’t say things like that lightly. I thought the most powerful thing for me was music, it got me through my parents screaming the house down. It got me through their divorce it got me through failing high school I thought music was my safe place but then I met you” 

 

“You don’t think I feel the same?”

 

“No I know you do. I know you love me and you’re not scared to because you have this light that i’ve never had” she bit her lip as her emotions started to get the best of her “And I’ve not told you this because I was afraid I would make you realise that you can do better”

 

When it fell silent, Beca just looked down to the floor and took a breath. She soon heard Chloe quickly make her way over to her, cupping her face and putting her lips againsts. Chloe cried as their lips touched, she dropped one hand from her cheek and gripped onto Beca’s waist. 

 

The kiss was long and tearful, it was love. 

 

Chloe slowly pulled their lips apart, their eyes were still closed and their breaths were still shaken, Chloe swallowed thickly and whispered “You are stubborn, too sarcastic for your own good, defensive, hot headed and sometimes completely irrational” she took a breath and looked to her “And you are more than enough for me”

 

“Chloe” Beca shook her head, but Chloe kept her still and kept her there, cupping her face once again and locking their eyes with each other “I wish I could help you see how amazing you are, I wish you can see what I can see...I adore you with every fibre of my being. I always have”

 

“I don’t want you to end up leaving me...in the back of my mind I still feel like everyone does...I feel like I’m just being lucky and one day it’s all going to run out and come crashing down. I think about it with my career and I can’t help but think it about you”

 

“I could fucking kill your parents” Chloe whispered, her hand returning to Beca’s cheek as the brunette looked to the floor, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her forehead. 

 

Beca gripped onto Chloe’s sweatshirt at her side as she took in a breath, embracing the touch of Chloe’s lips against her forehead. Feeling her then gently kiss her all over her head and temple. 

 

“Chloe”

 

Chloe lightly shushed her as she continued to kiss her, her lips going to her cheek, corner of her lips and then her mouth altogether. 

 

“I’m sorry” Beca whispered between their kiss “i’m sorry I dropped all this on you”

 

“No I’m glad you did so I can set you straight, so to speak” 

 

Beca huffed a small smile and nodded, still keeping serious “I just love you and need you...so much” 

 

Chloe tucked a piece of hair behind Beca’s ear and gently ran her finger tips down her cheeks, she kissed her forehead once again and then whispered “You are the rest of my life”

 

“God I hope so” 

 

“Consider that my vow” 

 

Beca let out a tearful laugh, looking into Chloe’s eyes and allowing her to see her actually smile. Chloe captured it as an embrace “ _ That  _ is my favourite thing” 

 

“I’m sorry I kind of ruined things before. I know you were just messing around…”

 

“Stop apologising” she kissed Beca’s cheek “You’re my girlfriend, you can talk to me about anything”

 

“I know” Beca gave her a tight smile, she then ran her fingers through her hair and stood up straight from leaning against the stairs “I’m gonna go take a shower” 

 

“Okay babe” Chloe whispered, pressing her lips against her temple as she passed her and walked towards the bathroom.  

Chloe just stayed where she was stood for a moment. Almost frozen, she thought about everything that was just said. It was all rushed out, Beca saying all of that was a complete shock, she had joked about Chloe being  _ ‘too good’  _ for her in the past but that was when she did things like make her a cup of coffee, it was never said in a serious tone. 

 

Now that she knew Beca felt like that, she couldn’t but feel slightly guilty. Like she had done something to make her feel like that. But it was in Beca’s own mind, sometimes Chloe forgets the way Beca can feel because of the way she portrays her exterior. She wasn’t unhappy, she knew that much, but she did have fears. Fears that Chloe now see’s she needs to help her with. 

 

Beca got out the shower, getting back in the clothes she put on before since it was still fresh clothing and went up the stairs, she saw Chloe back in bed. She was awake, Beca saw the crystal blue eyes watch her come up. She flattened her hand down on the mattress “Come here, come lie with me”

 

“Chloe I’m fine”

 

“I know but I want you in bed with me, it’s still early” 

 

Beca dropped the towel that she was wiping her hair with and crawled into bed from the bottom. Beca lay beside her “My hairs wet, pillows gonna get damp”

 

“I don’t care” Chloe whispered, gently stroking Beca’s arm “I just want you with me” 

 

Chloe’s finger gently went under her chin, lifting the brunette’s head slightly for her to lean forward and kiss her tenderly. Their legs entwined, Beca’s arm draped over Chloe’s waist, having her hand resting on the small of her back. Their tongues sweetly played against each other, no longer a cry this time in kissing her but the usual loving hum that Chloe always makes when kissing Beca.

 

“Can we just stay like this?” Beca mumbled “For as long as possible”

 

“I’d like that” Chloe replied in a delicate whisper, their parted lips skimming against each other “God, I love you”

 

Her hand skimmed down Beca’s body, to between her legs as she then said breathlessly “So much”

 

Beca bit her lip and let out a small whimper. She tried to shift whatever had happened in the past five minutes to the side, to go back to when they were lay in bed before. Giggling and purely blissful. Chloe had a way of taking whatever kind of sadness she was feeling and throw it away. 

 

“Kiss me, Chloe” Beca whispered heavily. Chloe happily complying as she leaned forward and reunited their lips. Feeling the vibration of Beca’s moan against her mouth as the brunette gently rocked against Chloe’s hand.

 

Chloe took her to another world nearly all the time without fail. And another world is exactly where she felt like she needed to be right now, as long as she had Chloe with her. 

 

Afterwards, they both fell back to sleep. Then when they did wake up they talked about everything Beca had said some more, Chloe understood her. She’s always understood where she was coming from she just hated that Beca still felt that way. Beca assured her she wasn’t insecure about their relationship or anything like that, it was just when she over thought about the future, her fears came through of her maybe not being enough. Of her screwing up somehow. 

 

“There is nothing you can do that will ever make me want to leave you” Chloe assured as she stroked the back of Beca’s neck with her being lay on her stomach. Beca looked to her, Chloe then quickly raising a brow “Y’know excusing infidelity, murder and all of that sinister stuff”

 

Beca chuckled and just nodded “Yeah I got that you dork” she then took a breath and shrugged “I guess today I was just feeling a little off when the conversation came into play”

 

“I am glad you told me, instead of you bottling it up” 

 

“I guess I am too” Beca nodded as she nuzzled her head into the pillow “But like I said before. Don’t go thinking I feel shit all the time cause I don’t...this is the happiest I’ve  _ ever  _ been. Just the whole not being good enough is an irrational fear thing” 

 

Chloe nodded as she continued to gently stroke her neck “I get it...I mean, it’s not exactly  _ not  _ a fear of mine. I guess it just runs deeper with you” she pressed her lips against Beca’s shoulder “But I think the world of you too much for that to ever become a reality”

 

“I know that” Beca said softly, smiling to her “Seriously I do” 

 

“You better. Because I’ve not been crazy in love with you for eight and a half years for that to be put into doubt” 

 

Beca reached up and ran her fingers through the side of Chloe’s hair, causing her to let out a pleasing hum and press a sweet kiss against her wrist, she then looked back to her “Remember what you said to me when we first got together?” 

 

Beca didn’t even have to think about it, she knew exactly what words she meant. Beca pressed her lips together and nodded “Yeah”

 

“You said I make you feel alive”

 

“Still true” 

 

“And you make me feel alive” Chloe quickly stated back, her gentle and small smile turning more into a grin as her heart melted once she started thinking about different things “From the way your nose scrunches like a rabbit when you feel awkward. The small  _ non snore  _ noise you make when you sleep. When you see you see a spider you do that little hop before you run to the other side of the room and demand me to get it” 

 

“They can be bigger than me at times”

 

Chloe just giggled and kissed her nose before she continued “I love that when you hear a piece of music, your finger tips always twitch, like it’s calling you. I love that everytime you walk through the door, I get so excited that I lose my breath...I love that...when we make love, you make me feel a way I didn’t know was possible” 

 

“Are you trying to make me cry or something?” Beca mumbled with a light smirk.

 

“I’m trying to make you see”

 

“Believe me Chlo, I’ve never not seen” she grinned to her “But it’s always going to be the most amazing thing to hear why you love me”

 

“I could go on for hours honestly-screw that I could go on for the rest of my life”

  
  


“This amount of sentiment used to make me feel sick but I think you’re the exception to the rule” 

 

“As long as I’ll be your only exception” as their lips touched again and they slowly sunk back into each other, both of their phones went off. They ignored the first chime as Chloe rolled her body on top of Beca’s, but then when two more went through on their phones they figured it was something important. Chloe lay back beside her as they both reached for their phones. 

 

Chloe got to hers first and Beca heard her groan, she looked to her before looking at her own phone “What?”

 

“Stupid guy who was taken photos of us this morning. He’s sold them to a tabloid” 

 

Beca sighed and looked to her lock screen, their phones went off at the same time because it was the group chat. Emily, Stacie and Aubrey sending messages and asking if everything is okay, Stacie also attaching the link so they know exactly what they were all talking about. 

 

Beca clicked on the link to TMZ. 

 

**_Uh oh! What’s happening with Bechloe? Music star seen having an intense conversation with girlfriend of two years, Chloe Beale. Is trouble in paradise on the horozian?_ **

 

Beca took in a breath, Chloe knew how angry and annoyed she gets when she does see things like this, which is why she tries to avoid them but clearly their friends were worried, Beca then saw underneath:

 

**_Has the sudden success become too much for the vet?_ **

 

Chloe looked to her “Beca it’s a stupid gossip magazine you know all they talk about is bullshit, don’t forget everything I just said to you”

 

“I’m not” Beca muttered. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard, Chloe looked up to her and watched as Beca opened up her twitter and went to write a tweet. 

 

_ @becamitchell: first off @TMZ your latest story is bullshit  _

 

Chloe sighed “Beca”

 

Beca just held her finger up for her not to try and tell her otherwise and opened up a another tweet. 

 

_ @becamitchell: I'm hoping people know lies when they see it. I was having a down moment, I'm only human, we all have them. And I lean on my partner for comfort. No there is no trouble. Only love and support. Only paradise. _

 

Chloe saw her tweet and got immediate butterflies, she did always love it when Beca was protective over either herself or their relationship, of course she replied to it straight away. 

 

_ @chlobeale: I heart you  _

 

She heard Beca chuckled and looked up to her as the brunette smiled and nodded “You too” she pressed her lips against Chloe’s forehead “I’ll go make us some coffee”

 

Chloe nodded to her and watched her slide out the bed and go downstairs, at least this time she left the bed in a more pleasant manner. It was almost as if this morning didn’t happen but a part of her was glad it did, because at least they  _ both  _ get everything off their chest.  

 

Whilst being downstairs and waiting for the kettle to boil, Beca scrolled through her twitter and saw all the supportive comments roll through. 

 

_ @lovebmitch: I love you guys sO much don’t take shit from anyone!! _

 

_ @tbhbechloe: QUEEN DEFENDING HER QUEEN I STAN _

 

She could quite literally read these for hours, there were enough for her two and it had only been three minutes. She went on Chloe’s twitter when getting a notification that she had tweeted again and it warmed her heart what she saw her write. 

 

_ @chlobeale: let's not focus on silly tales, instead let's focus on how my girl absolutely crushed it this week with her shows and how insanely proud I am of her ♡ _

 

Beca grinned, she liked it and then poured the hot water into the cups. Adding the sugar and after giving it a stir, she heard Chloe come down rather than her going back up. She looked over to her and smiled as she passed over the coffee “I don’t des-”

 

“Yes you do” Chloe quickly interjected, taking a step to her and laying a gentle kiss against Beca’s lips. 

 

“Do you think the dude who sold those pictures is still out there?”

 

“Babe, it’s an apartment I think they live there”

 

Beca cocked an eyebrow with a devious smirk on her lips, she walked over to the french doors that lead out to the balcony and peered through, the window from the apartment was still open and the camera they used was on the ledge. 

 

Chloe watched her “I think we should make a complaint to the superintendent of the building about it”

 

Beca bobbed her head “Yeah we will. But I want to do something first” she looked to her and saw the intrigued look on Chloe’s face. 

 

After telling Chloe her little idea, Beca stepped back outside back onto the balcony. She walked back over to the edge with a cup of coffee in her hand and rested against the wall that came up to her abdomen. 

 

Her eyes fixated on the window as she sipped down on her coffee, just waiting for little stalker friend from across the way to come back. And soon enough they same back, Beca smirked and took another sip. She watched as the guy was stunned by how Beca was looking at him, she gave him greeting look and raised the cup of coffee to him. Which he got a shot of. 

 

She then saw him put the camera up again, she knew Chloe was behind her. She felt the redhead’s arm wrap around her from behind. Beca’s idea was that if this guy wanted to sell some pictures of them, they will decide what it will be. They choose to contradict what he sold. They choose to show what their relationship really is like, because it wasn’t turmoil or upsetting, it was intense but the good kind. 

 

Chloe buried her head into Beca’s neck, her lips pressing against her skin. Beca put her coffee down on the ledge as Chloe then did the same. Beca turned to her and grinned, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck “He can take as many pictures as he likes of this”

 

Chloe giggled and just nodded before their lips came together, Beca cradling the back of her head as their tongues brushed together. Chloe gently moaning before doing that damn little turned hum against her mouth, her hands subtly slipping under Beca’s t-shirt to grip onto her bare waist. 

 

Slowly they pulled apart, Beca gently stroked Chloe’s cheek with her thumb and just smiled to her. Chloe bit her lip as her eyes still looked to Beca’s lip before their eyes became back together “Maybe we shouldn’t report him if we get to do this”

 

“We do this anyway” Beca laughed. 

 

“Still” Chloe muttered as she leaned forward and gave her one more soft kiss. Beca glanced to the guy and saw him put his camera back down after seeing they were now done with their little  _ fuck you  _ statement and he closed the window. She smirked and took hold of her mug, Chloe took hold of hers too as she heard her say “So what do you think about just getting on that couch and watching  _ Fosters  _ reruns all day? Make this Sunday an actual nice day?”

 

Neither of them actually saw it as a bad day deep down, yes they had a bit of a bump this morning because of Beca’s hard hitting confession  _ but  _ it wasn’t just Chloe who saw it as a kind of good thing, their relationship was all about honesty and there was no one Beca wanted to be more honest with than Chloe. 

 

Maybe the day wasn’t bad but it had been rather emotional and they both felt the need to spend the rest of the day as relaxed as possible..

 

Chloe grinned to her “That sounds perfect” 

 

Beca threaded their fingers together and they walked back into the apartment. This time on a much lighter and loving note than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca listened to Tristan’s music as she said and yes it was all as good as the track she heard in the park. He did what he did, he made music and that is what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to sing, he claims he’s actually not that good. Whether that was something he was lying about like she did when asked only time will tell.

 

Tristan was 21 and coming to his final year of college, he needed a job. And she gave him one. She made him her intern, it was Chloe’s idea really. When Beca came to her and told her how good he was but she had no idea how to push forward yet because she was still working up the ladder, Chloe said why not make him an intern so he can build himself up with her teaching.

 

Beca had never thought about being someones teacher but once it was mentioned, it was a good idea and god knows Theo will be pleased that she’s taking on an intern cause everyone knows that interns do all the little things that he was currently having to do for her.

 

She had met him over a month ago and only now he was starting to work for her since she decided to let him finish up his final year. She was good like that.

 

“This place looks intimidating as hell and for the most part it is but you’ll get used to it” Beca informed him as he followed her through the studio and heading up to her office. He seemed like a lost puppy but he was doing his very best “Man how do you not get lost?”

 

“Trust me I do at times” Beca laughed to him as they took a step inside the elevator. She looked to him as they waited to get to the floor “Look, some days are gonna be slow as hell and kind of shitty. Being an intern can be a pain in the ass but just think about the fact I was in your position when I was your age”

 

_That makes you sound sooo old dude_

 

Tristan nodded “I appreciate the opportunity really”

 

“Just keep that in mind every time you have to do a coffee run”

 

He laughed and just shrugged his shoulders as the elevator opened “I don’t mind. I make a mean coffee”

 

“And _I’ll_ keep that in mind” she smirked as they stepped out onto the floor “Now you don’t have an office clearly cause interns don’t have offices but I’m not an asshole so”

 

Beca scanned her card on her door key and pushed it open “This will be your workspace”

 

“Holy shit” Tristan laughed as he walked in “You serious? It’s okay for me to be in here?”

 

“Listen when I was an intern I was sat in the corner on my lunch and it was crap. At least here it’s a great view, and yeah I want you working close with me. I’m supposed to be teaching you and all”

 

“Still crazy. Y’know most people don’t get a chance like this fresh out of college”

 

“It’s all luck. Talent for sure but it’s all luck too, right place at the right time and all”

 

Tristan just nodded to her. Beca scratched the back of her head as she walked round to the back of her desk “So I know what you can help me out on”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Beca just nodded and walked over to the table which he was stood by, she motioned her hand for him to sit down as she took a chair for herself “This is the first track I’m producing on my own album”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded “Yeah it was in my contract that in my first year it all had to be approved by Khaled and stuff but _now_ everything is all mine. But I still like feedback”

 

“From me?”

 

“You know your shit man” Beca mumbled as she loaded up the track in what she had so far, she sat back as she hit play. She watched Tristan as he listened, his head gently bobbing and his foot tapping as soon as the beats dropped in. There were no lyrics right now, just hums of the tunes.

 

“Critique it” Beca stated, he jumped and looked to her “What?”

 

She shrugged as she nodded “Critique it”

 

“There’s noth-”

 

“You like it I can see that. But I see your eyes flickering and the gears turning in your head, you have something in mind with it so spill. I’m your boss I demand you spill”

 

He huffed a small laugh and shrugged, hardly believing that he was going to be given the nerve to even give a suggestion to someone like her “I dunno-the beats are great but I think it would give it more depth and boldness if you did an over layer?”

 

Beca nodded, pulling her laptop close to her again and getting up her sound set up that had all the digital instruments on it for tracks to be developed, she turned it around to him and nodded “Do it”

 

“What?”

 

“Do the overlayer. If it doesn’t work it can easily be erased so don’t be scared of it fucking up the song...seriously, Tristan go for it”

 

His hands were shaking a little but he kept it cool. He cleared his throat and waited for the part of the track that he imagined adding more into, and then he just went for it.

 

_Holy shit, he’s right_

 

He kept the beat pretty much the same as the one that was already there he just changed the tempo slightly. It was so simple but it made all the difference, Tristan looked to her and sat back “Or it can be something different-”

 

“No...no that was actually dope. And I _never_ say dope. Mostly because only assholes say dope”

 

Tristan let out a small laugh and just nodded his head “Well I’m glad you like it”

 

“Yeah I really do” Beca saved it as a separate file so she could go back to it later.

 

“I forgot to tell you I came to your show last month. It was awesome”

 

“Thanks” Beca sat back in her chair, crossing her leg over the other and ran her fingers through her hair “It was fun. Hadn’t done it in a while, you didn’t go by yourself did you?”

 

He laughed breathlessly and shook his head “No, no I went with my girlfriend. Although I would’ve gone by myself if it came down to it but uh, luckily I’ve got a girlfriend who loves you just as much”

 

“Glad I can be a good bonding service”

 

Tristan laughed and nodded once again “Yeah well, you’re actually her major girl crush so I best make sure you never meet”

 

Beca hummed with amusement before shaking her head “You don’t have to worry. There’s only room for one woman in my life and that’s been filled”

 

Her phone suddenly began to ring.

 

_Speak of the devil_

 

Beca smirked at the caller ID and glanced to Tristan as she rose from her chair “Give me a sec”

 

He just nodded and sat back as Beca tucked one hand into her pockets as she answered “Hi, little Red”

 

_“Earrings!”_

 

Beca sighed “Chlo. Stop it”

 

 _“So_ **_not_ ** _earrings?”_

 

“No. I have not got you earrings for your birthday...so I believe you’ve now covered necklace, ring, bracelet-you may have covered every jewelry in the book”

 

_“But babe-”_

 

“No but babe I’m not telling you what you’re getting. You have to just wait three more weeks”

 

She listened as her girlfriend let out a self pitied cry on the other end of the phone. Chloe had been hounding her ever since it hit June and ever since her birthday was officially a month away. Every morning, Beca has woken up to Chloe throwing another gift that Beca might have gotten her. But she wasn’t telling her anything _and_ Beca has an expression that gifts nothing away so Chloe wouldn’t be able to tell if she was lying about something anyway.

 

Beca was keeping her cards close to her chest, much to Chloe’s dismay given she cracks under pressure as soon as Beca asks when it comes round to her birthday.

 

_“Tell me and I will wear nothing but that black lingerie you like in our apartment everyday for a month”_

 

“What would you say if I told you that you are on loud speaker and my shiny new intern just heard you”

 

_“What! Please tell me you’re joking!”_

 

“I’m joking, but how embarrassing would that have been?” Beca smirked.

 

_“You’re an ass I swear to God-just tell me!”_

 

“I have to get back to work”

 

_“You’re a singer you have no work”_

 

Beca raised her brows “I mean keep going, Red. Your entire birthday will get cancelled” she heard Chloe giggle quietly and then plead once more _“Come on”_

 

“I love you” Beca quickly blurted to then hang up before Chloe could argue with her any further, she let out a breath and turned back round to Tristan “Sorry. She’ll probably call again in ten minutes, she’s trying to wear me down”

 

“Cause of her birthday I take it?”

 

Beca clicked her gum as she winked to him “Bingo yeah” as she sat back down, she saw the curious look on Tristan’s face, just knowing that he was dying to know himself. Well it wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone “So I’ve gone off the whole cliche thing of getting her just jewelry and shit. I wanted something more sentimental...so I’ve got like this big box with a bunch of stuff in it”

 

“Like?”

 

“I got a lot of personalised things” Beca got up the photos of the products and turned them to him.

 

She got this pillow for their bed that said _‘Grow old with me, the best is yet to be’_ along with their names at the bottom of it.

 

Love heart filled with a map, the location of barden to be exact since that was where they first met, that was in a frame that Beca was sure Chloe would find to hang somewhere.

 

A money box which was see through, having a customised picture of the two of them at the back of it with the front saying _‘Date night fund’_ since Chloe loved date nights, she thought it’d be both suitable and funny.

 

A set of massage oils because she makes Beca give her massages all the time so she may as well have it in oil that she finds the best.

 

Another frame that she had personalised of _‘It all started with a shower’_ and their names at the bottom of that again with the year they met.

 

She then got her more little things like her favourite box of chocolate and yes there was in fact a necklace in there, it was a silver bar that had the sound wave to _Titanium._ She couldn’t help but get this mug that said _‘If you were a fruit you’d be a fine-apple’_ with a little cartoon pineapple above it, part of her felt that gift was more for her than Chloe since puns were her ultimate weakness and make her laugh every time, but she still meant it all the same for her.

 

But the biggest thing for her that she had _made_ online was a scrapbook that documented their relationship from the very beginning to now.

 

“Damn, you really pulling out the stops”

 

Beca slowly nodded “I don’t think I’d do any of this crap for anyone else but for her I’d do pretty much anything. I’ve really become that type of person”

 

“It’s nice though, being that type of person” he said gently, in a voice that showed her that he related to how he felt. She just smiled at him “Yeah guess it is. Also gives my friends the chance to beat me with an emotional stick because of how soft I’ve gone”

 

Beca sat back and ran her fingers through her hair “That isn’t even the main thing...the best present I got for her I haven’t even bought”

 

Tristan looked at her oddly “What you mean?”

 

Beca just let out another smirk and she sat back up to tell him.

* * *

 

_2014_

 

_Chloe came downstairs and saw the rest of the bellas all huddled together in the kitchen. Everyone there apart from Beca, she saw the look on all their faces and it was almost as like they were scared to move._

 

_She looked at them all oddly “What’re you guys doing?”_

 

_They all looked to her and sighed with relief. Jessica pointed to inside the living room “Please go do something about her?”_

 

_“About wh-”_

 

_Before her sentence could even finish, she heard Beca let out an almighty groan from the other room, which answered the question she was going to ask. Stacie look to her with her head resting on her hand “She’s been like this for like an hour I’m surprised she didn’t wake you”_

 

_“And why haven’t you guys gone in there to chill her out?”_

 

_They all just gave her a look to let her know how dumb that question was. Chloe was the only person Beca would listen when she was in these moods, she wouldn’t even listen to Jesse which is why his go to action in this situation was to avoid._

 

_Chloe rolled her eyes to them all and walked into the living room. A part of her did very much like being that one person that can make Beca reduce whatever stress she was having. She gently knocked on the wall as she stepped in “Hey you”_

 

_Beca looked over to her from sitting on the couch, her laptop in front of her “Chlo I’m so close to killing someone and I really don’t want it to be you”_

 

_Chloe smirked at her “What’s got you all pissed this time?”_

 

_“Stupid essay I have to for class but my stupid doc keeps crashing”_

 

_Chloe went behind her, standing at the back of the couch and placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders before beginning to gently giving her a massage “Just cool it”_

 

_Beca went to protest but actually, Chloe’s massages were always a god send when she felt like this. She arched her neck before she resting her head against Chloe’s arm and let out a breath, slowly starting to feel more relaxed “Hate your stupid massages”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_Beca remained silent for a moment and then grumbled “No. They’re actually pretty great”_

 

_She heard Chloe let out a light hearted giggle as she continued to undo the knots that were in Beca’s shoulders._

  
  


Chloe walked through the door into Beca’s office and saw her sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Laptop set up and in front of her. She had seen this many times before, she felt pretty bad cause it actually made her smile.

 

Beca looked up when she heard the door open, at first she was confused when she saw Chloe, then she looked at the time and suddenly felt like world’s biggest asshat “Shit. We were supposed to do lunch. I’m sorry babe I lost track of time”

 

“Good thing I brought lunch to you” Chloe stated in a light voice as she put the brown paper bag down on the table. Beca still having a glum and pretty guilty look on her face “I still feel like an asshole…”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Beca sighed and sat back in her chair “Call it stuck for inspiration”

 

Chloe bit her lip as she made her way over, Beca just hitting down on the keys, not even knowing what she was doing herself. Chloe went behind her chair and began rubbing her shoulders. Beca bowed her head down and let out a resting sigh at the red head’s touch, her thumbs pressing into the back of her neck and circling into her muscles.

 

She then felt Chloe’s lips press against her neck also. A pleased sound then slipped out of her mouth, biting her lip as Chloe’s lips traveled more to the side of her neck at the crook of her shoulder, she rested her head against hers and smirked before whispering “This is giving me ideas...but not for a song”

 

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around Beca’s petite body “You’ll see it through, baby” she pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek and then added on in another whisper “Promise”

 

“Or I’ll make a fucking mess of it” Beca muttered. Clearly being in one of those self destructive moods where she hated everything she did. Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder and looked to her “How about you stop talking?”

 

Beca turned more and looked to her, smirking as she glanced to her lips and whispered “How about you make me?”

 

Chloe let out a small gasp and smiled “Very nice, Mitchell”

 

“I do try” she muttered right before Chloe attached their lips together. Beca reached up and resting her hand on Chloe’s jaw and she took in a breath through her nose, their tongues brushing together. Pulling back for a moment, Beca whispered “Our methods of relaxing each other has developed over time”

 

Chloe chuckled and nodded as she brushed her nose against Beca’s before giving her one more quick, soft kiss “I can think of something else that works best but. Unfortunately we’re in your office”

 

“We’ve screwed many times in this office-”

 

“After hours yes. And don’t say screw it’s not romantic”

 

Beca smirked and muttered as she ran her hand down Chloe’s arms “Right, sorry we have _made love_ many times in this office”

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes at the mockery that was being made of her and stood up straight “Come and have lunch”

 

“What am I having first, you or the food?”

 

“Stop it” Chloe laughed breathlessly, then just holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers at the brunette to get up and follow her. Beca just smiled at her and slapped her hand in hers, allowing to be pulled up and led to the table.

 

They sat down and Beca’s teared open the bag “How’s your day been?”

 

“Being on leave for studying and essays isn’t working well for me I feel like I’m going stir crazy at home”

 

“As I’ve said time and time again. You can always come here, you do keep me in check”

 

Chloe just grinned to her, feeling her insides go all warm at how confidently and now casually Beca admits in wanting her there.

 

“And it might also stop you from calling me every ten minutes asking me about your birthday”

 

Chloe bit her lip as a small smirk arrived on her face as she picked off some of her salad with her fork, letting out a simple shrug before she muttered “You still not going to tell me?”

 

“I’m really not”

 

Chloe groaned and sank further into her chair. The office door opened and Tristan walked in before immediately apologising “I didn’t realise you-”

 

“It’s cool we’re just having lunch” Beca waved her hand at him to dismiss the apology “You need anything?”

 

“No I was actually coming here to see if you do”

 

Beca shook her head to him “Nah I’m good. Chloe played waitress this afternoon”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at her before looking over to Tristan and smiled to him “Hi Tristan. How was your first week? She wasn’t too hard on you right?”

 

“Aw no it’s been great, Beca’s been great”

 

Beca cocked her brow to Chloe, a smug expression firmly forming before she whispered “I’ve been great”

 

Chloe just smirked to her and subtly rubbed her foot with her own before looking back to Tristan “Well if that changes just tell me, I have ways to make her behave”

 

“And yes that is a euphemism”

 

This time round she now got a light kick under the table instead of a doting rub. She just glared to Chloe who didn’t look at her at all and carried on eating her salad. Beca scratched the back of her neck and looked over to her intern “What you could do is ask Theo about the whole London thing, he’ll know what you mean”

 

“Sure” Tristan nodded and quickly headed out of the office. Beca looked over to Chloe and saw her bit her lip as she flicked her lettace back and forth “Don’t be like that”

 

“I didn’t say anything”

 

“You have two different lip bites. That one isn’t the good one”

 

Chloe just remained quiet and ate more of her food whilst Beca just kept her eyes on her “I told you I’m handling it”

 

“And what will you do if it does fall on our anniversary?”

 

“We’ll go together”

 

Chloe raised a brow to her “So we spend it together whilst you work?”

 

“It’s hardly work, babe. It’s press”

 

In the beginning, Chloe was glad that the talks of London never came forward because that mean she had her here with her for even longer. But then it dawned on them both that as the date got later it meant that she could get told she was going to London when their anniversary fell, which was something neither of them wanted. She wasn’t mad at Beca in anyway, she was just frustrated with the situation she felt was going to happen.

 

Beca dropped her fork back down in her chicken salad and took hold of Chloe’s hands as she leaned forward in her chair, silently demanding eye contact with her as she just stared. Chloe eventually looked to her and once she saw Beca giving her a gentle smile, her expression soon softened. Beca raised her eyebrows to her “ _If_ I do have to go to London. You’re gonna come with me, and we’re gonna do all the tourist shit that I know you love...we’ll go to amazing fucking resturants and we’ll go see the damn Queen at buckingham palace”

 

She tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear “We can turn any negative into a positive, Chlo, we’ve gotten pretty good at it over the years...if London happens around that time then I will make sure that we have our anniversary day and night to spend together”

 

Chloe slowly nodded to Beca’s words and then whispered “Am I being a jerk about this?”

 

“You’re not being a jerk, Red. You just want our day to be special” Beca smiled to her and nodded as she leaned forward and added before kissing her “And it will be” she gently pressed a kiss against her lips “No matter where we are”

 

“You’re right” Chloe muttered, giving her another quick kiss before she sat back and cleared her throat “You’re right I’m sorry, you know I don’t think it’d be your fault”

 

“I know”

 

“But the way you just talked about it actually now makes it sound pretty great”

 

Beca let out a breathless laugh as she sat back in her chair “So now I should _make_ sure that London happens on our anniversary?”

 

Chloe just smirked to her and winked. It fell silent between the two of them for a moment as they both went to return to their food, Chloe rubbed her lips together and glanced over to her “Shoes? Is it shoes that you’ve bought me?”

 

“I’ll call security on you I swear to God”

 

“You’d miss me as soon as I’d walk out the door and you know it” Chloe teased as she scrunched her nose up to her.

 

_She’s like some adorable rabbit_

 

“I guess you’re right” Beca mumbled, sitting back in her a chair once again and resting her legs up on Chloe’s, which Chloe just allowed and rested her hand down on the brunette’s shin, giving her a gentle rub.

 

Beca sure does love it when Chloe came and had lunch with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe woke when she felt Beca’s hand slide down her arm as she leaned over to her in bed, having her face being buried in the crook of her neck with just made her grin as she then heard Beca gently sing in a still slightly exhausted voice “Happy birthday, baby”

 

Chloe just hummed as she melted at the feel of Beca’s lips gently pressing back and forth from her neck to her shoulder. As she woke, her sense of smell came to light “What’s that smell?” she looked down and saw that at the bed stool at the foot was a tray that had two fresh coffees and a plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes.

 

“Is that for me?”

 

“Well I’m not gonna make breakfast in bed for myself am I?” Beca teased in a gentle smile, she crawled over and took hold of the tray, bringing it back as Chloe sat up with a pure warm fuzzy smile on her face as she let out a light stretch “I should turn thirty more often”

 

“Really?”

 

“No”

 

Beca chuckled and then placed the tray onto Chloe’s lap, taking her cup of coffee for herself as she rested against the headboard. Before Chloe had the chance to ear, Beca took a gentle grip of her chin and pressed their lips together for a sweet birthday kiss. She then let go of her and let her eat.

 

Beca’s hand rested at the back of Chloe’s neck, her fingertips gently stroking her skin and playing with her hair “We’ve got a pretty packed day ahead of us y’know”

 

Chloe grinned and then asked once her mouth was no longer full “Is it all going to be a surprise?”

 

Beca bit her lip and shrugged before giving away one small detail “Well first stop is here, then we’re going to go to your favourite place for lunch”

 

“ _Ellen’s Stardust_ ” Chloe chorused, to which Beca nodded to “I reserved us a table”

 

Not that it was all about money but a part of Beca loved that Chloe didn’t have expensive taste, not that she cared either way but she loved the fact that Chloe’s favourite place to eat wasn’t in some high class restaurant but instead was in a diner where the waiters all sing and dance for you. The food was still totally awesome though.

 

Beca then continued in a more vague tone “Then tonight we’re going out. But i’m not telling you where that’s gonna be at”

 

“Big tease” Chloe whispered with a smirk “But I quite like being kept in the dark I guess”

 

“First time for everything I guess” Beca leaned down and kissed her shoulder, one long one before then adding another quick one and lifted her head “All I can promise you is that I’ve done everything in my power to make this one of your best days”

 

“Everyday with you are my best days”

 

“Well...even more so today” Beca smiled “and you’ll be pleased to know that you’ll finally find out what I’ve got you for your birthday”

 

Her mouth was full but Chloe managed to let out an excited squeal all the same and managed not to choke. Beca let out a light laugh “You can finally shut up about it”

 

Chloe didn’t say anything, she just stared at her as her teeth grazed down the fork and she ate a chunk more of her pancake, a smirk sinking into her face. After she was done, Beca took it from her lap and headed downstairs.

 

Before heading down herself, Chloe grabbed her phone and saw all the birthday messages from the girls, her parents and her brother. Not to mention all the messages on social media.

 

_@chlobeale: woke up today to beca bringing making my favourite breakfast AND bringing it to me in bed? I’m liking this birthday already_

 

Followed by the classic love heart eyes emoji, she locked her phone up once again and slid them into her pyjama pockets as she got out of bed and headed downstairs, as she walked down she saw the box resting on the coffee table. A big, nicely designed box. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t that, if anything it just made her even more excited and was a certain motivation for her to get down the stairs quicker and head over to it. If it wasn’t for the coffee in her hand she would leap onto the couch.

 

But she was appropriate as most _thirty_ year olds were and put the coffee down on the table before sitting in front of it, not bothering to open it up until Beca was beside her, which didn’t take her long. She put the dishes in the sink and headed over, she sat back against the couch and motioned her hand to the box “Go ahead. Go nuts”

 

Chloe grinned and quickly lifted off the top. A gasp escaped her mouth before she knew it as she gazed down to all the things that Beca had put together. Beca now having a grin of her own once she saw Chloe’s expression, she got out her phone and subtly filmed her reaction.

 

“Baby oh my god” Chloe whispered breathlessly, taking out the things one by one.

 

As soon as she saw the pillow she started to fill up, she ran her hands over it with her smile showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. She was smiling so much that it was actually pinching her cheeks. The tears in her eyes then rolled down her face when she saw the love map, she laughed at the mug and frame that joked about their shower.

 

She picked up the soundwave necklace “Is this…” she looked over, still not catching on to Beca recording as the brunette nodded to her “Our song, yeah”

 

More tears ran down her cheeks as Chloe looked back down to her, she wiped them away as she placed it back down and reached for the book. Not really knowing exactly what the brown leather book entailed yet, it just had _‘A Never Ending story’_ at the front.

 

Then when she opened it and saw that it was literally the story of their lives, starting from the very first picture they had together back in 2012 the emotions built up against her once again. Beca had worked on this for hours so if she didn’t get that reaction she would have been pissed.

 

“Did you do all this?”

 

Beca smiled to her and just nodded. Chloe looked back to the book and look through the pages, there were sections of writing spread out across the page. Like little love letters from Beca.

 

Underneath one picture that was of them laughing together on the couch, Beca had her eyes locked on Chloe who was in complete hysterics back in their second

year of college:

 

_The moment I knew I was in love with you_

 

They were laughing and smiling together in so many photos, whenever they looked back at photos when the were ‘just friends’ they couldn’t believe how much they were clearly in love and neither of them realised it. It was so obvious.

 

It was filled with so many great memories, the first kiss they took a photo of which they sent to the bellas to announce them becoming a couple. Pictures of them laughing in bed, one of Beca kissing Chloe’s cheek as she slept. All the places they’ve been in not just the past two years but the whole nine years. It was the best gift she could have asked for, because it was real and genuine.

 

She’d go through it in much more detail later on, she looked over to Beca as she closed the book, glancing to her phone as she caught on that she was now filming but she didn’t care. She put the book to the side and leaned over to her. The camera now being dark for a moment as she rested her body against the brunette’s and kissed her.

 

“I love you so much” she whispered before kissing her again. Beca’s thumb found the record button on her screen and pressed down on it to stop the recording. She put the phone to the side and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, pulling her on top of her as she rested down against the arm of the couch.

 

Beca rested her hand on Chloe’s jaw to pull her closer. Her other hand ran down the front of Chloe’s body and went into her underwear before Chloe’s mind could even register, when the wave of pleasure hit her was when it all came crashing on her. Letting out a heavy, moaning breath against Beca’s mouth.

 

Beca grinned as Chloe bowed her head down and pressed her forehead into Beca’s shoulder, her mouth going to the red head’s ear as she whispered tenderly “Happy birthday”

 

Chloe didn’t respond with words, she just cried out another moan and she began to buck herself against Beca’s fingers. Chloe’s lips went against Beca’s skin at her collarbone and couldn’t help but suck as more noises whimpered from her mouth.

 

“Bec...” she said in a breathless voice before moaning again and then returning her lips back onto Beca’s, their tongues fighting for dominance over each other. Chloe ultimately winning that challenge, but Beca still quite literally had the upper hand.

 

Breakfast in bed, an amazing set of gifts _and_ sex? This birthday was officially going great.

 

Afterwards, Chloe took some her gifts up the stairs, putting the pillow down on their now made bed. Beca was so afficant she even made sure the colors matched. She put the date night box on the side table and rested the frame next to it, she would get round to hanging that up a different day. The book went on her table on her side, she was really looking forward to looking through that in full detail.

 

The massage oils went under her bed, she was _really_ looking forward to using them. Well, she was looking forward to Beca using them on her. Chloe only massages Beca when she’s tense, otherwise Beca is the one to use her magic hands.

 

Beca then too came upstairs and took off her t-shirt, to which Chloe smirked at and pulled her close as she sat at the foot of the bed “Another treat?”

 

Beca laughed breathlessly as Chloe pressed her lips against her stomach. She locked her fingers in the back of her head, curling them around Chloe’s locks “I swear, Red you have sex on the brain more than I do”

 

“Well look at you. You’re hot”

 

“So are you” Beca leaned down and pressed her lips down against Chloe’s “But I’m afraid we haven’t got time. The celebration for your old age is a packed day”

 

Chloe just swatted her leg as Beca giggled and walked over to the drawer. Chloe took hold of her girlfriend’s phone and airdropped the video of her before to her own phone.

 

Trimming it to when she got to the scrapbook and uploaded it to instagram.

 

_chlobeale: It’s been my birthday for just a few hours and I’m already bawling because @becamitchell getting me the most amazing and heartwarming gifts of our lives together. I love you so much baby I can’t wait for the rest of this day._

 

She looked over to her, she watched as Beca ran the hairbrush through her hair. She watched as she rooted through the drawer for a good shirt. She still ached from loving her so much, but it was the kind that now brought her warmth instead of pain.

 

Chloe stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist from behind and burying her head in the crook of her neck “You smell so good”

 

“Shut up, creep” Beca muttered, pinching Chloe’s wrist “Come on, get dressed”

 

Chloe groaned but did as she was asked, Beca clearly had the whole day planned for her and had to let her day go smoothly.

 

Meanwhile her phone was going off with comments of all kind.

 

_stacieconrad: this is the softest thing beca has EVER done_

 

_aubrey.posen: you guysss_

 

_love_bechloe: @mitchellmixes first of all how cute is that gift second of all THE ENDING I’m fucking crying_

 

_misscynthiarose: JUST. GET. MARRIED?_

 

_pound-beca-fing-mitchell: This is the cutest thing ever I love you guys so much!!_

 

Chloe grinned as she read comments from both friends and fans once she was dressed, Beca then gave her hand a squeeze and her cheek a kiss to grab her attention, they went down the stairs and headed out the apartment for the rest of their day.

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon was great. They went for food at Ellen’s and had one of the best times they’ve had in there for a while. Even though it cringed the hell out of Beca, she got them to sing happy birthday to her because she knew that Chloe loves that shit. Which she totally did.

 

Chloe still had no idea where Beca was taking her in the evening and a part of her did love that she didn’t know, all Beca told her was that they were going to get all spruced up and head out somewhere.

 

She wore a light pink dress that showed her figure in all of its glory, with small slits being down on both her sides with matching high heels and she kept her hair down in loose curls. She looked _amazing_.

 

Beca wore a tight fitted black jumpsuit which showed off her midsection, she had her hair straightened and wore black heeled boots, she too looked amazing. It was rare they said it about themselves but they seriously were a really hot couple.

 

Beca pulled out the stops by getting a car being sent to them to take them to the destination. As they walked out of the apartment building, paparazzi were stood outside taking photos, they knew that it was Chloe’s birthday. Probaby through stalking social media.

 

Aside Chloe’s tweets and instagram post, Beca also posted a few hours ago.

 

Her instagram post connecting to her twitter. It was a collection of five photos, three adorable pictures of Chloe by herself that she had taken over the years and two of them together with the caption of:

 

_‘happy birthday to this dork who is also the best thing to ever happen to me, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather share this life and journey with (except maybe zendaya) i love you with my entire tiny heart’_

 

It was safe to say it got a lot of attention. And it also made Chloe cry but that was hardly a surprise.

 

Beca just kept hold of her hand as they made their way out of the building and over to the car where the driver was waiting to open the door for them, they didn’t look to the cameras or answer any questions they were yelling at them, they just walked straight to the car and got in it as soon as the driver opened the door for them.

 

“So _now_ do I find out?”

 

“No. You’re not going to find out until we get there” Beca grinned to her. Keeping their fingers entwined with together. Chloe just smiled and rolled her eyes at her, a part of her hating how smug Beca was being right now. Normally it was her who got to be the smug one about things, she was the one who could always tease Beca.

 

Beca was excited for this though, almost as much as Chloe was. Maybe even more because she knew what was coming and she knew how much Chloe was going to love it, there was one element to this surprise especially that she knew Chloe was going to be ecstatic over, and highly emotional. It was a good thing Chloe always wore waterproof mascara.

 

It wasn’t that far of a drive and when they parked outside, Chloe knew the building but wasn’t expecting it at all “The Sky Room?” she looked over to her “We’re going for drinks in the Sky Room?”

 

“So to speak” Beca nodded, seeing how Chloe was still being deeply confused by it all. The driver got out the car and opened the door for them. Beca got out and held out her hand to Chloe which she took and they walked in the building. They got in the elevator and were going up all the way to the rooftop.

 

“What is going on?”

 

Beca looked to her and then smirked “Close your eyes”

 

“Babe-”

 

“Just close your eyes” she softly demanded as she took a close step to her, getting closer and closer to the rooftop. Chloe once again rolled her eyes then went along with it, Beca gazed at her before leaning forward and gently kissing her, then whispering as she pulled back “Keep ‘em closed”

 

Chloe just whined in a self pitied laugh but still did as she was told. Beca slid her hand in hers once again. The elevator then _dinged_ and the doors opened. It was silent because Beca told everyone to be exactly that when they walked through, she led Chloe out of the elevator and onto the rooftop venue.

 

Beca waited a few short seconds and then nodded “Alright. Open”

 

Chloe’s eyes opened and she couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. Not only were all of the Bellas stood in front of her, but so was her parents and the rest of her rather large family. There were so many old friends here, friends she was with through pre-school. They all shouted the cliche surprise in perfect unison and you bet your ass Chloe started crying.

 

_I fucking nailed it. I’m the best fucking girlfriend._

 

Chloe turned to Beca and kissed tenderly, putting her hand on her cheek and then whispered to her “You’re the best”

 

“In a second I will be”

 

Chloe pinched her brows at her and Beca then pointed back over to the crowd of people, her parents suddenly parted and Chloe breath immediately got caught in her throat, she dropped her hand from Beca’s and ran into her brother’s arms.

 

She hadn’t seen her brother, Mark in over a year. Mark was a doctor and he had been gone for a year after he was sent to Central Africa with the _Doctors Without Borders_ programme. Even though she was insanely proud of him, Chloe was in bits when he left and she had missed him like crazy. God knows how Beca managed to get him home but she did, just for the weekend but she still did it.

 

He rubbed her back and muttered to her “Happy birthday, Chlo”

 

“Hi” she said breathlessly as he cradled her head. Eventually putting her back down and wiped her cheeks before she took hold of his face and got a good look at him. Still having the same dirty blonde hair, though now he had grown some scruff. His eyes so blue it was like her own were mirroring back at her. He still looked like him, he still looked like her older brother Mark.

 

“We can get all weepy tomorrow but tonight we’re celebrating you getting on your way to being middle aged”

 

Chloe let out a blubbered laugh and slapped his chest “Jerk” he brought her close again for one more embrace, pressing her face against his chest as his arms tightened around her for a squeeze and then let her go, her parents jumping at her as soon as she did.

 

Mark made his way over to Beca and gave her a quick hug “Hi Bec”

 

“It’s good to see you, Mark” Beca smiled as she slapped her hand on his back. They had gotten along ever since she met eight years ago, he knew something was between them from the very beginning.

 

The _both_ of them then ran over to the girls for one huge big hug. It was the first time they had been together since late last year, Beca was missing from the last reunion so this time round it really was a full Bella reunion.  

 

“Did you really have no idea?” Aubrey laughed as they all pulled away, Chloe just shaking her head with an overwhelmed smile still on her face “No _no_ idea. Mostly because I didn’t think you’d guys be able to make it”

 

Stacie raised her brows to the petite brunette beside Chloe as she stated “Beca has been planning it for weeks”

 

Beca let out a tight smile, she wasn’t much for getting praised “Yeah it was...it was nothing”

 

“Like hell it was” Chloe blubbered out a laugh, looking over to her brother who was now stood by his girlfriend “Not only did you get our best friends here but you’ve brought my brother home. That’s not nothing”

 

She wrapped her arm around Beca’s neck and pulled her close, pressing her lips against her cheek to which Beca just smiled to as she then heard her whisper in her ear “ _I_ don’t deserve _you_ ”

 

Beca’s arm tightened around Chloe’s waist as she pulled her head back and kissed her for a quick tender moment, lifted her head as Chloe just rested her forehead against Beca’s jaw as the brunette looked back to her friends and saw them all quickly put their phones down “Guys!”

 

Jessica rolled her eyes as she quipped back “Guaranteed that one of you will ask for one of our photos to put on your instagram cause it is adorable”

 

The two of them just mumbled a laugh, it was most likely to be Chloe. Beca then had her elbow gently nudged by Emily who nodded over to the across the room “Beca your mom and dad are over there”

 

Beca turned her head and saw her parents and step mother stood across the room, looking over at her.

 

 _What do you know. They_ **_actually_ ** _showed_

 

“Didn’t think they’d come” Beca muttered, she looked to Chloe and pressed her lips against her temple as she heard her ask “You invited your parents?”

 

Beca sighed “Yeah. Well my mom asked what I was doing for your birthday so I told her and then i thought I couldn’t exactly tell her I was throwing you a party with friends and family and _not_ invite her...then I realised if my dad found out I invited my mom and not him and Sheila then he would get all offended so I just invited them all. Luckily they can stand to be in a room together and even get along well”

 

Chloe just smiled to her, giving her hand a squeeze as they both made their way over to her parents. Beca got on with Chloe’s parents like a house on fire, Chloe on the other hand didn’t see or speak to Beca’s parents enough for that to be the case. Beca didn’t even speak or see then enough for that to be the case.

 

“Hey mom, dad...Sheila”

 

She was pulled into a brief embrace by then all. Beca hold onto her mother’s hand as she looked at what she was wearing “Mom you look great”

 

“Thanks, honey. So do you. Stunning”

 

Beca’s mother was trying. Ever since her dad left them she really tried to make their relationship as close as possible but she tried so much that it ended up putting strain on them both over the years as Beca grew up more angry and resentful. A part of her felt bad but a part of her also knew she was going through a rough patch at that time by how much she had to put up with as a kid with the screaming matches nearly every night.

 

She and her dad really did turn a corner after her first year, but it didn’t exactly get _that_ much better. And Sheila was, well... _Sheila_. Beca said hello and smiled to her and that was pretty much it whenever they came in contact together.

 

“Happy birthday, Chloe” Ben said with a kind smile to her, Chloe just returned the same expression “Thanks”

 

“Has this one been taking good care you today?” Miranda asked her. To which Chloe just looked at Beca lovingly and hummed as she replied to Beca’s mother “She always does” she then looked back to them “But yeah today I have been a little spoilt”

 

“No ring on the finger yet?” Sheila pried with an eyebrow raised them both.

 

_Just when I start to like Sheila she opens her dumb fucking mouth_

 

Chloe felt Beca get tense just by the way her hand slightly tightened, so she answered instead in a more light voice since Beca had never been able to pull that off “No. Not yet, we’re happy the way things are”

 

“Don’t know why you’re hanging around, Bec” Ben teased as he put his drink to his mouth, Beca raised her brows to him “Really? You don’t?”

 

“Becs” Chloe gently whispered. But she didn’t have to worry, Beca wasn’t going to go down into some domestic with her parents, certainly not here.

 

Beca bit her lip and took a breath as Miranda asked “What do you mean?”

 

She kept her voice gentle and calm “Look, guys. I’m not going to argue with you about this. Not here. But maybe you should think about what you _all_ put me through over the years before you ask me why I’m being hesitant of marriage”

 

She took another breath and broke out into a gentle smile “And now I’m going to go get a drink”

 

Beca slipped her hand out of Chloe’s and walked over to the bar. Chloe watched her and then turned her head back to them “She loves you all, really it’s just...she’s having trouble with the whole engagement thing”

 

Miranda glanced over to her daughter, who was now talking to Stacie as they were waiting for their drinks “Why?”

 

Chloe took in a breath and let out a gentle shrug “Because of your whole divorce process _thing_. She’s scared that marriage will ruin things”

 

Miranda bit her lip and looked down to the floor before she mumbled “Ben” she looked over to him and raised her brows “This is your area I believe”

 

He just nodded “Yeah I’ll go talk to her” he then looked to Chloe and smiled “Don’t worry Chloe, this won’t put a downer on the night”

 

Chloe just gave him a tight smile and a nod as he left the three women. Luckily Chloe’s parents came over and Chloe could introduce them all and slip away as they got acquainted, she had a lot of people she was going to have to make her way too before she could _really_ let loose so she did now whilst Beca was well and truly distracted.

 

When Stacie saw her dad come over, she quickly dismissed herself. Beca watched her leave and before she could become confused she understood once her dad took her spot, she sighed and looked to her drink “Dad i don’t want some long winded conversation about this”

 

“I know. I just want to tell you something. To make something clear”

 

Beca rubbed her lips together and just indulged him, she stood up more straight and looked to him. Ben just stared at her for a moment and took a breath before saying boldly “You’re mother and I were not compatible”

 

“Jesus dad I’ve heard all this before” she mumbled, going to walk away but being held back as he gently took hold of her arm and shook his head “Not what I’m about to say, you’ve not”

 

“I get it. Okay? You and mom didn’t work out and you know for sure that Sheila is the one and you two are going to be together for the rest of your lives, mom wasn’t enough I _get_ it”

 

“It’s not about not being enough, Bec. Your mother wasn’t the _one_. I tried to make it work for years I tried to ignore that feeling of something being missing but I couldn’t because I knew that I felt something more elsewhere no matter how hard I tried not to...does that sound at all familiar to you?”

 

Beca snapped her attention back to her dad and his soft expression, she gently scoffed “You’re comparing Jesse to my mother”

 

“Yes because the situation is the same. It has nothing to do with sexuality it’s about love. You knew your heart lay with Chloe but you tried to ignore it. I knew my heart laid with Sheila but I tried to ignore it. Bec I’m sorry that you had to be in the middle of it all...and I’m sorry that we’ve made you scared. But trust me with Chloe you don’t need to be scared because that really is forever”

 

“I know it is. I just want to wait”

 

“And that’s fine. But I still wanted you to know, don’t let me and your mom think marriage can’t work out. Cause it can…it’s working for me now because I finally accepted my feelings”

 

“Believe me, dad. I plan on being with her for the rest of my life. I have something to show her to prove that, okay? Don’t worry about it. Let’s just enjoy tonight, we don’t get to see each other that much”

 

“Have I told you that I’m proud of you?”

 

“Okay we’re not doing that here. No mushy stuff come on” she tried to end the conversation quickly by giving him what she knew he wanted and hugged him. It was brief but it meant all the world to him. Beca dropped her arms from him and said in a more light tone “Go mingle with her family. Her _parents_. Like you said this is all for life”

 

She patted his arm, grabbed her drink and walked over to the table where the girls were. Beca let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair “Never thought my dad and I would talk about marriage problems but _that_ just happened”

 

She looked over to Chloe laughing and joking with her brother, all the mattered tonight was that Chloe was happy. And she was, Mark was here of course she was going to be happy.

 

Aubrey pinched her brows to her “Marriage problems?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and waved her hand to her “It’s nothing. _Really_. Just something from when I was a kid-doesn’t matter”

 

They all leaned forward to her, Flo raised a brow to her “So...do you have it?”

 

“Yeah I have it”

 

Stacie then shook her hands to her “Give it to her soon, it’ll make the rest of the night even more amazing”

 

“Yes, love doctor thank you” Beca nodded.

 

“What is it again?” Amy asked, only just coming into the conversation. Beca stared at her “Amy you came with me when I went to pick it up”

 

“Pick what up?” Chloe asked as she came up behind her and pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek. Beca glared at them all to keep their mouths shut and put her hands over hers “The box of all the things I got you”

 

Chloe gasped and looked to them “Oh my god guys it’s the cutest thing she’s ever done” she rested her head on her shoulder “She gets me all those amazing gifts, she gets my brother back over here. I don’t think any of this can get better”

 

The girls all smirked and kept quiet. All betting that Beca could in fact top it yet. Beca turned her body to Chloe and faced her as the redhead wrapped her arms loosely around her neck before asking in a gentle voice “Everything okay with your parents?”

 

“Yeah they’re fine. They’re having a good time with your parents right now”

 

“I mean from before”

 

“I know” Beca cooed as she looked from Chloe’s lips and back to her sky blue eyes “But it’s fine. Besides none of that even matters, especially not tonight” she put her hand to the back of Chloe’s neck and stroked her jaw as she added “You’re all that matters, _especially_ tonight”

 

“You’re so fucking adorable” Chloe whispered, leaning forward and kissing her, her arms tightening around her arms to pull her closer as she hummed against her lips, the two of them letting out small giggles against their mouths before Beca dropped her head in the crook of her neck and they held each other close.

 

Beca’s phone then buzzed in her pocket as did Chloe’s on the table. They had both been tagged in Stacie’s story on instagram, she had done a damn boomerang of them kissing just now with love heart eyes and fire beside them. Beca just glanced to her with small smirk on her face, seeing how much and proud she seemed of it all. The girls sure did like giving the people what they want.

 

Beca looked back to Chloe and her breath got caught in her throat as she just gazed at her. She slid her hand in hers “I want to show you something”

 

“Okay?”

 

She glanced to the girls once again and saw their thrilled look on their faces, Beca took her over to the far corner of the rooftop where it was more quiet and away from everyone. The view in front of them was amazing which just made it all the more nicer. Chloe just kept her eyes on her though, not the view “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing” Beca bit her lip and stuck her hand into her pocket.

 

“What do you want to show me?” she asked in a light and slightly nervous giggle. Beca just kept her eyes on her for a moment in silence, completely getting lost into the beauty that was Chloe Beale, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked down to her hand and pulled out the black velvet box, holding it up front of her and still saying nothing.

 

Chloe just stared at her and then laughed “I open it and it’s going to be what this time? Cause last time sachet of coffee which you made me make you. So what is it this time? Tea?”

 

Beca just smiled to her and then opened the box. Chloe just stared at it and then stared at her, remaining silent for a moment before only managing to speak in a whisper “That’s a ring”

 

And it was. 18 carat white gold with a 1ct set of diamonds _ring_. It didn’t look like an engagement ring. Because it wasn’t. But to Beca it was something much more, Chloe looked back to her with tears in her eyes “It isn’t…”

 

“No” Beca whispered as she gently shook her head, standing up straight from leaning against the edge “It’s not...but it’s...it’s an eternity ring”

 

Chloe’s mouth opened even more, Beca held her hand up as she explain on a lighter note “I know typically that it’s what old married people give to each other and stuff but...but I wanted to give it to you”

 

Beca took hold of her hand “Cause even though I’m still reluctant about marriage I’m _not_ reluctant about you. In fact you’re the only thing I’m sure of in this damn life and this ring is me just trying to show that. Because I love you and I’m going to love you forever, hence _eternity_ ”

 

_That sounded way less cheesy in my head_

 

“So this is to show that I am in it with you for the long haul, before the time comes where I’m ready to marry. This is my vow to you right now, that one day I’ll be ready. One day I won’t be scared and I know I’m rambling but you know what I’m trying to say”

 

“I do” Chloe then broke out into a laugh “I totally didn’t mean that ironically”

 

“I don’t believe you” Beca teased, which only added to Chloe’s fit of giggles. She bit her lip and raised a brow “Do you like it?”

 

Chloe looked at her lovingly, with her hands still held together to her chest. She remained silent as she took a step closer to her, their bodies gently pressing together as Chloe’s hands moved to her cheeks and pulled her mouth. Kissing her deeply and stroking the back of her neck as Beca wrapped her arm around her and held her close.

 

Their lips slowly pulled apart before Chloe gave her one more delicate kiss and whispered with her mouth still close to hers “I love it” she kissed her again and then added in another whisper “And I love you”

 

“After the amount of money I spent on this you better” Beca muttered in another tease, causing again for Chloe to giggle against her lips before kissing her. The smile still on her face as her lips pressed against Beca’s.

 

Chloe looked down to the ring again “It really is gorgeous-and _no_ I don’t want to know how much you spent on it”

 

_If I told her it was 5000 dollars she would die. Good thing it was 4999_

 

Beca just giggled, Chloe then asked “And what finger does this go on?”

 

“The right equivalent to your ring finger I was told” Beca took the ring out of it’s box and closed it shut, shoving it back into her pocket as she took Chloe’s right hand and slid the ring onto the correct finger.

 

Chloe just looked down and admired it for a few seconds more and then admired the woman who gave it her, she tucked Beca’s hair behind her ear and ran the back of her hand down her cheek. Beca turned her head and gently pressed her lips against her hand before resting her cheek back against it “Should we go enjoy the rest of your birthday?”

 

“Yes. Lets”

 

They walked back over to the main bulk of the party hand in hand. Chloe showing off the ring to all the girls for them to see it up close and then showing the rest of her family who completely gushed over it, her mother started crying because she was just so happy that their daughter had someone who loved her _that_ much. And Beca’s parents and Sheila also got emotional because they were just filled with pride because _their_ daughter has grown and allowed herself to love someone that much.

 

The rest of the night was filled with love, laughter, _plenty_ drink and kissing.

 

As far as birthdays went, Chloe knew it was safe to say this was the best one she has ever had. And all of that was down to Beca.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair as she stroked her, lay in their bed Chloe rested her head on Beca’s stomach as she scrolled through her phone and watching their stories from last night.

 

The videos of them having an amazing time, dancing and laughing with their friends. Several pictures they took together kissing. Cheek, lips, forehead. It was all on there and it was fairly sickening but everyone still loved it all the same. Today they were well and truly recovering. 

 

“It really was an amazing night wasn’t it” Chloe muttered with her cheek pressed against her girlfriend’s abdomen, hearing Beca hum before she agreed “Yeah. I’m glad we can remember it” 

 

“Me too” Chloe laughed.

 

“Aw me too” Aubrey chirped as she sat up from lying beside Beca “Thanks for letting me crash guys”

 

Chloe just grinned to her as she lifted her head from Beca’s stomach “It’s no problem Bree”

 

“We did think you’d sleep on the couch” 

 

“But Stacie and Emily are down there. It’s too crowded” Aubrey sat back on the mattress and let out a light hearted sigh as she closed her eyes again “Sorry if you guys were planning on...you know. Last night”

 

“We plan on  _ you know  _ every hour” Beca muttered, having Chloe swat her stomach as she looked to Aubrey “Don’t listen to her”

 

“I never do”

 

Beca just grumbled and closed her eyes again, then saying in a more silent mumble “Just keep the talking to a minimal”

 

After a few more seconds she was disturbed once again as Emily then called from downstairs “You guys awake up there!”

 

Beca let out a groan and lifted her arm that was resting over her eyes “That’s it I’m getting up” Chloe lifted her head back off of Beca’s body and giggled as she watched her sit up and mutter under her breath “Getting  _ up _ ”

 

Chloe just laughed even more as she and Aubrey now lay beside each other. Beca shook her hair as she ran her fingers through it and mumbled once again as she headed down the stairs “Like being in college all over again” 

 

She went downstairs and saw Emily and Stacie spread out on their couch, Stacie looked pretty much dead, so much so that Beca came to a halt as she reached the floor “My god” 

 

“Shut up” Stacie grumbled as she dragged and turned her face away from her. 

 

“Well  _ you  _ sure as hell need coffee” Beca walked over to the kitchen, seeing Stacie stick up a middle finger in the corner of her eye. Emily then sat up more on the couch “Last night was awesome. Such a good party”

 

“Yeah it was” Beca smiled as she filled up the kettle and then put it on the stove. She folded her arms and leaned against the beam as she looked to them. Stacie then letting out a fit of giggles “I felt so sorry for you”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause you wanted to get back here and have sex with Chloe so bad but we crashed” Stacie’s giggle turned more into a deep chuckle. All of the Bellas were  _ supposed  _ to be staying at Amy’s cause it was much  _ much  _ bigger but Aubrey, Emily and Stacie ‘accidently’ got into Beca and Chloe’s cab that came back to their place and neither of them had the heart to send them away. 

 

“It was a good thing we had it in the morning else your asses all would have been out in the street”

 

Stacie and Emily just giggled as they leaned on each other as Stacie proceeded to sing the chorus of  _ ‘Birthday sex’  _ she then looked over to the stairs as Chloe and Aubrey made their way down “Hey here are the grannies now”

 

Emily giggled “How does it feel being the thirty year olds in the room?” 

 

Chloe just took her still sleepy self over to Beca and put her arms around Beca’s neck, nearly just hanging onto her as a rest whilst Aubrey made her way over to the couch and swatted Emily as she sat down and got under the cover with the two of them. 

 

Chloe let out a small sleepy noise as she relaxed her body against Beca’s, feeling her girlfriends hands rest on her back and give her a gentle rub as she muttered to her “You okay?”

 

“Never better” Chloe smiled as she buried her head in the crook of Beca’s neck. Beca rested her hands at the small of Chloe’s back. They just stood there wrapped up in each other, they had a feeling they were going to be tired like this all day. Chloe pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek before she gently nibbled on her earlobe. Beca just kept her eyes closed as she rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

 

“This is my favourite part” Beca mumbled.

 

“Of what?” Chloe whispered back to her, which just led Beca to smile with pure warmth and whisper back “Of everything. Holding you”

 

“You’re so soft I feel like I’ve broke you” Chloe laughed.

 

Beca let out a small amused huff and gently contradicted “No. You’ve fixed me” 

 

Chloe pulled her head back and looked to her with a smile, her fingers sliding in the back of Beca’s hair and giving her a soft rub “Yeah?”

 

“Most definitely”

 

“Good to know” 

 

Their lips did what they usually did on a day to day basis and pressed against each other. A pillow then hit her legs as Stacie yelled at them in a still rather drunken voice “The kettle is screeching get us the same coffee!”

 

“Better do it babe” Chloe chuckled, giving Beca one more quick kiss as she dropped her arms from her “We all know she turns into a monster if she doesn’t get her coffee”

 

Beca swatted her backside and walked over to the kettle as Chloe joined her friends on the couch. As Beca made them all coffee, the front door then opened and a load more of Barden Bella’s came through the door, Beca stepped back so they were all in her view and looked to Chloe “Who did you give a key to?”

 

“All of them” Chloe shrugged, then seeing that of the girls were nodding to their words. She was surprised Amy didn’t walk in more often. Beca just grabbed more cups and filled them all up as the girls all huddled around together in the living room. 

 

Going back and forth a few times, Beca finally sat herself down next to the coffee and they all caught up with each other about last night. It was clear they all had an amazing time, and it was clear Chloe was going to sleep like there was no tomorrow when everyone was gone. 

 

She just rested her head on Beca’s shoulder as they all talked and laughed. Emily squinted as she recalled “I remember when Beca nearly cried” 

 

“Shut up! 

 

Chloe looked to her and laughed “Why did you nearly cry?”

 

Before Beca could try and cover it up in anyway, Flo leaned forward and quickly informed her “Because she was watching you laugh with your brother” 

 

Aubrey soon added “And muttered something about how cute you are and  _ almost  _ started crying” 

 

“And when we say almost” Stacie held her hand up before putting her finger and thumb close together “We mean her eyes were filled but there were no tears actually running down her cheeks” 

 

“I was on a high okay” Beca deadpanned, letting out a shrug “I’d just given you that ring and it was all mushy”

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself” Chloe whispered before pressing her lips against Beca’s shoulder. Beca just ignored her and continued to stroke Chloe’s hair with her arm around her as she drank her coffee, silence being the pure key on this topic. 

 

Chloe looked back down to the ring, Beca caught her doing so and briefly pulled her away from the conversations of the girls exchanging more tales, she brushed her lips against Chloe’s temple as she whispered “Still liking it?”

 

“I’m so in love with it. Not  _ nearly _ as much as the woman who gave me it but” she looked up to Beca and smiled “I love it”

 

“Good. I wanted to make sure I got the best”

 

“Well you succeeded” Chloe rested her head back down against Beca’s shoulder as she still kept her gaze at her, their eyes not leaving each other. Beca brushed her nose against Chloe’s and went to kiss her before they were interrupted again as the door once  _ again  _ opened. 

 

This time Mark walked through, Beca pulled back “You have a key too?”

 

He looked at her oddly “No. Door was unlocked” 

 

Beca shot a glare over to Amy, who just shrugged to her, she was the last one to walk in and she practically allowed their apartment to be a robbing spree. Luckily this time it was just Mark. He was due to go back to Africa tomorrow afternoon and was going to be leaving in a few hours to their parents house to spend his last night with them.

 

They split it up. Afternoon with Chloe and nighttime with the parents. It seemed fair, he had in his hand a box filled with dunkin donuts. Chloe frowned with pure relief as she held her arms out “Mark this is why I miss you” 

 

Mark huffed a small laugh and laid them down on the coffee table “Have at it ladies, though I wouldn’t touch salted caramel else Chlo will bite your hand off”

 

Chloe grabbed it before the girls even had the chance to try and tease her by doing it. Stacie shuffled further away from Chloe to make room for him “You don’t mind sitting and chatting with a room full of girls do you, Mark?” 

 

He laughed breathlessly as he took a seat in the spot left for him “When it’s you girls not at all”

 

They all loved Mark, hell everyone who met Mark loved Mark. Whenever he came to visit Chloe whilst they were in college he was always funny and charming. Stacie may have tried to hit on him a few times but he was the very respectful brother who did  _ not  _ sleep with his sisters friends.

 

Though Stacie was now with Bella’s dad so those days were well and truly over for her, but she still did find him insanely cute, but that was being human, with those blue eyes, wicked smile and body of a God. Anyone would find this man attractive. 

 

Amy held up a disk “Mark, you want to see your little sister through the years of her college?”

 

“I don’t know. Should I be scared?” 

 

“Nah it’s PG” she got up and went over to the TV, putting the disk in the side of it and then hurrying back over to the couch before adding on right as she turned it on “Mostly”

 

Whenever they all got together, they loved watching this  _ film  _ that Jessica had put together after they graduation and now she had added to it with moments from the USO tour. They were like home movies, and they loved it every time they watched it no matter how many times they did. 

 

Mark hadn’t actually seen the footage from the USO. So seeing it for the the first time with the energy of all the girls laughing and yelling out their memories from a certain clip was the best time he could watch it. 

 

There was one clip where Chloe walked into Beca’s room in the early morning, filming her sleeping as she walked over to her, as Beca tried to avoid the camera by putting the pillow over her head, then as she grew closer Beca threw the pillow at her, hitting the lens of the camera and hearing her laugh _ “What are you doing?” _

 

All that could be heard behind the camera was Chloe’s giggles. Beca dropped back down onto the bed and let out a fake laugh  _ “I hate you”  _

 

_ “I think you love me”  _ Chloe said in mid laugh, the camera zooming into Beca’s smirk and just looking to the camera. 

 

They were all speechless for a moment. Looking at that smirk now it was so obvious that Beca was hinting that Chloe was in fact right. Mark slowly shook his head and laughed breathlessly “You guys are so fucking obvious how the  _ hell  _ did you never figure it ou?”

 

Chloe swatted his arm “How did you never figure it out?”

 

“I did! So did mom and dad. So did the whole of Barden I’m sure” he laughed as he looked back to her “But you had to come to it on your own”

 

“Why does everyone say that as their answer?”

 

Beca smirked and shrugged “Cause they’re right. We were dumbasses” 

 

Chloe went to argue with her but the fact that Beca was saying it made it hard for her to disagree, she just sat back and said nothing. Just felt Beca’s lips press against the top of her head for a brief moment before they looked back to the screen. 

 

In the midst of the laughter and reminiscing, Mark got a phone call and excused himself to the balcony. Chloe looked over and sighed “Probably about him shipping himself back off to Africa”

 

“Seventy three hours was the best I could deal with”

 

“I know” Chloe entwined their hands “And it’s amazing you got just that it’s just…” she sighed again “I don’t know I hate that he’s going to be gone again” 

 

“The sooner he goes the sooner he comes back” 

 

Chloe smiled and nuzzled her head into Beca’s shoulder “You always know what to say”

 

“I try”

 

She giggled against her for a moment and then lifted her head back up as Cynthia Rose pointed to the screen and asked if Chloe remembered it. As she got into the laughter and conversation with them again, Beca got up and went over to the kitchen, after putting her cup in the sink. She stepped outside when she saw Mark no longer on the phone and instead looking out to the view “You okay?”

 

He turned round to her and smiled, holding up his phone “Work. Just making sure i know when I’m going back. But looking at a view like this it’s hard to forget I won’t be able to see it for another year”

 

“It’s going to be another  _ year _ ?” Beca walked over to him. He sighed and shook his head “Don’t tell her”

 

“I can’t do that, Mark”

 

“Just wait until I’m gone tonight to tell her. I’d rather spend the rest of the day with my sister without that argument...because I can’t pull out of it. This year will be my last over there, come next July and I’ll be back in an American hospital” 

 

Beca glanced back to Chloe in the living room and then back to Mark and his pleading eyes “Fine. Fine. Damn it you and Chloe both have that look that makes it hard to say no”

 

He let out a small amused breath and nodded “Thanks”

 

“I just want her to enjoy this day with you, and be happy” 

 

Mark glanced to his sister and then leaned against the edge “You know when Chloe got to the age where she would start to date. I said to myself that no one would be good enough for her” he looked back to Beca and shook his head “No one”

 

“I’m hoping there’s a but”

 

He then broke into a smile “There is... _ but _ ”

 

“Yay” she muttered in a high pitch as she looked to her feet, hearing him laugh and looked back to him as he continued “But you are everything she deserves and more. You really do love her and it shows...and i’m not talking about that ring. Which is beautiful by the way” 

 

“Thanks” Beca smiled “For everything you said” 

 

“There isn’t a single person I can imagine being better for Chloe than you, and I’m so deadly serious when I say that. I mean look at what you did this weekend, the whole planning you have done for her birthday. You’ve been working so hard on it for weeks  _ and  _ you actually managed to get me to come here”

 

“My powers of  _ ‘fame’  _ or whatever can clearly be used for good sometimes” 

 

Mark gave her a gentle smile and then tilted his head at her “You good? Cause don’t get mad but Chloe kind of told me what went down between you two the other month”

 

Beca stared at him for a moment, he quickly held his hand up “She didn’t go into detail she just said she had no idea you felt the way you felt. The fear and stuff”

 

Beca sucked in a breath and let out a shrug “I mean yeah…” she looked back into the apartment and watched Chloe laugh and mess around with their friends, she caught herself smiling before looking over to Mark “I still have it. I get scared I’m going to let her down y’know? I think about her and I panic”

 

“Panic?”

 

“Yeah in losing her and stuff. It makes me feel sick”

 

Mark shrugged “Means that you’ve finally got something to lose. Which is a good thing. Means you  _ really _ love her”

 

“Yeah. It’s such a bitch at times”

 

Mark burst out in a small laugh “I swear Beca I love you”

 

“Runs in the Beale family” Beca smirked. 

 

“Must do. Cause the amount of emails and texts I get from her  _ gushing  _ over you-not to mention her damn twitter...and instagram...and snapchat”

 

Beca raised her brows at him with a smirk “She’s become obsessed”

 

“I love it. I love seeing my sister be happy, I get to see it all the time now because of it...and you’re the cause of it all” 

 

_ This family loves me so damn much, men could NEVER _

 

“I do what I can” she responded with a smirk still written across her face. She straightened her posture and got real with him for a second “I know you worry about her when you’re away, especially when I’m away too. I know my career makes you feel uneasy-”

 

“Becs I’m proud of what you-”

 

“I know. Of what I’ve done. I don’t doubt that, but I  _ know  _ you still worry how it can interfere and I worry too at times...the point I’m trying to make here is if it came between having her and my career. I’d choose her every time and that is the truth”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I swear to God I love that girl more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life” Beca whispered “She’s the only person I would  _ ever  _ consider dropping music for” 

 

“Wow, and all the years I’ve known you it’s been your life”

 

“Yeah and it still is and I still love it it’s just…” she thought for a moment and shrugged as she then stated simply “It’s no longer the love of my life”

 

Mark smiled and gently teased “Is my little sister the love of your life?”

 

“Without question”

 

“At least every time I leave, I leave knowing she’s living happily in New York with you” 

 

“It’ll be like that when you come back too”

 

Chloe then opened the door and popper her head out, an adorable smile creeping on her face “What are you two chatting about?” 

 

“About our passionate affair” Beca teased in a blunt manner, rolling her eyes as she carried on “He’s gotta go back to Africa to throw you off the scent and it’s just all very dramatic”

 

Mark nodded and played along as he shook his head and also teased in a plain voice “All because I jumped into a shower with her” 

 

Beca broke out of the facade and choked out a laugh at the unexpected remark. Chloe just let out a light scowl to him as she faked a laugh “Get yourselves inside” 

 

Beca smirked to her as she walked over and whispered “Demanding. Sexy” she pressed her lips against her cheeks as she passed her and got inside the apartment, Chloe then raised a brow to her brother and stood in front of him before he stepped inside “What were you actually talking about?”

 

Mark just smiled to her and put his hand on the back of her head “You. Kid, have got an  _ amazing  _ woman who loves you with everything she has. You’re truly blessed” 

 

“Believe me I know” Chloe smiled, not wanting to get emotional but everytime she was told or even thought about how much Beca actually loved her, her breath got caught in her throat. Even after these two years, she still had to pinch herself that the woman she had worshipped for so long felt the exact same way. 

 

She took a step back and the two of them headed over to the commotion. 

* * *

 

Beca and Chloe had another night to spend with their girls. But Mark  _ had  _ to go. He had dinner with them all, Chloe was so grateful to have him here that she even made their favourite dinner that they had as children. Chilli with tortilla chips, at first they were all kind of scared that Chloe was going to cook for them. But it was actually great and tasted just the way their mom made it.

 

They had dinner, talked more over a glass of wine. It was the most fun and real human interaction Mark’s had in over a year, so much so that he hated even more that he had to leave. Their mother was just as emotional as Chloe was and if she didn’t have her son home to spend some time with she would have a mental breakdown. 

 

The bellas all booed him as he decided that it was his time to go and threw popcorn at him as they all settled down to watch a movie. Mark just smirked to them all as he put on his jacket “Never change, ladies”

 

They all murmured their whatevers and agreement. Mark put his hand on Aubrey’s arm and quickly kissed the top of her head, he had known her since she was thirteen, she was practically his sister “Take care, Bree” 

 

“You too, Mark”

 

He looked to them rest of him and gave them a firm wave “Bye girls”

 

“Bye Mark” they all cheered in unison. Chloe and Beca walked Mark right out the building where his cab was waiting for him. He put his case in the trunk and turned back to Chloe, seeing the tears already in her head. He shook his head and then his whole body as he tried to make her laugh “No nope. None of that”

 

She did let out a chuckle but it was still all the more tearful, he put his hands on her arms and then gave  _ her  _ a shake “Shake it all off. I’m going to save lives”

 

“I know”

 

“Not shipping myself off to war”

 

Chloe shook her head “No...but you could be going to a warzone” 

 

“You live in  _ New York _ ”

 

Chloe let out a more genuine burst of giggles, which made both Mark and Beca smile as she stood back and let them have their moment to say goodbye. Mark pressed his lips against her forehead before pulling her in for a tight embrace, she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she stood on her tip toes and then mumbled “I’m really going to miss you”

 

“I’ll be back before you know it” Mark assured as he rubbed her back, his own eyes filling slightly, he pulled back and looked to her with a light expression “And in the meantime we’ll have all the phone calls and text messages you want. Alright? Promise. Like I said I’m not going away to war, I’m just a doctor” 

 

Chloe took in a breath and nodded “Okay”

 

“Okay” he whispered, gently rubbing her arms, he raised his brows to her “I love you”

 

“I love you too” 

 

Mark looked over to Beca and stated “And I know I’m leaving you in good hands” he smirked as Beca took a step forward and added “Same hands that carried you through college” 

 

“Honestly at this point what would she  _ actually  _ do without me?” Beca deadpanned as the two Beale’s broke out into a smile and a laugh. Mark wrapped his arms around her for a fond embrace “You look after yourself too”

 

“I will try”

 

“I’ll be listening to that new album when it comes out. Have the whole village raving”

 

Beca laughed and just slapped his back before pulling away “Those poor people are there to get better not worse”

 

“Shut up” they both said in unison. 

 

The cab driver then honked his horn “Ey, buddy. You getting in or not?” 

 

Mark raised his brows and whispered “I better go. Think thats my cue” he ran his hand down her arm and gave her a gentle rub “I’ll be seeing you, okay?”

 

Chloe gave him a tearful nod, with him then added plainly “Don’t cry you’ll stain your cheeks” but him only saying that made her even more emotional. It was something he would always say to her ever since they were kids, if she ever fell off her bike or got a papercut, he would tell her that her cheeks would stain if she cried to try and stop her and most times it worked. 

 

Mark looked to Beca and gave her another smile “See you”

 

“Bye Mark” 

 

The brother gave Chloe one last reassuring wink and then got into the cab, he gave them a wave before the car drove off. Beca watched the cab drive off, same as Chloe. She then looked to her girlfriend and saw the tears still forming in her eyes, she took in a breath and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s body to the side of her, pressing her lips against Chloe’s cheek. 

 

Chloe gripped onto her arms and closed her eyes as she embraced the current feeling of Beca’s lips against her cheek, then whispered against her skin “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah” Chloe mumbled, then went silent as Beca’s lips went back to her cheek before she added “How the hell did I think I could date someone in the army?”

 

Beca chuckled through her nose and pulled her mouth away from Chloe’s skin, dropping her arms down from her and took hold of her hand as she said still with a laugh in the back of her throat “Let’s go back inside” 

 

They went back up into the apartment, all of them asking Chloe if she was okay but she wasn’t lying when she said that she was. Mark was right, he was going to save people  _ and  _ it was his last term doing it, after this he was going to be home and that’s all she kept in mind. Though Beca felt she wasn’t going to take the fact she had to wait a year for that day to come too well but she would tell her tomorrow when everyone was cleared out. 

 

“We’ve chose the movie” Emily said gleefully. As Beca and Chloe sat down on the couch, Beca looked at all the expressions on their faces “Don’t tell me. It’s-”

 

“Step up!” all practically screamed as they pressed play and it started. They watch  _ Step Up  _ nearly everytime they choose what movie to watch. Chloe knows that Beca loves it and acts like she doesn’t. 

 

They pulled the throw over them and rested against each other, Chloe nuzzled her head into Beca’s shoulder and rested her hand on Beca’s thigh which Beca gently took hold of. 

 

All of a sudden it felt like college again. The way college was supposed to be. No bullshit boyfriends, no pretending that they didn’t mean to lean on each other on the couch, no pretending in any capacity. 

  
It always should have been like  _ this _ .

* * *

 

**just a little filler/downplayed chapter after the events of number 7, leave kudos and comments below!**


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Chloe just-stop!” Beca braced her hands in front of the door, preventing it from slamming in her face and pushed it back to follow Chloe into their apartment “I’m sorry that-”

 

“I found out that way?” Chloe turned around to her, raising her brows to Beca with an expression that showed nothing but anger “Is that seriously what you were going to say?” 

 

Beca took a breath and just dropped her hands down to her sides as she shrugged “I don’t really know what you want me to say here” 

 

“Are you kidding me? Are you  _ actually  _ kidding?”

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair and just sighed before hearing Chloe then scowl at her “I had to find out from  _ Theo  _ of all the damn people that you are considering to relocate to LA”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“And that you were told this  _ weeks  _ ago?” 

 

Beca let out another breath and looked back to Chloe, keeping silent for a moment before she checked in a snarked tone “Can I speak now?” 

 

Chloe just remained silent but she still wasn’t very much in a considerate mood. Beca took a moment and then proceeded to try and explain “Yes, okay. Khaled came to me as my manager and suggested that i relocated to LA for the bigger studio. But I never gave him an answer”

 

“Oh my god” Chloe blurted out in a bitter laugh, looking down to the floor for a moment, with her hands on her hips and looked to Beca as she question what that comment meant “You don’t get it. It’s not that you were asked about this it’s the fact that you said nothing to me for weeks about it, something as big as moving across the country. What was supposed to happen? Was I supposed to drop my career, drop our home and follow you like some lost little puppy?” 

 

“Of course not” 

 

“And I come to these press events and these parties for  _ you  _ to support  _ you _ ”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that they’re such a fucking burden to you. I just assumed that as my  _ girlfriend  _  that you would  _ want _ to be there”

 

“Of course I do-but not when as a result I get this bomb dropped on me!” 

 

Beca closed her eyes and sighed before talking over Chloe’s rant “I am sorry I don’t know what else you want me to say!”

 

“What I would have wanted was for you to come home that night you were told this and not make me feel like once again you’ve kept me at arms length”

 

“At arms length?”

 

“Yes. Believe it or not. You still do it often, you still try to handle the tough things on your own but that is not how this works, Beca. We are a team. We have a life together” she let out another bitter laugh “Because we wanted one, do you forget that sometimes?”

 

“What?”

 

“You fell in love with me. No one made you do that, you did that on your own. No one forced you into this relationship”

 

“I know that” Beca snapped.

 

“Then stop acting like it! Stop acting like you still get to decide things on your own. Relationships don’t function that way”

 

“Yeah you’ve said” 

 

“So give me a reason. Why? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Because I wasn’t thinking of doing it” 

 

“That isn’t the point” 

 

Beca sighed and drew out a breath “Okay Chloe so how about I just sit down and you run through all the points to me so I don’t say something wrong next time? Would that satisfy you?” 

 

“I hate talking to you when you’re like this” Chloe huffed, waving her hand to her dismiss as she walked over to the refrigerator and getting out a bottle of water.  

 

“Like what?”

 

“All snarky and hostile”

 

“Right. Cause you’re a heap of fun and sunshine right now” 

 

“I have a reason to be mad at you right now!” Chloe snapped as she shut the fridge door with more force than initial intent “Did you think you were going to commute?”

 

“No but even if I did are you saying we wouldn’t make it? Are you saying our relationship really isn’t that strong?”

 

“You’re doing it again!”

 

“What!”

 

“You turn it around on me...or are forgetting the last fight we had?” 

 

Beca rested her hands on the back of the kitchen table chair, bowing her head down and just slowly shaking her head as Chloe said in a quieter tone “We’ve been here before when you had to go away for two months. A  _ two months  _ Beca and that was hell for us...at least it was for me”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh and just nodded before muttering under her breath “Right okay. I get it, I was some heartless bitch who left her girlfriend in the lurch whilst I went to party in LA cause  _ that’s  _ what happened-we’re not going through this again”

 

“I just think it’s ironic how your ex boyfriend got to talk to you more than I did those eight weeks”

 

“He  _ lives  _ in LA! Of course I was going to see him, he does the same when he comes to New York, we’re friends”

 

“You’ve been texting him asking what he thinks about this whole move to LA without even saying two words to me”

 

“Again. He lives in LA”

 

“I couldn’t give a shit if he lives in Antarctica. He isn’t your partner anymore I am!” 

 

“I-” Beca took a breath and rested her hands on the back of her head as she bowed down to the floor again before muttering “I know for fuck sake”

 

Chloe put the water bottle down on the table and pointed to her “I hardly got to spoke to you. When you did call you were tired and passed out nearly every time, or you cut me off because you had to go somewhere. So no I don’t think you commuting back and forth from here to LA every few weeks or months would be a good idea”

 

“I never said yes!”

 

“How many times do I have to say that isn’t the point here. We’re supposed to come to each other with big things I like this. I feel like we’re going round and round in circles like some old married couple and I’m not even your wife”

 

“Then stop acting like one” Beca suddenly snapped as she looked back to her. 

 

_ Oh you stupid bitch _

 

Immediately regretting the words that just came from her mouth once she saw the hurt it set upon Chloe, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as Chloe said nothing and just headed towards the staircase “Chloe. Chlo-I didn’t mean…”

 

But she was ignored completely as Chloe proceeded to go up the stairs. Beca just stood there for a moment and stayed still. Deciding that it was probably best that she didn’t follow her up to try and defuse the situation cause all it would do just carry on the argument because Chloe would be boiling hot mad now and upset. 

 

Beca just went into the bathroom to take a breath. She wasn’t quite sure how this fight broke out, well she  _ knew  _ but it all just came out of nowhere. One minute they were at the party in downtown manhattan, a high press party and the next Chloe was walking out after talking to Theo and his big mouth. Beca was luckily to catch up with her. They fought all the way back in the car and now they were here. 

 

She knew what she said was a dick comment, but it was because it was all a losing battle on her part. She knew she should have told Chloe about the whole LA thing and a part of her doesn’t know why she does that, why she keeps quiet. 

 

She overthinks it all and tries to save Chloe from panicking or going into overdrive on best ways to make it work cause there was nothing to make work, Beca wasn’t going to commute to LA and that was that, she just wanted to save the conversation route but she understood why Chloe was angry, because at the end of it all Chloe was right. 

 

Beca spent a moment to think about how she can apologise profusely for every part of the way she had acting, and as she did. She heard movement come from outside the door. But it didn’t sound like Chloe moving around, Beca walked back out and saw the red head now out of her dress and in her sweats, throwing two pillows down from their bedroom level. Beca walked out into the centre of the apartment and kept her eyes on Chloe above “Chloe what the hell are you doing?” 

 

“Well since I’m acting like such a wife I’m making sure you sleep on the couch tonight”

 

Beca stared at her, with her hands still resting on her hips before she shrugged “Please tell me you’re joking” 

 

Chloe then threw her pajamas in her face and raised her brows “No I’m really not. Use the throw, should keep you warm” 

 

Beca pulled the pajamas off of her body and held onto them before simply sighing to her “Babe-”

 

“Oh, no you don’t get to call me that after everything that’s been said. I don’t want you in bed with me I certainly don’t want you touching me tonight”

 

“Well clearly you don’t have to worry about that” Beca turned around and walked over to the couch that was now going to be her bed for the night, when she looked back up again she saw that Chloe was no longer leaning against the railing and had took herself to bed without even giving it a second thought. 

 

_ Well you kind of deserve all of this _

 

Beca drew out another heavy breath, she took off her thigh high boots, leather jacket and then her long sleeved leopard print backless dress and got into her pajamas that were literally thrown in her face. She went back into the bathroom and had no choice but to use the sink to get rid of her makeup since the wipes were upstairs with Chloe. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and walked back out, she looked back up to the bedroom level and saw that Chloe had well and true put this to bed. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Beca woke up she called for Chloe but got no response, she then reached and grabbed her phone and saw a text message on her phone. 

 

_ Little Red [9:57AM]: I’ve gone out to just get some air. Be out most of the day I guess. _

 

_ Beca [10:25AM]: Chlo please just come home so we can talk. I’m sorry about last night, I love you _

 

Beca sighed and dropped the phone down against her stomach, closing her eyes again and trying to think about something else other than this stupid fight. They never argue, not like that. Sure they have times where they bicker but that was more if Beca doesn’t pick her clothes up from the bathroom floor after a shower or if Chloe wakes her up when she’s up at the crack of dawn. But they never had big busts up like they did last night, they were a very rare occasion. A rare occasion that neither of them enjoyed at all. 

 

She  _ did  _ think Chloe overreacted in parts but she also knew that the remark she made about the whole wife thing did actually hurt Chloe and was in completely in the wrong for it, her remark topped Chloe’s overreaction.  

 

With her eyes still closed, her phone then vibrated against her stomach as it rang. She grabbed it and looked to the ID in hopes that it was Chloe, but no it was never going to be that easy. Beca rested her head back down against the pillow and closed her eyes as she answered “What?” 

 

_ “Wow. A nice hello to you too”  _ Theo laughed.

 

“I can’t stress enough how much I am not in the mood so what’s up” 

 

_ “You okay? You kind of disappeared last night-” _

 

“No actually I’m not cause thanks to you and your big mouth telling Chloe about LA we ended up having this huge fight” Beca quickly scowled, then just sighing once again as she rested her hand on her forehead  _ “I-” _

 

“Forget it-it’s not your fault I’m just feeling shitty” she cleared her throat “Is there actually anything to need?”

 

_ “Uh just that the whole London thing...it’s on the week you didn’t want” _

 

Beca’s arm just shot up as she let out a smile with her eyes still closed. Not a smile from happiness or joy, but out of it being  _ typical _ .

 

_ Of COURSE it is, here comes another stick for Chloe to beat me with _

 

Beca dropped her hand back down to her forehead and just mumbled “Whatever, fine” 

 

_ “Sure?” _

 

“Does it matter if I’m not?” Beca snapped, opening her eyes and lifting her hand from her forehead. There being a pause and Theo just mumbled  _ “I’m going to hang up now” _

 

“Best thing you’ve said since I’ve picked up the phone” Beca deadpanned and then hung before he could say anything else. She dropped the phone down to her side. She knew that Chloe had said when they last had the london conversation a few days after her birthday, which was now three weeks ago, that she would be okay with them going. She wouldn’t  _ love  _ it but she would be okay, especially after Beca romanticized the idea. 

 

But that was before they had a blazing hot argument, when Chloe was going to come home whenever that would be, Beca was going to have to tell her that their anniversary was going to be tied in with her working. And now she was going to be more pissed than originally. 

 

So her way of saying  _ I’m sorry  _ was going to have double meaning. 

* * *

 

Chloe had been gone all day. She found herself sitting on a park bench in Central Park by the fountain when she called up Aubrey to tell her all about last night. 

 

_ “She said that? To stop acting like a wife?” _

 

Chloe shrugged as she sighed “I know she said it in the heat of the moment. I know she was just trying to bite back but it still stung” 

 

_ “You know how she can get” _

 

“Yeah” Chloe laughed breathlessly “All too well. I love her and then she gets all amped and she’s a dick...you know what the worst part is?” 

 

_ “That you’re actually not her wife?” _

 

She bit her lip “Aside from that, Bree”

 

_ “Sorry. What?” _

 

“The worst part is, is that when it came down to it. I still missed her when I was in bed. I was so angry but I still wanted her so bad, I actually felt like crying because the space was empty and I didn’t have her to hold”

 

_ “Chlo don’t hate me but that’s kind of sweet”  _

 

“I’m just weak” 

 

There was a pause again  _ “Well. You’ve always been a little weak for Beca-a lot weak actually” _

 

“You’re not helping. I was calling you to get advice” she just heard Aubrey giggle on the other end of the phone  _ “I’m sorry, Chlo. Look. I can’t tell you why Beca kept the whole LA thing a secret, she’s always been shitty with sharing things but she needs to learn how to tell  _ **_you_ ** _ those kind of things, especially when they affect you both...and that comment she made was a low blow for sure but honestly I think it was a heat of the moment thing”  _

 

Chloe took a breath as she sat back against the bench “Yeah. I do too”

 

_ “I mean you need to make sure you get an apology of course but other than that. My advice honestly? Is go home and talk to her”  _

 

Chloe wanted to even argue with Aubrey and be stubborn about it all, to defend her right to be angry with her. But she didn’t like being angry with Beca, it was actually the worst feeling when she gets to that point. She didn’t even know if she was angry with her she was just upset “Okay. Maybe you’re right”

 

_ “Trust me. You’ll feel better for it, call me later okay?” _

 

“Okay. Bye” Chloe took the phone from her ear and hung up, just staring down at her home screen which was of her and Beca of course. She hated it when they fought, it didn’t happen enough to be an expectation in their relationship thankfully but when it did happen it just meant it hurt more than it should. But Aubrey was right, the best thing was to just go home and talk. She had been out in the city for the majority of the day she couldn’t avoid it forever. 

 

She out her phone in her pocket and made her way out of the park where she then found and got into a cab to take her home. 

* * *

  
  


After her fifteen minute cab journey, she unlocked the door into the apartment and as soon as she stepped in, she heard Beca curse out of what she knew was pain. It was the same tone as when she stubs her toe or gets a papercut. She walked further into the apartment and saw Beca in the kitchen with her mouth pressed against her bleeding hand. 

 

Chloe sighed and damned her in her head. She had a plan. She was going to walk in here all mad and hostile but now that she saw the girl she loved was bleeding she had to put that off as her concern actually shone through. 

 

Chloe quickly made her way over to her, Beca only just seeing she was there once the redhead gently took hold of her hand and got a look at the cut along her web “What did you do?”

 

Beca just looked at her for a moment and then answered her question after clearing her throat “I…I was trying to cook”

 

“You?” Chloe huffed, taking her eyes to her and saw that she was being serious. Her eyebrows gently rose as she repeated in a softer voice “ _ You _ ?”

 

“I was trying to cook you chilli cause it’s your favourite and...I guess it was my way of saying I’m sorry…cause I am” 

 

Chloe just stared at her before she let out a breath and then walked over to the one of many cabinets and took out the first aid kit then getting a bandage out of that and walking back over to her all without saying a word. She turned the tap on and put Beca’s hand underneath it to rinse the cut, then she began to slowly began to wrap the bandage around her hand. 

 

Beca just kept her eyes on her “Chloe I’m sorry” as the silence carried on, Beca took her none injured hand and put it on Chloe’s chin, turning her head to face her “Baby please”

 

Chloe looked into her eyes and saw how much Beca was showing remorse, how upset she was with herself for everything that happened last night. Beca bit her lip as she dropped her hand from Chloe’s chin “I’m sorry for all of it. For not telling you. For things I said. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you-it’s not because I don’t love you because I do” 

 

“I know you do, Bec” Chloe shook her head, taking her eyes back down to her hands wrapping the cloth more across Beca’s palm and then wrist to hold it all together “I don’t doubt that. You just frustrate the hell out of me sometimes”

 

“I frustrate myself, cause like I said I don’t know why I didn’t tell you…I get in over my head okay? I knew I was going to say no so I thought it was no big deal-which I know isn’t the point but at the time that’s where my head was at and I’m sorry”

 

Beca closed her eyes and then added in a whole hearted sigh “And I can’t apologise enough for that stupid wife thing okay? I was an asshole”  

 

“Yeah you were”

 

Beca sighed and shrugged her shoulders “I got all defensive and hostile and just tried to-”

 

“Swing a punch where you can” Chloe nodded as she already knew the end of the sentence, seeing the now rather surprised look on Beca’s face to which she then elaborated from “You forgot I’ve put up with you for ten years” 

 

Beca gently smiled to her, watching how Chloe kept fixating on helping Beca’s wounded hand to avoid pure eye contact because she  _ wanted  _ to stay mad and knew that if she looked at Beca long enough that she wouldn’t “You still want to put up with me though, right?”

 

“Don’t do that” Chloe light heartedly sighed as she glanced to Beca, who just shrugged and played the innocent “What?”

 

“Say things that make you all cute. I’m trying to be mad at you right now” she tied the bandage up and lowered her hands down. 

 

Beca just nodded and gave an understanding hum as she glanced to Chloe’s lips. Taking the chance in putting her free hand up and resting on Chloe’s cheek. To which Chloe sighed again “Beca”

 

Beca just stood up straight from leaning against the counter and pressed her lips softly against Chloe’s, feeling her kiss back immediately. It was a default to always kiss her back. Chloe pulled away by a bare inch for a brief moment and whispered with her eyes still shut “I’m still mad” 

 

“Okay” Beca whispered before kissing her again.

 

Then after a few more seconds, Chloe pulled back once more by the same bare inch as she tried to insist “I mean it, Becs. I’m mad” 

 

“Be mad at me in bed” Beca tested in the same low tone as she looked to Chloe. Getting the redhead’s blue eyes looking back at her for a moment before a whimper escaped her lips and soon Chloe broke and pulled Beca close as their lips came together in a much less polite manner. Her hands went to the petite brunette’s waist and gripped onto her hard, their hips pressed hard together which dug out a groan from Beca.

 

Chloe put her arms tightly around her waist and lifted her from her feet, Beca’s legs knew what to do and locked around her waist. She only got so far from the kitchen to the living room, Beca’s back ended up pressing against the french doors that led out onto the balcony. Getting tinted windows that was clear to them from the inside but dark to anyone from the outside had proven to be a good idea, especially in cases like this. 

 

As their mouth and tongue roughly played together, Beca broke apart from a brief moment and whispered in a more breathless voice “Chloe I-”

 

“Shut up” she grumbled back, giving Beca another heavy kiss for a brief moment “I’m still mad at you. But right now I just  _ want  _ you. So don’t say a word” 

 

Beca stared at her and couldn’t help but smirk. She knows how mad she has made Chloe but a part of her is still insanely smug about the fact that even though Chloe was angry with her, she still wanted every part of her in every single way. The way she put her mouth to Beca’s neck and sucked hard on her skin before pulling her clipped up flannel apart and burying her face into her chest. 

 

Gripping hard onto the back of her head, her fingers curling and gripping tight into her legs as she ran her tongue from the bottom of Beca’s lip and back into her mouth.

 

_ This is by far the best argument in the history of time ever _

 

She wasn’t exactly sure how they got from screaming at each other to Chloe managing to get Beca to just scream out her name on the floor of their apartment. Then making her do the same in exchange. They lay their on the rug beside the couch with the throw draped over them, in silence for a while before Beca turned on her stomach and faced Chloe, who still kept her eyes on the ceiling with her arm resting on her forehead.

 

After just looking at her for a few long seconds and gently stroking her arm up and down “You gonna give me the silent treatment after that?” 

 

Chloe just stroked her forehead and let out another breath as she rested her arm back down on her forehead. Beca cleared her throat and nodded “Okay so you being silent might be a good thing right now since I have something else to tell you. Which I found out today I’ll clarify”

 

Chloe still didn’t speak or look at her, Beca looked down at her palms as she gently rubbed them together “London has fallen on our anniversary” 

 

Chloe did what Beca did when she found out and let out a  _ typical  _ laugh “No surprise there”

 

“I’m so sorry I tried to stop it from happening but I can’t get out of it I…” Beca bit her lip and rested her hand down on Chloe’s arm after her stroking came to a stop “Please don’t let all of this to stop you from coming with me, I want you with me. I need you with me” 

 

Chloe turned her head to Beca as the brunette leaned down and pressed her lips against her shoulder, and Chloe just sighed as she couldn’t help but run her fingers through the back of Beca’s hair which caused her to look up at her. 

 

“Of course I’m going to come with you”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Becs this was one fight. You really think one fight is going to stop me from getting on a plane with you in three weeks?”

 

Beca eyes shifted up for a moment “Well. When you put it like that-”

 

“You’re so stupid” Chloe couldn’t help but say in a chuckle “Which I hate because in times like this it makes it impossible for me to be mad”

 

“So you love me again?” 

 

“Shut up” Chloe said in a much softer tone than before as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Beca’s before kissing her properly. 

 

Pulling back, Beca nuzzled her forehead against Chloe’s as she looked to her “I really am sorry for all of it”

 

“I know” Chloe cooed.

 

“I’m gonna do better”

 

Chloe then just smiled to her and nodded “I know that too” she wrapped her arms around Beca’s and pulled her close “You promised me a good time in London. I expect you to keep that promise”

 

“Oh it’s a guarantee” Beca whispered with a grin as she leaned down and kissed her again. 

 

It had been a long day. A hard day. But at least it ended like this.

* * *

 

**all relationships have their bad moments right? the only time they fight. promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca kept hold of Chloe’s hand tight as they walked into the airport, getting through the paparazzi at the front was always the hardest part, usually when they go inside it was better. Some people still snapped photos of the two of them but it was much less relaxed once they were inside. 

 

They were nice and early for their flight to London so luckily there wasn’t as much attention as there would be if they arrived later on in the morning or in the early afternoon. But with it still being vacation season there was a fair amount of people there. They put their bags through check in and got on their way through security. Their anniversary was at the end of the week, the night before that Beca was booked to perform and be sat on the famous red couch on the Graham Norton show which was only Beca and Chloe’s favourite talk show on TV. Screw American talk shows. It was an exciting time, and thankfully it did not land on their anniversary. Beca made sure that she had that day completely free. 

 

The rest of the days she was going to be on radio shows, a lot of interviews and a lot of singing but she was pretty amped for all of it. And Chloe was amped for her, she saw how excited she was in doing it all and she was pretty excited herself too. She was going to be with her every single day, Beca told her management that she wanted Chloe to be with her. She was her rock after all and complete support. Going around and promoting herself in London was going to be a scary thing and she didn’t want to be alone for a second for it.

 

“I can’t wait to eat British food” Chloe simply stated once they were through security, Beca just gave her a smirk with their hands still entwined “British food? Such as?”

 

“Well crumpet has gotta be at the top of the list”

 

“You know that’s a total stereotype right” 

 

“Who are you the British police?”

 

“No” Beca laughed as she looked straight ahead for a moment and then explained further “I just remember when I joked with Theo about it he insisted that it was the biggest stereotype there is. He’s very touchy about it” 

 

“Theo’s a pussy that’s why” Chloe mumbled, causing Beca to choke on her water as soon as she took a sip. She free hand pressing against her chest as she coughed “I-you did that on purpose”

 

“Course I did” she giggled to her, then pressing her lips against Beca’s cheek as some kind of silent apology but still being insanely amused by it. Beca hummed and muttered back “Pretty sure you don’t usually hear his name and that word in a sentence often”

 

It was a good job Beca’s management team was getting into London tonight and not this morning, Theo included. They wanted to have at least a few hours to themselves in order to get themselves settled in their hotel. A fancy suite at the  _ Beaumont  _ that they want to spend as long as they possibly can breaking into. 

 

They bought some snacks for the plane and then hung around in the VIP lounge. A part of Beca still felt like they were just running on luck and eventually someone was going to come and drag them out by their ear. But no this was still their reality. Chloe still stuck to the habit of documenting their move on social media, boomerangs on instagram of them sat in the lounge. Tweets. Snapchat stories. If Beca didn’t know any better then she would say that Chloe was addicted to the damn things. 

 

“Would it be totally inappropriate if I just kissed the hell out of you right now?” Chloe purred as she leaned forward to Beca as the brunette glanced to the lounge that was filled with all the wealthy  _ straight  _ couples that were waiting for first class to be called, she grinned and looked back to her “Yeah. But let’s do it anyway”

 

Chloe let out a low giggle as she pressed her lips against Beca’s, her hand running up and resting on her cheek. It felt very much like a honeymoon right now, this was the first time they were ever really going somewhere just  _ together  _ the other times they’ve been out the country was with the Bellas. Which was amazing and they enjoyed with everything they had but it was going to be nice just being the two of them, the fact that Beca had to do press here and there no longer felt daunting to either of them because they were going to be with each other everyday and make the most out of it. 

 

Chloe took hold of Beca’s hand and rested it on her waist, Beca gripped onto her immediately and held her close. Chloe buried her face in the crook of Beca’s neck and pressed her lips against her skin before whispering “You always smell so good”

 

“And you  _ always _ say that you creep” 

 

Chloe giggled and then lifted her head, her mouth going to the brunettes ear as she whispered in a blatant tease “I have an idea”

 

Beca just hummed with curiosity as she took a sip of the champagne that was given to them when they walked in, Chloe kept her mouth close to Beca’s ear and continued in the same voice “We’ve done it in your dressing room, we’ve done it on your desk in your office and we’ve done it in the back of our car” 

 

Beca smirked and nodded “Where are you going with this?”

 

“We’re yet to do it in a VIP lounge bathroom” Chloe whispered before she took hold of Beca’s ear lobe with her teeth, shooting shivers right down Beca’s spine as her breath briefly shook. Chloe stopped from nibbling on her ear and lifted her head back to look at her. Beca just stared at her with a faint smirk written across her face as Chloe stroked the side of her hair. 

 

“You serious?” Beca mumbled, watching as Chloe glanced to her lips before locking her eyes back to her “Well. I’m going to the bathroom, you have a  _ minute  _ to join me before I lock the door”

 

_ I am so going to get over my emotional baggage and marry this woman one day _

 

Beca just watched Chloe as she got up from the booth and made her way down the hall to the bathroom, giving her one last look and smirk over her shoulder before going into the bathroom. Beca swirled the last remainder of her drink around in her glass as she looked around the lounge and saw no attention had been paid to them, thankfully. She cleared her throat and set the glass down on the table in front of her before she stood up and made her way over to the bathroom. Forty seconds to spare. 

* * *

They had a 7 hour flight but they got through it in first class so they could certainly think of worse ways to spent 7 hours. They had separate booths but Chloe couldn’t stay away from Beca for even an hour and got into hers, they rested on the seat that was practically a bed and watched some movies and slept. 

 

They touched down in London mid afternoon and it was  _ hot _ . Hotter than they expected, they knew it was summer but with all the horror stories about british weather they didn’t quite expect the heat wave they got, they were dying to get out of the packed and stuffed airport to get in the car and to their hotel. They had today for themselves and wouldn’t get another day like it until their anniversary on Friday. 

 

Through customs once again and finally they had their bags and were in a car. A car that the studio had pre booked for them, honestly both of them were fine in just getting a taxi but god  _ forbid _ they suggested such a thing. Chloe had always wanted to go to London. She remembered when her brother took his girlfriend for her birthday a few years ago and she was just desperate to go it all looked so amazing from the pictures. 

 

“You two first timers in London then?” The driver asked from the front, glancing to them through the rear view mirror. Beca turned her head away from gazing into Chloe’s eyes and looked over to him “Uh yeah. Yeah first time” 

 

“Aw you picked a good time to come. Weather is meant to be glorious the whole month” 

 

Chloe smiled as she rested her hand on Beca’s thigh “Good weather to get around in?”

 

“I’d certainly say so, love” he nodded, keeping his eyes straight away “So what you two finding yourselves here for? Holiday?” 

 

Beca nodded “Kind of. A little bit of business but we’re gonna make the most of it while we’re here”

 

“That’s the way to look at it” he smiled to them through the mirror, he then looked back to the radio and turned it up ever so slightly as the next song came on, he began to hum and tap his thumbs on the wheel. 

 

Beca smirked as she looked from the radio to the driver.

 

_ This guy has no damn idea that the singer of the song he likes so much is in the back of his car _

 

Chloe just looked at her with a smirk also on her face, as some kind of silent way to ask if Beca was going to say anything. But she just shook her head before kissing her cheek. She quite liked being anonymous. Her music was around but she wasn’t being hounded and that was complete bliss to her, she felt like she was going to like it here. 

 

Beca was woken up by a gentle shake from Chloe as they arrived to their hotel. Thank god it was a free ride for them else a cab ride would have cost  _ so  _ much money. Chloe pressed her lips against the top of her head and gently whispered “We’re here babe” 

 

Beca nuzzled her head against Chloe’s shoulder before lifting her head in a still haze, taking long blinks as she looked to Chloe and seeing the crystal blue eyes look back at her in complete awe. Chloe just found her utterly adorable, so much so that it made her heart burst every time. They got out of the car as the driver took their cases out for them from the boot and wished them a happy time in London. 

 

Their room was amazing, it was like some penthouse apartment. And it was all theirs for a week. Beca dropped her suitcase as soon as they got into the room and raced across the way into the bedroom, leaping on the king sized bed as soon as she saw it. It smelt so good, so  _ clean  _ and fresh and the mattress was so soft it felt like lying on a marshmallow. She lay there with her arms spread wide and her closed eyes facing up to the ceiling. It wasn’t long before she felt a small dip in the mattress as Chloe climbed on and over her. 

 

Beca smiled as she felt Chloe’s face hovering over hers, then she feeling her lips brush up against hers before Beca kissed back and captured their lips together more firmly. Her arms reached up and wrapped around her neck as she then pulled her further down. Chloe’s body resting against Beca’s as she let out a sweet noise against her mouth. Chloe tucked her arms under Beca’s back as she held her tight and pressed her lips against her cheek before whispering against it “I love you”

 

Beca smiled and gently teased “Promise?”

 

“Shut up and say it back” 

 

Beca kept her smile as she held onto Chloe all that more tighter and cradled the back of her head “I love you too” 

 

Chloe grinned and quickly returned her lips back to Beca’s, kissing her fiercely and passionately so much so that it took a moment for Beca to keep up before finding some kind of rhythm, but once she did. Oh boy. It was electric,  _ so  _ electric that when Chloe pulled away and rested beside her Beca felt her heart sink. 

 

“So what do you think we should do first? The tourist stuff”

 

“Babe we only have a few hours” Beca laughed as she tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear “But I guess we can hit a few stops today, then grab some dinner somewhere”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Honestly you’re the one that got one of those tourist booklet things. You probably know places better than I do...I’ll follow you anywhere honestly”

 

“Apparently the subway here is really complicated”

 

“Then let’s get lost somewhere”

 

Chloe just giggled and bowed her head, rested her forehead against Beca’s shoulder who too let out a light chuckle “Seriously I mean it. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather get lost with”

 

“Oh that was cute” Chloe whispered as she lifted her head. A part of her teasing and a part of her being serious. Beca just rolled her eyes and rested her head gently against Chloe’s “Don’t tell anyone”

 

“Don’t tell anyone that you’re actually this tiny adorable mushy-”

 

“Too many adjectives” Beca grumbled as she turned and buried her face into Chloe’s chest, who just giggled and put her arms tighter around her “But yeah, don’t tell anyone that”

 

“Your secret is safe with me” Chloe gently whispered to her ear, then grinning as she went onto admit “Besides, I like being the only one who gets to know that”

 

“And that’s how it’s always gonna be” Beca pressed her lips against Chloe’s collarbone, Chloe then felt Beca to continue kissing her across her skin “Becs…”

 

Beca just hummed as she continued to kiss her, Chloe grinned and then gave her arm a squeeze “Come on. We should get changed and head out into the city. Make the most of our free days. The whole two of them”

 

Beca just let out a self pitied cry as Chloe stood up and gripped onto her wrists, lifting her to merely sit up so she wouldn’t fall asleep cause she knew that bed was soft as hell. She was pretty sure that if she stayed on that bed for much longer then she’d fall asleep. 

* * *

 

They got changed into more weather appropriate clothing. No longer in but in nice hot weather tops. They headed out of the hotel hand in hand and had no idea where they were really going, but as Beca said it could be fun getting lost in London. The good thing about the hotel was that it was pretty much in the middle of the city, they were never too far from places. Places that they had no idea about. 

 

_ @becamitchell: UK friends if you’re out there, chlo and I are currently in london with no idea where to go, send us some hot spots  _

 

After the brief freak out of people who either lived in London or  _ near  _ London freaking out that they were here and tagging friends to hatch plans to find them, they finally got some places suggested for them to go. A lot of the stereotypical landmarks that they saw milled around which was a given. 

  
“Chlo you’ve spent the past three weeks going through the different tourist places for this city you are shit”

 

“Westminster is right there” Chloe stated as she motioned the cathedral up and down with her arm. Beca just stared at it and didn’t know how to comment, then just having Chloe lean into her ear “Tick” 

 

Beca just put her hand on Chloe’s stomach and pushed her away as she rolled her eyes. Chloe had a list on her phone of all the places she could tick off that they’ve been. Westminster down, just about a hundred things to go. 

 

“I know” Chloe quickly gasped as she gripped hold of Beca’s wrist and pulled her back to her with a smile written across her face “Buckingham Palace”

 

“Of all the cliches” 

 

“Today is the day for cliches” Chloe smirked, getting out her phone and searching for the directions on her phone, she then wiggled her fingers against Beca’s as a silent plea for her to connect hers with them, which Beca then did and allowed Chloe to guide her through the streets of London towards Buckingham palace. 

 

Considering that Beca had thrown some shady comments at Chloe before she certainly redeemed herself by finding the Queen of England's home pretty easily  _ and  _ pretty quickly. It must be swarmed with tourist like this  _ every day _ . Especially in the summer, there were so many selfie sticks in the air that it was like some weird robotic ocean. 

 

“Please tell me you left yours at home” Beca muttered as they just looked at the crowd “Cause I will take that eternity ring from you delicate hands and leave you here”

 

“You think they’re delicate?” 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes as she heard Chloe’s giggled and then gave her hand a gentle squeeze “Don’t worry, babe. I’ve not brought it with me. We are getting a picture though” 

 

Chloe dug her hand in the back of her jeans and took out her phone once again. Two photos were taken, one of them both just smiling and the other of Chloe kissing Beca’s cheek. It was rare that they got to play tourist so Chloe especially was taken ever chance they had, Beca remembered when they were in Copenhagen for Worlds that she tried to take photos left right and centre and that was in a place that didn’t have that many landmarks. 

 

They went over to the Victoria memorial across the way after getting an up close and personal look and then sat on the steps in front of the statue. Chloe ticked off Buckingham Palace “We can go to Trafalgar square”

 

“Is eating anywhere on that list to tick off?” 

 

Chloe faked a laugh at her tease and then just gave Beca’s shoulder a quick kiss “There’s places to eat around there, smartass” 

 

“S’all I ask” Beca muttered as she looked down to the Chloe’s instagram post on her phone of the two photos they just took together. 

 

_ chlobeale: the london adventure begins with her and her kissable cheeks _

 

Beca scrolled down her feed some more and then looked on various tweets that just about said the same thing, with her eyes still on the screen she informed Chloe “Apparently whilst we’re here we  _ need  _ to collaborate with some youtubers”

 

Chloe giggled “Just any or?”

 

“No like this specific duo. Married.  _ Rose and Rosie” _

 

Chloe just hummed “I like their names” 

 

“According to half the internet they are the British version of us” Beca looked to her and raised her brows as she teased in a whisper “Ones even a red head”

 

“She’s my favourite I don’t need to know anything else”

 

Beca just snorted a small laugh and slipped her phone back into her pocket as she got onto her feet and held her hand out to Chloe “Get on the move, Red. I’m starving” 

 

Chloe slapped her hand into Beca’s and got pulled up to her feet, their hands intertwining once again as they headed in the right direction to get to where they needed to be. It really was the best day to make their way around London. 

 

They didn’t get through everywhere because, well, one day wasn’t enough for all of that. But they hit a few good places. When stopping by Covent Garden they actually ran into fans, fans who had seen Chloe put on her instagram story of the two of them having a coffee at the back of it and they decided to go and find them since the chance wouldn’t come again.

 

It was two girls.  _ Girlfriends _ . They were young, Beca and Chloe predicted about 17. They were young, nervous and they were crying. Crying from both happiness and being overwhelmed in getting the chance to speak to  _ both  _ of them, not just Beca. They weren’t there as fans of Beca’s music. They were there as two girls who felt like they needed to thank the both of them. 

 

They told them that they had been dating for nearly a year, then one of them told the couple that they had feelings for each other longer but were scared to come out and Beca and Chloe’s relationship helped them. It actually  _ helped  _ them come out to their friends and family to be together, and that meant more to Beca than any of her music. Hearing someone say her music changed her life was a different feeling to someone say she and Chloe changed their life. Both amazing to hear, but still different. 

 

Chloe cried with them and though Beca wasn’t heavily emotional with anyone but Chloe, she too teared up listening to their journey. Chloe wiped their tears and told them that she was proud of them, which Beca agreed on. The two girls got their pictures with the women they looked up to so much, they got hugs from them and they also got to hear them both give them their best wishes in their future and thank them for coming over and talking to them.

 

Then when they walked away, Beca turned to Chloe and wiped  _ her  _ tears. The redhead just smiling and letting out a blubbered laugh. It was unexpected for the two of them, one minute they were just having coffee and the next they were told this overwhelming and heartfelt story. Beca just smiled to and pulled her close with her hands resting on her cheeks and pressed a long, soft kiss against her lips. 

 

“It makes you realise huh” Beca mumbled once she pulled away, stealing another quick kiss before looking to her “That’s why you put all that stuff of us across the internet. For girls like that”

 

Chloe just nodded and more tears ran down her cheeks as Beca gently added “You’ve change lives, Chloe Beale. You’ve  _ saved  _ lives. Hundreds. Not just mine” 

 

Chloe let out another breath as she just grinned to her and then wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, pulling her close and burying her head in the crook of her neck. Beca gave her a tight squeeze around her waist before they pulled back. She smiled and looked at her lovingly before she mumbled “Coffee is going to go cold” 

 

The redhead just huffed a small laugh and they sat back down, Beca rubbed her leg as they did so for a brief second and then the atmosphere quickly shifted as some street acts came on to the square in front of them. 

 

Beca pulled her chair closer to Chloe and linked their fingers loosely together “So at the other end of town is this crazy food market type place. What do you say we go spend some time there, eat some  _ awesome  _ food and then go back to the hotel and just chill. We can save our night in London till Friday plus we’re both still pretty tired” 

 

“That actually sounds pretty great”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Chloe just gummed and nodded with a warm smile lingering on her face at the thought, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip before suggesting in a quiet voice “And I suppose we can get back to our room and not exactly  _ sleep  _ right away”

 

“I think we can make that work” Beca teased with a grin stuck to her as she leaned forward and gave Chloe a gentle quick kiss. Chloe rested her forehead against Beca’s and whispered sweetly “I love you”

 

“I know” 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca stood up from the table “Can you for once  _ not  _ Han Solo me and just say it back”

 

Beca just smirked to her as they began to walk away from the coffee, she kept her eyes on her and then raised her brows to her as she indulged “I love you”

 

Chloe leaned close to her, but only to tease as she whispered “ _ I know _ ” and then walked ahead. 

 

Beca watched her do so for a few seconds before muttering “Bitch” under her breath and then as always, followed her. 

* * *

 

They went to the food market place which turned out to be Camden Food Market. Another tick off of Chloe’s list. They went around and had a bunch of different types of food from different stalls, Beca just shoving food into Chloe’s mouth as she insisted that she tried it and then Chloe doing the same to her as partial revenge but all in all it was sickeningly adorable.

 

Their hotel was between both Camden Town and Covent Gardens so the journey back wasn’t too bad and with the help from locals they were able to actually take the tube and ride it out okay. Considering they are from New York you would think they’d understand it more but they tried to avoid the subway at any given chance. 

 

They stopped outside the hotel and Beca then sprung an idea “How bout I go to the store down the street and grab us some booze?”

 

“You plan on getting me drunk?”

 

“Maybe a little” Beca smirked, raising her brows to her “Should I?”

 

“Yes. Go but please be quick” 

 

“Two shakes” she whispered as she flashed Chloe a wink and walked down the street. Chloe made her way upstairs and into their room, it was so beautiful and large and it was all for them. Chloe never imagined that she was going to ever have the chance to stay in a room like this, and it was all because of Beca and her amazing talent and it would forever be overwhelming for her to be able to ride all this out with her and  _ really  _ with her. 

 

She wandered around it for a bit and then found herself into the bathroom. By the time Beca got back with the bag of two bottles in there. Whiskey  _ and  _ champagne because everyone likes a good mix from time to time. 

 

Chloe was nowhere in sight “Chlo?”

 

She heard the tap go off in the bathroom, the door then opening to it and Beca saw Chloe stood in the doorframe in just a bathrobe that was very loosely tied together. As Beca’s eyes travelled down the redhead’s body, she heard her say “Did you know this place has a bath?” 

 

Beca’s eyes went back up and focused on hers “Uh” she cleared her throat to regain her composure “Can’t say I did-”

 

“Not only that but they supply  _ bubblebath _ and  _ bath bombs  _ and these” Chloe paused as she gripped onto the belt of the robe “These seriously comfy bathrobes” 

 

Beca’s eyes flickered to Chloe’s hand as it slowly pulled apart the tied up gown for it to then slowly slip off her shoulders. Beca just looked to her and let out a small surprised smile, Chloe just raised her brows and whispered “Did you also know it’s big enough for two?” 

 

Beca’s smile dropped into a simple smirk, taking her free hand to her buttoned up flannel and slowly began to  _ unbutton _ . She walked towards Chloe, going to out the bag down until Chloe shook her head “Bring those with you” 

 

Beca grinned to her and wrapped her arm around her body as soon as she was close enough to her and kissed her hard as they walked into the bathroom and towards the hot bath waiting for them. 

 

The first day in London started on a high and now it was going to end on one, it sure as hell was a great way to start it off. 


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE** : Beca's "song" in the first part is _I Belong to You_ by Sabrina Claudio 

* * *

Beca’s hands shook as she ran her fingers through her hair. This was the biggest talk show she had ever done. Sure she had done Ellen, Fallon she was  _ yet  _ to do Kimmell. That guy really needs to get his shit together. But being on this show, Graham Norton with A list stars all along with her. 

 

Her pick of the couch was Justin Timberlake, who she has in fact met before and got along with. He was there promoting his new animation movie. Then she had Daisy Ridley and Tom Holland on her other side as they were there promoting their movie together. She’d never met them before but she had chance to in the green room and they seemed cool enough. The thing was, all of these stars had been on before. If anything this was old hat to them, to Beca was a very new hat. _Fresh_ _off the shelf_ hat. 

 

The biggest talk show in the UK being her first was daunting, but she was also pretty excited. Especially having Chloe in the front row, right in eye shot for her to look at every so often to feel some sense of being calm. 

 

The one thing she was sure about was how good she looked. Cause she did. Her team that came over here a few days ago really knew what they were doing. A figure cut black lace long sleeved shirt that was tucked into high waisted black pants that had a subtle dark floral pattern all over. Her hair was down in big loose curls and her make up was done to a tee. She was never one to toot her own horn, but she knew she looked good in this situation. 

 

Over in the states, a lot of the time they want her to be more  _ pretty  _ and basically uptight and that just wasn’t her. It seemed they had different ideas with British audiences and for that she wants to kiss the british audience. They clearly liked edge as well as class. 

 

As they were ready to make their way out, Beca glanced to her last text from Chloe one more time. 

 

_ Little Red [7:05PM]: Can’t wait to see you, you’re going to be amazing just remember I’m only a few feet away ;) love you  _

 

She put her phone back in her pocket as she got the nod from one of the crew members that she was about to be called as the two brits went ahead of her and then they were saving Justin until the end because he’s the big one here tonight.

 

She heard her name be called by the famous host as the audience cheered, she took a breath and then walked out. Big smiles before looking down to the ground to watch her step as she prayed not to trip or anything, she gave a hug and a kiss on both cheek as that was the custom here and moved over to Daisy and Tom and gave them both hugs before they were joined out by the A lister that was Justin Timberlake and then sat down. 

 

As Beca did sit down, she looked straight ahead and saw that Chloe had in fact managed to score a seat right in the dead centre, the redhead smiled to her and gave an adorable little wave. Beca just grinned and winked to her as she sat herself on the couch and grabbed the drink that was already laid out for her. 

 

She had time to get herself together before the spotlight was turned around to her, then when it did arrive she felt like she was going to choke on her drink. 

 

“Beca Mitchell” Graham Norton announced as a clear indication that the conversation was finally on her, Beca sat up more on the couch “Yes that’s me” 

 

“Now it’s my understanding that you and Justin have met before”

 

Beca nodded as she glanced to the star beside her “Yeah we have. We met a few weeks ago during work” 

 

Justin nodded “I was there to look at recording for this new movie and that’s where we were introduced” 

 

“It was weird” Beca stated boldly, taking everyone by surprise that everyone simply laughed at it, Graham tilted his head at her “Weird?”

 

“Yeah cause like the way they tried to introduce us it was like setting up on some kind of blind date”

 

Justin then suddenly shot up and nodded as he looked to her “Oh my god it was” he turned back to the host and backed her statement up “They kept saying how much I would like her and liked to mention how she was attractive and I sat there and thought...is...is this like a business introduction or some kind of sit down meal introduction?”

 

He then went on another roll with it and carried on joking as if he were serious as he then sighed and shrugged “So then I had to sit her down and be like listen...you seem great but I got a girl at home”

 

Beca smirked as the audience murmured a laugh, she then raised her brows and quickly fired back “Yeah. Then I just looked at him and said dude so do I”

 

The small laughter then turned louder at her comeback, Justin throwed his head back with his hand on her arm for a moment. Completely taken away by how quick and confident she shot that back. Beca looked over and saw Chloe shake her head to her in the midst of her laughing and just shot her a wink.

 

Graham then stopped his laughter and smoothly slid in “Now that you mention it”

 

“What?” Beca suddenly sputtered, feeling her heart race for a moment. He held his hand up to her “We’ll get to your music soon but you’ve been in the UK all week”

 

“Yeah. First time too” 

 

“And you’ve just done a photoshoot for the next month issue of Glamour magazine” he stated, with photos of the shoot that she did three days ago then popping up on the screen. She didn’t even know that they would be able to get their hands on them yet. 

 

It was a good photo shoot though. They were all sexy but still classy, they made her eyes darker and bolder in the photos with the eyeshadow and line, she was in clothes that she would never have been able to afford in a million years not too long ago. One came up of her in dark blue high waist jeans with a black skin tight v neck long sleeved shirt tucked into it, stood in a pose with her legs slightly spread. Eyes off the camera and one hand in her hair as the other rested on top of her head. 

 

As soon as it came on, she pointed to it and stated “That one is actually my girlfriend’s favourite. I believe she stole a screenshot of it” 

 

Tom Holland then leaned forward “Did you just sell out your girlfriend on national television?” 

 

Beca just thought for a moment and then said “Shit” with a smirk still on her face. But the ones of her on her own weren’t exactly the ones he was building up to. There were there other shots which Chloe was involved in. Beca laughed and muttered “Oh my god” beneath her breath as she covered her mouth for a moment.

 

She just thought these were outtakes, Beca just pulled Chloe up to in front of the camera to do a few shots but they actually turned out as professional as the others, still they didn’t think they would be used. The audience woo’d as the three shots came up side by side, they were a little tasteful. 

 

_ Well shit there they are _

 

One of them was Chloe having one arm draped over Beca’s shoulders as she stood close to her by her side and had her teeth on Beca’s ear as Beca just stared into the camera and pulled a snarling  _ elvis presley  _ kind of face. The other one was Chloe stood behind Beca, with her arms wrapped around her, her palms flat against the brunette’s stomach as Beca’s hand was rested on Chloe’s cheek as they both looked into the lens. Then the last one was them looking at  _ each other,  _ smiling as Beca had her hands resting at Chloe’s jaw as she was clearly going to lean in given their mouths were almost touching. Quite frankly it looked like Beca wanted to eat Chloe alive in the last one, which she did. 

 

A part of her felt like she should be embarrassed but she just wasn’t. She’d rather flaunt her girlfriend than just herself. But she did point out “Didn’t think those would be shown to the world but” she just shrugged with a smirk on her face. 

 

“Those are lovely shots” Daisy Ridley then added on, Beca looking to her and just smiling “Thanks. It’s all her I’m taking no credit in any capacity” 

 

“Oh you’re good” Graham teased. He then pointed to the ear one “Did you put gravy or something on here?” 

 

“You’d be surprised” Beca shot back with a smirk still lingering on her face, she then shook the conversation off “But it was a great shoot we uh, had a lot of fun”

 

“It shows”

 

“Yeah” Beca said in a breathless laugh. 

 

“Well the shots are great all of them and it’s your first british magazine interview”

 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure it’s like my second or third overall I’ve not really done magazine interviews before but they are pretty fun”

 

“And you said it’s your first time in the UK?” Graham said with a surprise in the back of his throat, to which Beca laughed and pointed out “I get asked that question a lot in that tone over the week but yeah never been here, mostly been based in the States for the first few years but now trying to branch out if you guys will have me”

 

Tom then asked her from a question of his own “Have you played the tourist?”

 

Beca turned to him “On the first day we tried to do some stuff we did the whole buckingham palace that day and got around best we could but the last few days I’ve been doing press on radio and stuff so we haven’t had a shot but tomorrow is our anniversary and I’ve made sure that I’ve got the day off because...I’d be dead if I didn’t” 

 

“ _ Aw _ ” the host sarcastically snuck in again, to which Beca just hum a small laugh to and then told a brief story “But yeah at first I was kind of shitting myself cause um, my girlfriend is very much a romantic and she likes to have things like anniversaries planned so when I told her we might have to come over here cause I had to  _ work  _ it didn’t go down well and then I tried to bullshit my way through it and tell of all the great things we can do cause y’know it’s London and it’s meant to be all beautiful and romantic so then she warmed to it...then she got excited about it so now I’m kind of glad work went against my wishes and landed me here”

 

They all just laughed at her, Graham then asking “So when is your actual anniversary?”

 

“Tomorrow” Beca nodded, getting a few cheers from the audience which she nodded to and said all witty and smirky “Thanks” 

 

Her eyes landed back over to Chloe and bit her lip as she scrunched her nose at her. Then quickly clarifying as she pointed over to her “I’m not eyeing anyone in the audience, she’s sat there” 

 

Beca watched as the camera shot round to Chloe. Who was looking insanely beautiful, she let out a bashful smile as she ran her fingers through her hair and didn’t know what to do but just wave. 

 

_ She’s so fucking cute  _

 

Beca shrugged with a smile never being able to leave her face “So there we go” 

 

The conversation moved onto being recognised in London once the conversation segwayed over to Tom Holland who shared some weird stories about fans that he had ran into, when listening Beca then smiled and said in a polite voice regarding her interruption “I’ve had none of this” 

 

“Seriously?” Daisy Ridley then shot back as she looked to her “You must do in the states”

 

“Oh in the states yeah but whilst I’ve been here it’s been like nothing. I think I’ve had like one or two tracking us down but I’ve not had anything crazed, which first time here I guess is kind of nice-but next time if i get no mobs I’ll be pissed” 

 

Chloe couldn’t believe how well she was doing, her witt was clearly going down well to a UK audience since she was dry as a bone with it all. She always loved it and got it whereas some of the girls never knew if she was serious at times or being sarcastic. She just kept on giving Beca an encouraging look every time their eyes crossed paths to let her know that she was doing well. Amazing in fact. 

 

The conversation went round the four of them more and then landed back onto Beca’s new single. She talked about where the inspiration came from and all the generic stuff that she’s had to talk about this week through different interviews, she didn’t want to cringe people out when she said it was about Chloe but it was. She just said it as her  _ ‘Happy relationship’  _ was always the centre of her music. The same question came up about her touring the UK, and she answered again roughly the same answer “Well I’m here to test the waters so yeah in the future I’m hoping to come back to do some shows and stuff if you’ll have me and all”

 

They all just cheered her then as she was directed to get up and go to perform her song that they were talking about. The song she was basically here for to sell to the audience. 

 

This song was a favourite of Chloe’s not just because it was about her and their relationship but because it was undeniably sexy. Beca held onto the mic stand tight and close, her eyes were closed as she sang the lyrics “ _ Grab hold of me, gentle love but touch passionately, I'll give you my blessing _ ”

 

She then smiled as she looked over to Chloe and kept her eyes on her as she sang the small verse of the chorus “ _ I belong to you, I belong to you… _ ”

 

Chloe rested her chin against her closed fist as she stared at her with a smirk written across her face, Beca knew what that meant. It meant she was getting some tonight without question. Beca learnt that this song had some kind of titanium effect on Chloe. 

 

_ Titanium, dangerous woman and belong to you. Check check check.  _

 

At least one of the songs that turned her on was actually hers this time. It’s a little insulting that there aren’t more of hers that do the trick, Chloe and her lady business really need to get their shit together. 

 

The song went down extremely well and why wouldn’t it? It was a good song, one that Beca had felt good about for some time now which was a rarity within itself since she is her own worst critic most days. She grinned and practically skipped back over as she sat back down and they wrapped up the rest of the show. 

 

It had been nerve wracking, bone chillingly so. But once she was out there she felt like she did pretty great, having Chloe there sure as hell helped her keep it a level playing field in her head. A picture was taken of them all together on the couch for the promotional photo for the episode to be aired a few weeks from now. Chloe watched her head in the back once again after they thanked the audience and soon enough she was allowed to head in the back also to see her. 

 

She couldn’t wait to see her and just wrap her arms around her, which she did as soon as Beca was in sight. She ran down the hallway as she saw Beca talking to a member of the crew who was telling her where the car would come and pick her up. Beca turned just in time as she heard Chloe call for her and did exactly what she set out to do and held her close, holding onto her tight. 

 

And Beca just grinned, being back in Chloe’s arms where she felt like she should always be. Her face nuzzled into the red head’s neck as her arms wrapped tight around her waist. 

 

“Beca you did amazing”

 

Beca let out a unconvinced hum as she pulled back and looked to her “Yeah?”

 

“Yes! Baby you crushed it. You were so charming and funny”

 

“Okay well you find cat videos hilarious so you’re not exactly one to judge on high quality of comedy”

 

Chloe gave her a gentle shove before pulling her back to her straight away “Whatever you did great, and you sounded amazing”

 

“I know that tone” Beca smirked, to which Chloe just bit her lip and raise a brow to her. She then shook her head and took hold of the brunette’s hands “But first we’re going for some drinks. This has been a big night and I’m so proud of you”

 

“So does that mean the drinks are on you?”

 

“For once” Chloe mumbled as she leaned close “Yes” she pressed her lips softly against Beca’s and let out a loving hum as it deepened and Beca got her fingers tangled in Chloe’s locks. 

 

Beca’s hands slowly slipped down to Chloe’s shoulders and arms before pulling back and saying in a quiet voice “But before all  _ that  _ you’re gonna meet my fellow sofa shares”

 

Chloe raised her brows to her as Beca began to lead her down the hallway “You serious?” 

 

Beca just giggled and gave her a nod as she led Chloe to meet just a few A-listers. Perks of Beca’s career was that they were just able to do this now. 

* * *

 

Their giggles could be heard down the hallway, anyone that stepped out would see the pair completely all over each other as they made it closer to their room. Chloe pressing Beca against the wall beside their door for a moment and kissing her deeply before Beca pushed her back so she could open the door and have more of her. Or  _ from  _ her. 

 

Chloe carried on to let out small laughs as she threw her coat on the chair and pulled Beca close “You’re so gorgeous” 

 

Beca snorted a small laugh and they walked further into the room as they held to each other “And you’re so drunk” 

 

“I’m  _ not  _ drunk I’m just merry” Chloe insisted, to then let out a prosecco filled hiccup. Beca raised her brows and just nodded “If you say so” 

 

“I do” Chloe bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and muttered “I also say you’re the love of my life” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes “Extra sentimental when you’ve had a few” 

 

“Shut up” Chloe gently demanded as she pressed her lips onto hers and then whispered “I’d say it sober too” 

 

“I know” Beca bumped her nose against Chloe’s. She then sucked in a breath before making a suggestion “Hey we still have some of our champagne left? One more drink on the balcony before bed” 

 

“Yes” Chloe agreed in a gleeful voice, giving Beca a sweet quick kiss before dropping her arms down from her and went out to the balcony as Beca went to grab the bottle and the glasses. 

 

When Beca came back, she was confused to see Chloe sat outside crying. She put the bottle and glasses down and put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder as she stood over her “What’s up?”

 

But Chloe was smiling through her tears, she pushed the button on her phone and showed Beca her lock screen, not the picture that was of the two of them but the time “It’s midnight” 

 

Beca’s confusion wiped away and was replaced by a smile, she knelt down in front of Chloe was kissed by her immediately. Beca’s hands found Chloe’s cheeks as she pulled her closer. Chloe held onto the brunette’s waist who pulled back slightly and whispered “Happy anniversary” 

 

“I love you” Chloe cried as she just kissed her again “So much...God I still can’t believe this is my reality sometimes” 

 

“Me too” 

 

Chloe looked at her “Promise me this is the rest of our lives” 

 

Beca smiles as she gazed at the woman in front of her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she whispered in a gentle voice “This is it, Chlo. And I still can’t believe it either but this really is it” 

 

“You’ve  _ always _ been everything to me you know that right?” 

 

Beca nodded as her eyes filled “And you know I feel the same. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be” she stroked her cheek with her thumb as she said in a playful whisper “You broke me out of my dumb shell” 

 

Tears then ran down her cheek, she bowed her head and felt Chloe’s lips press against the top of her head. Beca held onto her hands tight “I feel like I loved you before I even knew you” 

 

Chloe smiled so wide that it pinched her cheeks, she kissed the top of her head once more before Beca lifted her head and looked back at her “As dumb as that sounds”

 

“It’s not dumb” Chloe gently objected as she just stared at Beca in complete awe “I was made for you” 

 

Beca nodded, putting her hand on the back of Chloe’s neck as she pulled her close and kissed her again. 

 

_ I love it when we get sappy  _

 

“If we had gotten our shit together when we should have it would have been like our eighth anniversary” Beca muttered with her lips still brushed against Chloe’s.

 

The redhead just giggled and whispered “In my heart it is” 

 

“No wonder you want to get married so bad then” 

 

Chloe just swatted her arm before kissing her again, her tongue running across Beca’s bottom lip before dominating in her mouth. Hearing the brunette let out a pleased hum at the motion. 

 

Beca pressed her hand on Chloe’s thigh and began to stand up, not taking her lips away from Chloe’s until she absolutely had to which made the redhead whine but Beca was quick about pouring them both a glass and sitting right beside her, so close she practically on her lap, not that Chloe was complaining in any capacity. 

 

Their glasses clinked together before taking a drink. Chloe pressed her lips against Beca’s shoulder before resting her head against it for a while as they looked out to the city of London all lit up “Beautiful place to have our anniversary” 

 

Beca smiled “Yeah it is. Told you” 

 

Chloe just scoffed a small laugh and took another sip of her drink as she lifted her head back up. After a small moment of silent with Chloe just soaking in Beca stroking the back of her neck she then asked “Can we get a dog?” 

 

“Not the dog argument again” Beca laughed “Anniversaries are supposed to be blissful” 

 

“Just saying if I’m not getting a ring I at least deserve a puppy” Chloe mumbled with a smirk as she took more of her champagne. 

 

Beca just looked to her and pulled her close as she put her arm around her and showered her entire face with quick sweet kisses, then a lasting one on her cheek “We’ll consider it” 

 

“The wedding or the dog?” Chloe teased. 

 

Beca kisses the corner of Chloe’s mouth and just whispered with whole sincerity “Both” 

 

Chloe’s head snapped to her “What?” 

 

“Don’t overthink it” Beca kept her voice in a whisper as she kissed her softly. Though they both knew she was going to. 

 

Beca slowly pulled back “What do you say we finish up our drinks, and head to bed. We’ve got a whole day ahead of us” 

 

Chloe nodded as she snuggled up to her for a moment, the idea filling her with pure warmth. 

 

They had their drinks fairly quickly and returned back inside of their room. Drink always made Chloe sleepy so Beca knew she was dying for her bed right now despite also wanting to stay up and carry on kissing her. But they have the rest of their lives for kissing. 

 

Out of their outfits from tonight and into their slacks, they got into bed. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe from

behind and buried her face into her neck as she pressed her lips against her skin. 

 

Chloe just hummed as she let out a sleepy smile as Beca held her close and tight. Her lips then pressing against her cheek until Chloe turned and kissed her gently, she then pulled back and whispered “I may be a little drunk, but I’m still the big spoon” 

 

Beca just smiled and rolled her eyes, she turned her body and allowed Chloe to hold  _ her _ , which she does love. 

 

Her hand slid down Beca’s arm to reach her hand and threaded their fingers together. Beca took a few moments just to focus on Chloe’s hand in hers, she gets butterflies from the sight even now. 

 

“Goodnight babe” Chloe whispered sweetly into her ear before kissing it. 

 

Beca just gave her hand a squeeze and mumbled as her eyes began to drop “Goodnight Chlo” 

 

Chloe’s lips pressed between Beca’s shoulder blades before nuzzling her head against the back of the brunette’s neck. 

 

A grin still on her face as her excitement only built with this perfect night going to lead to what she knew was going to be a perfect day. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe woke up the next morning when she went to put her arm back around Beca’s body and felt nothing but an empty space. Her eyes opened and saw that she was in fact in the bed on her own. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked around the room “Bec?”

 

All of a sudden she saw a head pop round from the arch frame that cut the bedroom from the rest of the room, Beca smiled to her “Good morning”

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I ordered us breakfast” Beca smiled with a proud look on her face, then just disappearing once again. Chloe sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, she grabbed the brush beside the bed and combed her hair through to then get out of bed and spend a minute looking at herself in the mirror before heading out into the front and seeing that Beca had ordered them a full on spread for their dinner. She let out an overwhelmed laugh “This is different than most days”

 

“Well it’s our anniversary so” Beca pushed the chair that was beside her out with her foot and flashed her a grin “Get your cute butt over here I can’t eat it all...well I  _ could _ but I wouldn’t be playing the doting girlfriend anymore”

 

Chloe just grinned and  _ blushed  _ because she felt like she was being spoilt with all the delicious food. As they both enjoyed their food, Chloe raised a brow to the brunette beside her and asked “So what have you got planned for us today?”

 

Beca assured Chloe that she was going to make this anniversary the best one yet  _ and  _ that she was going to plan it all. After all she did have the upper hand in working with Theo everyday and being his boss she was able to make him help her with things to do in London that your better half will love. 

 

“Well. Knowing you for as long as I have I know a hell of a lot about you and I know you love all the tourist shit”

 

“You say things so romantically” 

 

“Whatever-I’ve got us tickets to do that boat thing that takes you round the city, supposed to be nice especially when the weather is like this”

 

Chloe gave her a loving expression as she chewed on her strawberry and then chirped “You’re doing a touristy thing on our anniversary”

 

“Yeah cause I love you and sort of want to please you”

 

Chloe just hummed a small giggle and continued to eat her food and listen to Beca as she was clearly loving having some level of dominance in their relationship for today “And then I figured it’d be nice to go for a walk around and end up in that place Harrods which is I dunno supposed to be cool or whatever”

 

“You’ve really done your research” 

 

“Well whilst we’re here for something special may as well check out the best places right?” Beca shrugged, to which Chloe just nodded to. 

 

Beca got her mind back on track and continued “We’re gonna come back here at some point to get changed too” 

 

Chloe raised a brow to her as become more intrigued “Changed?” 

 

“Yeah cause then we’re going out somewhere tonight”

 

“Somewhere fancy?” 

 

Beca just nodded. 

 

“Where?”

 

“Secret” 

 

Chloe just frowned to her and dropped her hand down that had her toast attached to “You serious? You won’t tell me?”

 

“I’ve told you most of it” Beca gently argued back with a smile on her face “Give a little adventure to the day” 

 

“I hate surprises”

 

“Well that’s bullshit else why would I have thrown you a surprise birthday party?” Beca raised her brows and grabbed hold of her coffee “Because you love surprises so shut up”

 

Beca was pretty excited for tonight. She was going to take Chloe up for drinks and some food at the  _ Shard  _ which was apparently the place to be nowadays and the view from it was meant to be amazing so since she knows Chloe eats up good views she figured that be the best place for them to have a meal. 

 

Then the main thing she was looking forward to was taking Chloe to see a show that they never got round to see in New York because of both of their work schedules crashing whilst Chloe was in school. Neither of them could wait till she graduated and could actually do what she wanted to do and help animals, cause right now it was more coursework and textbooks. Beca knew that Chloe quite liked the idea of getting her own clinic but she’d have to wait a few more years to do that. All in due time. 

 

The show was  _ Miss Saigon _ , Chloe had been a fan of it ever since she was a kid but never had the chance to see it. Her parents thought she was too young the time they went to New York and took her to see  _ Lion King  _ instead which was probably a good idea because she was only eight. Then she went to Barden and getting round to going to see the show just got swept under the rug once she and Beca moved to New York. But now they could finally get round to it and as soon as Beca found out they were coming here she pulled some strings and managed to get them tickets. In the box. Going all out as much as she could, after all when they got back to New York it wouldn’t be long before Chloe started her third year and Beca had to take off to LA for another four weeks or so. 

 

The LA thing was becoming a problem and both of them knew it. Chloe sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to dropping Beca off at the airport again and waving her off for another month, but they weren’t going to think about that today. Especially not today. Beca set her coffee back down on the table and just watched Chloe as she ate her fruit, she took her phone out and snapped a picture of her. 

 

How she managed to look so beautiful in a candid photo she will never know, then again Chloe thinks the same about her whenever she takes a photo of Beca. Beca uploaded to her story. 

 

Chloe’s phone then buzzed  _ [chlobeale]: becamitchell added to their story for the first time in a while _

 

She looked at the photo that Beca had sneakily put of her with a text writing saying  _ “Her face is nice”  _ and then another one on the other side of the screen that said  _ “Two years babyyy”  _

 

Chloe just looked over to her and smirked “Sneaky”

 

“I try” she put her phone down to the table and leaned forward, coming off of her chair and pressed her hands on Chloe’s chair arms as she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against her neck. Chloe grinned as Beca continued to set light kisses along her neck to her collarbone “Beca”

 

Beca just let out a quiet hum as her kisses continued, Chloe’s grin not leaving her mouth as she bit down to her lip and then her breath got caught in her throat as Beca knelt down in front of her and kissed her further down her body, the redhead let out a small giggle and only managed to speak in a whisper “Don’t you want to eat?” 

 

Beca’s hands fell onto Chloe’s thighs as she just looked up to her and smirked before slowly nodding “Uh huh”

 

She looked at her for a few moments longer with a wicked expression sticking to her face before her mouth returned to Chloe’s body, who let out a breathless laugh and arched her back as Beca headed further south. 

* * *

  
  


It was apparently one of the best days to do the boat thing that Beca had booked for them with the weather being what it was. The stereotype of UK being a shit storm all the was now out of their minds, right now New York was worse. 

 

They sat on the top deck of the boat at the back, all snuggled together and mushy as they just looked around the city as they floated by. Not really listening to the tour guide which they knew was half the point of these things but for one it was hard to hear being so far back and two they were too busy making up their own fake facts about each building that they came across because they were fools and found it extremely funny. 

 

They did have to keep their voices down though because this boat was filled with middle aged and elderly couples that were clearly here for the stone cold facts about London and took it very seriously, which only made it funnier. Still it was a good time for Chloe to play the tourist that she does love to play in heart and take as many photos and boomerangs as liked. Some with Beca in and some not, but only because she refused to on some. Every so often she does actually put her foot down and wins. 

 

It was a great way to start the morning. A big part of Chloe couldn’t wait till they got back to New York so she could treat Beca, she had to leave all her anniversary plans and her gift for her back at home because she didn’t want to risk Beca seeing any of it. So today was Beca’s day of romantics for their anniversary and as soon as they got home Chloe would have her turn. 

 

Her turn included buying Beca some new Beats since she knew Beca had been complaining about her current ones losing their volume intensity, a meal at Beca’s favourite restaurant and then heading to a drive in movie theatre. It was a good thing that when they finally bought a car it was one where the rooftop came down. She was excited for it, cause she knew Beca was going to love all of it because it was all the things that she  _ loved _ . Much like Beca taking Chloe to the theatre, because she knew that was like another home to her. 

 

The boat stopped by the port nearest to the town of London and they got off, Chloe had to get off first and help Beca since she was terrible at balance and would  _ easily  _ fall into the water if she didn’t have any support in the matter. 

 

Not asking for directions to where they wanted to go was half the fun, they found Harrods eventually though. It was like a shopping mall but it wasn’t at the same time, it was all just one big shop with different elements, hell you could spend the entire day in there. 

 

But they didn’t, they walked through it hand in hand the entire time. It kind of felt like they had to else they would get lost. _ Always stay with your buddy _ . They even went and ate in one of the restaurants because this store had  _ restaurants,  _ plural. And it was fancy as hell a big part of them felt like they didn’t belong in there but hell they had the money so screw it. 

 

They went to the coffee bar and got themselves some food. Checking through their phones and seeing all the anniversary messages that they had got from friends, family and fans.

 

_ Nerds - Aubrey [1:32PM]: Looks like you guys are having an amazing time!! Happy Anniversary!  _

 

_ Nerds - Stacie [1:33PM]: I hope London sex feels more romantic ;)  _

 

There several other text messages from the girls that were certainly not for the public eye. Then there were the tweets from fans and nice messages from their parents. 

 

“You’ve not spoke to them much” Chloe stated as she watched Beca shoot a text back to her mom and dad, Beca looked up to her and shrugged “Not much to say”

 

“Baby-”

 

“My dad and I had a nice talk at your thirtieth Chloe, we kind of found middle ground with it all...but like I’ve said to you it never takes away what he did. I wish I had a relationship with them like you do with your parents but y’know doesn’t always work” Beca took a sip of her drink and shook her head before she put her hand on Chloe’s thigh and said in a quiet voice “One good thing I know is that I sure as hell will do things right with my own kids” 

 

Chloe just looked at her, Beca rubbed her lips together and cleared her throat as she took her eyes away from her hand that was on her girlfriend’s thigh and caught onto Chloe’s staring “What?” 

 

“You just said. With your own kids” 

 

Beca just smiled at her and shrugged “Well yeah”

 

“You never really talk about it” 

 

“I’ve said in the past though”

 

Chloe raised a brow and countered “Vaguely.  _ Very  _ vaguely. You’ve said you want it  _ all  _ with me”

 

“Exactly”

 

“I was never sure that all included kids” 

 

“Well it does” Beca grinned as she spoke in a light voice, leaning forward and putting her hand to Chloe’s cheek “I see us in a few years with a house, and a dog and a kid. I see us being a total cliche” 

 

Chloe indulged the thought and squinted her eyes to Beca as she then asked further into the thought “And how many kids are you seeing here?”

 

Beca clicked her gum and shrugged “We could be just selfish and spoil the shit out of one  _ or  _ we could go all  _ The Fosters  _ style and have a bunch of them...I mean I was an only child and I was always jealous of the kids with siblings. Like you, greedy bitch” 

 

Chloe just let a giggle slip from her mouth as she pressed her forehead against Beca’s for a moment as she whispered “I love hearing you talk like this”

 

Beca’s lips curled once again as she gave Chloe’s leg and loving squeeze before she kissed her head and they both sat up straight. Beca looked to Chloe as she faced the bar again and put some of the thin fries in her mouth, she looked to the eternity ring on her finger.

 

_ I should really begin to think about leveling up _

 

She meant it when she said that the conversation with her dad was good, it didn’t just make her feel like she would be a good parent when the time came but it also made her feel liberated in her fear of marriage. She and Chloe were stronger. And knowing this was making her feel more excited about one day being Chloe’s wife than scaring her. 

 

She stopped the gazing and the thinking to finish up their lunch and the two of them left the coffee bar to explore some more. They ended up buying things from different departments in the store. Maybe going a little too crazy on the chocolates and the alcohol, both which cost so much money.

 

In their defense a lot of the things they bought were gifts. They got Emily insanely cute bear that Chloe insisted on buying her because she still see’s her as their baby of some kind, then also getting Bella, the  _ actual  _ baby a teddy too. They got Aubrey these salted caramel chocolate balls in a fancy box because she likes both salted caramel and acting like she’s fancy. They got wine for Stacie cause they figured she would be in the need of it cause of the whole raising a toddler thing. Shirts for Jessica and Ashley. Whiskey for Cynthia Rose, a weird but nice ornament for Lily in her new home with her boyfriend and for Amy they got her this hamper of goodies. 

 

As if that didn’t come to enough to spend they then bought a £300 bottle of wine for themselves and a ‘luxury’ chocolate hamper that may or may not have cost them £100. Maybe the whole money thing had gone to their head when surrounded by all this expensive and knowing they could afford it but they were allowed to be ridiculous once in a while.

 

* * *

  
  


By the time they got out of there they had to head back to the hotel to dump everything in their room and get changed for their drinks at the Shard and the show later on, which Chloe still had no idea about in any capacity. Just how Beca wanted it. 

 

“I feel like it’s my birthday all over again”

 

She then heard Beca laugh from the bedroom “I’m actually wearing the same outfit”

 

Chloe’s head snapped up “ _ The _ jumpsuit”

 

“ _ The  _ jumpsuit”

 

Chloe looked to the ceiling, though looking to God and thanking her for this blessing. Beca in this black jumpsuit that showed off her midsection might well be her favourite thing in the world, granted all she wanted to do was rip it off her everytime she saw her in it but still. 

 

She didn’t have to wait that long to see her, Beca came out of the bedroom after straightening her hair. Chloe just took in a deep breath through her nose as she looked at her from the bottom all the way to the top. 

 

“Easy, hungry eyes. Okay we’ve got places to be” Beca smirked as she walked over to her and wrapped her arm around Chloe’s back as she pulled her close and pressed her lips against hers. 

 

“You look amazing” Chloe whispered with her mouth still brushed up against hers, to which Beca grinned at “And you look stunning. A few drinks in me and I’ll say how lucky I am”

 

“We both know you say all that stuff sober” Chloe teased in a whisper before giving her another quick kiss and they pulled away from each other, only slightly though. Only  _ ever  _ slightly. 

 

Beca made sure she had the tickets in her clutch bag before they headed it and Chloe tried to take a peek, but Beca was too assertive and scrappy to let that happen that she just pushed her off and headed out the door in a quicker form to shut the bag properly. 

 

“You’re a tease” 

 

“I’m keeping the element of surprise that’s all” 

 

Chloe just  _ ‘mm-hm’ _ ’d her beneath her breath as they made their way down and out of the hotel and grabbed a taxi that Beca had called for the reception of the hotel to get when they came in. 

 

Chloe leaned against Beca as they sat in the back of the car, entwining their fingers together. But Beca knew what she was doing, she was trying to seduce to get information. To be fair, it was how she got her way most time. But no. Tonight Beca was sticking to her guns.

 

“Chloe for God sake you’re gonna find out in like an hour” Beca stated in an assertive manner as she tried to ignore Chloe’s lips and tongue on her neck. Not forgetting the hand that Chloe had gripped to the very top of Beca’s thigh. 

 

“I know but I kind of like making you quiver” 

 

“I do  _ not  _ quiver”

 

“No?” Chloe teeth gently took hold of Beca’s lobe, which  _ did _ in fact make her quiver. Beca just shrugged her off and faced her “Quit it” 

 

“Make me” 

 

_ God if we weren’t in a cab right now _

 

Beca just kissed her with no other methods in shutting her up. Kissing was always the go to move, her hand rested on the back of Chloe’s neck as she pulled her close. The kiss clearly lasting longer than either of them thought as soon enough the cabbie cleared his throat before informing them that they were here. 

 

Beca passed over the money to the cabbie and the two of them then got out. Chloe looked up the skyscraper of a building, one that she recognised from it being a vision all around London. 

 

“What’re we doing here?”

 

“Pre drinks and some food” Beca stated as she slapped her hand into Chloe’s and led her towards the entrance as Chloe just laughed “Pre drinks for what”

 

“You’ll be finding out soon enough, okay?” Beca grinned, raising her brows to her “Promise” 

 

Chloe just groaned under her breath and allowed Beca to lead her through, getting in an elevator to the 31st floor of the building and stepping out into the bar, Beca scoring a table for them right by the window. Well one of the windows since the whole place was made of glass, but still she scored a table that would give them the best view. 

 

_ Chloe and her suckiness for views _

 

They ordered the drinks and at different times they got a picture of each other. Both of them actually being when they looked out to the view with a drink in their hand, you’d think they would have posed it out but no. 

 

Chloe posted it to her story with the caption: s _ he is everything… _

 

Beca posting with the caption:  _ I get her? Forever? Shit okay _

 

She then just looked back to Chloe as the redhead had her eyes down on her drink for a moment before catching on that Beca was looking at her, she smirked as she looked up to her “What are you doing?”

 

“Just looking at you” 

 

The way her voice was delicate and quiet made Chloe’s heart go off like a racehorse, her cheeks actually going a little hot “Stop”

 

“Oh my god are you blushing?” Beca teased as she leaned her head down to get a look at Chloe as she bowed her head. Chloe then just looked to her “You make me blush okay! You’ve always made me blush” 

 

“It’s just nice to know I still have it”

 

“I think you will always have that hold over me” Chloe claimed as she took a peanut and popped it in her mouth. 

 

The more Beca looked at her, the more she realised that if she had a ring right now, she really would propose. She really would formally ask Chloe to marry her. But she wasn’t going to do it any other way, she wasn’t going to ask her until she had a ring to put on her finger. 

 

“You have it over me too” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well considering the first time we ever had a real conversation was in a shower then yeah I’d say so”

 

Chloe just giggled before taking a sip of her drink and keeping her face completely innocent. Then putting the drink down “Best day ever”

 

“I bet, pervert”

 

“No” Chloe laughed breathlessly “Well  _ yeah _ . But I mean because it was that whole thing that got you to some to the audition...and that was the start of it all” her hand rested over Beca’s as she went on to stroke her knuckle with her thumb “It was the start of us”

 

“Well when you put it like that” Beca smiled, turning her hand over for their palms to rest against each other, her fingers curling up against Chloe’s palm from it being a weak spot of hers, knowing that it would send shivers down Chloe’s spine. Which it absolutely did. 

 

“So I take it that this isn’t the surprise? Cause you’re downplaying still”

 

“Wow people really can have brains and beauty” Beca teased with a laugh slipping out from her mouth straight after. Chloe swatted Beca’s hand before resting back down against it “Do you not want to tell me even a little? Or give a teeny hint?”

 

“Saying cute words like  _ teeny _ isn’t gonna make me tell you” Beca then looked down to her phone to check the time “Look we’re gonna be here for another forty minutes or something then head out again. You think you can handle that?” 

 

“No” Chloe huffed “But I guess I’m gonna have to” 

 

“You’re right” Beca lifted Chloe’s hand to her and gave it a quick kiss before flashing her an overly happy grin that was just borderline making fun. And if Chloe didn’t find it so damn adorable she would give her a scowl.

 

They did spend those forty minutes well though. The time actually went by pretty quickly from being wrapped up in conversation, laughter and drink. They had someone take a picture of them on Beca’s phone of them stood in front of the view. Their arms around other other’s backs and holding each other close. One of them smiling to the camera and then one of them smiling to each other which was more of a candid because Beca had mumbled something funny to Chloe which made her burst out laughing and Beca just laughed back at her all in the midst of the photo being taken so they then had to do another. 

 

But they both actually liked the laughing one most. Beca then took a picture of the two of them herself of Beca kissing Chloe’s temple on one with Chloe letting out one of the biggest and heartwarming smiles. 

 

In another taxi they went and Chloe was particular excited since she had been kept in the dark all damn day. Finally they got there. Chloe stepped out of the car as Beca joined her from the other side, seeing the tears in her eyes as soon as she stepped in front of her. They were directly outside the theatre so it was now all pretty obvious. 

 

“You didn’t”

 

Beca put her hand in her bag and held up the tickets as she whispered “Oh but I did” she bit her lip and then shrugged “When I heard it was back in town whilst we were here I figured it would be a great way to end our week here  _ and  _ great for our anniversary”

 

Chloe didn’t know what to say. She might  _ actually  _ be speechless. She just put her hand to Beca’s face and kissed her passionately before pulling away for a moment and whispering “You’re amazing” and then kissed her again. 

 

“Well you’ve played the music so much and have watched so many shitty bootlegs that I figure I should finally see what the fuss is about”

 

“You know you’ve actually just set off the little girl in me”

 

“That sounds a  weird but I’ll take it as a good thing” 

 

“It is!” 

 

“Okay, little girl well” Beca slipped her hand into Chloe’s and raised her brows “We’re gonna go watch this show, in the whole VIP box and everything. And as always I have tissues on stand by” 

 

“This is why I love dating my best friend” Chloe said sweetly as they walked into the theatre. Butterflies well and truly bursting into her stomach. She really had been waiting a lifetime for this, almost as long as she waited for Beca. 

 

The VIP box had a bottle of champagne already in an iced bucket for them, though Beca moved it to the side more so that their chairs could be closer together. Chloe may be completely in love with this show before even seeing it live but Beca knew it was going to make her a blubbering mess.  

 

“I feel like I’m going to have to carry you out of here” Beca whispered as the lights went down for it to start. Chloe just shushed her with a smirk on her face, pressing her lips against Beca’s cheek for a tender moment before she whispered another “Thank you” for her doing thing and then they both turned their head as it began.

 

Beca was right about the whole blubbering mess thing, as soon as the overture started her eyes were filled, her hands were shaking from both the excitement and the anticipation. Beca then had to admit, the story was pretty damn beautiful and acting aside it was mostly down to the music. The music was flawless and insanely powerful that it moved her to tears, only filled up, not the extent of Chloe’s wet cheeks. 

 

Beca found herself watching Chloe more than the show at times, her eyes flickering to her as she watched her reaction to it all. She just kept her hand held onto hers, with her free hand gently stroking Chloe’s forearm as some kind of comfort to the emotional impact this was all throwing at her. 

 

But the way Chloe embraced something like this, the way she embraced music and performance. It was one of the things that made Beca fall in love with her, she really takes it all in and allows it to take her breath away. Beca finds Chloe captivating every hour of every day but she finds it especially at times like this. 

 

It got to the intermission and Beca just laughed with Chloe telling her to shut up as she dabbed her cheeks with the tissue. Beca pouted to her “You gonna make it through the second act”

 

“I saw you crying too, Mitchell” 

 

“I’m not a monster” Beca divulged boldly “It is pretty fucking moving” 

 

“It’s heartbreaking” 

 

“You just like torturing yourself”

 

“Why do you think I live with you?” Chloe dryly joked with a plain face for about two seconds but an amused smirk crept up onto her face and then shaking her head as she immediately felt bad “I’m kidding” 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and asked her to stay back on track “So you’re enjoying it?”

 

“I love it” Chloe smiled, putting her hand on Beca’s thigh and stroking her “I didn’t think it was possible to love you anymore than I already do but I think this whole thing has made me fall for you  _ even  _ harder”

 

“Getting you tickets to a show has made you fall deeper in love with me?” Beca gently chuckled.

 

“Yeah but it’s because you’ve not just picked any show. You knew how much it meant to me…” she looked into her dark eyes with nothing but love “I don’t know it just reminds me how big your heart is in your tiny body”

 

“Another height joke? Really?” 

 

“I say it with endurance” Chloe whispered, brushing her lips against Beca’s before kissing her properly. 

 

Soon enough the lights went low again, which usually worked in Beca’s favour but in this case she had no chance in winning Chloe’s attention. At least not for another 90 minutes. 

* * *

 

The anniversary felt like a true success. They got back to the hotel room at a reasonable time after going out for one quick drink at a bar by the theatre before deciding to head back to dive into the hamper they bought earlier in the day and the wine of course. Always have wine. 

 

Chloe put a truffle into Beca’s mouth and waited for her reaction. Beca chewed down on it for a moment and then broke out into a small smile, then mumbling with her mouth still slightly full “Chocolate orange”

 

“Seriously?” Chloe whispered before grabbing one for herself as Beca poured more wine into her glass “So anniversary in London has been pretty great”

 

“It’s been amazing” Chloe chirped after eating the chocolate, resting her hand back down onto Beca’s feet that rested on her lap “And a part of me can’t wait to head back to New York so I can treat you to your favourite things”

 

“Well I look forward to that too” the brunette grinned back, Chloe letting out a breathless laugh before reaching for her glass, a memory then came to her mind “Do you remember when-”

 

“No”

 

Chloe just shot her a deadpanned look as Beca giggled to  _ herself _ . Chloe shook her head to her “Don’t do that”

 

“Sorry. Continue”

 

Chloe cleared her throat and went to carry on “Do you remember when-”

 

“No”

 

“Becs!” 

 

But Beca just giggled once again and shrugged. Maybe it was the wine in her that made her filled with self amusement or maybe she just genuinely found herself funny at this moment in time. She held her hands up apologetically “Sorry. I swear this time I won’t”

 

Chloe squinted at her with suspicion and went with it once again “Do you remember…” she paused and waited, but Beca still said nothing “ _ When  _ we…” again Beca said nothing “Found that jazz bar when walking through the village and spent the entire night dancing”

 

Beca just tilted her head to her, as Chloe’s expression filled with warmth “And it was one of the most perfect nights”

 

Beca looked up to the top corner of the room as she pulled a whole  _ Robert De Niro  _ face as she shook her head and carried on to tease her “No”

 

“Yes you do!”

 

“Rings no bells. Maybe it was another petite brunette”

 

“Oh shut up” 

 

Beca let out a small, breathless laugh before dropping her little joke and just nodding “Yes, babe. I remember”

 

“Can we relive that right now?” Chloe asked sweetly, biting down on her lip with anticipation. Beca just let out a bewildered chuckle as she shrugged “What?” 

 

Chloe then remained silent as she grabbed her phone and connected it to the bluetooth speaker that was in the room. She found a song she remembered dancing to her with that night. 

 

Beca’s eyes glanced to the speaker as  _ ‘The Way You Look Tonight’  _ began to leak out into the room, she looked back to Chloe as the redhead lowered Beca’s feet from her legs and she stood up, walking more to the centre of the room where there was more space. Her eyes still in a loving gaze to Beca as she held her hand out and asked in a soothed whisper “Dance with me” 

 

Beca just stared at her for a few seconds, partly because she looked so insanely beautiful with the light that was shining on her from the lights outside. Her smile then just turned into a grin, biting on her lip she then gave in. Gently resting her hand into Chloe’s as she stood from her chair and was pulled in close by her. 

 

Chloe’s arms loosely settling around Beca’s neck as hers went around Chloe’s waist. Just gently swaying side to side whilst keeping themselves wrapped up in each other, their foreheads brushed up together. Beca just grinned as she heard Chloe hum the lyrics as they danced. 

 

“And you say you don’t dance” Chloe whispered, hearing Beca just let out an amused huff through her nose and then whispered back “I don’t. But I guess for you I make exceptions” 

 

“And that’s the best feeling you can ever give” Chloe mumbled, lifting her head up from resting against Beca’s and looking into her eyes as the brunette then did the same “I can’t tell you enough how much you are the love of my life” 

 

Beca just smiled to her, filled with warmth and complete love “And  _ that  _ is the best feeling you can give me. Don’t get me wrong I love the fact that I get to do what I do now, that I get to come to places like this and having it be considered work. But the reason I love it so much is because I get to live through it with you...cause  _ you  _ are the love of  _ my  _ life. Nothing will ever change that, I can make that promise to you” 

 

Chloe took in a breath. A sweet expression still on her face before she stated in a quiet voice “We’ll move to LA” 

 

“What?” Beca laughed through nerves.

 

“I mean it. When I finish vet school I mean. We’ll go” 

 

“Chloe-”

 

“I know that you’ve been trying to get them to do all your meetings for the label through skype. I know you try to hold off any press related events that take place there, because LA is the place for your kind of work...and you’re right by what you said. Being with each other is all that matters”

 

“But you love New York”

 

“Yeah I do but I love you  _ so  _ much more”

 

Beca just gaped at her for a few seconds as all of this information came through “You’d seriously do that for me?” 

 

“Beca you’re everything to me of course I would. I don’t have a job to tie me down, I finish vet school and I can take that anywhere. They have sick animals in LA” Chloe slipped one of her arms down to rest her hand to Beca’s cheek “We work through the last remaining eighteen months and then we go, it’ll be a new adventure”

 

Beca found herself suddenly emotional. Chloe might not see it as some kind of sacrifice but it was. It was giving up their livelihood, and Beca always felt guilty by how much she liked LA because she knew New York was their home but Chloe was right being with each other was all that mattered. Chloe was her home. Still, knowing that Chloe was willing to give up their home to travel across country with her meant so much. 

 

Beca had been struggling in trying to stay in New York because after all the main label was held in LA. The movie and music industry  _ was  _ LA based and she had been trying so hard to stay with Chloe as much as possible and it kept getting harder. But if she told them she was planning on moving within the next year or so then she knew that they would soften the load. 

 

A tearful smile remained on Beca’s face as she whispered in a cry “I love you” 

 

“I know” 

 

“No, Chloe seriously” Beca shook her head, looking at her for a few seconds more as they carried on slow dancing “I feel like I don’t tell you enough. I know you know that I do love you but I also know that I kid and tease a lot but I seriously love you, with everything I have. Not to sound like some kind of preacher but I really do feel... _ blessed _ ...everytime I wake up and I look at you I just can’t believe my luck at times” 

 

It was then Chloe’s eyes which filled “I feel the same, I always have. I always will” 

 

“I love you so much that I really-I can’t imagine my life without you. In fact every time a thought even remotely close to that concept it makes me panic”

 

“You never have to think about that” Chloe stroked Beca’s cheek with her thumb “You and me...we’re forever” 

 

“I know. And the thought of that used to scare the hell out of me, when I knew I was falling for you it scared me so much but you’ve helped me grow...I mean look at me” she laughed “I’m stood here in the middle of a hotel room  _ slow dancing _ . Like I said last night you broke me out of my shell and now it’s not fear it’s just...happiness. It’s excitement. You excite me every single day because I get to be with you. I’m the lucky moron who gets to be with  _ you _ ” 

 

Chloe didn’t have any verbal response to even match those words. She just kissed her, starting soft and slow but gradually growing deeper as she arm returned to her other and wrapped tighter around her neck as Beca held her closer by the waist. Tears running down both their cheeks as they continued to have their lips together. 

 

Chloe’s fingers locked in the back of Beca’s hair, their tongues swiftly brushing together. 

 

“Take me to bed” Chloe whispered in a low, breathless voice, returning her lips to Beca’s straight away. Beca’s mouth curled against Chloe’s as her grip remained firm to her. Leaving the centre of the room and finding the bed. 

 

Beca hovered over Chloe’s body and just looked down to her, still built up on a huge amount of emotion “You’re so beautiful, Chlo” she whispered, kissing her for a long tender moment “So beautiful” 

 

Chloe just let out a tearful grin as she wrapped her arms back around Beca’s neck and pulled her body back down to hers. 

 

And to think they argued about having to spend their anniversary in London considering that it may have been one of the best days they have ever had together in the entire history of their relationship. 

 

What a pair of morons. Some would say a match made in heaven. God only knows what it’ll be like when they actually get married.   


	13. Chapter 13

Not that they thought it was possible but they actually came back from London feeling more in love than ever, they felt like it really tied them together. Double knott and everything. They got back and did everything that Chloe had planned to do for their anniversary should they have had it at home and had another  _ amazing  _ day. Beca then felt like the spoilt one. 

 

Dating the girl who was also your best friend beforehand was clearly beneficial because they both knew each other inside out. 

 

The downside to returning to New York was that they had to return to their jobs. Eventually Chloe’s third year of vet school came back around and she actually had to get back to building her career whilst Beca had to get to continuing her career. 

 

She was going to be having another talk with the label over in LA via skype later on in the afternoon and in the meantime she was just going to spend working on some new material, she was always looking at new material. 

 

Chloe woke up to her alarm, wanting to cry a million self pitied tears to the fact that 6am wake ups were now back in her life. She just thought about her goal, her goal of becoming a fully qualified vet and making her way up to getting her own clinic. She was currently the best student in her class so that was always something, makes her feel better about getting a job. 

 

But when she looked over and just saw Beca sleeping she wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed and spend the entire day with her, there came to a point when Beca was gone for a month to LA that she seriously considered dropping vet school because the being apart at a constant rate was killing her and she felt like it was holding her back from what she really wanted.

 

It took near two whole hours for Beca to talk her down over the phone that day and told her that she can’t and won’t quit. Especially not for her, if Beca thought that Chloe was genuinely unhappy with what she was doing then it would have been a different story but at the time she knew she was only saying what she was saying because she was missing her so much and that she would regret quitting pretty much straight after doing it. Cause she really did want to be a vet, she wasn’t something she has wanted since she was a child, it was a dream she found along the way and the thought of helping animals really did excite her. 

 

But wanting to be with Beca excited her too. Still, a girl had to work. All she got right now was tightening her arm around Beca’s body and burying her face into her neck, pressing her lips against her skin, then grinning as she felt Beca’s hands cling onto hers to prevent her from getting up and out of bed “I’m sorry”

 

“I’ll write you a song if you stay” Beca grumbled with her eyes still closed, a small smile creeping on her face as she heard Chloe let out a small laugh through a huff of her nose. 

 

“Lyrical blackmail. I’ve heard it all before” she gently kissed the back of her neck and added in another whisper “I’ve already got four songs, I’m pretty sure I’ll get more whether I stay in bed or not” 

 

“A good point but still stay”

 

Chloe buried her head back into the crook of Beca’s neck “I’d honestly want nothing more but…” she pulled her hands out of Beca’s tight grip and whispered as she took her mouth to Beca’s cheek “I gotta go” she gave her a gentle kiss and got out of bed. 

 

Standing up, she looked back over to Beca and saw that she had pretty much fell back to sleep straight away. She always looked insanely adorable when she is sleeping, like actually peaceful. It almost hurt to walk away from that, she grabbed her scrubs and went to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before getting dressed.

 

Beca hated waking up on her own, she’d never been a fan of it. Even when they were sharing a bed when they were just  _ friends  _ she hated waking up alone. Chloe being beside her in bed was what made waking up worth it. 

 

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before lightly slapping her cheeks to wake herself up, swinging her legs out to the side of the bed and pulled herself out, though it felt like her bed sheets were pulling her down as a argument for her to stay. But she knew better than that, it was already 10:30 so she had well and truly had a lie in. 

 

She already had a boat load of messages on her phone, pointing out more than the others. 

 

_ Khaled [9:30AM]: Little B. Got that call over Skype at 12 don’t forget. Someone wants to talk to you. -K _

 

Looking at the text, she wasn’t sure whether that was going to be a good thing. She also wished deep down that the whole  _ ‘Little B’  _ thing will wear off but it has been a two year streak in him calling it her, he actually recommended it as her stage name and she told him nothing with bringing him great nausea than that.  

 

Still the curiosity to this little Skype meeting only increased. She changed into her sweats, after all it was a sweats kind of day with it being her songwriting day. Beca made it down the stairs and turned on the kettle before getting to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

 

Walking in there she saw that Chloe had gone back to tradition. If ever she got up and left Beca before she was awake, she would always leave a post-stick note on the mirror of the bathroom. And Chloe didn’t know this but Beca kept every single one of them in an old shoebox that was her bottom draw by her side of the bed. 

 

Today’s note was:

 

**_You make getting out of bed harder and harder everyday._ **

**_Better luck next time, Shorty ;)_ **

**_Have fun on your songwriting day and make it (another) good one_ **

**_I love you x_ **

 

Another good one to add to the pile, it sure did make Beca smile every time she saw that she had one, cause Chloe had been on her break she didn’t have any for the summer.

 

_ She should go back to work more often _

 

Even after she thought that she knew it was a lie. She took the post-stick off of the mirror and took it out to where her desk and everything was for her work and stuck in on the vey corner of her mac. After all Chloe was her motivation so if she couldn’t be here in person then she could be her through her little love letters. 

 

Beca got herself her coffee and breakfast which was just fruit and yogurt with some oats cause she was both lazy and trying to be healthy and carried it back over to her little station for the day. 

 

She sat back and just rested her head against the top of the chair, looking up to the ceiling as she just tried to drown into some kind of inspiration. It was true when people said that heartbreak was the greatest recipe for amazing songwriting, the song she won her grammy on was the song she wrote whilst she was dying inside over Chloe. Ancient history but hell that was a powerhouse of a song. 

 

Forty minutes went by and she couldn’t come to even a fraction of an idea. She didn’t want to be type casted as writing purely about love, which she hasn’t been since she has covered a hell of a lot more in her writing than just her and Chloe. 

 

Her mind went for a wander and cast back to a time when she was in LA for that month, she didn’t know why but the memory just jumped out to her. 

  
  


_ Beca rubbed her forehead as she dropped her jacket down on her chair, keeping the phone to her ear “What’s made you so upset?” _

 

_ “I don’t know” Chloe sighed and taking a breath after stopping her babbling. Beca heard her sniffle and let out one more deep breath “I just-would it be so bad?” _

 

_ “If you quit vet school uh yeah it would” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ Beca rubbed her lips together and took a step outside to the balcony, looking over to the view and she leaned down against the railing, her hand resting back to her forehead and her eyes closing “Because you don’t want to quit. You know you don't” _

 

_ “I want you” Chloe’s voice being barely audible as she cried. There was no true explanation for why she was being like this right now, she was just alone in the apartment and clearly she had been thinking over things.  _

 

_ Beca lifted her head from her hand and rested her arm back down against the railing “Baby I’m home in just over a week” _

 

_ “I know” she heard Chloe stand from wherever she was sitting before then hearing her counter that statement “But how long until you have to leave again?” _

 

_ “I don’t know” Beca stood up straight “It could be weeks it could be months I don’t know what you want me to say this whole career is pretty fluid when it comes to time” _

 

_ Chloe felt like she was being calm and rational, logical even but her voice told Beca the complete opposite “I just think that if I quit vet school then I can come with you to LA when you’re away for this long, you know?”  _

 

_ “No. It’s a dumb idea” Beca shook her head before sighing “I miss you too you know but I’m not going to dump my dream and why should you?” _

 

_ “I mean...it wasn’t always my dream” _

 

_ “But it is now” Beca gently argued as she stood up straight  “Now you’ve got the taste and the desire to do this job and if I thought otherwise then yeah I’d be telling you to fuck it and do what makes you happy but this job will make you happy”  _

 

_ There was then silence, and Beca couldn’t figure out whether it was Chloe being silent in taking in everything she was saying or she was being quiet before she was getting all emotional again. It was number two.  _

 

_ It wasn’t like Beca didn’t get it, she totally got it. She missed Chloe like crazy and this has been the longest that they have been apart in literally nine years, even at summer vacations in college they hung and and saw each other pretty much everyday cause Beca didn’t go home to her mom. So this really was some kind of tester for them, and Beca had got upset a few nights when she had to get in bed alone but Chloe was still the one who had to  _ **_burst_ ** _ out her emotions out, whereas Beca shut herself up for the sole reason that she didn’t want to upset Chloe.  _

 

_ “Chlo stop please” Beca sighed with her voice turning more upset, she just hated hearing Chloe cry and knew that she couldn’t go to her and hold her, which was the reason why Chloe was crying after all.  _

 

_ “I’ve just been thinking tonight you know? About the long run on how your career will be based more over there than it is over here” _

 

_ “That’s not true”  _

 

_ There was another silence, this time Beca knew she was trying to take in her words. Then she heard Chloe draw a sharp breath “No I can’t do it” _

 

_ “God damn it Chloe” Beca muttered, walking back into her room to allow herself to speak up “You are just upset right now. You miss me and believe me I miss you but this is all this is. You’re overthinking it” _

 

_ “Am I? Or are you just under-thinking it” _

 

_ “That’s not a phrase” _

 

_ “I’m making it a phrase”  _

 

_ Beca let out a small and now rather amused breath as she rubbed her forehead “Believe me, I would want nothing more than to be at home with you right now. And I think the only reason you’re saying all of this because it’s the first time we’ve been away from each other for so long” _

 

_ She paused for a moment as sat down on the chair, keeping her voice soft and kind “Chloe. Babe, you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are right now and I would hate knowing that I was the reason that you dropped out...it’s a four year course and once you’re free with that you can go anywhere, you can get a job anywhere. If it comes to it where it feels like we need to relocate then we can but right now you are  _ **_staying_ ** _ in vet school. Do do that, don’t be that girl that drops everything for her partners career, I don’t want you to” _

 

_ Chloe just took a breath “I know. I’m being stupid” _

 

_ “It’s not stupidity” Beca whispered breathlessly, shaking her head “It’s just missing me is clouding your judgment right now and I can’t blame you I am pretty spectacular”  _

 

_ At last, a smile came on the other side of the phone before she heard her sigh and say in another cry “I miss you so much”  _

 

_ “I know. I miss you too...but hey you lasted three weeks before having an emotional breakdown. I’m kind of proud of you” _

 

_ “Your turn next” Chloe mumbled, trying to make a funny and all. _

 

_ “I’ll try and make it a good one. I’ll threaten to quit...I don’t know right now but I’ll think of something good”  _

 

_ Another small laugh came through from the other end of the phone “Okay” _

 

_ “It’s not long now okay? I’ll be home soon enough”  _

  
  


Then it hit her. Her eyes opened as she lunged forward in her chair. Home. Beca had never felt like she had a home up until she met the Bellas and met Chloe and especially now she feels like she has the most stable home she has ever had in her entire life. Maybe that is something worth finally singing about. She didn’t do slow songs a lot so when she actually found inspiration for one they actually felt more special.

 

Now she had a hook. All she needed to now was carry on and get some lyrics along with a melody. All in due time though. 

* * *

 

Chloe had been thinking about London all day, the good and romantic memories but as a majority she was thinking of the things they discussed about LA. The morning after their anniversary, Beca asked her in bed if Chloe really did mean what she said about LA. That once she finished vet school they could move. 

 

And she did mean it, in fact that thought was quite exciting. They have been living in New York for years now ever since they graduated college and maybe moving to another city was like living another chapter in their life. The whole idea of a family came into the mix, she imagined raising a family in LA would be smoother than New York but that was just her view. 

 

As she was walking down the halls, one of her fellow students came up beside her “Jesus you think they’re gonna actually let us help out in an operation? Thought this was supposed to be a teaching animal hospital” 

 

Chloe muttered a small laugh “We’ll get there soon enough”

 

Sarah just sighed and swiftly changed the subject “How was London? Didn’t get the chance to ask you before, your pictures and stuff looked great. Very romantic” 

 

A grin soon came up on her face “Yeah it was amazing...didn’t want to come back actually, back to reality and all”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Chloe glanced to her and shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders “Yeah just y’know. I’m back here and I’m pretty sure Beca will have to go back to LA more frequently soon enough, just gonna be a bit of a bitch”

 

“You never thought of moving to LA?”

 

“We’ve talked about it. It’ll probably get to that point cause it’ll be easier for her, and me I guess in the endgame. But we’re gonna wait till I finish here”

 

“Why don’t you just ask to get a transfer?” 

 

Chloe looked to her “You can do that?”

 

“Yeah. Just go see Doctor Adams and see if there are any schools in LA that will accepts transfers. I mean I know a guy who transferred  _ to  _ here, I guess you can imagine from as well”

 

Chloe took it into consideration. Maybe it was worth looking into, maybe she should talk to Doctor Adams who was the head of the programme. Maybe it wasn’t going to go that far as her having to transfer, but it was good to know that if Beca did get pulled up again on her location by the label and she had this to fall back on. 

 

She wasted no time and made her way up to Doctor Adams’ office, gently knocking on the open door “Hi”

 

The 50 year old gentleman gave her a kind smile “Chloe. Come in” 

 

The good thing about all this was that he was actually a really nice guy and she didn’t feel as nervous bringing this up to him as opposed how she would be if he was an ass. Chloe took a step in the office and closed the door behind her “I don’t mean to take up much of your time I just wanted to ask you something” 

 

“I’m all ears” Adams motioned his hand to the chair in front of his desk and Chloe just sat down with her hands together in her lap “I was wondering if transferring to different schools was an option” 

 

His brows gently raised, clearly surprised by the question. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat “Well yes they are. Are you thinking of transferring, Chloe?”

 

“Not right now. But if things in my personal life ever change I just wanted to know what my options would be” 

 

Chloe watched as he just nodded but his expression slipped and she felt like she knew what he was thinking so she elaborated instead of sitting in silence and letting him think something cynical “My girlfriend’s career is very demanding at times. Los Angeles is a prime place for her to be and there could come a day within the next year or something where we might have to move...and I love this job. I love what I am building myself up to becoming a vet, so if I had to one day move I would like to security that I can take my dream with me”

 

There was a few seconds of silence before a small smile then came back to his face “Well I understand, and I actually admire your determination to keep this career path. It would just be a shame to lose you that’s all” 

 

“Like I said it might not come to it. But if it does...I can transfer?” 

 

“Yes. It’s always an option, and with a student who has a record like yours you certainly wouldn’t find trouble getting into one” 

 

Chloe smiled to him. That part certainly filled her with some sense of comfort. She stood back up “Thank you...I should get back”

 

“Yeah. Thank  _ you  _ for stopping by to come and talk to me about this, I appreciate your honesty”

 

Chloe just shot him another tight smile and then walked out of the office to get back to her work. 

* * *

 

Beca’s feet was tapping from her legs bobbing up and down faster than the damn speed of light, she had plenty of coffee from being on what she felt was a roll with these lyrics. Well she sure as hell hoped it was a roll, she had been working on them all day. 

 

Chloe walked through the door and as soon as she did, Beca’s head snapped over to her and she motioned her hand to the redhead for her to come over “Good. You’re home. Come here”

 

“Well I appreciate the enthusiasm” Chloe giggled as she made her way over, giving Beca a quick welcoming kiss before she sat on her desk “How’s today been?”

 

“Pretty good”

 

“The meeting?” 

 

Beca raised her brows and nodded “Interesting yeah they’re coming down on my ass from being away from the studio over there for too long but um, I can they them off for a little longer”

 

“You don’t have-”

 

“I want to” Beca put her hand on Chloe’s leg and gave her a gentle stroke “Not ready to leave home or you just yet” 

 

Well, she wasn’t going to argue with her on that one. Beca then sat back with her hand still on Chloe’s thigh “Spoke to uh-your little celebrity crush today too?”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened “Seriously?”

 

Beca giggled as she nodded, seeing the excitement creep up onto Chloe’s face “You know cause she and I talked about doing a duet together, covering  _ inspired _ . She just called to check if it was still gonna happen at some point...hence them wanting me to be in LA soon. Anyway I got her number”

 

“You’ve...you’ve Miley Cyrus’s number?”

 

Beca smirked with her hand wiggling her phone. Chloe snorted a light laugh “Maybe I should be getting worried” 

 

“Nah” Beca put her phone back down. Before diving into Beca and her music, Chloe clicked her fingers “Shit before I forget. I have to show you something”

 

“Oh yeah? Cause I have to tell you something too”

 

Chloe raised a brow, utterly intrigued and then she pulled her phone out and got up her instagram, showing her a post “Looks like he finally got his closure”

 

Beca chuckled and nodded “Nice work, Soldier Ken” she looked at the photo of Chicago Walp taking a photo with who seemed to be his  _ fiance  _ now, the beautiful brunette beside him with a smile as big as his and her hand that had the engagement ring resting on his cheek. 

 

Chicago met this girl in the army, she was stationed in the same place as him or something like that just over a year ago. Evidently he seemed happy, Beca looked to Chloe and nodded “But he always had good taste of course”

 

“Very smooth” Chloe muttered as she put her phone back in her pocket. Beca then raised her brows as she got her phone again and said as she got up what she needed to get up “Well I’ll trade your guy getting engaged for my guy sending out save the dates”

 

“What!”

 

Beca showed Chloe the text that she received from Jesse earlier on in the day telling her that he and Sarah, who he got engaged to last year, were planning on having their wedding next year in March. In  _ Hawaii _ . And she was going to be invited as well as the rest of the Bellas but he hasn’t told them yet and figured he’d wait to send out the formal invites. 

 

“No way! Hawaii”

 

“Destination weddings aren’t always a bust I guess. But yeah there we go, something to look forward to, we didn’t get to go this year so”

 

“That’s so exciting”

 

“Start your countdown, Red” Beca said with a pretty excited expression on her face “Plus with all the bellas going that’s going to be one hell of a weekend”

 

Chloe let out small squeal as she grinned and clapped her hands together. See, everyone turned out happy, everybody wins in the end of this story. Chloe then looked down to the sheet of paper and finally addressed Beca’s writing “So. This your new grammy?”

 

“I don’t know…” Beca bit her lip as she looked to the scribble filled sheet “Maybe” 

 

“May I?” 

 

“Course” Beca sat back once again. Chloe took the paper in her hand and before she had the chance to read it, Beca extended her hand and quickly clarified “It’s uh...it’s kind of like what I  _ imagined  _ my life could’ve like as a kid in the first two verses. Then the last one is about...it’s about us”

 

Chloe gave her a soft smile and held onto Beca’s hand that was hovering in front of her “Becs?”

 

Beca just hummed before Chloe whispered with a tease “Relax” she quickly kissed the back of the brunette’s hand and released her hand as she focused back onto the paper.

 

Beca was nervous about this song that she had created, she felt like it was more vulnerable. Sharing her fantasy about the childhood she wished she had, something that only Chloe knew about. Pretty vaguely too, she doesn’t like talking about it. 

 

She was only four lines in and already she was crying once her eyes fell to the line    
_ ‘Daddy told me he loved me’  _ she looked to Beca. Who just remained silent and kept her eyes onto hers. 

 

She read further, the chorus was a simple two lines of  _ ‘Take me home. Home’ _

 

The second verse went into detail for her fantasy of a sibling  _ ‘My collection of stickers. Violin with my sisters’  _ it literally got deeper the further it got with two lines after being  _ ‘We all needed each other’ _

 

This song was heartbreaking. How Beca had created this dream of what would be her perfect family. The dovating dad, the sisters and just the whole happy household. The kind where they would play tag around the garden together and sit around dinner together and ask about each others day. Chloe knows because she was lucky enough to have a home like that. 

 

The chorus came around again, this time the two lines being repeated. She then got onto the verse that was essentially about the two of them. 

 

_ ‘Keep holding on. As long as we’re here. Take back. Keep holding on. As long as we’re here it’s never gone. Gone...take me home’  _

 

The chorus came back up for it’s final appearance, though Chloe could hardly even see it now because her eyes were watered that much. It was without a doubt the most emotional song Beca had done since her very first song because everything since then she had tried to be as uplifting as possible without being cheesy. 

 

Chloe put the sheet down and wiped her cheeks “Jesus. That was…”

 

“Okay?”

 

“More than okay. It’s amazing, Beca. It’s raw and it’s  _ so  _ painfully honest” she reached her hand forward and tucked a strand of hair behind the brunettes ear “I love it. And I know your fans will love it, they live on the whole honesty and vulnerability thing, especially when it’s from someone like you who tends to act like nothing can hurt them”

 

“Well you know that’s not true”

 

“Yeah I do. But it’ll be new to them, refreshing” 

 

Beca glanced to the paper for a moment before then raising the idea “I’m thinking of doing it acoustic, stripped back. Feels like it should be that kind of song”

 

“I agree” Chloe looked down to the desk “God that line about your dad killed me”

 

Beca laughed breathlessly, picking up her pen and clicking it a few times “Yeah...kills me too cause it’s the  _ opposite  _ of my life” 

 

Chloe just looked back to her as Beca kept her eyes fixated on the music, slowly shaking her head “Think that’s why I wrote it. Made me realise that...he never actually told me that he loved me. He says it now sure but when I was a kid I actually don’t remember him saying it”

 

She felt Chloe take hold of her hand again, but she wasn’t saying it for pity. She was just being honest, she took in a breath “And the line afterwards about picking his tie for him in the morning. I used to crave doing something as small as that when I was a kid. When he took off and left...I didn’t get it. I assumed he’d always come back and that maybe one day I’d get a sibling” she dragged her lip along her bottom lip and looked to Chloe with a sad smile lingered on her face as she muttered “Hence verse two” 

 

Chloe swallowed thickly with tears in her eyes, remaining silent and still for a moment as she watched Beca just get lost in her own thoughts for a moment, the sad and hurt look that lingered on her face as some kind of mirror to her younger self and it was absolutely heart wrenching. Beca always joked about her dad leaving and her family being a  _ disaster  _ but Chloe knew it was all to hide the hurt she still had after all these years. 

 

Chloe bit her lip and then just leaned forward and pressed her lips against Beca’s forehead before resting her hands on the back of her head, her mouth brushed against her forehead as she whispered “You deserved so much more than what you got, baby”

 

But Beca shook her head and leaned back, leading for Chloe’s hands to rest at her jaw “No. No it was the way it was supposed to be” she looked up and saw the gentle confusion on Chloe’s ace, to which she then elaborated on “If I didn’t have the upbringing I had. Then I wouldn’t have ended up at Barden, I went to Barden cause my dad tried to build bridges. If he hadn’t of took off then none of that wouldn’t have happened, I never would have met the girls...I never would have met you”

 

Her hand rested on Chloe’s wrist as she smiled with more warmth now than sadness “Cause you’re my family now. And my home” her smile turned to a delicate grin before she whispered in a whole hearted tone “You’re all I need” 

 

She shrugged as she lightened the tone with a quick witted comment “So thanks dad for being an asshole” 

 

Chloe let out a watery laugh as a tear ran down her cheek, she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Beca. Soon Beca’s hands went to Chloe’s waist and pulled her forward, leading to Chloe sitting herself on the brunette’s lap as her arms were now tight around Chloe’s waist to keep her close. 

 

Chloe’s arms went loosely around Beca’s neck as she continued to kiss her in a completely sweet and tender manner. After a few long moments more, Chloe’s slowly pulled back and whispered “You’re all I need too” she smiled as she gazed at Beca a little more “You’re all I’m ever going to need”

 

“Glad to hear it” 

 

Chloe just let out a small laugh and her arms tightened around Beca as their heads buried to each others neck. 

 

It was moments like this that Beca really did feel like her fairly shitty childhood was all worth it. Getting to finally have a home with Chloe was going to make any kind of bullshit worth living through, as long as she got that endgame. 


	14. Chapter 14

Beca hit the alarm on her phone as soon as the first beep slipped out from the speaker. She hated early mornings but half the reason she was having an early morning was because today was her recording day.

 

For the _Happy Hippie_ foundation CD where a load of all star singers have been asked to sing covers for it and Beca was honestly just honoured and surprised that she was asked to even do it, she still saw herself as some kind of spring chicken that was still having to learn. But she was once again just underestimating herself as Chloe and the rest of the girl says.

 

She looked over to her phone and saw her usual morning text.

 

_Little Red [6:35AM]: GOOD MORNING!! You’ll probably asleep which I envy. Wish I was in that big fancy hotel bed with you_

_:( have a great recording day baby, I’ll call you on my break! Can’t wait to hear your voice! I love youuu x_

 

Beca had got pulled back to LA just over two weeks ago, she tried to delay it as much as she could but she felt like she didn’t have much choice. She had to come and record this album and also Khaled wanted to hear what she had for new material. She was hoping that she would be back home within the next week or so. But then again she had a feeling that something was going to be sprung up on her again.

 

Chloe wasn’t best pleased when Beca came home and announced that she had to leave the following night, but then Beca raised the point that she wasn’t happy either. They didn’t argue but it sure as hell wasn’t an easy conversation. Still Chloe did what she always did the following day, dropped her off at the airport. Kissed her goodbye and told her that she loved her, a rinse and repeat method that they wanted to do as little as possible.

 

She got up and out of bed, her phone blowing up with messages from the studio _reminding_ her to be there on time. She had a solo cover to do and a duet with Miley herself but it could take all day since there were so many people there, they also were to sing one big group one.

 

Lot of coffee and a lot of conversation with Chloe to get through the day. She jumped in the shower just before room service came at the time that she ordered for them to come at and dropped off her breakfast.

 

She dried and swept her hair up with some strands falling down to her face, putting on the grey graphic tee that had _Gizmo_ from the 80s film _Gremlins_ on it which was initially Chloe’s because she had always found it so cute but Beca stole it whenever she could. Right now it was more because she was missing her more than her actually liking the shirt. Adding some ripped jeans and docs to the mix and she was out the door as soon as she saw feet.

 

For once in her life she might actually make it to the studio on time.

* * *

 

“Chloe. Are you sure you want to do this?” Doctor Adams asked her as he had the forms out on his desk, looking over to the redhead who was sat on the other side of his desk, she bit her lip as she looked to the papers and then back to him before letting out a shrug and a nod “Yeah, I am”

 

“I’m being selfish here by wanting to keep my top student in my school I suppose” Adams mumbled as he began to write through the form.

 

Chloe just let out a breathless laugh “It’s always nice to hear what you really think of me”

 

“Well you’re leaving so you may as well know” he smiles to her “Which is why I kind of hate you right now, you’ll pull my leader down”

 

“Sorry” Chloe mumbled whilst still being clearly amused by it, she took another breath as she shrugged her shoulders once again and stated plainly “But it’s the best thing for me to do. The main reason my girlfriend has been coming back to this city so much is because of me...it’s just gonna be more practical y’know?”

 

“Oh I get it, Chloe. You can’t stay with something if you aren’t happy, no matter how good you are, your happiness is the most important in life”

 

The day after Beca left, Chloe wasted no time and got onto the transferring over to a vet school in LA. But the more she thought about it, she sat back and thought about she wanted. She never knew why she even fell into being a vet at first she just felt like it would be good because it was both a well paying job and it was helping animals so what wasn’t to love? But it had felt more of a burden than something she enjoyed. She thought about what she always felt like being was a teacher, she wanted to teach musical theatre, more specifically musical theatre for kids who can’t afford expensive art schools.

 

And LA seemed to fall into being a good spot to do that since that place was crawling with people who wanted to get experience and improve on their skill. The two of them had talked about it a _lot_ about moving when they were both at home and whilst Beca has been away in LA these past few weeks, they talked about it and assured they would get the ball rolling soon but never did. So this was Chloe taking the step. She may as well do it now at the start of her third year rather than in the middle of it.

 

At least this would get their asses into gear. Doctor Adams finished his final scribbles on the paper as he announced “And that is the _last_ paperwork for your termination at the school”

 

She didn’t want to seem too excited in leaving his practice right in front of him but she was very excited in taking this step. She loved New York, she really did but she saw as going to LA as a whole new chapter, a chapter that she felt like they would be happier in since 90% of Beca’s work ideally has to be there more than anywhere else. The stress would go down and Chloe wouldn’t have to worry about Beca coming home and telling her she had been dragged away. New York now was a place to come when she was touring and just a place get away every now and then as they said that they would be keeping in the apartment. They were more than financially stable to cover both the apartment in New York which they _loved_ and getting themselves a house in LA.

 

He stood, so that meant she was to stand as well and soon enough a hand was stuck out in front of her which she followed was to shake as he looked to her with a kind face “I hope you find it good out there. I’m sure you will”

 

“Thanks, Sir. It’s really been a great experience being here”

 

“And it’s been great having you, and like I said before I hope you find it good out there”

 

Chloe just gave him another grateful smile as she dropped her hand and then excused herself from the office. Making her way out of the vet school for good. She said her goodbyes to her fellow students beforehand and then just headed out, getting on the phone to Aubrey straight away.

 

_“So it’s all official now? You guys are really gonna make the move?”_

 

“We better after that” Chloe laughed breathlessly, walking down the street towards the apartment as she heard Aubrey then say _“She still doesn’t know?”_

 

“No I want to keep it a surprise. I mean-to be honest I’ve not seen it as a huge deal, I thought I would but we’re not gonna be selling our apartment that we have here cause we’ll come back to it every now and then and honestly LA is great and it’s where Beca needs to most and I just want to be with her”

 

 _“Awh the things you do for each other”_ Aubrey chirped _“So cute”_

 

“We try” Chloe teased back. She was very aware of her and Beca and their cuteness as a couple, it wasn’t even anything they tried to downplay they knew and hell they were proud “Did I tell you what she said about raising a family?”

 

_“She’s said more!”_

 

“Yeah” Chloe took out her keys to the apartment as she walked into the elevator “When we were talking about LA she said it’s more _practical_ and _chilled_ for raising kids rather than in the city...she clearly thinks about it more than I give her credit for”

 

She heard the blonde gentle over the phone as she stepped out into the hall and walked to her door _“Who knew she was that soft. Are you guys thinking of-”_

 

“Jesus no. Not for a few more years” Chloe let out a laugh herself as she stepped into the place “It is sweet though. Knowing how she feels”

 

_“I was gonna say so are you guys thinking of tying the knot yet? Two years is a good time to get engaged. And I mean you’ve been in love for like...ever”_

 

“I don’t know honestly. I’m not rushing her, it’s a big thing that she’s had to overcome. She’s slowly getting better at _not_ being scared...and she’s told me that she does intend on marrying me so I guess knowing that keeps me at some kind of ease or whatever”

 

 _“I just_ **_love_ ** _weddings”_

 

“Well in that case we’ll get married for your sake” Chloe teased. Aubrey shooting her a fake laugh which Chloe then just reciprocated as she put Aubrey on loud speaker with the phone on the table as she grabbed herself a drink “At least you’ve get Jesse’s to look forward to”

 

_“A destination wedding! I hear my bank account crying already”_

 

“Baby coaching not pay the big bucks?” she quipped again.

 

_“Not as much as successful singers and vets. No”_

 

Chloe just turned back to the table with a smirk on her face as she grabbed the phone and returned it her ear and took herself upstairs with her drink in the other hand “Well I’m not a vet anymore. You’re still gonna make it though right?”

 

_“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it. A little Bella vacation in Hawaii yes please, just have to put money aside”_

 

“We love an organised woman-speaking of which how’s it going with that bartender?”

 

_“Great. Really great, I really like ‘em”_

 

“Can we expect you to have a plus one?”

 

Aubrey let out a breathless laugh _“Not sure about that yet, not all of us can fall in love at first sight”_

Chloe just hummed a small laugh, putting her drink down on the side before lying back down on the bed and just staring up at the staring _“What’s your move now?”_

 

“Wait till the weekend” Chloe muttered.

 

_“Chlo. Why are you waiting until weekend? You’ve quit at the school why don’t you just go now? You’ll get there by tonight and have five days instead of two”_

 

Chloe then just stared at the ceiling harder as Aubrey’s words sunk in. Wait. She was right, why the hell would she have to wait until the weekend. For a red head she sure as hell thought that sometimes she should be the blonde one and not Aubrey. Loudspeaker went on again as she dropped the phone on the bed and stumbled off of it.

 

Hearing the scuffle going about in the room, Aubrey just said plainly _“You’re packing now aren’t you”_

 

“Yep” Chloe confirmed as she lifted and dropped the hefty case down on the mattress. Running her fingers through her hair as she looked around on what it was that she had to actually pack. Beca took a shit load of her clothes to LA already so that helped, she put the rest of her stuff in the case and _then_ hers.

 

Really clothes was all that she really needed.

 

“You think we could trust Amy to come here and send some stuff over to LA?”

 

_“Like?”_

 

“Just things like our _homey_ things”

 

_“I guess-Chloe you don’t have to worry about that until you actually have somewhere to put those things. You’ll be staying at the hotel with Beca until that happens”_

 

Again, she had another very valid point. Honestly thank god for Aubrey and her logical brain. She and Beca always said that they could come back for a weekend to pack their shit up so there was always that if they didn’t trust Amy enough.

 

She felt like if they were going to sell this place then she would be more upset, but she wasn’t because this place was still going to theirs at least for a little longer. It was their first home as a couple and moving on from it was going to be a big deal, but it has gotten to point to both of them that they didn’t really care where they lived as long as they were together.

 

_“You gonna keep it a surprise?”_

 

A grin then crept up onto Chloe’s face “Oh you know Beca. She loves surprises”

* * *

  


Beca crashed out onto her bed and pulled the pillow onto her face. It had been a long day and she had to do the same thing tomorrow, as long as it was it wasn’t a done day. An album didn’t happen over night, not even a charity album. She only managed to get in the duet with her and Miley recorded. She still had her solo to do tomorrow but it was a lot of waiting around cause it was filled with so many other singers.

 

Still she had fun, but it would have been more fun with Chloe with her obviously. They talked at lunch but Beca then struggled to get hold of her after that and presumed she was doing another evening thing at the practice.

 

Soon enough, Chloe’s ringtone went off on her phone.

 

_What do you know, she isn’t dead_

 

“Hi Stranger”

 

 _“Stranger?”_ Chloe just giggled over the phone.

 

“Yeah I haven’t been able to get a hold of you all day since lunch”

 

 _“Aw, babe. Have you been missing me?”_ the redhead just teased over the phone, Beca just smirking as she rubbed her forehead, keeping her eyes closed “You know it”

 

_“I’ve missed you too”_

 

“Where’ve you been all day then? School?”

 

_“For some part”_

 

Beca’s eyes opened and her hand lifted from her forehead, suddenly becoming more curious by it. She sat up on the bed “And the other part?”

 

_“Wouldn’t you like to know”_

 

She really would. Beca didn’t have _any_ trust issues with Chloe, it wasn’t that at all. But she did get jealous, just jealous in the respect that she didn’t get to be the someone who got to spend the day with Chloe, whoever it was that she hung out with today.

 

“What’ve you been up to, Red?”

 

_“Honestly not much. I was talking to Aubrey for a while then just started to think about some stuff”_

 

Beca rested her head on her hand and spoke more softly, more concerned now in worrying that this was going down the path where Chloe was going to get upset again “What kind of stuff?”

 

There was a small pause as Beca had her hotel door be knocked on, Beca listened to Chloe whilst making her way over to the door _“Just you and y’know-”_

 

Beca opened the door and her jaw completely dropped as she saw Chloe now stood in front of her, who gave her a grin and shrugged as she finished her sentence “Questioning why the hell am I across the country from you”

 

Not even knowing what to say, Beca just shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed Chloe, pulling her in and wrapping her arms around her neck as Chloe held onto her by the waist. Chloe just put her hand on the back of her head and smiled, so much so that her cheeks began to pinch.

 

“Hi” Beca said in an overwhelmed whisper as she kept her hold onto Chloe tight.

 

“Hey, baby” Chloe whispered against her temple before pressing her lips against it.

 

When Beca pulled back, Chloe saw the tears in her eyes “Oh my god, Becs you’re crying”

 

“I’ve missed you” Beca whispered with plenty emotion in her throat as she leaned forward and took Chloe’s lips with her own, her arms still wrapped around her neck. Her fingers curling into Chloe’s locks as she held onto her tighter.

 

Slowly pulling away, Chloe let out a small amused breath through her nose as she gazed down at the small brunette “I’m glad to see my showing up is a good thing”

 

Beca just nodded and kissed her again before muttering “I’ve just had a long day, really needed you”

 

“Well I’m here now” Chloe pressed her forehead against hers and smiled “And I’ve needed you too”

 

“How are you here right now? What about school?”

 

Chloe bit her lip for a moment and her silence made Beca jump to a conclusion of her own “Chloe don’t tell me you’ve quit. _Please_ ”

 

Chloe turned back to her as she dragged her case in and just smiled to her with a warm expression “Hear me out, I want to go for the career I really want”

 

“What?”

 

“I pretty much wanted for this whole thing to be a surprise which is the only reason why I didn’t tell you. But ever since you left the few weeks back I started to put the wheels in motion to transfer over here...I mean we talked about it”

 

“I know I just-”

 

“We both hated that moment where you have to come here and I have to stay there. I miss you everyday and I know you miss me so I decided to do something about it”

 

Beca just smiled at her, still feeling completely stunned by the notion of it all “You’re serious?”

 

Chloe just hummed an _‘uh huh’_ as she nodded. Beca thought for a moment and shook her head “But what do you mean you’re doing the career you really want?”

 

“You told me not to quit vet school for you, right?”

 

“Right”

 

“Well I haven’t quit for you. I’ve quit for me, like I said I put in the transfer forms to go to school here but I started to _really_ think about it, about how I kind of pushed myself into vet school because I thought getting a good pay for saving animals is what anyone would want...but it isn’t and I think I know deep down that it isn’t something I want for a while...Beca I want to teach”

 

“This the dance thing again?”

 

“Well the musical theatre aspect coming into it given I wanted to do singing and dancing...I want to buy a shitty studio and rebuild it and I could fail which is scary but I’d rather look back and say _I tried_ rather than _I_ **_wish_ ** _I tried_ you know?”

 

Beca just gazed at her, rather taken back by this big liberating notion that Chloe had gone through during their three weeks apart, she kind of loved it. She kind of _adored_ it.

 

Beca said nothing at first, she just kept her hand resting on the back of her neck before pressing her lips firmly against Chloe’s cheek “I’m seriously so insanely proud of you”

 

“Really?”

 

“Hell yeah. You’re going after what you want and you’ve had the balls to actually admit that vet school isn’t you anymore, I always told you to stay with it because the other times I knew you thought about quitting because of me...but this is different”

 

Chloe just grinned to her “I know we’ll have things to figure with our home back in New York but I’m here now. To stay” Chloe’s hands rested gently to Beca’s cheeks as she gazed at her “No more months apart, this is going to make our lives _so_ much easier”

 

“I love you” Beca quickly just blurted in a still whisper, her eyes also still full “So much”

 

“Baby you’ve been putting me first and juggling your work around for the past two years it’s time for me to do the same, and not even that but I owed it to myself to give this a shot cause it’s something I still want to try and pursue” Chloe brought Beca close once again and kissed her gently before whispering “But I love you too”

 

She then looked down and pulled on the side of Beca’s shirt which she knew wasn’t actually Beca’s “Isn’t this mine?”

 

There was a small silence before Beca just mumbled, almost embarrassed “Yeah”

 

She looked back to her with loving eyes “Will you ever not be so cute?” she put her hands back on Beca’s waist and hugged her. And Beca just held onto her just as tight.

 

“So I have a few days with you all for myself?”

 

Chloe let out a pleased hum as she gave Beca’s body a squeeze “Aubrey suggested that I come tonight since there’s no time to really waste”

 

“Ugh I love Aubrey. I love her so much right now in this moment”

 

Chloe just giggled with her face buried into Beca’s neck, her lips pressing against her skin and moving her way up to her cheek and then finally her mouth.

 

“Is this the same hotel room where we-”

 

“Where you stormed in yelled at me and told me you loved me for the first time” Beca muttered with a smirk “I make sure I get this room everytime I stay”

 

“I don’t even need to say it but you know what I’m thinking”

 

“I know I’m adorable” Beca bumped her nose against hers before adding in a mutter “Given it was the first place we had sex too always makes things extra nostalgic”

 

“Oh really” Chloe chuckled.

 

“It’s easy to log back in my mind” Beca motioned to her brain with a mischievous smirk on her face “At night and stuff”

 

Chloe raised her brows and dropped into a borderline silent voice “Oh” she took in a breath as she unbuttoned her trench coat “Should we make a fresher memory right now?”

 

“Yes please” Beca said in a desperate whisper as she gripped onto Chloe’s jeans and pulled her further into the room, pressing her lips against Chloe’s in a more heated manner as they walked towards the bed.

 

Beca sitting on the bed as Chloe towered over her with her lips still on hers before leaning her body further against hers as Beca’s back ended up resting against the mattress as Chloe pressed down against her.

 

Chloe’s tongue ran along Beca’s bottom lip as she rocked her hips against hers which made her tremble and whimper “Chlo I want you”

 

“Hm?” Chloe smirked as her mouth hovered over her collarbone, Beca arching her back in hopes to get her touch as she corrected herself “I _need_ you”

 

Typically people imagined Beca as the sexually dominant person but they couldn't be more wrong, it was Chloe. Chloe was very much the boss in this case.

 

“I want and need you too” Chloe indulged in a whisper as she leaned back down and pressed a quick kiss against Beca’s collarbone before returning her lips to hers.

 

Beca was _dying_ for Chloe to just cut the shit and take off her shirt, she had been visualising Chloe’s body for the past three weeks. Of course the pictures that Chloe had sent her over the course of the time sure helped but it was nothing compared to being in the flesh.

 

Chloe sat back up on her knees and took off her shirt, to which Beca just laughed at her a moment before she said as she reached for her “I’ve been waiting for that”

 

“Shirt for a shirt, Shorty” she tugged on the end of Beca’s Gremlin tee “Come on. Off”

 

“Bossy” Beca mumbled as she gripped onto her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the side beside Chloe’s on the floor. Chloe bit her lip as she gently ran the back of her fingers down the front of her _perfect_ body whilst Beca just gazed at her. Chloe’s eyes went back to hers for a moment before she just grinned and leaned down.

 

Her mouth landing onto Beca’s stomach, her tongue running along her skin which worked very well with Beca as her back arched again and her breath hitched with the emotions building up. Chloe’s hands went to the waistline of Beca’s jeans and soon pulling them down as she continued to trail wet kisses up Beca’s body before kissing her with the same rough passion.

 

Beca kicked her jeans and underwear off once they were down her legs enough and then just watched as Chloe removed hers. Their bodies that stripped to being bare pressed down against each other once again. Beca grabbed the sheet of the bed and pulled it over their bodies as Chloe continued to roll her hips against her as the pair became at a loss for breath.

 

The first time they had sex in this bed, they were first timers with it all and were trying to figure things out. But _now_ they were more than experienced with each other and certainly took it to another level this time round.

 

Again, they just thanked god that they had no neighbours.

* * *

 

**I know I've been slacking with the updates being weekly, my bad it's been a busy time but I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave comments below and drop a kudos if you haven't already!**


	15. Chapter 15

Beca woke up with a grin spread right across her face as she was woken up with Chloe pressing kisses against the back of her neck and shoulder. She had missed this _so_ much, everytime she was away from Chloe she missed her.

 

It was almost approaching the longest time they had been apart and she wasn’t dealing with it very well so thank god Chloe had done what she did and they can finally start planning buying a place here and starting their life here.

 

A part of Beca couldn’t wait since there wasn't really a limit on what kind of house she can get. She made her first million within months of her first Grammy and since then had been on the up and up, but she didn’t live the lifestyle where she felt like she would do whatever she wanted because she didn’t like being that type of person. But using that kind of money on a house that was going to be her and Chloe’s _home_ for potentially the rest of their lives seems like a good investment.

 

Beca turned to her, with a sleepy yet all the more pleased smile lingering on her face “Morning”

 

“Good morning” Chloe whispered sweetly as she kissed her nose, holding firmly onto her waist as she kept her close “I’ve missed waking up to you”

 

“God me too” Beca mumbled with her eyes closing again “I like turning around and seeing your face”

 

“Well your eyes are telling me otherwise since they’re _closed_ ”

 

Beca suddenly snorted out a small laugh as she opened her eyes, not even realising that they were shut “I swear I mean it, you know mornings aren’t my thing”

 

Chloe just gave a teasing hum in an unconvincing manner before Beca just kissed her and then lay on her back, running her fingers through her hair as Chloe drew circles on her bare stomach, propping herself up against her other hand as she kept her eyes onto the brunette “What time do you have to do today?”

 

“Uh later on usual. Miley said for me to get there for twelve so”

 

“Still gonna be a long day?”

 

“Probably” Beca sighed, she then looked to Chloe as an idea came into her mind which Chloe saw clear as day which she laughed at “Uh oh, what’s that brain thinking?”

 

Beca smiled as she slid her hand in Chloe’s that was still against her stomach “Come with me today”

 

“As in to the studio?”

 

“Yeah come with me” Beca shrugged.

 

“Is that even allowed?” Chloe laughed as she brushed her lips against Beca’s shoulder, who then let out another light shrug “I mean yeah why not. It’s Miley Cyrus pretty sure she isn’t gonna kick you out...and I really want you there with me”

 

“Aw baby” Chloe muttered in a clear tease.

 

“Shut the fuck up” Beca gently scoffed with a smirk still on her expression. Chloe leaned further to her and then spoke much more sweetly “Of course I’ll come with you, I’d love to”

 

“Good” Beca smiled back to her as she gently pressed her lips against her forehead. Chloe rested her head against Beca’s shoulder. Then grinning as a thought came into her head which she then raised “When should the house hunting begin?”

 

Beca snorted a small laugh, shoulder beginning to slightly shake as Chloe’s pure failure in being subtle in raising the case, she then just shrugged as Chloe lifted her and looked to her “I mean...I guess we can go anytime after today. Sooner the better and all”

 

“I can look at websites whilst you’re recording” Chloe said with a grin still lingering on her face, Beca just looking at her with both love and amusement as she nodded and gently jested “Okay that can be your job for today”

 

“I’ll take it” Chloe rested her head back down onto Beca’s shoulder, pressing her lips against it as she then went onto whisper “Does that mean we can stay in here for a few more hours?”

 

“Oh I don’t plan leaving here anytime soon” Beca stated in a still tired grumble as she turned onto her side facing Chloe and wrapped her arms around her as she continued to hold her close.

 

Soon they fell back asleep for a few more hours and then her alarm went off and they had no choice but to drag themselves out of bed and start getting dressed. Beca had seriously become so intoxicating to her that Chloe wasn’t even thinking about how she’s going to be in a recording studio with over a dozen _A-star singers_ including her celebrity crush that is Miley Cyrus, she was just excited to be with her all day.

 

Beca looked over to Chloe who was in her white jeans and grey _Tommy Jeans_ sweater which Beca bought her _years_ ago for her birthday in college that just said _‘Team Tommy’_ across it in some night fancy writing. Before girlfriend points there were best friend points and she got a lot when she bought her that since she had been dying for a sweatshirt of that brand.

 

She thought she looked adorable in it then and she still does now, add on the minnie mouse slip on vans that she had on and it just became unfair that she got to be _this_ attractive and cute at the exact same time.

 

“Maybe you being here is a bad thing cause you’re making me not want to leave” Beca mumbled as she gripped onto Chloe’s ankles and pulled her to the foot of the bed and kissed her with pure heat.

 

“Don’t forget I’m coming with you” Chloe smiled as their lips pulled away and she looked up to Beca who for once was able to look _down_ on her. Beca just scrunched her face for a moment as she ran her hand down Chloe’s arm “Can’t do what I’m imagining right now at the recording studio”

 

“Save it for later” Chloe downright teased as she pushed Beca back to stand, then whispering into her ear “We both know a build up makes it worthwhile”

 

She tugged on the back of Beca’s striped cropped t-shirt “Come on superstar”

 

Beca just groaned beneath her breath and then ultimately followed Chloe out and got into the car that she once again had to hire out, once getting in she looked to Chloe and said with a rather smug look on her face “Should probably look at _buying_ a car now”

 

Chloe then surprised her by letting out a rather _saddened_ noise, causing Beca to glance to her “What?”

 

“Our car back in New York. I’ll miss it”

 

“We can get the same model” Beca laughed.

 

“Not the same...imagine if we drove it here”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me” Beca burst in a fit of giggles “It takes like two days-maybe three to drive it across country”

 

“Cute road trip”

 

Beca shook her head with an amused smirk still on her expression, she knew Chloe was kidding but still the idea of driving across country really did not sink well with her. The longest she could go in regards to driving was eight hours tops. Not that she had ever gone on a road tip she just figures that’s an accurate number.

 

Chloe just put her hand on the back of Beca’s neck and played with _baby hair_ as she calls it “I don’t want the same model actually”

 

“No?”

 

“No. If we’re going to be living in Los Angeles then we need a type of car that shows it”

 

“Okay well add that to your list of things to do today. House hunting websites and types of cars”

 

Chloe just gleamed “Happy to”

* * *

 

The thought of settling down here began to give them _both_ butterflies but Beca especially. As hard as it was for Chloe dropping Beca off and waving goodbye, it was hard for Beca too. Arguably more so, because even though was left on her own too at least she was in their home. Beca was just stuck in a hotel for a few weeks, not surrounded by things that made her feel grounded. But now knowing she was going to have that too in a new city like some new chapter was pretty exciting stuff.

  


Soon enough they arrived to the studio and Chloe for one was very excited.

 

“Please try to keep it relatively cool” Beca pleaded as she pressed o the key car to return the rooftop back over the car. Chloe casually shrugged “I am cool”

 

Beca just shot her an unconvinced look as they walked into the studio. Chloe really did try to keep it as cool as she possibly could. It was a big space, one of the biggest recording studios in the city which was essential given that it was an album with many different voices playing into it.

 

It was an expressive set out and sure as hell to be expensive by a major amount. Even that was intimidating to Chloe, forget all the other singers that were around. She wasn’t alone in it though, Beca was insanely intimidated too. She just downplayed it better.

 

“I’ve never seen a studio this big” Chloe muttered to Beca’s ear as she briefly rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder as she kept onto her hand.

 

“Right?” Beca mumbled back to her as she kept her eyes peeled around. Then seeing the 27 year old singer who was leading this operation make her way over “Beca!”

 

“ _Holy_ shit”

 

“Cool it” Beca quickly muttered to her as she then just smiled to Miley “Hey”

 

“I know I said yesterday but thanks so much for doing this”

 

Beca motioned to Chloe and got the introduction and Chloe babbling like a moron out of the way right now “Miley this is my girlfriend Chloe”

 

Miley clocked onto the girl beside Beca and broke out into a grin as she suddenly realised “Aw shit! You’re Chloe!” she wasted no time and pulled the redhead in for a welcoming hug, to which Chloe’s eyes darted to Beca with a completely overwhelmed look. Beca just shrugged to her as she watched the engagement and was oddly feeling a little jealous. But that was just her and her complete ineptitude for sharing Chloe.

 

“Beca has told me so much about you” Miley stated as she pulled back “Feel like I already know you”

 

“Really?” Chloe raised her brows as she looked over to Beca, who just rolled her eyes as the singer then went on and said “Yeah. She showed me a video of you singing, you’ve got a beautiful voice”

 

“Thank you” Chloe giggled and blushed like a damn school girl.

 

_I feel like a third wheel right now_

 

“If you weren’t engaged to a dishy australian then I’d be so less chilled right now”  Beca deadpanned, getting a laugh from both of them.

 

“Y’all make a beautiful couple anyway I wouldn’t even try” Miley laughed as she just took a step back from Chloe and turned to Beca to get more into the plan of today “So the way the schedule has come for today is gonna have like two more tracks to do before your recording”

 

“Thought it was one”

 

“It was supposed to be but John had to come back in for a re-record. Don’t ask man it’s been a hell of a morning”

 

“Okay” Beca laughed, letting it be the way it was. Miley put her hand on her arm for a brief moment “Just grab a coffee and chill in the green home. We’ll get it up and running as fast as we can”

 

“It’s cool. Why do you think I brought her?” Beca smirked as she nodded to Chloe. Miley shrugged as she dropped her hand from her “Eye candy of course”

 

“Right go produce” Beca quickly pushed her back as Chloe continued to giggle.

 

“Alright I’ll catch you guys later” she then pointed back to the redhead “Nice finally meeting you, Chloe”

 

“Yeah you too” Chloe managed to _stumble_ out as Miley walked away. Beca turned to her “Well. You were better than I expected”

 

“See”

 

“You were still like a babbling child I could see it in your eyes but still it could have been worse. She gives you any more compliments and I was going to have to get seriously territorial”

 

“Getting jealous?” Chloe draped her arm around Beca’s neck. To which the brunette just pressed her hand against her waist to push her off as she changed the subject “Come on. Let’s go get a coffee”

 

They went off in the direction of the green room when Chloe then asked “By the way. Who’s John?”

 

“Legend” Beca said in a cool manner as she walked a few steps in front of her, Chloe’s jaw well and truly dropping for a second “Seriously?”

 

“ _Star studded_ album, Chlo”

 

Chloe remained silent and just rolled her eyes. Having no real comeback anyway and if she did make a shitty comeback then Beca would just rip her apart at every given chance. They missed out on coffee this morning given that they stayed in bed until they literally didn’t have a choice but to get out and get dressed, so this was very much needed.

 

“I’m shocked. You’ve been in LA for like ten hours and you’re yet to-” she stopped talking once she saw that Chloe was in fact doing what she was talking about and doing a boomerang for her story of Beca stood up with a coffee in her hand as Chloe was now seated on the couch, she just looked at her in silence as Chloe giggled and uploaded it “Never mind”

 

“I like to keep people informed”

 

“Your _fans_ ”

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes, shaking her head as Beca walked over and sat down beside her, the green home had a screen that was literally a streaming from the actual recording studio with the main booth in front of them, right now John Legend was re-recording his track which Chloe did get in shot. It was a good thing that this whole album wasn’t top secret else she would have just blown their cover.

 

It wasn’t too bad with the waiting, not compared to yesterday at least cause that really dragged for Beca. But it had always been the case that Chloe helped lighten the load in any given situation. When she would stress about getting work done in college, just having Chloe sat next to her kept her cool and even kept her entertained. Chloe was very good at entertaining.

 

“Okay what about this place?” Chloe showed Beca to a real estate website of a house that was up in the hills, Beca put her hand to the phone as she pulled it closer “Shit that’s nice”

 

It overlooked the city, a nice sized garden and pool _with_ jacuzzi. There were three seating areas outside by the pool along, a bar table in front of a barbeque pit. Not that either of them could do that but hey they could learn. It had seating area in front of a _fire_ pit too from round the pool and an outdoor couch in front of the pool itself.

 

The inside showed a literal bar area, alcohol and everything. Chloe’s party hosting ears pricked up like a damn dog at the sight alone. A grand piano was by the bar because _why not_. The living room was huge and so was the kitchen, the whole bottom floor was essentially open plan with just the staircase in the middle to separate it all.

 

“Seven bedrooms-would we need seven  bedrooms?”

 

“Beca we’re not buying it now I’m asking if you think we should schedule in a booking with the estate agent...I mean I seriously like the look of it”

 

Beca sat back against the couch from leaning against her “Me too. I could see us living there for sure, book it in”

 

“Okay. I might find a few others”

 

Without looking up, Beca stated “Three in one day max”

 

“But-”

 

“ _Three_ in one day max”

 

“Fine” Chloe sighed, her brows rising for a moment as she chirped “ _Ooo_ we can go tomorrow”

 

“Whenever you want” Beca closed her eyes as she rested the back of her head against the spine of the couch. They weren’t closed for long as a few minutes later she heard the sound of a dog barking come from Chloe’s phone, her eyes opened “What is that?”

 

“Uh-there’s a dog breeding place around here have an instagram account”

 

“Dog breeding place” Beca quoted in a smug mumble “Way to try and be coy”

 

“In London you said-”

 

“I know in London I said” she looked over to Chloe with a warm expression resting on her face. She was no longer opposed to the idea of getting a dog, but they didn’t exactly allow puppies into the hotel they were currently staying in. She put her hand on Chloe’s leg as she then added “House first. Then car. _Then_ dog”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yeah promise. Even if i didn’t promise you’d still hold me to it”

 

“True”

 

Chloe swung her legs onto the couch and rested them down onto Beca’s lap, which she had no problem with. She laid her hands down on her thighs and held her close, Chloe put her hand on Beca’s cheek to the opposite side of her and pulled her close as she kissed her cheek and then couldn’t help but nip her ear.

 

“Seriously?” Beca remarked as she went to pull away, but Chloe just made an objective noise of her doing the motion and pulled her close again and took her mouth back to Beca’s ear. The main reason Beca didn’t want her to do it here is because she liked it _too_ much.

 

Feeling the tip of Chloe’s tongue swiftly brush up against her lobe before she gripped to it with her teeth was the last straw, Beca pulled her head back to look at her “Stop”

 

“Sorry” Chloe whispered with a giggle in the back of her throat “I find it hard to keep my boundaries in check with you”

 

“Yeah it shows”

 

“Take it as a compliment”

 

Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk “I do”

 

“It’s because I _wuvs_ ”

 

“Deciding to watch that Rose and Rosie was a bad idea”

 

Chloe gave her a playful shove “Shut up you love it”

 

Beca just threaded their fingers together and momentarily brought the back of Chloe’s hand to her mouth to lay a soft kiss against it before returning back of the redhead’s lap.

* * *

 

It wasn’t that long afterwards that Beca was called into the booth to record her solo recording session. Miley asked if she would sing _I Found_. It was a slow song but Miley’s absolute favourite that Beca had ever wrote.

 

Chloe couldn’t help but ask once she was in the recording side of the booth with Miley beside her “What made you ask her to sing this song?”

 

“It’s my favourite that’s she’s ever written” the singer said confidently “And this album is mainly an upbeat one but I wanted to put one or two emotional and raw songs in there to shake things up and holy shit no one does emotional and raw better than your girl. But you know that”

 

Chloe just smiled nervously and nodded as she folded her arms and looked at Beca through the glass. The brunette put on her headphones and looked over to Chloe, sticking her tongue out for her as soon as she set eyes on her with Chloe then just returning the expression before laughing.

 

“You guys are so fucking cute man” Miley mumbled as she pushed down on the button that allowed her to talk to Beca “Ready to run it through?”

 

“For sure”

 

Chloe took a photo of Beca that was actually a pretty great shot. She looked so focused and in full in artist mode. Add black and white to it and it would be very aesthetic. Beca took one more glance over to Chloe, who gave her an encouraging smile and wink as the guitar slow began to play the song.

 

This was the song she dropped just after her Grammy win. At first it was just a little video online to see what people thought and the feedback she got from the 30 seconds alone gave her the encouragement to drop the full version and it became an instant fan favourite when originally it was just a song that she wrote without giving it a load of thought, it was just lyrics that came from her heart. The best kind of lyrics.

 

Chloe had to admit, this was a favourite of hers too. Beca’s voice was so light and delicate with the lyrics it just flowed so beautifully. Considering that she used to struggle in song writing she seriously had come a long way. But once she channeled into her feels about Chloe when she both pined after her and being with her now, she no longer found it hard. Once she allowed her feelings to be a voice it was now rather simple and all the more effective.

 

Beca’s dark eyes locked over to Chloe as the chorus came in _“And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me. Talk some sense to me”_

 

Chloe’s smile grew so much that she bit down onto her bottom lip as she played with the necklace of the soundbar that Beca had bought her for her birthday. And Beca just smiled as she closed her eyes and turned back to the mic. She couldn’t help but hum the lyrics as Beca sang, quietly of course. She didn’t want to cause any kind of distraction.

 

The thing about Beca was that she was a perfectionist. So when the song came to an end, she didn’t believe that she nailed it, even though she did. Miley tried to assure her but she still didn’t really buy it so she turned to Chloe.

 

Chloe stepped to the mic and kept her finger pressed down on the button, but she didn’t try to convince her she instead asked a question “What part did you have doubts about?”

 

“I feel like I went off in the second verse and then the bridge to the chorus”

 

“As in flat?”

 

Beca just nodded to her as she tapped her fingers on the headphones that now rested around her neck. Chloe just kept her eyes on her for a few moments more and the lifted her finger from the button as she looked to Miley over her shoulder “Would you be okay with her doing it again?”

 

“I mean yeah it’s no problem but she wasn’t flat”

 

“I know, but once she has that in her head when she listens to it back all she’ll here is her being flat” she shrugged “Typically it takes her doing something twice to feel satisfied”

 

The words sunk in for a moment and once they registered she muttered as she turned back to Beca “That sounded dirty”

 

“I noticed” Miley just laughed from behind.

 

Chloe pressed back down on the button “Babe you wanna do it again?”

 

“Yeah, think I have to”

 

“Okay” she said with a gentle voice and smile “Then do it”

 

She stood back up straight and stepped away from the deck. Miley let out a rather overwhelmed breath “Man you make her more at ease. Yesterday she hated the recording and I had to practically fight her on it”

 

“Did you re-record?”

 

“Yeah we managed to fit it in. But she was even antsy about the second one”

 

“Even when she produces tracks she doesn’t know her own talent. But when it’s her voice and her lyrics she criticizes herself even more”

 

“I get the same honestly. But I’ve been in the whole business since I was sixteen so I guess i’ve gotten used to it a bit more”

 

Chloe just hummed in agreement as she folded her arms once again as her focus shifted back to Beca. It was odd how she was able to kind of take control when in the room with someone as famous and talented as Miley Cyrus, but it was the protective side of her that came out. The supportive girlfriend who just wanted Beca to feel like she has done the very best.

 

And after the second take she did.

* * *

 

Chloe headed back into the green room to grab another drink as Beca was going over the track with Miley and another producer of the album. Her phone had been going off like crazy, mostly from twitter.

 

_@fyeahbechloe: @chlobeale ARE YOU IN LA WITH BECA?!_

 

_@scrappymitchell: @chlobeale @becamitchell omgggg you guys are back together in LA!!_

  


It went on and on with a mix of people either asking if she was in fact in LA or just being exciting in presuming that she was in LA with Beca. But she figured it best to clear it up in order to stop the bombardment of tweets.

 

_@chlobeale: los angeles is really sunny this time of year hope I don’t get sunburn ;)_

 

As she put her phone into her pockets, two arms came from behind and wrapped around her waist. Beca buried her face in Chloe’s neck and kissed her skin to Chloe’s pure pleasure, she couldn’t help but lean her head against her and tease in a whisper “Miley, Beca might walk in”

 

“That’s not funny” Beca lifted her head and pushed her away from her, Chloe just laughed as she turned back around and wrapped her arms around her neck “So easily jealous. You know I only want you”

 

“I’d say prove it but uh...here might not be the place”

 

“Later” Chloe tightened her arms around Beca’s neck to pull her closer and kissed her in a just as sensual way than she would at home, stroking the back of Beca’s hair as she let out a pleasing hum. Beca put her hand to Chloe’s waist and after a few more long and enjoyable seconds, she pulled back “So I come to you with a propersiton”

 

Chloe raised a brow “Listening”

 

“Basically the album is having two versions. A standard and a deluxe. The deluxe has extra shit including a bonus tracks...we are now being asked to do one”

 

Chloe slid her arms down from around Beca’s neck as she let out a shocked laugh “What?”

 

With her hands still on the redhead’s waist, she just shrugged “Miley and the rest of her team figured it would be good. And possibly help sell” she pulled a hopeful expression as she added on in a cute tone “It’s for a good cause”

 

“Way to guilt trip me” Chloe muttered with a smirk as she played with the ends of Beca’s hair, she thought about it for a moment and then indulged the suggestion “What song?”

 

Beca paused for a few seconds and then whispered “Secret Love Song”

 

Chloe’s head snapped up “Jesus Becs. You wrote that about the _pain_ you went through-hell what we both went through in college and just a few years ago”

 

“I know but that song is like insanely popular within the lgbt community and those guys out there think if we made it into a duet then it would explode” Beca threaded their fingers together “And like you said that song isn’t just about me it’s about _us_ . What we both felt everyday. And what better situation to be in to sing it? Happy and _together_ ”

 

Chloe bit down on her lip as she gave it more consideration. It wasn’t as if she was going to boot some music career, music was still her hobby and her passion. And Beca was right this was all for a good cause, and it would be fun to record something solid with Beca. Plus the bellas would lose their minds.

 

Her conflicted look then turned into a grin as she nodded “Okay let’s do it”

 

Beca’s brows rose as her entire face lit up, genuinely not expecting her to say yes “Really?”

 

“Yeah like you said it’s all for a good cause and we’re together now so it’s kind of nice in a way singing that song about our past when this is our present”

 

“A poet” Beca teased, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers, pulling her close once again as she gripped harder to her waist her lips detached from Chloe’s as she then whispered “Thank you”

 

“My pleasure” Chloe cooed before she leaned back to Beca’s mouth.

* * *

 

An hour later they both went into the recording booth. A sudden very surreal feeling for Chloe especially. She had never been in a recording booth before to record an actual track. This was very much new to her and intimidating as hell. But she had Beca right next to her so that was already settling her.

 

They spent the past hour doing a quick arrangement of who would take which verse and agreed that they would sing together at every chorus. Chloe didn’t need to go over the lyrics or anything like that, even if they weren’t in front of her it wouldn’t matter because she knew them word for word off by heart.

 

Beca sang the first few lines as some way to throw off fans who wouldn’t be aware it was a duet _“When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dancefloor”_

 

She looked over to Chloe just as she leaned towards the mic and her poured out in pure perfection and complete intoxication _“I wish that it could be like that, why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours”_

 

Beca smiled instantly as she not only listened to Chloe singing again but _watching_ her doing it. The passion that she had with her eyes closed to take in the full focus of it all, this was something she really was born to do. Professional or not Chloe Beale was born to sing and there was no debate in that. She took that first chunk of lines and she delivered it flawlessly.

 

Chloe opened her eyes and looked to her as the line came up of _“Every time I see you I die a little more, stolen moments that we steal as the curtains fall, it will never be enough”_

 

Beca grinned to her as her lines then crept up on her _“It’s obvious you’re meant for me every piece of you, it just fits perfectly”_ her fingertips couldn’t resist but gently brush up against Chloe’s as she sang the lyrics to her. She wasn’t singing it for the recording or the people on the other side of the glass she was singing them to her. She always has done.

 

Whenever she sang this at shows that Chloe was at she would just look at her and let her know that she was always on her mind when this song in particular came on her set to sing. The chorus came around for them both to sing together and it was magic. People on the other side of the glass just saw absolute gold being made right in front of them. The absolute love that the two of them were giving each other by looks alone was enough to knock out an entire army.

 

It was powerful. Insanely power.

 

_I’m going to start crying soon if she isn’t careful_

 

Beca held it in well but Chloe was of course struggling as her eyes were beginning to prickle as she sang the next verse full by herself and that damn chorus came back round again. It was emotional to her for many reasons, one being that it really showed her how Beca felt. Of course Beca told her a lot of how she felt the past few years in detail, they both did that at the beginning of the relationship. But hearing the way she wrote it out as a song did something to her, it made her breath get caught in her throat. The other reason was because she really did feel the same as Beca for all those years and that really meant something because as Beca said, there is a whole community out there of people who have either felt like that or are currently feeling like that.

 

Beca’s brushing of the fingertips ended in her fingers curling around Chloe’s and loosely holding onto her as she saw the emotion build up in Chloe’s eyes once Beca’s verse came into the more hard hitting part of the song that she had to then jump off _“I don’t wanna live life this way, I don’t want to hide us away, I wonder if it will ever change. I’m living for that day. Someday”_

 

In a way this song brought them both much happiness, especially with that last word of _someday_. Because someday did came for them eventually and now here they were.

 

Emotionally Chloe sang the next few lines, then back to Beca and then back to Chloe as she belted out the top half of the chorus by herself for Beca to jump on her hand moving round as she pressed her palm against hers and locked their fingers together more securely.

 

Chloe rounded up the first half of the chorus _“Why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours”_

 

Beca then sang with a tearful grin, raising her brows to Chloe to lighten the load _“Why can't I say that I’m in love I want to shout it from the rooftops”_

 

Chloe just smiled to her, a tear successfully managing to escape her eye and make a run down her cheek. Their harmonizes ended perfectly as they slowly faded out the song as they settled the last lines of the song together back in a gentle and sweet voice.

 

The track ended and as soon as it did, Beca pulled Chloe close by her hand and landed a kiss firmly against her cheek before a quick delicate on her lips, her free hand went to her cheek and wiped away the tear “Emotional stuff”

 

“It kills me” Chloe whispered, then breaking out a smile “In the best way of course”

 

“Of course”

 

Miley’s voice then came through from the other side “Guys you got people bawling back here I’m not even bullshitting. That was amazing” then with an edge of fear she asked “Beca...you okay with that one?”

 

Beca snorted a small laugh and nodded “Yeah I don’t think we’d able to do it like that twice”

 

“I bet you could but that was pretty fucking special”

 

“Yeah we’re good with that one”

 

They made their way out of the booth into the hall and as soon as they did. Beca brought Chloe to a halt before stating “That was the first time we’ve actually ever recorded something. We just recorded a track together, this is a pretty big moment”

 

Chloe grinned “Yeah I never thought we’d get the chance to do that and I couldn’t think of a better reason to do it”

 

“People will be demanding you to get a singing career now”

 

“Well they’ll have to just make do with that one track and me singing online every now and then” she put her hand to Beca’s cheek and kissed her tenderly as she then took her mouth to Beca’s ear and whispered “Besides, I like saving my singing for just you now”

 

“That might be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me” Beca mumbled, half teasing and half being very much serious.

 

For both of them it was a great way to end this day. Now they could leave here and get some shitty food to take back to their hotel and just stuff their faces whilst in their slacks so they feel no bloatedness attack them whatsoever to then curl up in bed with each other and fall asleep watching some dumb flick.

  
And _that_ sounded like heaven on earth.

* * *

 

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please leave a kudos/comments below!**


	16. Chapter 16

A month passed and finally Beca and Chloe were officially moved into their new home, the same one that Chloe pointed out to her the day that they were at the recording studio. They saw other house viewings on top of that but it was that pad which they really fell in love with.

 

It was a _lot._ Three millions worth to be more precise, but this was set to be their home for life now and what else were they gonna spend their money on? It was just sitting there in their joint bank account. What better thing to spend their money on than their home? Beca’s parents couldn’t believe the amount they spent but then they grew quite proud that their daughter was now in a financial state to afford it. Chloe’s parents just asked when the housewarming party was.

 

They had been asked for weeks on end by fans what was going on with the two of them given that they had been in LA together for over a month which they have never seen before. But the two of them wanted to wait until they were settled in their new house before answering any questions, luckily they could trust Amy to pack up things they asked for and ship them over to them.

 

They moved fully later than usual since they took a break when it was Beca’s birthday, since it wasn’t a major birthday Beca insisted that they didn’t make a big deal out of it and instead they just had a pretty chilled day with gifts from the girls that they shipped over to Chloe weeks ago and she managed to hide them successfully during the move and Chloe of course bought her something special  as well as treating her to a nice meal in the evening.

 

They had the house, they had the car which was a mustang convertible that was from the 60s which was only Beca's dream car from being a kid and Chloe felt like a filmstar in it so it worked for them both. They _also_ found a dance studio for Chloe to invest in, which she invested in with her own money, money that she had from both work and also she was left a large sum of money by her grandmother who died over a year ago, she never spent a penny of it so she figured it’s a good thing to use it on. It wasn’t going to open for a while because she had to get it all refurbished which she felt was going to be half the fun since interior decorating was her other calling. Next was the puppy to Chloe’s absolute joy. It was like they were going to buy a child, which is totally illegal so it was a good thing they weren’t doing that. Plus they were going to go to a shelter and adopt so there was always that too.

 

After two years of struggling back and forth from New York and LA plus touring around different cities in the country at various times they finally felt like everything was falling into place, which they told their _fans_ via instagram on a live video.

 

Beca enjoyed the bed the most, the mattress was insanely soft that she felt like she could sink to the bottom of it. On the nights she felt like being a complete and utter pillow princess it was especially beneficial, Chloe thought that on her nights too. But right now Beca was just enjoying her face being squished into her pillow and sleeping.

 

Which is why she wasn’t thrilled when she heard the door open and Chloe ran in to them jump on her back to wake her up. Chloe sat on Beca’s back with her knees on either side of her, knowing that she was pretending to stay asleep so she proceeded to gently bounce on her “Don’t fake sleep on me”

 

“I’ll do what I want” Beca mumbled before she let out a small whine as Chloe continued to bounce, trying to get her stop by flapping her arm behind her back in attempts to swat her but all she heard was Chloe giggling from her fails in doing so. Beca tried to take some control over the situation and rolled onto her back for Chloe to now be seated on her stomach and Beca could actually look at her “I don’t think we should get a puppy I’m already dealing with one hyperactive creature right now”

 

“Don’t try and tell me you’re not excited. You _know_ you’re excited” Chloe grinned, playfully walking her fingers up from Beca’s stomach to her chest.

 

“I just can’t believe you’ve made one of our seven other bedrooms a _puppy_ room. A bedroom for the puppy” before Chloe could say anything, Beca propped herself up on her elbows and pointed to her as she quickly added on “When you know damn well that you’re just going to let it sleep on our bed”

 

“It’s not just going to be for it’s bed”

 

Beca just snorted and lay flat on her back once again. She kind of just let Chloe go crazy with the whole dog thing, letting her fill that room with every dog related item she pleased with. A bed, toys, products that are needed for groom. Anything that Chloe could think of she bought, a part of Beca thought that when she was in the pet store she just shoved everything from the shelves into the cart and just saw that as a plausible outcome.

 

Beca looked to the time at the side “Is the adoption shelter even open?”

 

“Becs it’s eleven, yes they are open”

 

The brunette rubbed her eyes to wake herself a little more as Chloe climbed off of her body and took herself away from the bed as she entered their walk in wardrobe. Beca lay there for a few moments more now sat up “Don’t forget we’ve got to swing by the studio beforehand. I’ve got some things I need to sign”

 

“Yeah what is it for?”

 

“I think it’s just for the deadline of my next album release. They also want me to tour”

 

Chloe walked back out with her oufits “But your new album is coming along good right?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve already got two singles to release out. They just want it done by next summer so it’s just me putting in writing that it’ll be done by then”

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll knock it out the park, babe”

 

Beca just smiled to her as she pulled herself out of bed, quickly coming up behind her and gave her a tender kiss on her cheek before she went into the wardrobe to pick out clothes.

 

_Where would I be without her support honestly?_

 

* * *

 

Beca tried to get through her meeting with her management as quick as she could. Chloe was out and about getting in some groceries to kill time before coming round and picking her up and they would head out to the dog shelter.

 

Hopefully they wouldn’t argue over which dog to get like they did last week, they got into an argument after a hypothetically choosing a dog breed. Chloe wants a tiny dog which Beca completely vetoed and Chloe vetoed Beca’s proposal of getting a big dog.

 

Beca’s argument for not accepting a small dog such as a chihuahua was _“I’m not having the kind of dog that Paris Hilton would_ **_willingly_ ** _buy”_

 

And Chloe’s argument against a big dog such as a rottweiler which Beca _actually_ suggested was _“Why would you want a dog so big that it would take_ **_you_ ** _for a walk?”_

 

Then another argument evolved from that argument due to Beca and her sensitivity of her height. They shut it down quickly (after 90 minutes) and went back to try and rationalise, they agreed that they wouldn’t look for a certain type other than it being not too small and not too large. Anything in between that felt right they would go for.

 

After her meeting Beca had to make a quick call over to the New York studio for the pure reason that she left her little prodigy, Tristan, behind once they decided to spontaneously move over to Los Angeles without giving any word of warning. She felt pretty guilty by it all cause she gave him a job as _her_ apprentice and then left. So she called him to catch up. He wasn’t too surprised that they moved since he heard the two of them talking about it when Chloe came to see her in the studio or when they spoke on the phone, he too was saving up with his girlfriend to move to LA since she was an aspiring actress, so when he did get enough money with his savings to rent out a place it was a comfort to him knowing he was going to have a secure job once he got there.

 

“Demos? Send ‘em over”  

 

 _“What’re you gonna do with them?”_ he choked from the other side of the skype call. Beca just raised a brow to him “Uh listen to them?”

 

_“Just you? Please say just you”_

 

Beca sat back in her chair and shrugged to him “Okay Tris, seriously you gotta have confidence in your stuff because it’s awesome. If I listen to it and find a track that could have potential then yes I’m gonna show it to Khaled or one of the other execs”

 

She saw the panic on his face. The panic of some kind of rejection, but Beca was a good judge in what music flew and what crashed and burned. Music had been her life since she was a kid of course she knew her shit “Just trust me”

 

_“I do, I do”_

 

“Good then send it over” Beca commented in a mutter as she glanced to her phone once she got another text shot at her from Chloe.

 

_Little Red [2:20PM]: I’m parked outside. COME ONNN_

 

A grin couldn’t help but slip from her mouth, slipping the phone in her pocket and saying as she looked back to the screen “Okay I gotta jet, dude. Chloe and I are gonna pick up a puppy”

 

Tristan raised his brows with a smirk _“You’re getting a puppy?”_

 

“I know. It’s like I’m leading myself into motherhood...and so young too”

 

_“You’re twenty eight”_

 

“And whilst i’m under thirty I keep the badge of young with everything I have-I’ll see you later” she quickly said her goodbye to him and hung up before shutting the laptop and shoving it into her bag as she headed out.

 

Walking out of the studio and seeing Chloe being so excited that she was literally buzzing in the car so much so that she was surprised that security let her in and didn’t think she was insane, but then again Chloe has more than enough evidence to prove that she wasn’t some crazy person and was in fact Beca Mitchell’s girlfriend.

 

Beca put her bag in the back before sliding in next to her “Are you excited by any given chance?”

 

“Aren’t you!” Chloe practically squealed as she gripped onto Beca’s arm and shook her before kissing her hard against her cheek, Beca just laughed breathlessly and slapped her hand onto Chloe’s leg “Yeah, babe I am. But I’m kind of scared cause I feel like you’re so excited that we may crash the car before we even get to the puppies”

 

“I’m good-I swear” Chloe asserted, turning on the engine and driving them back out of the studio parking lot. The animal adoption shelter they were going to fell under recommendation by Jesse, it was where he and his girlfriend got their cat and so far so good with that thing so they may as well take their shot there.

 

It wasn’t that far a drive from the studio, though Beca was guessing that they would have gotten their sooner but Chloe took the longer route through the SAT nav. But at least they got there in one _piece_.

 

A part of Beca felt like Chloe didn't take in how big of a deal and step this was for them, she was too busy being all bubbly and excited about it which was fairly adorable to witness but was just glad she was there because Chloe would have just adopted everything in this shelter, it was nice being the responsible every once in a while.

 

As soon as they got out of the car and Chloe heard the barks from the puppies she let out a squeal that perhaps only the dogs could hear. There was always something about puppies that made Chloe go insanely weak. That and babies but God knows they weren’t ready for _that_.

 

“Okay you’re not gonna go all crazy are you?” Beca asked with caution as they slowly headed towards the main building of the shelter, leading to Chloe unconvincingly pulling a casual expression as she shrugged “No”

 

Beca just grumbled a hum before muttering “Yeah. That was convincing”

 

Chloe simply tutted her comment away, sliding her hand into the brunette’s and linking their fingers together. Squeezing possibly harder than usual because of her sheer excitement which Beca did find both painful but endearing. They walked over to the reception desk, Chloe quickly whispering into her ear “I’ll let you take the lead”

 

“Best choice here” Beca mumbled back before they both smiled to the young woman behind the desk “Hey”

 

The receptionist who they saw by the name tag was called _Katie_ smiled to them “Hi there. How can I help you today?”

 

The pair exchanged a soft look to each other, with Beca then continuing to keep hold of the lead “Yeah-we called yesterday for a visit we’re looking at adopting-a _dog_ we wanna adopt a dog”

 

“Okay” Katie laughed breathlessly “What name?”

 

“Chloe Beale” Beca nodded. Going under Chloe’s name was what they always did for any social type event that it ended up being a habit. It was just easier.

 

Katie looked through scheduling on her computer and then nodded “Ah yeah. I gotcha. Okay well if you’re ready do you want to come with me? I’ll show you to the dog’s wing on the shelter and leave you to look around”

 

They _both_ nodded rather eagerly before following the young woman down the hall and over to the dog area of the shelter. The noise of the puppies barking and playing getting louder and louder which only engaged the excitement and then when the door opened to the whole area, they almost melted right there and then. Beca never saw herself as someone who would gush over puppies and kittens and all babies animals, she had never been around enough to get like that but starting a relationship with Chloe has made her soft as hell.

 

So when she saw all the fluffy little things wagging their tails and running around together in the large open space they made little sweet noises to themselves and wasted no time in making themselves acquainted with the puppies that were there.

 

There was literally just a bench in the middle of the pen where they just sat and had puppies running over to them every so often during their playing, Beca looked at them all and gasped before suggesting an idea “How bout we just come back here everyday so we can technically own them all?”

 

Chloe laughed for a few seconds and then stopped for a moment as she thought about it, Beca glanced to her and rolled her eyes “Oh my god, Chloe I’m joking”

 

“No but you could be onto something”

 

“No” Beca laughed breathlessly “You’d move in”

 

Chloe shrugged “Again. You could be onto something”

 

Beca nudged her with her shoulder and simply smirked, shaking her head. They plenty of time on that bench and gushing over the puppies, Katie said that the way to pick is a puppy is that you don’t. They pick you. So that’s what they waited for.

 

_It’d be embarrassing if all puppies just look at us and think ‘fuck that’ and we leave like a dumped contender on the bachelor._

 

But then there was one little puppy, a dalmatian, who kept coming back to them every few seconds until the fourth time it came back to them, it stayed and snuggled between their feet. And _that_ alone made Chloe tear up at the cuteness, Beca just raised her brows to her “Do we think this is our guy? Pick him up”

 

Chloe let out one of her small squeals and picked up the spotted puppy. He was a scrappy little thing but once Chloe settled him between the two of them he spread himself across their legs and just rested himself there.

 

Their eyes locked to each other and both said plenty in just one look before they looked back down to the puppy. Beca gently ran the back of her fingers from the spotted pup’s head and down his spine, seeing his tail just increase in its wagging, the brunette shot her eyes back to her girlfriend and raised her brows “Think I’m a little bit in love”

 

“Me too” Chloe grinned, not helping herself as she tickled his pudgy stomach. The dog rolled onto it’s back and playfully scrapped his paws against Chloe’s hands. The dalmatian pup never left their side for the twenty minutes after first being on their lap, they hardly even noticed how fast the time went until Katie came back over to them to check up “Have you guys come to any kind of decision at all? Or do you think you need more time or more visits?”

 

Beca and Chloe just looked to each other, they _could_ consider coming back more days and planning it out but looking at this little pup in front of them being so comfortable, they doubted they would get another dog come along from this group and bond with them as well as this one did. Plus Dalmatians weren’t too big and sure as hell weren’t too small.

 

Still tickling the dog’s stomach, Beca looked over to the young woman and nodded with a small smile “We think we’ve found ourselves a winner”

 

Katie raised her brows to them, genuinely pleased “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah” Chloe looked down to him “He’s really small”

 

“Yeah he’s only six weeks old so you’ll have to wait a week until he’s ready to leave. He was part of a whole litter and they were brought here pretty much straight away, maybe four weeks ago”

 

“How come?” Beca pried, having her finger now being gently nibbled and for once it _wasn’t_ Chloe. Katie just shrugged “This family's dog got pregnant and didn’t want to handle a full litter of pups which happens more often than you think and it’s not the worst idea y’know? So yeah this little one was one of four and two of them have already been adopted”

 

She tilted her head to them “So you’re sure this is your guy huh?”

 

Beca looked to Chloe and said in a quiet mumble “Babe?”

 

The redhead just smiled to her with pure devotion and nodded. It seems like they were both pretty smitten, they both looked back to her and both nodded. Katie smiled, gave a small shrug along with her nod “Perfect”

 

She reached down and took the dog in her own arms, going to mark him so that it would be known to everyone who worked at the shelter that this puppy was not to be taken by anyone else.

 

 _I will fight to the_ **_death_ ** _anyone who would try and get that dog. Keep your paws of those paws._

 

They were then directed to the small office where they had to sign the adoption form, it said what the name would be for their chosen dog but were also assured that they didn’t have to give one right now, they could take it home and fill out to give when they came back to pick him up as well as giving the adoption fee in. Essentially all they had to do was go home, set up a welfare plan at a local vet and then just make sure they had everything which they did because Chloe had had all that stuff bought literally as soon as they moved into their house.

 

The place was puppy proofed to a tee. Chloe even considered getting baby rails around the swimming pool but that was when Beca flat out told her she was stupid, which was not well received.

 

“Feel like I’ve bought a child” Beca mumbled as they walked out of the shelter, Chloe just laughed as she turned and gave her a playful push before pulling her close “We’ve basically just got ourselves a puppy”

 

Beca nodded, staring at the redhead in pure awe as she put her arms around her waist and simply smiled at her before asking in a soft simpered voice “You happy?”

 

“Of course I’m happy” Chloe rested her hand to Beca’s cheek with a grin, stroking her skin with her thumb “I was happy before but this is just another thing to add to all of it”

 

“Me too” Beca pulled her waist closer to her body, bumping her nose against Chloe’s before whispering in a delicate voice “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Chloe kissed her lovingly, her fingers rested to the back of Beca’s neck to keep her close.

 

Still wrapped up in each other, they made their way over to the car and then got in.

* * *

 

Beca looked around the place before finally setting her sights on Jesse. Ever since she told him that she moved to LA full time he got very excited because after all they were friends first and foremost so when he heard that she was moving to LA for good he was already planning the days they could get together and hang out. As if he was going to create modern LA version of _Friends_ or god forbid _The Breakfast Club._

 

But Beca always tried to see him whenever she could when she was staying in LA for just a few weeks so now that she was here on a full time basis, she would love to have him back to being a solid part of her life. He was one of her best friends at the end of the day and they always had fun.

 

She saw him put his big dorky arm in the air and do that god awful “ _Becaw!_ ” call because that has not gone anywhere in the whole ten years of knowing him. She saw him wave and made her way over to him at the outside bar right beside the beach. Jesse jumped up from the table and hugged her tight like some big bear hug “It’s so good to see you!”

 

“You too” Beca mumbled, putting her hands on his waist and gently pushing him back after a few more seconds. Having him flash her a grin before they sat down “I thought you were coming with Chloe?”

 

“She’s meeting up. She’s been really hell bent on getting more details drawn out for this new foundation she’s setting up”

 

“Yeah quitting vet school, bold step”

 

Beca shrugged as she rested her head against her hand “I just always wanted her to make sure that if she did drop out it would be for the right reasons because sometimes it was because of the distance we had to go through and stuff but she genuinely felt like she rushed into the whole vet thing and she’s been going at creating this whole singing thing for just six weeks and she’s more passionate than ever”

 

“Well good for her. And it works out good for you, get to stay here”

 

As he raised his hand for a waitress to come over for drinks, Beca nodded “Yeah it sure as hell makes things easier. Do kinda miss that concrete jungle though”

 

“Sure has it’s charm” Jesse smirked to her, he then shrugged to her “I thought you weren’t planning on moving here full time yet”

 

“I wasn’t but when Chloe quit vet school and uprooted here then things change it was spontaneous as hell but we’ve fell into it straight off”

 

Jesse nodded to her with a smile still lingering on his face. The waitress came over, took their order and then they dove back into conversation “Seen some snaps of your new place online. Pretty sweet place you’ve got yourself there”

 

Beca just raised her brows with a smug look on her face “I know. Gotta put that money into something, I’m trying to make a life that we _both_ deserve I guess”

 

“You’ve worked hard for it” Jesse said assertively before breaking out into a small laugh “Didn’t ever think I’d see you moving up to a house in the hills, playing the doting girlfriend with a puppy”

 

“The fucking puppy” Beca whispered in a breathless laugh, her eyes closing as the sentence came out of her and hearing jesse laugh. She rubbed her lips together with a smirk still on her face “I mean we’ve had him for two weeks and he already rules the _entire_ house”

 

“I can imagine”

 

“He’s not even half to being full grown yet and he’s already got me stood on the couch arguing with him...he’s very demanding”

 

“The dog made _you_ his bitch...what’s his name again? Something cliche”

 

Beca bobbed her head “Domino yeah Chloe was insistent but y’know the more i thought about it the more I realised it was better than _Spot_ or y’know any name from the hundred and one dalmatians”

 

“I like it” Jesse shrugged “No matter what it’s called it seems to already own you”

 

Beca just faked a laugh to him and took hold of her bottle of beer once it was placed in front of her “So how’re things going over at your studio?”

 

A smile then came across Jesse’s face, one of which she had seen before and it always made her pit of her stomach feel funny “What?”

 

“It’s going well. So well in fact that I actually come to you with a proposition...and maybe a favour too”

 

Beca rested her bottle back down on the table and leaned her folded arms down on the table “What is it, Swanson?”

 

“Benefits you too-”

 

Beca hummed unconvinced “Just get on with it”

 

After letting out a small snort Jesse did as she said and got on with it “My bosses have been talking about getting an artist to sing a new song for the feature film that we’re working on, they asked if I knew anyone and you were the first person I thought of. Not just because you’re the artist I’m closest to but also because you are seriously the most talented”

 

_Okay this is actually pretty flattering god damn it_

 

“So you’re asking me if I want to be part of a major budget film? How is this a favour to you it sounds like a favour to me”

 

Jesse shook his head as well as a shrug “Trust me it will be, if i’m able to score having you on this film then it’ll just give me brownie points...but no pressure”

 

Beca let out a small laugh and nodded, looking to her beer as she began to bring it back to her lips “Of course. So how much are we talking exactly?”

 

“Five million dollars plus royalties”

 

She actually choked on her beer, not even attempting to cover her mouth out of politeness because he had already seen all the ugly sides of her, including beer coming from her nose. After regaining her composure she looked over to him “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah seriously. _And_ when I brought it up to them about maybe get you in talks they got very excited and offered for you to be a co-songwriter with the writer they have signed already who is the same guy who wrote _Skyfall_ with Adele and won an Oscar”

 

“Holy shit”

 

“I’m not done, they also want to propose the idea of you also being an executive producer for the track”

 

Beca’s brows shot up and they weren’t going to come back down for a hell of a long time, this was insanely overwhelming. She just thought that she was getting drinks with her ex and catching up, not having all of this thrown at her.

 

“Like I said there is seriously no pressure at all but y’know I could go back to work tomorrow and tell them that you’re thinking about it?”

 

“Yeah totally just say that so that I don’t seem so eager”

 

Jesse laughed and bobbed his head once again before holding his bottle in the air for Beca to clink hers against “Here’s to maybe working together”

 

Beca smirked and put her bottle to his “To working together”

 

As soon as the beer went back to her lips, Jesse looked over her shoulder and hummed before pointing to behind her with his beer still in his mouth. Beca looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe walking down the sidewalk with Domino on the lead, bouncing in his stride.

 

Beca smiled and waved her over. Chloe made a b-line for them once she saw them, she made her way to Jesse first since she hasn’t seen him in literally _years_. She passed the lead to Beca, with Domino wasting no time and hopped up on the bench beside Beca and gave the brunette a lick on her cheek without warning.

 

“Hi Jess” Chloe gleamed as she wrapped her arms around him with Jesse making the action back “Hey Chloe. God it’s been a long time”

 

“Yeah it has” She gave him another squeeze before pulling back “And congratulations! You must be so excited”

 

“I am-even though it’s months away I’m nervous as hell though” he announced as he sat back down, but Chloe just kept grinning and said as she put her hand on Beca’s shoulder “Well we’re really happy we get to be there”

 

Beca just smiled to him and nodded, Chloe squeezed to her shoulder “I’m gonna go grab a drink”

 

Beca curled her fingers around Chloe’s hand and shook her head “You just got here I’ll get it babe”

 

“No I’m already up don’t worry about it” Chloe said quietly with a smile still on her face as she leaned down and gave Beca a sweet warm kiss before taking her eyes back her and whispered in a gentle voice “Hi”

 

“Hi” Beca grinned her and looked at her in complete awe even after she stood up straight and walked to the bar, which Beca followed with her eyes before seeing Jesse look to her with a raised brow and a smirk, she rolled her eyes to him “What?”

 

But he wasn’t going to tease in fact he was completely genuine when he then said simply “You seem happy. Like _really_ happy”

 

“I am” Beca answered wholeheartedly, her hand resting on the head on her pup’s head as he was still very excited, she glanced to him and mumbled for him to settle before hearing Jesse ask “You still want me to keep hold of it?”

 

“Yeah big time. She’d fine that thing in a second and right now there’s no one I trust more”

 

“Sweet”

 

“Shut up if any of the Bella’s lived in this region I’d leave it with them...but then again they’d probably break”

 

“Hey I’ve been taking good care of it” Jesse defended as he put his hands to his chest and laughed “Does she even suspect?”

 

A smug smirk then slipped back onto Beca’s face as she took hold of her bottle “Not a thing”

 

“You were always good at hiding your emotions, Mitchell. Which Chloe and I both know too well”

 

“Fuck off” Beca mumbled, hearing Jesse just chuckle as she drank down more of her beer.

 

“Can’t believe you’ve had an engagement ring hidden away from Chloe for over a year”

 

“I bought it as an impulse. I got all over my head, bought the most expensive ring I could afford and then realised I was still scared shitless-we’ve talked about this”

 

“I know I know” Jesse nodded “And I get it. Good thing I never used the ring I bought on you”

 

Beca _nearly_ choked again but managed to not as her eyes darted to him and quickly said after swallowing the beer down “Please tell me you’re joking”

 

“I’m joking” he nodded with confidence, allowing Beca to actually take a breath.

 

“Don’t do that you actually almost gave me a mini heart attack”

 

Jesse ignored her and reached over to pay some attention to Dominio who was totally loving every second of it. Chloe came and sat down beside her, Beca smiled to her and kissed her cheek which did catch Chloe by pure surprise “You seem in a good mood”

 

“I am”

 

“Any reason?”

 

Beca slid her free hand into Chloe’s whilst her other’s remained gripped to the dog’s lead because god knows he would take off like a bullet if he was given some slack “Yeah new project on the horizon. But I’ll tell you when we get home”

 

“Okay” Chloe smiled with excitement.

 

Beca just gazed at her with complete love and devotion, even when Chloe looked away to talk to Jesse about their new dog she still kept her eyes on her. She didn’t know when she was going to propose, honestly she wanted to make sure that it was the right place. It was true that she bought the ring and then chickened out and instantly knew she wasn’t ready, she wasn’t lying when she said that marriage scared her because it did. But it was pretty much ever since their anniversary that Beca knew she was wanting to marry her and slowly felt less scared.

 

She didn’t know when or how she was going to do it, it could be weeks or it could be months all she knew right now was that she was going to propose to Chloe Beale.

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the literal puppy love, this was mostly to help build up to more _exciting_ things which you may have picked up on at the end. Leave kudos and comments below! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch of their living room, she had been working on designing her website for her singing foundation for days now and the hardest thing she had come across was coming up with a name, whilst Beca was out working doing press and what not she tried to get as much done as possible so that when she did get home she made sure that she had done enough to her satisfaction so she could just enjoy the rest of the day with her. 

 

This particular morning Beca was at meetings with  _ Universal Studios  _ where Jesse was working at on the new soundtrack for the upcoming Sandra Bullock movie which was of course going to be a hit. It had been two weeks since Jesse asked her about joining the film and once she and Chloe got home and Beca told her everything, Chloe was overwhelmed with excitement and told Beca there and then to call and say that she would do it. 

 

Sleep fell right on schedule, it took her time to get to sleep because first she had to get the dog to settle since he parks at any noise coming from the outside world and then pisses everywhere cause he gets scared. They were still in the process of potty training, it was a good thing he was cute. With Domino lay spread across her stomach sound asleep, Chloe managed to catch some few  _ Z’s  _ herself for a few blissful minutes. 

 

That was until the front door opened, which wasn’t what woke her up it was actually when Beca came marching into the living room and decided to speak in a pretty bold voice “Chloe! I gotta talk to you” 

 

The dog was up and bounced off of Chloe’s stomach which ultimately wounded her as Domino leaped into Beca’s arms. Chloe put her hand to her forehead with her eyes still shut and scowled “The amount of times you yell at me for waking you up even in the  _ nicest  _ way and you decide to come here and just shout” 

 

She lifted her hands as she actually opened her eyes and looked to Beca “Are you actually kidding me?” 

 

Beca rocked the puppy as she cradled him like a baby and shook her head to her “I’m sorry but-”

 

“You annoy me so much at times I swear to God” 

 

Beca put Domino down as he darted over to his pull rope which allowed her to lean down to the grumpy woman she called her girlfriend and gave her three apologetic gentle kisses on her lips, the first one fairly long and the second two quick pecks after that. Chloe forgave her instantly and sat up on the couch “Okay what is it?” 

 

Beca sat on the now free spot on the couch beside Chloe and tried to hold down her excitement “Babe the duet we did together for Miley’s album?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s  _ everywhere.  _ Babe-it’s gone viral” 

 

The album for the  _ Happy Hippie Foundation  _ wasn’t released yet but for promotional purposes they dropped a track or two for people to buy the album when it came out in two weeks time, one of them being the duet between her and Chloe that would be featured on the deluxe album. It was uploaded to Beca’s Vevo by her management at 4pm last night. 

 

Beca showed Chloe the views for the video which was just a photo of the album since they did no music video for it but Chloe’s eyes went straight to the fews, snatching it in her hand as soon as she saw the figures that this video had gotten in less than 24 hours “Ten  _ million  _ views...holy shit in like what?”

 

“Twenty hours or something-all I know is that it hasn’t been a day yet but how insane is that? That’s the fastest grossing views any of my songs have had, usually it’s like two million in a day, three if I’m lucky. But that’s not all look”

 

Beca took her phone back and then got up the saved articles that she had found through twitter and turned the phone back to Chloe, seeing that they actually made headlines. 

 

**_HOLY S***! Beca Mitchell does never before duet with girlfriend and former singer Chloe Beale and it is beautiful_ **

 

Chloe snorted “ _ Former singer _ ” 

 

**_Bechloe have_ ** **_finally_ ** **_given us what we deserve and recorded a duet together for Miley Cyrus’ new charity album: listen below!_ **

 

There were so many, and of course there were many  _ many  _ tweets and messages from other social media coming their way from fans who were freaking out since the two of them had kept it very hush hush so this came to them all as a surprise. The only people they told were the girls who were excited to hear it and sent messages last night on how beautiful it was and how pretty much all of them cried. 

 

_ @fyeahbechloe: I’m gonna fucking die they really just did THAT oh my goD _

 

_ @becsmitchlove: IS THIS REAL LIFE? WE’RE FINALLY GETTING THIS CONTENT? I LOVE THEM SO MUCH _

 

The statements of utter devotion and hyperventilation towards the couple really went on and on. Both of them looked to each other and figured it was time to turn off their notifications for the day, they always loved getting in bed and reading through them together but during the day they would just rather care for the peace and quiet. Chloe grinned to her “This is amazing” 

 

“And you were gonna be a vet” Beca teased to follow up with a light  _ ‘pfft’  _ sound coming from her lips, having Chloe just give her a light shove to shut her up. Beca locked her phone and put it down on the table “So I did wake you up with good intentions” 

 

“Usually how it goes” 

 

Beca ran her hand down Chloe’s arm with her fingertips lightly glazing over her as her other arm was being tugged by their dog as she played with the pull rope “How’s the website coming?” 

 

“It’s coming” Chloe ran her fingers through her hair “Once everything is up and running properly I know it’s going to be more smooth sailing”

 

“Yeah and you’re close to getting it done”

 

“It’s just then the campaigning you know cause it’s a charity thing. It’s a foundation”

 

“Okay well we just did a duet for a foundation and look how successful that thing has been for these past few years” Beca pulled the rope from the dog's mouth “Just don’t over stress”

 

She threw the rope to the outside and it accidentally landed in the pool, which she hoped with stop the now ten week old puppy from jumping in after it but nope. The damn thing leaped into the pool which caused Chloe to spin her head round and see for herself “Aw, Becs! He’s gonna be wet for hours! He’s gonna stink the hell out of the house!”

 

“You wanted the dog” 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back to her “You can’t keep using that card”

 

“I can and I will”

 

“Fine I wanted the dog but you’re the one who acts like a child with him” Chloe pushed the throw off of the lap and sat up further, Domino soon came running in with the soaked rope in his mouth, his fur completely dripping wet as he skid across the hardwood floors. Beca looked over to Chloe and her mortified face and soon came up with a solution “Y’know he's had his last vaccination so he can go out for a walk, why don’t we take him on our hike?”

 

_ Ah yes. We really have become lost LA couples who go for  _ _ hikes _ _...damn Jesse and his recommendations now we love it _

 

Now intrigued by the suggestion, Chloe glanced to the puppy who was more energetic than ever “You think he can handle that?”

 

“Please if  _ you  _ can do it he can” Beca insisted, putting her hand on Domino’s head and giving it a playful shake “Besides if we get him into the routine of doing it now it’d be better for him”

 

“Stop watching the dog whisperer” Chloe smirked as she pulled her legs from behind Beca’s back and laid her feet down firmly on the floor “Okay, I’m going to get dressed then” 

 

As she stood so did Beca and followed her upstairs to the bedroom to too get changed into more hike appropriate clothing. Once they were both dressed they put the harness on Dominio and headed out to their usual hike route. 

* * *

 

With Domino still being a puppy and an untrained one at that, he had to remain on his harness for the time being but soon enough he’s be able to run off without them shitting themselves that he wouldn’t come back. 

 

With one hand wrapped around the lead and the other locked with Chloe’s, Beca very much had her hands  _ full _ . Chloe looked to her and quickly remembered “Oh by the way your mom called me this morning”

 

Beca’s brows pinched hard before turned her head to Chloe “Why is my mum calling you?” 

 

“Because she knew that you wouldn’t pick up” she laughed “She wants an answer about Christmas” 

 

Beca groaned as she took her head centre forward, gently pulling the dog back from trying to yank her arm out of her socket when he saw a leaf  _ move _ and wanted to investigate, she shook her head when she heard Chloe add on “Babe you can’t avoid it”

 

“Why can’t we just go to your parents place instead?”

 

“Because we went last year and you know it’s not fair on your mom she’s trying her best” 

 

Beca threw her head back to the sky for a few seconds and then just bobbed her head as she brought it back down “I know but you know what Christmas is like at my place. We went the first year that we were dating and it’ll still be the same, my dad at one end of the table with Sheila and his side of the family which includes my bat shit crazy cousin and then at the other end is my mom  _ oh  _ her new boyfriend and her side of the family which includes my aunt and uncle who try to act like they aren’t homophobic but find the resist in making their offensive jokes extra hard now that their niece is in a same sex relationship” 

 

Her brows then went at Chloe as then went onto add in at a quicker pace “Your Christmas involves your dipsy yet all the same lovely hippie parents with your dozens of your cool cousins, your awesome brother and his girlfriend and your aunts and uncles where some of them are also in same sex relationships now  _ that  _ sounds like a Merry Christmas” 

 

Chloe gave her a sweet yet sympathetic smile, reaching her hand over to Beca’s arm that she had hold of and gently stroked the brunette’s skin with her fingertips “I know, babe. But it’s only one day?”

 

“I just feel like I don’t have the energy to fly over to Seattle for that”

 

“But you’ll happily fly to Oregon?”

 

“Well there’s not much difference in the flights but yeah cause at least i know that would be worth it”

 

Chloe went quiet as she didn’t really have an answer to give back because she knew that Beca’s point were all very much valid. She did really like the idea of spending time with Beca’s family because of all the points she just laid out, she liked her parents but the rest of her family were somewhat questionable.

 

“I do feel bad on my mom seriously I do but it’s just-”

 

“Okay wait” Chloe stopped them both in their treks despite Domino wanting to continue on “How about instead of going to our parents we get them to come to us this year” 

 

“What?” Beca huffed a small laugh. But Chloe already had it thought out which was impressive due to the short amount of time it took her to think “Well if you want to drop your extended family there is no better excuse for your parents to give than them coming to LA? And I can have my parents come here, with Mark not coming back this year they’d jump to spend it with me. We have four spare bedrooms we have room”

 

Beca bit her lip as the debate started in her head, it actually wasn’t a bad idea. In fact it was pretty great, she always felt like it was weird having Christmas with her divorced parents but this could break the ice with that awkwardness. Plus neither of their parents have seen their new home yet. Minus the crazy cousins and the closed minded aunt and uncles it almost sounds perfect.

 

Chloe went back to stroking her arm as she smiled with warmth “Plus it’d be nice to have Christmas in our own home this year. Especially with it being our first at that place”

 

Beca then smiled back to her and nodded “Yeah I think you’re right. I’ll call my mom when we get home and run it by her” 

 

Chloe gave her arm a squeeze before she leaned forward and laid a sweet kiss on Beca’s lips “Good”

 

“I actually can’t believe we’re talking about Christmas in October”

 

“November in like five days” Chloe smirked, to which Beca just rolled her eyes at.

 

They continued in their walking, admiring the view as they did so. Chloe took the lead out of Beca’s hand and walked ahead a little as Beca began to trail behind but all on purpose, when they came to the edge of the corner of the pathway on their route and looking over the view of the city from the hill. Beca took out her phone and snapped a picture of Chloe standing there, in her short leg overalls and a white figure tight shirt with her hair swept up in a messy bun. 

 

_ Looking like a real goddess _

 

She even thought the dog was posing as he stood in front with his tongue out and chest being up straight and perhaps even puffed out a little. 

 

_ Well. He is his mother’s son _

 

Chloe then called her over for them to take a picture together off of her phone, holding the dog up between them both and just smiling to the lens. 

 

“That’s cute” Chloe mumbled as she looked down to the photo “Like one happy family”

 

“I know how domesticated are we” Beca joked in a deadpanned manner as she put Domino back down to the floor, which just allowed Chloe to get a look of Beca from behind as the brunette bent down for a brief moment. 

 

Those denim shorts were really working for her, then she almost melted when Beca took off her dark red flannel shirt and wrapped it around her waist which just left her in a grey cropped t-shirt with cute little mountain boots and a black baseball cap to finish it off, her hair being down. 

 

“You’re so hot” Chloe whispered, coming up behind Beca and kissing her neck, her hand resting on her girlfriend’s bare and toned stomach before she then smirked and added “I love a nature girl” 

 

Beca just grinned as Chloe kissed her again and then gently shoved her off as she teased in a mutter “Alright let’s not have sex right here” 

 

Chloe giggled and gave Beca a light push with her hands on her small waist for a moment, sliding her hand back into Beca’s as they carried on walking up their route. 

* * *

 

Chloe slid the cup of coffee in front of Beca as she sat at their bar by the pool outside, still on the phone to her mom after talking for what felt like hours. 

 

“Mom-We just figured it would be nice. A change even”

 

She rolled her eyes to Chloe as she came and sat down next to her, her hand resting to her knee as soon as she did so “Can you blame me? When I walked through the door holding hands with Chloe Aunt Jenny looked like I had shot her dog” 

 

Chloe snorted a small laugh before covering her mouth. 

 

“Look do you want to spend Christmas with me or not? Right so this is the solution, Chloe’s parents are coming down and we can make it a whole big thing-no I don’t hate coming home!” Beca glared daggers to Chloe, it was her fault that she was having this phone call with her. Beca had always said that the distance started between her and her mom because her mom because too trying and sensitive, this was a shining example. 

 

Chloe just frowned to her in a manner to tell Beca to just stick with it and to just keep her cool. Beca ran her fingers through her hair before dropping her down onto Chloe’s that was still resting on the thigh “You’ve only seen the house and the dog from photos. You have only met Chloe’s parents three times in the whole time that she and I have been together and it’s important to me mom…because I’m with Chloe for good that’s why”

 

Beca closed her eyes and then felt Chloe’s lips press against her shoulder. With her patience wearing thin she quickly just came to a resolution “Right I’ll be paying for you and Steve to fly over-no mom let me I’m doing it just come here for Christmas I’m sure all the others will understand and not miss you when they get wasted out of their minds” 

 

Chloe lifted her head back up and looked to her as she heard silence over the other end of the phone and then when she heard the noise come out of it with her mother finally agreeing to it, Beca just nodded and sighed with an exhausted expression “Thank you. Uh huh-yeah I’m gonna talk to dad, okay bye” 

 

Beca put the phone down on the bar and whispered “Jesus” breathlessly and under her breath as she reached for her coffee and brought it to her lips “Is it a reasonable time to have anything stronger?”

 

Chloe giggled and moved her hand to the back of Beca’s neck where she then went onto play with her hair “Your mom is always one to jump to the wrong conclusions”

 

“That’s an understatement” she put the coffee back down on the bar.

 

“She just misses you babe..especially with you now living closer to Seattle she’s taking it more personally that you don’t visit” 

 

“Yeah. She doesn’t get that what I do does actually takes up time” 

 

Chloe tucked Beca’s hair behind her ear and slowly ran the back of her fingers down her cheek before returning to the back of her neck “She’s proud of you, you know that right?” 

 

Beca just turned her head to her and saw Chloe smile at her as she said in a soft voice “I’m proud of you”

 

Beca put her hand to Chloe’s jaw and pulled her close, pressing her lips against against the redhead’s. Their tongues brushing together as the kiss deepened, Chloe letting out a soft hum as Beca then whispered between the kiss “You’re hot”

 

Chloe giggled against her mouth “Yeah you’re hot too”

 

“No you’re literally hot” Beca clarified as she felt the heat from the sun literally radiate off of Chloe’s arms. All of this just leading to something she had planned in her head ever since they came out here. Chloe glanced to Beca gripping onto her arms and laughed “Yeah well the sun here usually keeps me hot”

 

“Think you need a wash down” Beca pulled Chloe off of the barstool, and it only took a second before Chloe knew what she was doing “No! Becs I’m so serious don’t!”

 

Ignoring her completely, Beca carried on pulling her towards their pool. Why in the hell was she so freakishly strong had she been going to the gym when they were apart? Trying to dig her heels in did not work as Beca leaned forward and hooked her arm around Chloe’s waist and pulled her whole body close before throwing her in the pool which was the inevitable in this whole thing. 

 

But she was alone in the pool for long Beca jumped in too, she wasn’t a complete asshole. Beca got in the water and pulled Chloe back to her, kissing her immediately as her arms a wrapped tight around her waist. Chloe’s fingers curling in Beca’s now damp locks. 

 

“If I didn’t love you so much I’d kill you” Chloe mumbled as she then continued to kiss her, a noise slipping from her lips before she added “And if I didn’t want you as much as I did” 

 

“Don’t act like you’ve never gotten wet before” 

 

She knew that comment would lead to Chloe choking on her laugh and burying her face into Beca’s neck as she shouldn’t contain the giggles. Beca just smirked and gently rubbed her back which was now just shaking. Chloe lifted her head up and shook her head at her “I hate you so much” 

 

“Sure” Beca kissed her and then went back to the topic of conversation they had before “It’s going to be fine at Christmas right?” 

 

“Course it is. Just look on the bright side. We’ve got New Years with the girls this year”

 

It was hard for them all to find the time nowadays with jobs, family and all kinds of stuff but this year they actually managed to get themselves altogether, it helped with Beca and Chloe having a big house with plenty of rooms to accompany them since hotel prices go up which was half the problem for the majority of them apart from Amy, plus it was Jessica’s birthday on New Years Day so it was always fun celebrating it with her. And they were really looking forward to it so Chloe did make a valid point.

 

“Always the voice of reason” Beca smirked before returning her lips to Chloe’s and back to gripping onto her tight which made Chloe go weak as always. They had a nice few minutes in that pool alone before Domino woke up and ran out to join them.

* * *

 

They hung the clothes that they were in the pool in out to dry and got changed into more casual and cosy wear, as Beca fed the dog Chloe got  _ their  _ dinner underway which was a pork stir fry, ever since they got into a relationship she tried as time went on she tried to be more and more domesticated. Also Beca really couldn’t cook so they had to eat somehow. 

 

As it cooked in the pan, she poured the two of them a glass of red wine which Beca watch her do with a smirk on her face “I like this” 

 

Chloe glanced to her and laughed “What having your dinner cooked for you and a glass of red poured out-yeah I’d like that too” 

 

Beca gripped onto Chloe’s sweater at the waist and pulled her close “No. I mean I like being  _ home _ with you...cause this now feels like the first real home i’ve ever had” she kissed her and then added in a mutter “But yeah I like that you cook and pour wine for me”

 

Chloe giggled before her eyes closed with her fingers loosley in Beca’s locks to her jaw, her tongue running from the brunette’s bottom lip and into her mouth with a moan projecting against her also. Her hands then went to the back Beca’s thighs as she lifted her for a brief moment and put Beca down on the kitchen island. Beca grinned against her lips and locked her leg around Chloe’s waist to bring her body closer “You’re beginning to make me want something else for dinner”

 

Chloe let out a higher pitched hum “As tempting as that is. I’ve worked my ass off on this dinner and you’re going to eat it” she pulled back and then played with Beca’s hoodie as she added in a smirk “Save that for dessert”

 

As she walked over to the pan to stir and simmer, Beca sighed once she had her glass of red in her hand and remained sat on the counter “Baby?”

 

Chloe just hummed as she continued to stir and her back still to her. Beca scratched her nose as she then asked “When you picture our wedding…”

 

The redhead then just looked up for a moment but still kept her back to Beca for a few seconds as she then heard her add onto her sentence “What do you picture?” 

 

Chloe set the pan own and turned round to her and couldn’t help but pry and answer Beca’s question with one of her own “Why do you ask?”

 

Beca shrugged and handed Chloe her wine as she came back over and stood in front of her “I don’t know the more I thought about it the more I realised that I’ve never actually pictured it in full detail. But I figured you have”

 

Chloe’s cheeks slowly turned red as she just grinned at the thought, looking down to her glass she then just nodded “Yes you would be right” 

 

Beca tilted her head at her with a small smile and skimmed her finger against Chloe’s chin “Tell me” 

 

Chloe let out a light hearted sigh and lifted her head back up to look at Beca, a small shrug before thinking about it a few seconds more and then saying her thoughts aloud “I never imagined that we would have some big white wedding, I never figured that would be us. A imagine a close knitted ceremony with our friends and family”

 

“Church?” 

 

Chloe scrunched her nose up and shook her head “Not really, I would want someone to marry us who y’know has some kind of faith but neither of our families are strictly religious so I figure there are nicer places to get married...so I kind of picture an outside wedding” 

 

“Outside wedding” Beca nodded hearing Chloe hum as confirmation as she took a sip of her wine, she then pulled the glass back and looked back to her as she asked “So not a destination wedding?”

 

“I’ve never pictured it like that...I’ve kind of picture it kind of woodsy” 

 

“Woodsy?”

 

“Yeah. Woodsy y’know nice in the outdoors with the whole scenery around us, you walk down the aisle first so I can see you seeing me” 

 

“Selfish”

 

Chloe giggled before taking a sip of her wine “I do know  _ one  _ thing for sure though. And this is the thing I picture the most every time”

 

Beca raised a brow “Oh yeah? And what’s that?” 

 

Chloe took Beca’s wine out of her hand and placed both glasses down on the counter beside the brunette before putting her hands on her thighs and smiling “That you will look beautiful. Insanely beautiful” 

 

Beca snorted a small laugh “Well I’m not so sure about that-”

 

“Shut up” Chloe quickly shot down and dismissed “Don’t you dare try and contradict that because you are just about everything. You don’t see yourself when you smile, work. You don’t see yourself when you’re sleeping or when you tear up at a film”

 

“Okay I didn’t think you noticed that last bit” 

 

“I notice everything about you. I’ve always noticed everything about you. So you better believe me when I say that you are  _ beautiful _ ” she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Beca’s for a long tender moment “And I can’t wait until I get to see you at the end of that aisle. I don’t care how long I have to wait”

 

Beca just gazed at her in complete awe and love, the patience that Chloe has with her is unbelievable and it made her just love her even more. Chloe really loved her  _ that  _ much that she didn’t care when they would get married, just knowing that they would one day was enough for her. Beca kissed her forehead before whispering “I love you so much, Chloe” 

 

“It’s a good thing else me talking about our wedding would be embarrassing”

 

Beca laughed breathlessly and cupped Chloe’s cheeks “It actually makes my heart race and I never thought that would happen. Not ever” she pulled Chloe close and clashed their lips back together. 

 

“Babe” Chloe whined as Beca pressed their hips together by gripping to her waist before laying wet kisses down onto Chloe’s collarbone, the redhead glanced over to the food “I gotta check on the dinner” 

 

“Let it burn” 

 

Chloe chortled before pushing herself back out of Beca’s hold and turned off the stove before dishing out the portion into the two bowls next to her. But then she damned at Beca for the sole reason that now she had got her all heated up. 

 

“How’s it coming then?” Beca asked with a tease in the back of her voice and a smirk on her lips, knowing full well what she had done. Chloe grabbed a kitchen towel and put it over the two bowls to keep the food warm before marching back over to Beca, gripping onto her sweats and sliding her to the end of the counter before pushing Beca flat on her back and pulling the sweats off as well and pushing up her sweater up and placing wet kisses of her own against Beca’s stomach as the brunette just arched her back to the touch of Chloe’s lips.

 

“That good huh?” 

 

Chloe looked up to her as her hand went up to Beca’s chest “Suppose we’ll find out later on”

 

Smiled appeared on both of their faces before Chloe returned her lips back down to her stomach, eventually her hand slowly slipped down from her chest as her mouth went further down her body. 

 

Beca ran her fingers into the back of Chloe’s head as she kept her eyes shut but a smile creeping across her face all the same, feeling her underwear being pulled away and soon enough Chloe was between her legs. 

 

“So much for foreplay” Beca said breathlessly, then taking the back of her finger to her mouth and gently biting down on it. 

 

Sometimes it was just too easy. But they got to dinner  _ eventually _ , and Chloe was right. It was pretty delicious, but the starter was just as good. 

  
And  _ dessert _ .

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this was one of my favourite ones to write as well as next weeks Christmas chapter! If you haven't already, please leave a kudo and as always please leave me a comment below on what you thought.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe’s breath got completely caught in her throat when she opened the gift from Beca, both sitting on the living room floor beside their tree, her eyes going over to her before quickly looking back down at the jewellery in the box. 

 

“Becs…” her hands went to silver chained necklace that had two pendant circles interlocked, one silver and one rose gold. Chloe took the hunch that it was to symbol the two of them. Which it was. Beca got her some other things too, like a new bottle of perfume and just things around the home. 

 

Chloe got Beca a brand new  _ expensive  _ turntable for the studio room they were getting done in one of their rooms. As well as that she got her some new records and other things she could fill the room in. They spoilt each other, which was no surprise.

 

“It’s beautiful” Chloe put her hands to Beca’s cheeks and said as she leaned towards her “I love it thank you” 

 

Beca smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss. She had considered proposing to her on Christmas, but then she thought about how much the both of them said it was a cliche. Christmas Day and Valentine's Day were common for proposals, besides Beca already had it in mind what she was going to do. But that was something she was going to keep to herself.

 

Chloe leaned back as she turned and looked at the necklace once more, Beca lay back, propping herself up on her elbows as she looks over to Domino and saw him enjoying the new tweed checkered squeaky bone toy which had his name embroidered on it. Yes they spoiled him rotten too, he also got a brand new leather tanned collar too. God only knows what their kid would be getting whenever having one. 

 

Beca looked back to Chloe and  _ gazed  _ at her before she decided to whine “Can’t we just keep it like this. The three of us?” she then forward and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her close and saying in a mumbled tone as her head buried into her neck "I just want you all day to myself"

 

"Christmas is not about having alone time. That's why god invented the twenty sixth of December"

 

"Christmas is about family and shit and we're like a little family so let's just keep it at that"

 

Chloe laughed breathlessly as Beca pressed her lips against her neck and pulled back just as Domino came bouncing over with his toy, Chloe dropped her hand on the top of his head and gave him a rub as he lay down in front of her “I hate to break it to you, but they’re already on their way” 

 

“But it’s going so well”

 

“Well it’s only ten o’clock” Chloe smirked over to her “The day is still very much young” 

 

“With every chance of it going wrong as soon as my parents get here. Not to mention their fucking partners” 

 

“You like their partners” Chloe rolled her eyes with a still amused look on her face when taking her attention back to the dog. Beca sat back from having her legs around Chloe's waist and then scratched the pup’s stomach too. Okay so maybe she was hard on Sheila in the beginning but that was because her dad left her mom for her. Now she was fine with her, and plus her mom had been with her new guy for about two years now and was happy enough. But there was still tension, there was still pain. 

 

Chloe looked back over to her and quickly kissed her forehead “Plus with my parents coming, it should keep it less tense”

 

“Hope so” Beca mumbled, smiling to her hopeful partner “Thanks babe” 

 

Chloe simply shook her head as a silent way to say that there was no need to thank her when trying to make her feel better. She strived to make Beca feel good every single day of her life. 

 

Chloe’s lips drew close to hers again, whispering before they came pressed together “Merry Christmas” 

 

Beca’s hand went away from the dog’s stomach and rested at Chloe’s cheek with then just a few short seconds, Domino used Chloe’s should to lean on as he stood tall and tried to get some attention by licking their cheeks. Causing them to pull back and give him what he wanted. Chloe rolled on her back and lay beside him as she put her arm around him and scratched his back. 

 

Beca just smiled down to them both at the sight and then leaned down for a brief moment to kiss the top of Chloe’s head and said as she got up on her feet “I’ll go get breakfast started. You two just enjoy doing nothing” 

 

“We will” Chloe giggled as Beca walked away, scrunching her nose up as the puppy licked her face once again. 

 

Beca had to admit, she may have had beef with Christmas as a kid, but so far this one was building up to be her favourite. But as Chloe said. It was only ten am. 

* * *

  
  


They really should have thought about the stress that hosting Christmas would bring. The morning was  _ great _ because it was just the two of them opening their gifts with the dog in their new home and the first time as a family. At least it felt like they were a family. All of that was great, it was just when Beca picked up her parents from the airport after they got in at the same time that all the stress really kicked in. 

 

Chloe’s parents got there an hour prior to them and where like angels. Her mom was always very much of a hug person and the only person Beca really liked to hug was Chloe but still she’d take hugs over bickering any day of the week, especially on Christmas Day. 

 

“I hate today” Beca mumbled as she walked into the kitchen with Chloe putting the whip cream on top of the apple pie that they did  _ not  _ make themselves but said they did. Chloe just snorted a small laugh “Babe stop it”

 

“Never doing this again”

 

“What’s so bad?” Chloe pried as she passed over the cutlery for her to take into the dining room, they had just had their dinner which they actually managed to pull off. Beca rolled her eyes “Something tells me either my mom and dad got into a conflict on the plane or my dad and mom’s new boyfriend did. It’s tense”

 

Chloe shrugged “They’re being civil enough”

 

“Then maybe we shouldn’t be giving them wine” Beca quickly whispered as she dipped her finger in the cream and put it to her mouth as she took the cutlery in her hands and walked back to the dining room, hearing Chloe just giggle behind her. At least she found it funny, Beca then stopped and turned for a moment “By the way please tell your mom to stop feeding the dog at the table” 

 

Chloe followed her in with the cake in her hands and did in fact she her mother feed their three month old pup some leftover turkey as he sat beside her chair “Mom. Please”

 

“Oh but he just stares at me with those big pretty eyes and I can’t say no” Chloe’s mother gleamed as she gripped Domino’s chin and shook his head gently. Beca just letting out a stiff amused hum as her arms folded as her back leaned into the back of the chair “Sounds like someone else I know” 

 

Chloe just shot her a glance with a smirk lingering on her lips but ultimately just ignored her comment as she put the pie down in the middle of the table before Beca’s dad insisted on cutting it and handing out slices “You girls have done enough, sit down Chloe”

 

Beca put her hand on the small of Chloe’s back as the redhead just did as she was politely told to do and sat back down in her seat next to Beca, her arm draping down onto her leg as she stroked her jeans with her thumb with Beca’s hand remaining at her back and returning the same motion. 

 

They were tired and completely underestimated how tiring it was hosting Christmas, and this was with only eight of them neither of them understood how either of their mothers played host to a party of 12 and 16. Beca put her head onto Chloe’s shoulder for a moment, feeling Chloe’s lips press against the top of it “Don’t fall asleep on me”

 

“What time is it?” Beca mumbled as she nuzzled her head further into Chloe’s shoulder who just giggled and answered her in a sweet and down right teasing voice “It’s only six”

 

“Any time after noon is a reasonable time to sleep” 

 

“No it’s not” she laughed breathlessly, gently shoving her shoulder to cause Beca to lift her head which she eventually did but not without a groan in the back of her throat. 

 

“The city looks amazing at night with this view, Beca” her mother Miranda said as she looked outside for a moment. Beca just nodded, taking the glass of wine into her hand “Yeah it was definitely a reason for buying this place” 

 

“I bet” 

 

Sheila then of course had to say something “You know the photos really don’t do it justice, you two. This place is beautiful, isn’t it Ben?”

 

Beca’s eyes went to her dad as he turned and smiled to her “Yeah it is. We’re very proud”

 

“Okay that’s enough of that” she leaned forward and took hold of her glass to do a toast just so they would stop their attempts in praising, Chloe just rolled her eyes to their family but said nothing. She knew how Beca hated mushy compliments and praise, even from people within the industry she hated it but couldn’t exactly shut them down. Not really knowing what to say and not wanting to get overly sentimental because she was still not good with that kind of thing with anyone other than Chloe, she just raised her glass of red wine “Thanks to you guys for coming here for our first Christmas, it means a lot to us” 

 

She cringed herself out as everyone raised a glass and cheered back but she saw it as the only way to move passed the topic they were on. Chloe noticed how Beca drank her red wine as if it were water and feared that this would happen. When Beca said that she hated Christmas, she didn’t mean it deep down. Not that she could blame her  _ but _ she knew better than anyone when Beca had too much to drink she said and did anything that she wanted to do. That was how their first kiss happened after all. 

 

Chloe put her hand to Beca’s back as she leaned forward and whispered just between them “Take it easy on the wine” she ran her fingers through the side of her brown locks, tucking a few strands behind her ear as she softly added “That’s your second glass within forty minutes, sweetie”  

 

“I’m fine, Chlo” she mumbles back yet still necks the remaining element of the wine. Chloe would argue with on it but right now wasn’t the time. But wine wasn’t to be drank down like beer was and there was a reason for that. 

 

They soon dispersed from the table, Chloe went outside with her mom and dad as they wanted to see more of the view and Beca was in the living room talking to her parents and their partners. Chloe looked over to her and saw her third glass of wine in her hand, seeing that that one was also almost gone. Third glass within  _ fifty _ minutes. 

 

“I know you usually look at Beca because you’re just crazy about her but why do you look so concerned, honey?” her mother, Dawn said, giving her a bump with her elbow. Chloe looked back to her and debated on saying anything but it was clearly it was obvious that she was worried, Chloe looked down to her drink as she mumbled “Beca is drinking fast”

 

“You’re telling me” her dad laughed “Girl can put it away-”

 

Dawn quickly elbowed her husband and scowled under her breath “Jerry”

 

Jerry turned his head and looked to his daughter, seeing her eyes fixated on her girlfriend with worry and now he felt guilty for joking “I’m sorry, bubba. But what’s wrong with her drinking? It’s not like she has a problem”

 

“No it’s-” Chloe sighed and gently scratched her forehead, taking her eyes away from Beca a split second before Beca looked over at her “People don’t drink three large glasses of red wine in under an hour. She doesn’t have a drinking problem, she has a problem with Christmas” 

 

At the same time her parents came out with “What?” with Dawn then adding on “Whenever we’ve had the two of your round for Christmas she seems happy enough”

 

Chloe shrugged and didn’t really have an answer, she just explained her statement further “Maybe I should’ve said she has a problem with Christmas when she spends it with her folks. Beca’s dad took off around Christmas, like a two weeks before. Ever since then she never liked to celebrate that much I think she just puts it on for my sake”

 

She took her wine to her lips as she glanced back over to Beca. Seeing her listen to whatever it was that her family were talking about to each other and she could tell that all Beca wanted to do was to have the conversation be over. Chloe’s attention went back to her dad as he mumbled “Could never do that to my kids”

 

“Her dad claims that he didn’t plan it. Things just blew up with her mom and him around that time and they couldn’t carry on. Not sure Beca buys it but”

 

“Well” Dawn smiled to Chloe and put her hand on her daughter's arm “She’s got you, bubba. What more does she need?” 

 

Chloe hummed a small laugh before muttering “She’s said the same thing” 

 

“Oh that girl adores you for sure I can’t think of anyone better for you and your dad agrees with me” 

 

Chloe’s eyes went to her dad as he just nodded in complete agreement. Chloe just smiled to them both, feeling her stomach go all warm and gooey. Jerry looked back over to the view “And her dad was right about something. This is a hell of a place, and we are proud of  _ you _ ”

 

Chloe hadn’t seen her parents since her birthday, so this was the first time she had seen them since she told them that she had dropped out of vet school. Of course they were supportive but a part of her was nervous that they were disappointed “So you guys really are okay with my choice?”

 

They both looked to her with her dad saying with utter confidence “Of course we are. Chloe we just want you do find something that you love and if this thing you’re creating which is an  _ amazing  _ thing by the way is what makes you happy then hell yes we are okay with your choice” 

 

Chloe just looked to her mother who shrugged with an expression that was saying that her dad really did say it all and she was in complete agreement, she just grinned to them but her attention quickly went back to inside the house as she heard from the doors at the living room being open Beca get up and she was going to go to the kitchen. 

 

She didn’t even get the time to say anything because her mother already beat her to it “Beca!” 

 

Beca turned before stepping any further to the kitchen. Dawn just waved her hand for her to come over and once Beca began to make her way over, she turned her head to her daughter and quickly mumbled “Get her to go on the water” she linked her husband and the two made their way around the pool from the other side and made their way in to join Beca’s parents. 

 

Beca raised a brow to Chloe the closer she came to her “What’s going on here?” 

 

Chloe put her glass down and leaned forward when Beca was in reaching distance and took hold of her hands, bringing her close “Please switch to water” 

 

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, going to pull back “Chloe-”

 

“Baby listen to me” she kept her voice soft and soothing, waiting for Beca to look back at her and when she did she carried on “You’ve had  _ three _ glasses in under an hour”

 

“It’s fucking Christmas”

 

Chloe tilted her head to her and sighed “Honey-” 

 

“No don’t  _ honey _ me” Beca shook her head in a sudden sharp voice “I’m not doing anything out of the ordinary here”

 

“Beca stop it I can tell when you’re not okay and you’re not okay. Please do  _ not  _ get wasted and ruin our first Christmas in our new home” 

 

Beca bit her lip and looked away once again back over to the view and taking a breath, feeling Chloe’s hand gently running from her temple and down her cheek “You know I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t mean it” 

 

Once again Beca just looked at her, Chloe shrugged “I know you hate Christmas” 

 

“I don-”

 

“And that’s fine but please don’t drink yourself into a state cause you’ll end up just saying something to your parents that you will regret” 

 

“So I have to stop drinking alcohol whilst everyone around me can get as merry as they want?” Beca replied in a more defensive manner. Now Chloe went silent as she just stared at her for a few seconds and sighed, she shrugged before shaking her head “No”

 

She took her wine and tossed it into the bushes over the fence of their home “I’ll go off it too” she put her hand to the back of Beca’s head and kissed her lovingly, her fingers curling into her hair for the duration of their lips being together. 

 

Pulling away she cupped Beca’s cheeks and gave her three quick kisses dotted around her face before another one on her lips once again “Please, Becs. I’m just worried about you”

 

Maybe it was nerves adding onto it all, maybe that what was making Beca drink more and quicker than usual but Chloe also knew that her parents were playing a part to it. They always do. Chloe kept her thumb on Beca’s cheek and softly stroked her cheek “For me” 

 

Beca let out a breath through her nose, taking hold of Chloe’s hand as she turned her head and pressed her lips against the palm of her hand then bringing it down as she gave in “Fine” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You’re probably right anyway” Beca cleared her throat and glanced to her family then feeling Chloe’s arms wrap and her neck as her face buried against her also, hearing the redhead mumble “I love you” 

 

Beca closed her eyes and took a breath as she took her hands to Chloe’s waist and held her close. She was grateful that Chloe did love her as much as she did, because that’s where all this concern was coming from. It wasn’t control or anything like that. It was just love. 

 

They stayed there for a few seconds more before pulling apart as Beca felt Domino come up from behind her and jump up at her on her back legs, she quickly turned and picked him up, holding him like a baby as she walked in the house with Chloe following her. 

 

Beca put the dog down to let him go back to running wild around the house as she walked into the kitchen, she looked to the bottle of wine but was no longer tempted. The fact that Chloe was worried clearly showed that Beca was going a little overboard. She walked over to the faucet, letting the water run ice cold as she grabbed two glasses. 

 

As she stood in front of the tap, her mind drifted. 

  
  


_ December 13th 2002 _

 

_ Beca ran down the stairs feeling excited than she had ever been. It was an accident that she found the present her mom and dad had got her for Christmas, in her defence they really should find a better hiding place than the attic where she always goes up to when she wants get down her dad’s records to look at because she wanted to bond with him over music.  _

 

_ They had gotten her a keyboard where she was going to be able to play music herself, or even make her own and she was  _ **_so_ ** _ excited but of course she couldn’t let her mom and dad know that she was in a good mood because of that.  _

 

_ She saw her mother sat at the kitchen table, she had been crying and her head was resting into her palm but Beca didn’t notice, she was too busy being in a skipping mood. Crossing yesterday off the calendar before taking out a chocolate, she was getting butterflies now being closer and closer to Christmas. She didn’t think she had ever been this excited for it.  _

 

_ “Morning mom!” she chirped as she slid across the tiled floor to the fridge and took out some orange “Is dad up? He said he was going to take me to the record shop down the street today? He said I could choose some stuff for extra Christmas presents”  _

 

_ “Beca…”  _

 

_ Beca ran down the hallway and went to the bottom of the stairs “Daddy! Are you up!” she looked back to her mother with a hopeful look “Is he up?” _

 

_ “Yeah he’s gotten up” _

 

_ Beca frowned as her shoulders sunk, she stomped back over to the kitchen and towards the table “He went without me didn’t he?”  _

 

_ Her mother just gave her a sad smile as she tried to build herself up on what she was about to say.  _ **_Now_ ** _ Beca noticed the puffy red eyes and tears down her cheeks, she sat down on the chair beside her mother “Mom. What’s wrong? Did you guys have another fight?”  _

 

_ Her mom said nothing at first. She just took hold of her hand and looked down at it, taking a breath she kept her eyes down as she said “Honey your dad...he’s gone” _

 

_ “I knew it” she sighed, seeing her mom look at her in both shock and somewhat fear “I knew I heard you guys fight. Fine when is he coming back I’ll get ready”  _

 

_ Beca watched as her mother’s green eyes turned even more sad, water filling back up.  _

 

_ “No. Honey. He’s left me, he’s left us. He isn’t coming home”  _

 

_ She didn’t quite understand. No, her dad wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t just leave her without saying a word. If her parents were to split up then fine but she didn’t buy that her dad would just leave like that “You’re lying” _

 

_ “I wish I was”  _

 

_ Disregarding her words completely, Beca just called as she got off the chair “Daddy!”  _

 

_ “Beca please come here” her mother weakly pleaded. But Beca raced up the stairs and into her parents room, opening the wardrobe and seeing all of his things were gone. He even took his favourite tweed jacket. She then ran into the bathroom and saw that his toothbrush and shaving cream was also gone as well as the razor.  _

 

_ Back down stairs she went and she went straight out the door. His car was gone. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. How could he do this? How could he just leave them like this, leave her. His daughter. Beca looked around the neighbourhood a little while longer in hopes that he would be coming back anytime now but there was nothing.  _

 

_ Slowly she stepped back into the house and then that’s when she saw it.  _

 

_ The folded up note on the side that had her name written on it.  _

  
  
  


Beca remembered everything on that note. The bullshit apology. It was only a few minutes after she read that note that she tore it up and put it in the trash, looking back to her mother and said that they didn’t need him before going back upstairs. Ever since then Christmas had a dark cloud over it.

 

And that keyboard she got. She smashed it up. 

 

The water was officially cold enough since she got lost in thought and kept it running longer than she thought. Chloe walked in when she wondered what was taking so long and when she just saw Beca stood there completely still and staring down into the sink she guessed correctly what she was thinking about. 

 

It cut her up seeing her when she got like this, a part of her was prepared for it. Beca always got low at some point of the night at Christmas, especially when they spent it at her mothers. Chloe came up behind her and slid her arms around her waist, resting her head on Beca’s shoulders who just took in a deep breath before resting her head against Chloe’s. Chloe pressed her lips against her shoulder “He’s here now” 

 

She turned her head still on Beca’s shoulder and looked to her “Leaving you was the biggest mistake he ever could have made...and I’m sorry baby” 

 

Beca’s eyes filled and her bottom lip momentarily began to wobble as Chloe cried in a whisper “I’m sorry that what your dad did caused so many repercussions on your self worth but  _ he _ did wrong-not you. You’re perfect” 

 

“I just” Beca bit her lip and struggled to even say what was in her mind, Chloe pressed her lips against her cheek before she continued “Every year the same thought comes up on why he did it. I’ve asked him and he answered but he doesn’t answer why he did it in  _ that  _ way...because ever since I was twelve years old at Christmas time especially I always just sat there and wondered  _ why _ ... _ why doesn’t my dad want me _ ?” 

 

“Baby” Chloe cried, burying her head in the crook of Beca’s neck and feeling her breath shake before she added in a more fragile tone “And even at twenty eight years old, after getting some kind of closure so long ago I still think that” 

 

Chloe’s arms tightened around her body as she kissed her again on the cheek, hard as if to try and put every ounce of love she felt for her into that one kiss “What your dad did was terrible and he is paying for it everyday and it’s on him that he has to live with that guilt no matter how much he makes it look like you are pushing him away he pushed himself away”

 

“I just hate that it still gets to me” Beca mumbled. 

 

“I know but everytime it does I am going to be here” Chloe kissed her cheek again before whispering in a delicate voice “Because I am your family now” 

 

Her words caused Beca to turn her head and look at her as tears rolled down her cheeks, Chloe gave her a watery smile “I have been your family for twelve years and I am always going to be your family, I am never going to leave you. Okay?” 

 

Beca bit her lip as she tried to keep her composure and prevent sobbing, Chloe leaned her head closer she whispered “Okay?” 

 

All Beca could do was nod and kiss her, turning her body to face Chloe and putting the glass down to cup her face with Chloe’s arms remaining wrapped around her waist. Holding her as tight as she possibly could. Beca wasn’t some vulnerable person she was actually insanely headstrong independent but there were just certain things that made her breakdown and it always came down to what that little 12 year old girl had to go through. She more or less had to take care of her mom cause she was a wreck after the split. 

 

Beca pulled her lips back from against Chloe’s “Sorry about the wine”

 

Chloe huffed a small laugh with her eyes still closed and shook her head “I get it” she looked into Beca’s dark and gently played with her brown locks “Shall we just make the most of tonight now?” 

 

“Yeah” Beca nodded, giving Chloe another kiss before actually filling the glasses up with water and the two of them returned to their families. 

* * *

 

They did manage to have a great Christmas, it was great in the morning when it was just the two of them. And the dog of course but it also turned out pretty nice with their family all together after Beca got her feelings out to Chloe, doing that always helped her out. 

 

By midnight everyone was pretty wiped and decided to call it a night. 

 

“It really has been a lovely day, honey” Miranda squeezed onto her daughter daughter and smiled to Beca once pulling away “It means a lot inviting me here”

 

“You’re my mom of course I’m going to invite you here” Beca laughed light heartedly “And I’m glad you and Steve are good. You seem happy”

 

“I am” her mother smiled and put her hand on one of Beca’s cheek as she kissed the other “Well goodnight love”

 

“Night mom” Beca backed away as her mother went into her room for the night and went down the hall to head to her and Chloe’s room where the redhead was waiting for her and she honestly couldn’t wait to just get in bed with her. 

 

Before she had that chance though, she was called by someone else. She turned around to her dad as he stuck his head out from his room and then stepped out into the hallway. Beca raised her brows and nodded to him as she took a step to him “You and Sheila settled in okay?” 

 

“Yeah yeah. Beds are comfy” he laughed awkwardly, sticking his hands in his pyjama pants. There was then a small silence, most of the time she and him were okay. But like Beca, Christmas also hit a nerve with Ben. Mostly because it brought back all the guilt that he brung upon himself. 

 

“I know that...christmas has never been easy for you since-”

 

“Dad we’ve been over this we don’t have to go over it again” Beca shook her head and spoke as politely as she could, taking her eyes back to him and then shrugging “I’m not a lost little girl anymore asking for her dad. I’m happy. You’re happy and we’re in a good place now we don’t need to bring up what you did every year”

 

He stood there now rather stuck on what to say because she had a point. And a big part of her wanted him to stop beating himself up, yeah it still hurt her what he did and a part of her will always be angry at him for it  _ but  _ she didn’t want him living in crippling regret and guilt every day of his life. If he hadn’t of left then he wouldn’t have made the deal with her about LA so she wouldn’t have gone to Barden and wouldn’t have met Chloe. So everything did work out and the suffering she went through in her mind now seemed worth it now that she had Chloe. 

 

Ben pulled her in for a tight, brief embrace and then said to her “Thank you for having us here, I know you could have easily avoided it with having your mom here”

 

Beca gave him a small smile and just nodded “Sure dad. Goodnight”

 

“Night Bec” 

 

Beca made her way down the hall now with any interruptions as everyone was now in their rooms and getting to sleep. She walked in and saw Chloe lay in bed, one leg over the sheets which showed her wearing her silk short pyjamas and vest. One thing they had to adapt to in living here was that LA was still hot in December but right now Beca liked that fact when looking at her.

 

“It is a very Christmas when you’re in my bed like that” Beca mumbled as she climbed on from the foot of the bed, hearing Chloe giggle as she crawled over and hovered over her, leaning down and kissing her deeply then going to his neck and running her tongue against her skin.

 

“If you think you’re going to get some tonight then you’ve got another thing coming”

 

“I know what I would rather have coming”

 

“No” Chloe laughed breathlessly. 

 

“But it’s Christmas” Beca whined against her cheek, Chloe laughing again “I’d love to but we really can’t”

 

“Why? They’re all asleep”

 

“Yeah but we’re too... _ vocal _ . They would wake up and don’t say we can be quiet because you know we can’t” Chloe pulled Beca’s body down onto her and whispered before kissing her “You make me scream every time”

 

Beca whined once again “You can’t say that to me and not follow through”

 

“When they go home tomorrow we can be as vocal as we want for hours I promise” Chloe kissed her cheek before Beca settled herself next to her, lay on her stomach with Chloe drawing circles on her back as soon as she was. 

 

Beca looked down to her hands that were rubbing against the pillow “Listen there’s actually something I just need to  _ clarify  _ to you”

 

“Yeah?” Chloe pressed her lips against her shoulder, feeling that this was back to the whole subject they were on before “What’s that, babe?”

 

Beca looked to Chloe and nodded “Yeah. I hated Christmas, I used to hate it every year...but I don’t anymore”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“I hate Christmas with my parents still sure” Beca shrugged “Because it brings it all up and stuff and I find it sickening how they try to act like it didn’t’

 

“So that’s why you want to go to my parent’s house every year”

 

Beca bobbed her head and then took her hand to Chloe’s free hand as the other still remained on her back “What I am trying to say is that, yeah I hated it. But you have made me love it again. I do love Christmas now that I get to have it with you” 

 

“You’re so cute” 

 

“And I’m also so honest. I know it’s out of character for me to admit this kind of thing but you seriously have opened my heart again, Chlo. And showed me how to love things that I used to hate. I used to hate performing because I used to put on shows for my dad in my living room, I hated Christmas because of when he left and I hated also love because of when he left. I’ve fallen in love with every single one of those things thanks to you. Because I love you  _ so  _ much” 

 

“I love you too” Chloe whispered before kissing Beca’s forehead. 

 

“And I’m sorry again for before with the whole drinking thing I don’t know what really came over me with that”

 

“No, baby it’s fine. I just think the whole having Christmas here and having your family all under one roof just made you all overwhelmed” 

 

“I guess. But you got me”

 

“I’ve always got you baby” Chloe winked “Now kiss me like you mean it and then I’m going to hold you” 

 

Beca just grinned as she felt butterflies set off into her stomach, she leaned forward and slowly brushed her lips up against Chloe’s before pressing them down onto her. Taking her tongue and slipping it into Chloe’s mouth which caused the redhead to moan into her mouth, her hand resting on her back turned to gripping onto her shirt to pull her close. 

 

Slowly their lips pulled apart and Chloe found herself leaning to her again with a small noise of a plea for more as she kissed her again. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough now. Beca smile against her lips and whispered “Did that qualify in kissing you like I mean it?”

 

“I’d say so yeah”

 

Beca looked to her and just stared at her in complete awe “Goodnight then”

 

“Goodnight, baby” 

 

Chloe held Beca tight as soon as her back was to her. The usual position for the two of them, Chloe’s lips always brushed up against the back of Beca’s neck. 

 

Beca smiled at the utter warmth of being held and adored to sleep by the person she was so in love with “I can’t wait until New Years”

 

“Me neither” 

 

That might be true, but Beca knew more than Chloe did on what was going to happen on that night. And she would tell her.

 

But that isn’t how these things usually go down.

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Merry Christmas! It's all a coincidence how these chapters have fell but i'm glad they have cause next is the New Year's Eve chapter! I hope you guys liked looking a little more into Beca's past, I've always wanted to explore it a bit more and to have Chloe make her see things differently. Wishing everyone a happy holidays, and if you enjoyed this chapter as always please leave a comment below on your thoughts and kudos if you haven't already!**


	19. Chapter 19

The girls got to the house at separate times since they were coming from different locations. The early birds were Aubrey, Jessica and Emily. From the afternoon to the late evening the rest of them came. Well, all of them apart from Amy who bailed last minute to spend New Years back in Australia.

 

It was the first new years that Stacie had left Bella but now that she was older it was easier to leave her with her parents whilst she came here plus her and Bella’s dad were currently on a break so there was always that too, she felt like she needed to let her hair down. 

 

Beca sure as hell did after  _ that  _ Christmas, it was just good to spend part of this holiday with people she genuinely wanted to be around. No offence to her parents and future in-laws or anything. 

 

“I can’t believe you have bar in your house” Stacie gushed as she spread her body down against it, sitting on the stool and slapping her hand down against the wood “Mitchell. Pour me a drink” 

 

Beca just raised her brows at her from the other side of the bar with her arms folded. Stacie then looking at her and giving her an overly cheesy grin “Please”

 

“Bella is going to have great manners” Beca muttered as she walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine. 

 

“She’s doing just fine” Stacie winked, bringing herself up from lying against the bar as Cynthia Rose came and sat down next to her, tapping her hands against the bar with the expectation for a drink also. 

 

Emily just remained sat on the floor and playing with Dominio as he came prancing over to her with his rope in his mouth “Guys he’s so cute”

 

Chloe leaned down over the bar to look at them and smiled “Yeah he’s alright”

 

Aubrey then piped up and saw as she sat at the table “Well Em you’ll be able to dog sit for them now right?” 

 

Beca and Chloe’s head snapped to Aubrey and then to the stuck Emily, who had her jaw dropped. She looked over to Aubrey “I hadn’t told them yet”

 

“I know that was me giving you a push” the blonde winked to her. Emily rolled her eyes and looked up to Beca and Chloe who now just had their eyes set on her, the young girl let out a long shrug with a smile “Uh so you guys remember Skyler? My co-captain for the Bellas?”

 

Beca and Chloe both just nodded, still as intrigued as they were in the beginning. Emily’s smile only grinned which was arguably a mixture between her exciting news and the energetic puppy that was jumping all over and trying to lick her face despite Beca telling him not to “Well we’re moving to LA together, becoming roommates” 

 

The pairs jaw dropped and soon broke out into a smile of their own as Emily finally stood up and still had Domino jumping at her but when Beca got the snap of her finger out at him, he soon stopped. Emily made her way to the bar and was pulled in by Chloe for an immediate hug out of sheer excitement “That’s so exciting!” 

 

Beca slid Stacie over her drink and just smiled as she turned her attention back to her “Do you know whereabouts?” 

 

“We’ve found an apartment in Beverly Grove”

 

“That’s not far it’s like a fifteen minute drive or something” Chloe beamed, to which Emily nodded at “Yeah well I’ve got a job interview at  _ John Burroughs Middle School _ ” 

 

Beca raised her brows “Oh yeah? What’re you doing there, Legacy?” 

 

“Internship” Emily smiled “First step to being a school counsellor. With my bachelors in psychology being  _ pretty  _ good I’ve been put on the shortlist for the training programme there” 

 

“That’s amazing!” Chloe squealed and pulled her back in for a tight hug “I’m so proud of you” 

 

“That is great, Em” Beca grinned, reaching over and giving her arm a squeeze as well as giving her a wink. 

 

“Well I’m hoping it is because Skylar and I were talking about your foundation, Chlo” she looked back to the redhead “And we’d love to volunteer for it. It’d look good for Skylar cause she’s come here to be an actress and I’d love to because I miss performing”

 

Chloe grinned to her and nodded “I would love to have you” 

 

Emily just gave back a smile just as wide and let out another excited noise underneath her breath. The subject then moved onto the celebration and event that brought them all together.

 

“I will miss New Years in New York” Chloe sighed “Can’t beat it in Times Square”

 

“Yeah well it’s supposed to be just as good at Grand Park which is where we’re going tonight” Beca muttered as she past Chloe and gave her a light slap on her backside as she did to let the dog out into the backyard. 

 

“If he goes into the pool-”

 

“I put the cover over it last night” Beca called as she walked back in. 

 

“Never been to a party in LA before” Cynthia Rose boasted as she shook her shoulders for a moment “Especially not VIP” 

 

“We hardly go to them but it’s New Years and with you guys so-”

 

“So she’s  _ actually  _ using her fame” Stacie teased before taking a sip of her drink “Instead of hiding in a hole”

 

“Believe me hiding in a hole is the best thing” Beca mumbled as she stood behind Chloe and rested her head on her shoulder “I’ll say one thing, it is more peaceful up here in LA than it was in New York, we’re more isolated here” 

 

“No more paparazzi through apartment building across the street” Chloe simpered as she rested her hand on Beca’s that were resting on her stomach. Her fingers curled around her hand as she rested her head against Beca’s “It has been the best move” 

 

Beca just hummed in agreement before her eyes went over to Flo “Especially because there is enough room for us all” 

 

“We figured you’d like that” Chloe giggled, then hearing Beca’s phone ring in her back pocket. She pulled it out and held it in front of both her and Chloe as she looked down with her head still on Chloe’s shoulder “Fucking studio’” she muttered before pulling away and excusing herself. 

 

Chloe folded her arms and leaned down onto the bar “They’re talking to her about a tour. Around America  _ and  _ Europe” 

 

The girls all murmured an intrigued voice with Jessica then asking “For when?”

 

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair “Not next year  _ thankfully  _ but they’re thinking about next new years, she’s bringing out some new music next summer and they’re going to announce it then” 

 

“You could go with her” Aubrey suggested as she rested her back against the booth “I mean you’re  _ running  _ your own company now. You’re your own boss” 

 

“I know believe me I’ve thought about it”

 

Stacie then couldn’t help but add on “ _ And  _ now you’ve pretty much got someone you trust to leave it to” wiggling her brows to Emily who just grinned an overly cheesy smile to which Chloe nodded with her brows raised as she strummed her fingers against the back of Emily’s hand whilst she said “That’s right” 

 

She slapped her hand back against her other “I mean I haven’t got the place up and running yet I’m hoping to get it all set for the end of January” 

 

Cynthia Rose then raised her glass as she said “Hey you ever want any of our talented asses when we’re free and we’re there” 

 

Chloe laughed breathlessly as the rest of them agreed “Don’t worry guys I won’t be flying you here to do some workshops”

 

“Nothing better to do sometimes” Stacie muttered as she took a sip of her drink. Beca soon came back into the room with Domino now trailing behind her, trying to bite her ankles as she walked but she had no one to blame but herself since she play fights with him 24/7 that he doesn’t know when to stop. 

 

“What did they say?” Chloe pried to which Beca just shrugged “I kind of cut them off. Said that I would speak to them next year”

 

_ Someone  _ **_better_ ** _ fucking laugh _

 

Luckily she could always vouch Emily to laugh at her jokes whether they were shitty or good. She gave her a brief rub on the back “Thanks Em”

 

“What time are we going out tonight?” Ashley asked as she leaned down on the table. 

 

“Starts at seven thirty” Chloe looked down to her phone “So you’ve got four hours ladies” she then pulled Beca close for a warm embrace and just hummed sweetly with her arms wrapped around her neck.

 

“It’s just occurred to me that we haven’t lived with Beca and Chloe as a couple” Stacie raised the point “So this is going to be light an insight” 

 

Beca and Chloe just rolled their eyes as they pulled back and heard Jessica laugh “I wonder if they’ll restrain from having sex in the same house as us”

 

Beca then just scoffed “Okay I may have stopped myself when our folks were here but you guys literally encouraged us to sleep each other since we started college so you literally asked for it”

 

“So did I” Chloe muttered as she pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek and tucked her hand in the back pocket of Beca’s jeans just so she could literally grab her backside and keep her close. 

 

“Just eat each other right here right now ladies that’s where this is heading” Aubrey said in a deadpanned tone, Chloe letting out a light snort against Beca’s cheek before pulling back and removing her hand from Beca’s pocket, the pair of them just clearing their throats and acting as if the thought of being bed with each right now wasn’t running through both of their minds right now.  

* * *

After more talking and stupid chatter they eventually broke apart and went to do their own thing, some of them went for a nap before heading out for the party tonight because it was going to be a long night ahead of them. That part included Aubrey, Emily, Ashley and Lily whilst Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Flo all enjoyed some time in the pool.

 

Whilst Beca and Chloe enjoyed each other. 

 

Chloe’s knuckles went white as she gripped  _ hard  _ onto the pillow that her head was resting on. Her back arched as she let out a moan so breathless that it broke into a tremble. Her other hand running through Beca’s hair whilst her head remained between her legs and soon felt the brunette’s lips press against her inner thigh and slowly worked her way up to her stomach, chest and then gripped onto Chloe’s waist and pulled her down the bed slightly just so she could get to her lips quicker. 

 

Choe just grinned and giggled before putting her lips to Beca’s. Letting out sweet short hums over and over again along to their kissing. They were hoping that their room being further down from all the rest does give them a better shot at not being heard but they really couldn’t hold it in any longer than they did.

 

“I thought we came up here to sleep” Chloe chuckled against Beca’s lips.

 

“We are” Beca gave her one more firm kiss and then lay beside her “ _ Now _ ” 

 

“You know one of these days you’ll let me go first” 

 

With Beca pressing her lips against Chloe’s palm she just smirked and shook her head. Chloe rolled her eyes and mumbled “You just think me going last means you get the final winning glory” 

 

“It’s not a contest” Beca whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her again “But if it were” 

 

Chloe gave her a gentle shrug at the sound of Beca just giggling and then pulling Chloe close by her waist and having the redhead rest herself on Beca’s chest as she lay on her front, with her eyes now closed she mumbled “The girls raised an interesting point”

 

“First time for everything I guess” Beca teased in a dry voice, causing Chloe to hurt snort and rested her chin on Beca’s chest to look at her “I told them that they were wanting you to go in tour and the point they raised was that I could come with you for it” 

 

Beca looked to her “What’re you talking about?” 

 

Chloe shrugged “I am my own boss now and a place like the one I’m building can be run by a second in command or something...like Emily” 

 

“You think Emily can handle that? And what if she gets the job at that school-which is what she came for” 

 

“I don’t mean just her I’m going to have a full time person too I just mean I can be way more flexible with this...it’s not even up and running yet I could even hold it off” she gently stroked Beca’s arm up and down with her finger tips “If it means I can be with you when you’re living life on tour then I will” 

 

Before Beca could even say anything Chloe quickly added “And it wouldn’t be me putting my life on  _ hold  _ it would be me living my life with you which is all I want” 

 

_ How can I even argue against her when she’s being this adorable  _

 

“You’re too good for me I swear to god” 

 

Chloe merely hummed in a disagreeing tone before kissing Beca softly and they soon managed to go to sleep for their pre party nap though they weren’t able to get it as peaceful as they had hoped with their room being above the yard where some of the girls were still splashing around and that caused Domino to get riled up and bark to his heart's content. 

* * *

Beca came down the stairs in her  _ Balmain  _ grey checked pants with a lacy long sleeved black  _ La Perla _ top. This party they were going to was very  _ smart cas  _ if even that and damnit Beca was going to be as smart cas as she could possibly be. 

 

Chloe looked  _ amazing  _ (as usual) in cropped black top, a stripped leather jacket and high waisted black jeans. The crop top was doing wonders for Beca especially seeing her girlfriends toned stomach in all it’s glory.

 

Beca made a much pleased hum as she walked over to her and whispered once her hand was pressed against her back and pulled her close “Can we just stay home?” she heard Chloe giggle as she buried her head in her neck before being gently pushed back. 

 

Chloe then looking at Beca up and down “I’m tempted myself” 

 

They were unable to take the conversation further as the rest of the girls met them in the hallway, all dressed up and ready to go. Stacie smirking and raising her brows to Beca as she briefly motioned to Chloe “I was just saying to Chloe that I’m a little glad that you two didn’t get together in college because now I see we wouldn’t have gotten any sleep”

 

Beca just stared at them stunned before taking her eyes to Chloe who mumbled “Yeah. we weren’t quiet”

 

Aubrey laughed breathlessly and shook her head “No you were not”

 

Stacie squinted to the small brunette “So, Beca.  _ Did  _ you go faster-”

 

“Okay so the car should be here any minute” Beca clapped her hands before turning on her heel and walking to the window to avoid this moment completely. Then hearing Chloe sigh “I miss the dog”

 

Beca pulled a face as she turned to her “Babe he’s literally five minutes away with our neighbours”

 

“But what if he think we’ve left him-”

 

“He’ll be fine” Beca assured in a gentle voice as she made her way back over to him “We’re picking him up in the morning. Besides he’s fucking lazy I bet he’s already asleep” 

 

“Maybe” Chloe muttered as she traced her finger along the material of Beca’s top, then looked up to her “Have you got the resolution?”

 

Beca pulled the small envelope out of her pocket and waved it in front of her “You know I do”

 

“My god” Stacie remarked, with Cynthia Rose picking up on her words “You two  _ still  _ do that?” 

 

The pair of them just nodded. Beca and Chloe started this thing pretty much the first year they met that they would write down New Years Resolution for the other person. So Chloe wrote down Beca’s and visa versa, they never stuck to them of course but it was still just some fun. 

 

“I think you’ll actually stick to mine this year” Beca smirked with confidence written across her face as Chloe just raised her brows “Oh yeah? You wanna give me a hint?” 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Beca put the envelope back into her pocket and as she did, they heard the car which was basically a limo honk it’s horn as it arrived outside of the house and they were all set to head on out to the party to celebrate the New Year together as a group. 

 

They all hurried out and got into the car. The majority of the girls were already a little buzzed from pre drinks that Chloe had provided to them. Already dancing in their seats and getting their phones out to film it all over their snapchat or whatever, Chloe of course being included in that and then Beca feel guilty of it too, taking a boomerang that went from her and Chloe’s entwined fingers to the girls. 

 

She had to admit so was very  _ very  _ excited for tonight but she was trying to keep that under wraps and stay cool and collected which right now did seem to be working fairly well. 

 

The drive was quite a trek from their house to Grand Park but the whole car ride was filled with laughter and pure conversation that they arrived there quicker than they initially expected. 

 

The girls all got out first, Beca then getting out with her hand still in Chloe’s and having pictures being took of them straight away. Paparazzi were bound to be here since there were some other rather famous faces milled around, not boatloads of them but still enough to have paparazzi to show up. But it wasn't even about anything like that tonight, tonight was about celebrating another new year in a job that she loved, having friends around her that she adored and having another new year with Chloe, who she loved more than  _ anything _ . 

 

This place did come under recommendation by Jesse, who was here tonight as she saw from the girls making a b-line to the  _ pop up  _ bar that was there to their left. Jesse was on his way back from it with two beers in his hands when he saw them all “Well well well!”

 

The girls all let out surprised shrieks when they saw him and hurried over to him, since his hands were full they all just gave him a kiss on the cheek due to sheer happiness in seeing him given that none of them have seen him since college. Beca on the other hand was less surprised given that he told her that he was going to be here. 

 

“Girls you’re all looking lovely” Jesse smiled, looking to Beca and raising his brows “Even you” 

 

“Thanks” Beca deadpanned. Each of them soon thanked Jesse for the invite they received for his wedding and just as they did say so, his fiance came walking over and she was gorgeous with shoulder length brown hair and exquisite tanned skin due to LA sun. 

 

“Well when I came looking for you I didn’t think you’d be surrounded by gorgeous women” Sarah teased as soon as she came by next to him, taking the beer from his hand “No offence babe” 

 

Jesse just huffed and now motioned his free hand to the bellas “These are the girls from college I’ve told you about” 

 

Sarah looked round and the smile hit her as well as the realisation “Oh wow! Hi guys nice to meet you all” she looked over to Beca and just smiled “Hey Beca”

 

“Hi” Beca smiled back with her arm wrapped around the back back of Chloe “This is my girlfriend Chloe” 

 

“Finally put the name to the face-hi” Sarah glanced to Beca as she stated “Beca talks about you all the time” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe just looked to her “I may mention you from time to time when I’m with this guy” 

 

Jesse and Sarah just snorted before he said “We’ve got a group of friends just over there” he pointed to across the place to the very end “You guys gonna head over when you grab your drinks?” 

 

They all just nodded and turned to Beca once the couple made themselves scares, Emily being the one to ask what they are all thinking “Is that weird? Being all pally with your ex and your ex’s fiance?” 

 

Beca shrugged her shoulders “Not really, Jesse and I have been over for forever and I doubt she has much to worry about given my  _ girlfriend  _ next to me” 

 

“She might be into it” Stacie shrugged with a brow raised. Neither of them even dare to make a comment because the girls had a habit of purposely taking things out of context and verbally beating them with it until what feels like the end of time. 

 

They all just swiftly moved on and went to th the bar to get their drinks. Beca was pulled by some fans pretty instantly which she actually preferred, better to get most of it out of the way now instead of being pulled through the night. Chloe didn’t really escape either since she was very much in the public eye. She and Beca were one of the most popular couples over social media especially. 

 

The tagging in photos started straight away to, of them walking in hand in hand or standing with the girls and Jesse and just talking. There was a rather sweet one where Chloe had her hand behind her back and was holding onto Beca’s after she pulled her close, the two of them were laughing about something and their scrunched up noses were nearly touching. Chloe did in fact decide to save it.

 

After the selfies and chatting to fans they eventually were able to get back to their night with just their friends and ended up having such a good time that the hours began to go down fast and it was closer and closer to midnight before they felt like they could even blink. 

 

“Midnight in a few minutes” Jesse smirked as he came up beside Beca, who was watching Chloe having a little dance with Aubrey and Emily. 

 

“First new years we’ll be spending together where I won’t be kissing you” Beca deadpanned with a smirk as she took her drink to her lips. 

 

Jesse just huffed a small laugh “Yeah well you’ll be kissing the person you always wanted to kiss” he looked to her and raised his brows “Person you imagined when you  _ did  _ kiss me”

 

“Fuck off I never did that” 

 

“Really?”

 

There was silence between the two before Beca just muttered underneath her breath “Maybe once or twice” 

 

He just laughed in taking no offence at all. He actually found Beca and Chloe’s little love story pretty endearing, he was just the loser boyfriend that ultimately got in the way. If it were a movie he would be screaming at the screen for him to just move away from her. 

 

Jesse looked down to his watch “Take your position”

 

“You’re such a nerd” Beca put her bottle down on the table and then couldn’t help but pry “How long are we talking?” 

 

“You’ve got a minute to grab her” 

 

Beca then wasted no time and made her way over to Chloe and pulled her close and she muttered to her ear “Under a minute” 

 

Chloe squealed as she turned her head to her “Do I have to wait a whole minute to kiss you?” 

 

“In this case yeah I’m a traditionalist”

 

Chloe loosely wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and kept her lips  _ very  _ close to her as she whispered “Kiss me” 

 

Beca just grinned, and though tempted she just whispered right back in a tease “In a minute” 

 

Chloe just whined and didn’t move a muscle, holding Beca even tighter as she felt that brunette’s hands rest onto her waist. Beca tried to bury the nerves and excitement deep down and as well as she could. The rest of the girls who were now pretty wasted, especially Stacie and Cynthia Rose were still cheering and dancing all over the place. Something told Beca that those two were going to kiss when New Years hit. But why stray from tradition. 

 

The countdown then soon came and the big countdown went up on the building in front of the park, whilst most people looked to the building and began to chant as the seconds went down, Beca and Chloe just kept their eyes on each other. 

 

Beca just taking her in complete awe, her voice being barely even audible over the nose as she said “I love you”

 

Chloe just grinned to her, her face completely lighting up as she stroked the back of Beca’s neck. The excitement with the chanting around them and just the whole concept of a New Years kiss built up inside her. 

 

_ “Five. Four. Three. Two. One...Happy New Year!” _

 

They both leaned forward without hesitation and their lips came together hard, Chloe gripped onto Beca’s locks as they both held onto each other tight. Fireworks  _ literally  _ went off in the air as people were cheering and kissing around them but all either of them cared about in this moment was each other, kissing each other and being held by each other. 

 

The only reason they even pulled apart was to hug and kiss everyone else which was all part of the celebration. They all went through the group one by one and shared the celebration together as  _ Bellas _ once again. And all of this was great but all Beca really wanted to do now was to swap New Years resolutions with Chloe. 

 

Beca took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers as she said to her quietly “Do you know what time it is now?”

 

Chloe pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and held her small envelope between her two fingers “Of course I do”

 

Beca grinned to her, looking over to Jesse who was looking over and gave her an encouraging nod and wink. Beca looked back to Chloe and nodded her head to a spot that was further away from the large crowd of people. Finding a spot behind a large oak tree where they were perfectly hidden away.

 

“Who’s going first here?” Chloe giggled as they both stood there with their envelopes in their hands. Beca gently smile to her and nodded “Mine first” 

 

“Selfish” 

 

“Yeah well that’s me. A famous artist who now expects to get everything first just gimme it” Beca held her palm out as she stood up straight from leaning against the trunk. Chloe rolled her eyes and then put it into her hand. Beca slipped Chloe’s resolution back in her pocket as she opened up the envelope and pulled out the small card that had Chloe’s writing on it.

 

_ ‘Learn to pick up the damp towels off the bathroom floor’ _

 

Beca looked back up to her “Damn it, Chloe that’s not a real resolution”

 

Another giggle slipped out of Chloe’s lips before she shook her head motioned her hand for Beca to flip the card “That was just a joke, other side” 

 

_ ‘Find time to go on hikes for sake of sanity’ _

 

Beca hummed a small laugh as she looked down at it and nodded her head “Okay that’s actually a pretty good one”

 

“Now that we live in the Hollywood Hills you can’t avoid going for hikes. You’ve been enjoying them when we have gone on them and they do clear your mind” Chloe gently pressed her forehead against Beca’s “And I want your mind to be clear” 

 

“You’re so fucking cute” Beca whispered as she brushed her nose up to Chloe’s before giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. Silently she took in a deep breath whilst her lips were still pressed against Chloe’s as she subtly prepared herself. Chloe then pulled back “Okay. My turn” 

 

Beca just looked at her, gazed in fact as pure usual. Her stomach went all warm and fuzzy inside, she gently bit down onto her lip as she slowly nodded and pulled the envelope out of her pocket. Her hands weren’t shaking like she thought to which she was grateful for. 

 

So she took the envelope and placed it into Chloe’s palm. Chloe let out a quiet yet all more excited noise, she dipped her finger in the corner of the envelope and opened it  _ delicately  _ of course and then pulled the card out. Not quite believing what she saw at first. 

 

_ ‘Get engaged’ _

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she looked to Beca “So we’re both doing initial jokes this year, huh?” she turned the card round and she saw nothing but a blank side. 

 

And that was when her heart really began to race because she suddenly did feel like this time it was different. Granted Beca could burst out laughing right now and give her another envelope that would have a more cliche resolution written on it but she still felt like this was very different. 

 

Beca had joked about it before and it would never really go down well with Chloe, she soon just rolled her eyes and ignored her whenever Beca would make a little joke and she was beginning to doubt that Beca would do that to her again. 

 

Chloe just stared at her in a completely stunned manner and when she did speak it was in a more dry and nervous voice “There’s nothing on the back”

 

“No” Beca whispered, shaking her head “No there’s nothing on the back” 

 

Chloe felt her breath beginning to shake with her heart going even fast, her hands began to shake so much that she felt like she was going drop the card on the floor. She had been waiting for this moment since she was 20 years old, she had imagined so many different versions of it. 

 

Beca slowly pulled her hand out of pocket and held in front of Chloe a ring. Yes this one was an engagement ring, Chloe could tell the difference straight away from the eternity ring that Beca bought her for her birthday.

 

It was a thin silver twisted band, with one of the twists having small diamonds along it and then a gorgeous square diamond right at it’s centre. Chloe’s eyes were now filled as she looked back to Beca “You’re serious this time?” 

 

“I bought this ring a while ago” Beca admitted, her emotions slowly building up “And after I bought it I freaked because I was still scared about the whole concept. But lately, as the months have gone on you’ve showed me that it’s okay to be scared. Being scared shouldn’t stop me from doing what I want to do and I just…” she sighed fondly with her voice becoming a whisper “I just want to marry you”

 

A tearful smile now coming to her face “I have wanted to marry you since the second year of college which I never admitted to myself and I never thought I’d get that feeling. I see people who get engaged after just a couple years and don’t get how it would work y’know i guess because my parents got engaged pretty quick but then I realised-I realised that most people don’t love each other like we love each other...and that we’ve been in love for nine years. Not two.  _ Nine _ . I call that as a safe ground for this”

 

Beca put her hand onto the back of her neck “Chloe. I love you” she shrugged “More than I’ve ever loved anything.  I’ve never really wanted to be anyone’s wife before but I really  _ really  _ want to be yours. And I meant it when I said I want it all with you and I’m always going to want that and I want to be married to you more than anything”

 

Chloe burst into a tearful grin “Really?” 

 

“Really” Beca took hold of Chloe’s left hand where she was hoping to put the ring on her finger “I wanted to start this New Year with you as something more than my girlfriend, I know you’ve wanted it for so long and I’ve wanted it too...finally I’ve let myself do something about it”

 

Chloe just nodded as she took everything Beca was saying in complete awe. Beca drew a short breath with a nervous smile still on her face “I guess. The only thing left to ask in the way I know you want me to ask is. Chloe,  _ will _ you? Marry me?” 

 

“Yes” Chloe answered immediately, putting her hands to Beca’s cheeks and kissing her hard. A smile never leaving her face “Yes baby I want to so much” 

 

She kissed her again for another second before whispering “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Beca bumped her nose against Chloe’s before being pulled close by her once again. Chloe’s arms wrapping tight around her neck as the kiss was as passionate as ever before, perhaps even more than it had ever been. 

 

Slowly they pulled apart from each other and as they did, Beca mumbled to her with a grin on her face “So can I put this on you now?”

 

“Yes. Please” Chloe cried out of sheer happiness, holding her hand out that Beca took hold of delicately and  _ finally  _ slid the engagement ring on her finger. After  _ years  _ of wanting it she had finally gotten her dream. 

 

Chloe just stared at it through her watery eyes, hearing Beca say as her lips brushed against her forehead “It suits you”

 

“I always knew it would” Chloe then remarked in a rather smug manner, putting her hand to Beca’s cheek and giving her a more gentle kiss “I can’t believe this”

 

“So you had no idea?”

 

“No. None. I thought I was going to have to drag you down the aisle at this rate” 

 

Beca just laughed breathlessly and shook her head “I’ve not been that bad”

 

“Okay. Given that we’ve just got  _ engaged _ ” Chloe said with a squeal then coming out at the end “I won’t argue with you on it”

 

“Engaged” Beca echoed “That’s weird” 

 

“But an amazing weird” Chloe kissed her hard “Like an  _ this is all I’ve ever wanted  _ weird” 

 

Beca wrapped her arms around her for a tight embrace, burying her face into her neck. Holding her as tight and closer than she ever has before “Thank you for saying yes”

 

“Thank you for asking” Chloe whispered, holding onto Beca just as tight. They kissed each other for a few more moments behind the tree before they’d figured it would be best to head back before people went looking for them.

* * *

 

They walked back over to the party and back over to their friends who had no idea where they went. Emily saw them walk over and pointed to them “There you guys are! Where did you disappear to?”

 

Playing ever so coy, Beca answered simply “We were doing our new years resolutions” 

 

Stacie then raised her brows to them now slightly and completely drunk “Wow. You guys are committed”

 

_ You have no idea.  _

 

Aubrey nodded to them “So what did you guys set for each other?”

 

Beca and Chloe glanced to each other and still decided to keep it cool. Beca nodded “Chloe set for me to take more hikes”

 

“And Beca set for us to get married”

 

All of them just laughed at first which was clearly an initial reaction it came to the idea of Beca proposing which she didn’t know whether she should be offended by it or not but she’ll use the fact that they are all a little tipsy as the excuse. 

 

The laughter all stopped when Chloe pulled her hand out of jacket pocket and showed off her now ringed up hand. All their jaws dropped, glancing between the two of them and waiting to see if it was a joke or not but when it was clearly not they all just _screamed_ out of sheer excitement, joy and surprise.  

 

They all gathered around her hand once Aubrey grabbed hold of it to get a better look of it. The grin on Chloe’s face showing no sign of leaving anytime soon and neither was Beca’s who just leaned forward and pressed her lips against her cheek before they were all pulled in by the girls for a  _ very  _ enthusiastic congratulations. With Jesse then joining in shortly afterwards but he was less surprised. 

 

“Is this actually serious? Like  _ serious _ ?” Aubrey exclaimed as she looked over to Beca. 

 

“As serious as I can get” Beca hummed as she rubbed Chloe’s back, then gazing at her “It’s been a long time coming”

 

“It’s a running theme with you two” Cynthia Rose teased with a grin still across her face and they all just getting excited all over again

 

Chloe looked to her with her eyes still tearful and expression still completely overwhelmed and practically glowing before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Beca’s once again. 

 

They all then grabbed their drinks and raised a toast the this night that was now much more than just a New Year celebration.

 

It had all happened so fast and Beca had been building it up for so long. She really had wanted to propose to Chloe for so long and she was just glad that she didn’t let the irrational fear of what could go wrong overcome her anymore. Because nothing between her and Chloe would go wrong. If there was one thing in life that she was certain about it was Chloe. 

 

All she wanted to do was to show Chloe that she really meant it when she said that to her. 

 

And now she feels like she has. This sure as hell was the best start to a New Year that either of them have ever had and all that was going to come from this was good things. 

 

_ Amazing _ things. They had a wedding in just a few months but not theirs... _ yet _ .

* * *

 

**Happy New Year folks! It sure is for these two, I hope the proposal was all worth the wait and that you guys throughly enjoyed this chapter please leave me your thoughts below! Wishing everyone reading and supporting this story a very happy 2019 with all amazing memories to be made.**

 


	20. Chapter 20

They touched down in sunny and beautiful Hawaii. Ready for this weekend where Beca was going to watch her ex boyfriend and marry another woman whilst she had her  _ female  _ fiance by her side. 

 

_ There should be a play _

 

Beca and Chloe had been engaged for a whole three months and Chloe already had wedding fever  _ before  _ they got engaged because of Jesse’s wedding but now she was ten times worse, she was analysing anything wedding related to decide whether she would want something like that in their wedding. Beca got invested at times too of course but she was very much more laid back, wedding craze was always Chloe’s thing. And half the time they would just bicker over a simple disagreement from the colour and species of the follows to the location. 

 

It was a work in progress needless to say. But they were happy. Insanely happy. If cloud nine was a legit thing then they would for sure be on it. The person they flew with was Emily who did do as she said she was going to do and move to LA, she moved into the apartment she found with Skylar at the beginning of February and was loving every bit of it. She also scored the internship at the High School and started after spring break which was in just over a week. 

 

“It’s going to be so romantic” Chloe whispered to Beca’s ear as they walked inside the lobby of the resort, Beca just snorted and nodded “Yeah. Weddings usually are”

 

“You know what I mean” Chloe kept her close as their fingers were entwined “Destinations wedding and everything, are you telling me it doesn’t now excite you?” 

 

Beca looked into her eyes as a soft smile grew on the corners of her lips, slowly shaking her head as she said in a quiet voice “I don’t need a destination wedding to get excited about us getting married. I just look at you and I get excited” 

 

“Baby” Chloe laughed breathlessly as she flung her arms loosely around the brunette’s neck “You’re so cute it’s unreal” 

 

Beca just hummed a small giggle as Chloe leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. Their lips didn’t stay together for long once Emily came running back over and bumped up against Chloe once she came to a halt which ultimately caused the two of them to pull their lips away when they heard the young bella say with immense excitement “Guys! This place is  _ crazy _ . The pool is like the size of the ocean and  _ then  _ the ocean is just right there!”

 

“God knows how Jesse managed to afford a wedding at the waldorf  _ in  _ hawaii. The dude is still working his way up the ladder in movie scoring”

 

Chloe shrugged “Didn’t he say something about Sarah’s parents are super rich”

 

Beca just hummed and shrugged, with Emily then squinting her eyes and saying “Isn’t this the place from that Jennifer Aniston movie?” 

 

“There’s a lot of Jennifer Aniston movies but probably” Chloe surmised as she gazed around the place while Beca checked the three of them in. It did seem like the kind of hotel that would make movie magic. 

 

Beca walked back over with the key cards “So you’re bunking in with Aubrey”

 

“You know you really didn’t have to pay for my room” Emily stated as Beca placed the card into her palm.

 

“Consider it a New Years present”

 

“That’s not a thing” 

 

“I’m making it a thing” Beca mumbled, raising her brows to Emily as she pulled Chloe to the outside of the lobby to look over at the view with Emily following them. 

 

“Wow” Chloe whispered breathlessly “Should we just get married here?” 

 

Beca snorted a small chuckle with her arm around Chloe’s waist “Hate to break it to you, babe. But we’re already here for one wedding we’d be dicks to hijack” 

 

Beca’s phone then buzzed in her back pocket. 

 

_ Jesse [12:37PM]: Well now it’s a party. But seriously the literal party starts in like forty minutes by the lagoon, pretty easy to find. See you soon!  _

 

“Rehearsal  _ Luau  _ is in forty minutes”

 

Chloe pulled a face as she pointed out the word “Luau?”

 

“Oh don’t even ask” Beca tucked her phone back into her back pocket “We all know Jesse is corny as hell”

 

Chloe looked down to her watch and then nodded “Kay so the rest of the girls should be here either both before the party started or a little after so should we head up to our rooms now and get ourselves refreshed”

 

_ Ah refreshed. The shower sex code. _

 

The three of them headed back through the lobby and over to the elevators. Beca decided to help Emily out when she told her that she was struggling to find the money for both the flight and her half on the room, she wasn’t saying it in hopes that Beca would do what she did. She just told her in the middle of a rant, that was all. When Beca offered she initially rejected it of  _ course  _ but Beca insisted so much that it was a losing battle. But she was grateful. 

 

They all managed to get rooms on the same floor as each other. Most of them were bringing dates this time round apart from Emily who was bunking with Aubrey, Emily had just moved to a new city so she wasn’t even thinking of dating yet and Aubrey had  _ kind  _ of been seeing someone from her work but it wasn’t  _ Hawaii  _ worthy yet. 

 

Stacie had a room with Bella and her boyfriend who she got back together with just after her birthday last month. Lily brought her boyfriend that she was still with from the USO. Flo and newly single Cynthia Rose shared a room. Jessica was bringing her boyfriend and Ashley decided to bring the girl that she was dating because she felt like they were ready. And Amy. Well, Amy wanted her  _ own space _ . 

 

So maybe it was a good thing that they had essentially booked out the entire floor. Hawaii is supposed to be a peaceful place but when they all drink it may as well be Vegas. 

 

Emily ran inside her room to bag the best bed before Aubrey got here. Chloe went over to the balcony of their room as soon as they stepped in soon. 

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry babe I got the case” Beca mumbled as she tossed their heavy case onto the bed considering they were only here for a long weekend. 

 

“Come here” Chloe reached her arm behind her back and waved for Beca to come over, completely ignoring her  _ fiance's  _ sly dig and just wanted to soak in the view in front of them. Beca walked over and slipped her hand in Chloe’s. Standing behind her and bringing their entwined fingers against Chloe’s stomach as Beca rested her chin on the redhead’s shoulder. 

 

“Isn’t it gorgeous?”

 

Beca just hummed “I’m looking forward to you getting in that bikini tomorrow” 

 

Chloe just grinned and closed her eyes as she felt Beca’s lips press against her neck, her free hand resting on her hip as she held her onto her closer and tighter. Chloe rested her head against Beca’s and whispered as she felt beca’s thumb rub against her engagement ring “I love my ring” 

 

“I know” Beca gently laughed, lifting her head “You say it nearly everyday”

 

Chloe turned around to face her and wrapped her arms around her neck “Because I kinda still find it surreal that we’re engaged, even after four months I still pinch myself” 

 

“Honestly? Me too” Beca nodded as her fingertips gently stroked Chloe’s back “Never thought I would get engaged in general, sure as shit didn’t think I’d get engaged to my best friend” 

 

Chloe just kissed her hard. Not really having any words to express how much she actually loved her. Beca’s hands gripped harder onto Chloe’s waist as walked backwards and took her with her. Chloe smiled against her lips and mumbled “Where are we going?” 

 

“Like you said before” Beca pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head which caused Chloe’s eyes to immediately drop down to her body, Beca just smiled to her and put her hand to Chloe’s cheek “We’re using this time to get refreshed”

 

Chloe let out an eager and agreeing moan as she pressed Beca’s back against the door frame to the hallway for a moment, running her tongue along her collarbone before pressing her lips down against her skin. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist even tighter and buried her head in the crook of her neck as they went towards the bathroom door. 

 

After they had their shower and felt 100% more refreshed, they started to get changed and by the time that they did it was time to head down to the  _ Luau.  _ Chloe rose pink backless dress that came just above her knees and looked simply stunning but her eyes didn’t even care about what she was wearing when she saw Beca. 

 

She wore a darker toned hawaiian shirt that came tied to her midsection and seeing her toned stomach in all it’s glory with high waisted ripped jeans. Chloe hooked her finger in the belt hoop of her jeans and mumbled in a low voice as her eyes were down on her shirt where it was tied “If I pull this will it just fall apart?” her fingers played with the part of the shirt she was referring to, as if she was going to see for herself anyway.

 

Beca grinned as she skimmed her nose against Chloe’s and whispered back in a soft and seductive voice “You’ll find out later”

 

“Can’t wait” Chloe murmured before kissing Beca gently and letting out a small aroused hum. Then they were once again interrupted by a knock at the door and various voices yelling on the other side. It seemed more Bellas had arrived. They pulled their lips apart and Chloe whispered with her lips still to Beca’s “You look so hot” 

 

“So do you” Beca ran her hand down the redhead’s back and into her hand as they headed to the door, her other hand gripping onto her backside and pulled away just as Chloe opened the door. 

 

They opened the door to Emily and the rest of their girls apart from Stacie and Aubrey who were yet to arrive. Another reason it was good that they essentially had the entire floor was that when they did all come together again they were pretty loud, especially when also meeting some of the girls partners for the first time. 

 

“Are you ready for this Shawshank?” Amy teased as they walked down the hall.

 

_ Wow no matter how many times I tell her to stop she really will never quit with the Shawshank _

 

With her arm around Chloe’s back she just shrugged “Watching my ex get married? Honestly I’m less ready to see his parents” she just heard Chloe mutter a small laugh as she added “Seeing me after dumping their son would have been one thing but seeing me after dumping their son and coming back with a girlfriend will be another” 

 

“I’m not your girlfriend” Chloe insisted, a smirk coming to her face even though she saw Beca roll her eyes she still went on with her little joke “I’m your fiance”

 

“One day you’ll grow tired of that joke. And the world will let out a collective sigh of relief” Beca remarked as she gently patted Chloe’s side.

 

Jessica then just gave Emily and poke on her back from behind her “How about you? Seeing Benji? He’s the best man”

 

Like Beca, Emily just shrugged and simply stated “I mean I’ve seen him once or twice before and it’s not been awkward so I’m okay” 

 

Cynthia looked down to her phone “Stacie’s landed. Said that she should be here in thirty” 

 

“Yeah and Aubrey said her flight was delayed so she wouldn’t get here till the evening but” Chloe shrugged “I mean this party-luau thing is an all day so she won’t be missing out” 

 

Flights were always a bitch but as long as they all got there before the wedding on Sunday then there would be no harm done. They all headed down to the lobby and  _ then  _ finally found the lagoon area. It must have caused a  _ fortune  _ to have this place completely cleared out just for Jesse and Sarah’s family and friends for the rehearsal dinner.

 

Thank God that they saw Jesse and Sarah first before running into his parents cause Beca would really love to delay speaking to them for as long as possible. He was stood there in smart pant shorts and a tucked in white shirt, looking both cool  _ and  _ smart. Jesse looked over and let out a sigh and relief when he saw Beca and scooped her up in his arms “Thank god”

 

“What?” Beca laughed breathlessly, slapping his back for him to put her back down which he soon did “I don’t know I’m just glad to see you” he looked to the rest of them “And you guys. There’s only so many kisses from different family members one man can take”

 

“Well I’m not taking over the role. I doubt your mom will be giving me kisses anytime soon” Beca mumbled as she looked around in fear of them, hearing Jesse laugh “Don’t be paranoid”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh “Yeah right they hated me when we were together they will do even more since they think I broke your heart”

 

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder as she slipped her hand back into hers and said “I’ve already told her she’s been ridiculous”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes as he tucked his hand into his pant pocket and allowed Sarah to run over and give them all hugs “So glad to see you!”

 

“Yeah I’m getting a lot of that today” Beca mumbled with a smile as she was gripped onto by the taller brunette before she moved on and hugged everyone else. Beca looked back to Jesse “You know it’s only been like an hour. You’ve got the rest of the day to go yet”

 

“Rest of the weekend”

 

Sarah turned from hugging Emily “Hey. We are here because we’re getting married you know”  

 

Jesse just gave a foolish grin that would make anyone just roll their eyes and forgive him. Jesse looked back to Beca and Chloe “Seriously thanks for coming. I know things have been a whirlwind for you guys what with the engagement and your studio being built”

 

Chloe groaned “Now it’s got a water leakage. I was kind of happy to get away”

 

“And it’s always nice to get away from the press” Beca mumbled as she looked down to the engagement ring on Chloe’s finger which was linked in with hers. When they announced the engagement. It. Went.  _ Off. _

 

Beca’s instagram post to announce the news (which of course connected through to her twitter) was of Chloe covering her mouth with her  _ engaged  _ hand, still being able to see that she was smiling from the crinkles by her eyes which were filled. 

 

The caption being:  _ after (9) years of consideration, I have decided to keep her forever. @chloebeale I love you.  _

 

Chloe also posted. Of course. She posted a photo of them kissing and had her hand resting on Beca’s cheek that was showing off her ring. The lights behind them being in a whole motion blur, it was really just focused on them. And it may just be Chloe’s favourite picture of them now. 

 

Her caption was:  _ it really is a happy new year. @becamitchell I love you so much.  _

 

And best believe it went everywhere, their fans lost their minds and went into complete meltdowns which they saw through tweets, comments, photos and even videos. They were still getting fans scream about how they can’t believe it to this day, four months down the line. 

 

“It wasn’t the studio that I had to drag her away from it was the dog” 

 

Chloe let out a small cry as she rested her head on Beca’s shoulder “Our baby-”

 

“Yeah our baby that is basically fully grown and can deal with being left with our dog sitter for the weekend” Beca teased in a light smirk, kissing Chloe’s cheek before could even argue back. 

 

Jesse was then being yelled over by his grandmother or something from the other side if the whole party, he took hold of Sarah’s hand and the two of them made themselves acquainted with more people, he gave her a look that was filled with self pity. 

 

Jessica looked over Beca’s shoulder as they turned back to face the girls “Not to freak you out but there is a very white middle aged couple staring at the back of your head”

 

“Oh shit” Beca mumbled under her breath. She didn’t have to guess who it was, she already knew. Jessica slowly nodded and then concluded “Yeah they’re walking over”

 

“God I thought this place was supposed to be a peaceful paradise” Beca once again said in a mutter before she turned around and met them in the middle a few steps away from the girls because if she heard them behind her she would just laugh. 

 

“Hi Martha. Peter” Beca gave them both a tight smile. She didn’t know whether to shake their hand or just hug them but it was clear that they weren’t going to offer either one to her so she just stayed put. 

 

Jesse’s parents have never really liked her, they never thought that she was the kind of girl that ended up with their son. And she guessed that they were right because here they all were at his wedding to Sarah. Sarah who came from a wealthy and  _ stable  _ family and had zero tattoos or sarcastic qualities thus making her more suitable. 

 

“Beca it’s nice to see you” Martha said with a pleasant enough smile.

 

_ Everyone knows that saying ‘nice’ means shit _

 

And his dad just hummed and didn’t say much more for a few seconds before he actually found it  _ his  _ job to say “We’ve heard you more and more on the radio. Seems you’re really making something of yourself”

 

“Yeah things are going well. I don’t know if Jesse mentioned it but we’re going to be working together this year”

 

Martha nodded and said flatly “Yes, he mentioned” 

 

There was nothing quite as painful in trying to make small talk with your ex’s parents who didn’t really like you in the first place. The only reason she was doing it was because she promised Jesse that she would because once it’s over with there would be no awkwardness and if she ignored them then they would have just talked shit about her  _ to  _ him and he didn’t want that. 

 

It was always Peter that tried to make it as polite as he could “It should be exciting for the two of you. I am glad you’ve managed to remain friends. I know that he is happy you’re here”

 

Beca gave him a tight smile and hummed as she nodded “Thanks, I’m glad I’m here too”

 

“I still find it... _ strange  _ for you” Martha said in some kind of attempts to be polite “Seeing your first love getting married”

 

Beca bit her lip as her attempts in biting her tongue to say something that would upset them. Something such as, yes Jesse was her first  _ boyfriend  _ and yes she did love him. But Jesse was not her first love. She was engaged to her first love. She just let out a breathless smile and shrugged “Well all I’ve ever wanted for Jess was for him to be with the right person and that’s Sarah”

 

“Yes, it is” his mother said in a very passive aggressive voice.

 

_ Jesus Christ I’d love to punch her _

 

Beca cleared her throat “Yeah well he’s happy with his soulmate and uh. And I’m happy with mine”

 

Just as those words came from her mouth she felt a hand on her back and knew that Chloe had come to save her, she passed Beca a  _ ‘Captain Demise’  _ cocktail which was basically just rum that Beca likes as she had hold of her coconut mojito. Both Hawaiian cocktails because she wanted to keep in with the theme of where they were. 

 

“Here you go, babe” 

 

“Thanks” Beca smiled, looking back to the bullet dodged that was her  _ possible  _ future in laws and motioned to Chloe with her glass in her hand as the other went in her back “This is my fiance Chloe” 

 

The shock that she saw on both of their faces so  _ deeply  _ satisfying but she was pretty surprised Jesse didn’t pre warn them “Chloe this is Martha and Peter Swanson” 

 

Chloe grinned to them both “Hi! So nice to meet you”

 

They both tried to move past their shock and politely gave back the same exchange to Chloe. Beca moved her hand from Chloe’s back and into her hand “Well we’re going to go move around, see you both at the wedding” 

 

Beca pulled Chloe away and they went over to the girls who had relocated themselves further away once they spotted Benji who had all the other Trembles around, apart from Bumper, thank god. But this really was the reunion no one asked for, still fun. “Jesus they are impossible”

 

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to deal with them anymore”

 

“Martha likes to make it sound like I think I made some terrible mistake breaking up with him” 

 

Chloe looked to her over her shoulder and mumbled in a less relaxed voice “Yeah? And what did you say?”

 

Beca saw the annoyance in her eyes but chuckled “Easy tiger. I said it all worked out cause Jesse is with his soulmate and I’m with mine”

 

Chloe stopped which caused Beca to stop and turned to her as the redhead just gaped at her “You really said that?”

 

“Well yeah” Beca shrugged “If you believe in that kind of thing. Which I know you do”

 

“And apparently so do you” 

 

Beca smiled to her and shrugged her shoulders again “Why do you get so surprised when I say things like that? Say you’re my soulmate or the love of my life. It’s like it’s news to you I figured that the engagement ring now on your finger may have set the concrete on all of that for you”

 

Chloe swatted her and traced the back of her fingers down Beca’s bare stomach “I do know it. It’s just when you say it to other people”

 

“I’d scream it to other people” Beca proclaimed in a soft voice as she took a small step closer to Chloe, glancing to her lips before just smiling back to her eyes. Chloe took a hot quick look at Jesse’s parents and saw them looking over and muttering things to each other. So she decided to give them something to look at. 

 

Chloe took her hand out of Beca’s and put it to her cheek as pulled herself forward and took her lips to the brunette’s for a simple yet still passion filled kiss, feeling Beca’s hand go to her waist and hold onto her tight out of instinct. After a few more seconds Beca pulled her lips back and whispered “I know your motives, Beale. And I’m all here for it”

 

A voice suddenly came up behind her “So am I”

 

Beca jumped out of her skin as she turned and saw Jesse’s younger sister come up behind her, sticking her tongue out in a laugh “Holy shit. Nina what the hell” Beca took a step back from Chloe and pulled the now eighteen year old for a hug “Not to sound old but you’ve grown”

 

“Too late. You already sound old” Nina stated as she looked at Beca up and down “So you’ve been dominating. Music and all” 

 

“Seems that way”

 

“Your music has always been hot though” she complimented in a casual shrug “Grammy this year” 

 

Beca huffed a small laugh and just bobbed her head “We’ll see” 

 

Nina looked over to Chloe and smiled and she stuck out her hand “Hey. I’m Nina, sister to the groom” 

 

“Oh hi” Chloe smiled as she shook the girls hand “Nice to meet you”

 

“Yeah you too, feels like I kinda already know you from this one’s social media. Congratulations are in order”

 

Beca snorted a small laugh “Came as less of a shock to you than it did to your folks” 

 

Nina looked over to her parents and saw the still rather traumatised looks on their face and couldn’t help but smirk “Fantastic” she looked back to Beca “Sorry you had to talk to them” she looked to Chloe and raised her brows “My parents are assholes. Mom especially” 

 

Beca just remained silent on that comment and change the subject swiftly “You flying solo?”

 

Nina smirked and shook her head “No. I got a date” she turned and pointed over to a girl that was stood by the bar with Jesse’s cousin “Brought my friend Tasha” 

 

Nina turned back around “And by friend I mean we’re dating but my parents don’t know yet” a smile crept up onto her mouth “But boy is that going to be fun when I tell them that. I was thinking a note on their pillowcase once I head to college”

 

“Always a good plan” 

 

Nina just laughed breathlessly and looked back over to Tasha “I better go keep her company. If you want to buy me a drink that isn’t coke later on I won’t hold it against you” she winked as she took some steps back and then turned on her heel.

 

“Well she’s fun” Chloe laughed.

 

“She’s always been a shit. Which is why I love her” 

 

Beca took hold of Chloe’s hand once again and they walked over to the girls and gave their hugs to Benji. And the rest of the motley crew.

* * *

 

The night went on, there were speeches made by both Jesse and Sarah just thanking people for coming and then much more drinking. Stacie came about a half hour after Beca’s run in with Jesse’s parents and Aubrey showed as the sun went down but the Luau was far from over when she arrived. 

 

The night was still  _ so  _ very much young that Beca took a breath by the bottom of the lagoon that came onto the beach, she sat on some rocks with a bottle of whiskey that Nina managed to swipe when her parents weren’t looking. In her mind this was her being a good adult and role model for Nina. 

 

As she was swigging it down, she heard her ex call to her in a stupid growl of a voice to sound like someone more manly “What’re you doing down here?” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes as she watched him climb down “Looking at the nice view, shit head. Get down here” 

 

“Well with an invitation like that how could I refuse?” Jesse teased in a dry manner as she sat himself next to her.

 

“You’re drunk”

 

“Nah more buzzed. Unlike everyone else I can’t get wasted, I don’t have a day to cure my hangover”

 

“True” Beca mumbled as she kept her eyes forward. Jesse then looked up “Shit it was quite the climb”

 

“You can go around” Beca stated, pointing to her left, still looking at the sea “But where’s the fun in that?” 

 

She smirked as she heard Jesse laugh and muttered as he took the bottle to his lips after snatching it from her “You’re an asshole” 

 

“Your mom sure thinks so”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes “I know Chloe filled me in, I’m sorry” he looked to her as she shrugged “I’ve learned how to handle your mom over the years” she then looked to him and laughed, poking his chest “I can’t believe you didn’t tell her i was with a woman”

 

“Where would the fun be in that?” He laughed “Besides I figured she’d know given you’re engagement was everywhere and she loves those gossip magazines”

 

“She probably saw my name and decided to gloss over it”

 

“You’ve got a point there” Jesse took another swig of his drink and shook his head before saying “I don’t know what her problem is. It all worked out for the best”

 

“She’s a mother to a son. No girl will ever be good enough for a mother’s son it’s stone cold fact, that’s the way they function” Beca took in a breath as she cracked her back “But yeah you’re right it did all work out in the end”

 

“I did tell you endings are the best part”

 

“Yeah you said that when you finally got me to date you, I don’t think you meant it for it to be you getting married to someone else and me bringing my fiance who is our friend” 

 

Jesse chuckled and nodded “Okay granted I used to think that the only way you would be at my wedding is if...you were the one I would be marrying”

 

“We almost did” Beca laughed “Do you remember? When we graduated?” 

 

Jesse snorted, shaking his head and closing his eyes as he remembered the memory “Jesus. That would have been a disaster”

 

One time they considered it. Once. When they were talking about how they would make it worked, Jesse said  _ ‘We could get hitched’  _ light heartedly. They laughed. Then stopped laughing and considered it. Pretty much ten minutes later they just laughed again. 

 

“We were going to do it for all the wrong reasons, you were going to do it because you knew the long distance would be a bitch  _ and  _ it would have shut your parents up when they said we wouldn’t last”

 

“And you?”

 

“Well. I debated it because I thought it would shut me up in believing that I was in love with my best friend” Beca took the bottle out of his hand and just looked down to a point of the sand for a moment and smiled gently “Weird”

 

“It wouldn’t have lasted”

 

“Fuck no” Beca laughed breathlessly as she looked back up “Like I said we were thinking about it for all the wrong reasons” 

 

“I just figured the love that we had was enough but…” he shrugged “I guess it takes being with someone else to realise that the love we had wasn’t the right kind”

 

“I love you Jess. I still do but I have always loved you the same way I do now” she looked to him “And that was the problem” 

 

“It was the wrong kind” Jesse said gently, nodding “I know. And now you’ve got a love like you’ve never known and so do I”

 

Beca smiled at him fondly “She really is everything to you isn’t she?” 

 

Jesse took in a breath with loving expression on his face as he just thought of Sarah and slowly nodded “Yeah she is. And Chloe is for you” 

 

Beca just grinned “Yeah. She is” 

 

Jesse gave her a smile and put his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder and feeling him kiss the top of her head. She did feel blessed and she didn’t take that lightly or even thought of it often. But before Chloe she did have Jesse and he did think the world of her. He adored her and worshipped everything that she did and she could only find blessed as the word that she still had him in her life, because she meant what she said. She loved him. That admiration for him being her support, friend and comfort had never gone away. Everyone needs that one person outside of their life partner and he was it for her. 

 

And that was a strong bond to have. 

 

After keeping her head on his shoulder for a few seconds more, she patted his leg and said as she sat back up “So. Sunday. How’re you feeling?”

 

He thought for a moment “I think it’s normal to be scared as hell. But I’m just excited...you’ll know soon enough”

 

Beca just raised her brows for a quick moment as she rolled her eyes “Never thought it but yeah I will”

 

“There won’t be a feeling like it Becs. Seriously, the whole build up is feeling like no other I can’t imagine what I’m going to feel when I see her walk down the aisle all I know is that I will be insanely happy”

 

_ God I can’t wait for that _

 

“I’m happy for you” Beca said as she looked back to him. Jesse just smiled to her and rubbed her back “Thank you. I’m glad you’re here. And I’m happy for you too” 

 

Beca patted his leg once again as a sign of gratitude and then saw Chloe jog across the beach to them. It seemed she took the long way. Beca leaned her elbows down on her legs “Hey, you”

 

“Hi” Chloe smiled in a slightly drunken manner “Should I be worried finding you two all cuddly down here?”

 

“Oh for sure” Beca deadpanned “I just had my way with him in that cave” she teased as she nodded her head to the small dark cave that was to her right. 

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes as stood in between the brunette’s legs and placed her hands on her thigh. Jesse took the bottle from Beca once again and took a swig as he hopped down off of the rocks “Well. Three is a crowd and Sarah will be wondering where I’ve gone so I’ll catch you two later”

 

As he walked off, Chloe asked with her eyes fixated on Beca’s lips “What were you talking about?” 

 

Beca shrugged as she  _ watched  _ Chloe stare at her mouth “Just stuff. Me and him stuff. You and I stuff” 

 

“I like the second one better” Chloe whispered in a low voice as she placed a wet kiss on Beca’s lips. Her hands gripping harder onto her thighs as she pulled her forward to press their hips together. 

 

Beca’s legs couldn’t help themselves by loosely locking around Chloe whilst her fingers ran through her hair and gripped to her locks as Chloe’s tongue dominated inside her mouth. Chloe’s hand then gripped onto the very front of Beca’s jeans, her fingers dipping down the inside as she pulled back and said “You gave me an idea” 

 

Confused at first, Beca just let herself be pulled down from the rock and led over to the cave, it was dark but still light enough so that they could see each other at a slight bare minimum, Chloe pushed her back against the wall of the cave with her hand still on her jeans. Her lips went to Beca’s lobe which made her go completely weak and moan slipped out from her lips as her eyes closed and she bit down on her lip. 

 

Chloe’s tongue skimming against her skin before her teeth gently nibbled. All whilst Chloe’s fingers found the button of Beca’s jeans and undid them to then pull the fly down. And for a moment Beca put the breaks on “Chloe we can’t. Not here”

 

“Come on baby” she whispered, gently licking the brunette’s bottom lip and going into her mouth for a brief moment “Isn’t sex on the beach a tradition on vacations?” 

 

Beca tried to find words but when Chloe went to sucking her neck, one hand pulling on the tie of her shirt and having it fall apart before her hand then grasped onto her breast whilst the other one made the bold move and going down her underwear, it was safe to say she no longer had any desire to argue.

 

The only thing that came out of her mouth was a moan. A moan that was let out in a breathless manner against Chloe’s ear before Beca gripped onto the redhead’s cheeks and pulled her lips back onto hers for another moan to now project into Chloe’s mouth as their tongues played together.

 

Beca’s hips not being able to resist but rock against Chloe’s hand which only increased the hits of pleasure. 

 

“Shit” she whispered still at a loss for breath, one hand dropped to her side and gripping onto the rocky wall behind her. Her eyes closed and her neck arched up ever so slightly, hearing Chloe hum before her lips pressed roughly against her jaw “Chlo…”

 

Chloe just let out a small giggle and kissed Beca’s cheek. Her hand releasing from Beca’s breast and resting on her cheek opposite of her lips, whispering against her skin “I love you”

 

Beca opened her eyes with her breath still low and heavy, gently biting onto her lip as she nodded and pressed her forehead against hers, then having the push her mouth in the crook of Chloe’s neck as the redhead decided to amp up the speed. More moans pouring out of her and if it weren’t for her mouth being covered they would have been full on screams. 

 

Her whole body eventually relaxed against Chloe’s touch as she gave way. Chloe’s hand coming out from her jeans and resting on Beca’s hip as she held onto her and laid a more soft kiss against her temple. Beca took a few moments to catch her breath and composure and then lifted her head and kissed Chloe hard before whispering against her lips “I love you too”

 

Chloe giggled “I was waiting for that”

 

“And fuck I love hawaii” 

 

Chloe’s laughed only increased a little more before kissing Beca again. Beca’s hands then gripping onto Chloe’s hands and pulling her down onto the sand still in the cave, lying Chloe on her back and whispering into her ear “You’re not getting out of it”

 

Chloe whimpered with a smile still on her face as said as she lifted her head to kiss her “Don’t let me”

 

Beca allowed Chloe’s lips to skim against hers but kept the tease in the air as she moved away just before their lips pressed together, her mouth went somewhere else because though Chloe’s speciality was her  _ hands _ . Beca’s was her tongue. 

 

Beca figured that they would end up fooling around or having sex on the beach but she didn’t expect to happen so fast, she expected sex tonight but not in such a bold manner. Not that she was complaining in anyway. 

 

Destination weddings are awesome.

* * *

 

**The vacation to end it all begins, I hope you enjoys these last few chapters in the romantic destination! Thank you for all the kind comments in the last chapter it means a lot, please don't be afraid to keep them coming!**


	21. Chapter 21

Back in LA, in their bedroom, the sun did always shine through. But the feeling of it when they were in Hawaii the feeling of it was very much different. They felt somewhat more refreshed when waking up to the  _ Hawaiian  _ sun. 

 

Beca slowly woke up to it, arching her back in a stretch as she had her hand tucked behind her head and her other resting over Chloe’s who had her arm draped over her bare stomach. It was a pretty late night that they had, after their time together on the beach they headed back up to the party and got even more drunk.

 

The fact that they had sex did not go unnoticed by the girls. Chloe still had some grains of sand in the back of her hair and Beca’s shirt wasn’t tied the way that it was before, it was more messy. Stacie being there of course had to make comment on it whilst her boyfriend covered their two year olds ears as Stacie went into a lot of detail in her assumptions. 

 

Drunk sex was always great though, so they didn’t regret a thing. And they weren’t very hungover which was always nice in getting away with drinking a lot. Beca brushed her lips against Chloe’s forehead before pressing them fully against her skin, hearing the redhead hum with pleasure as she too slowly woke up as her fingers curled against Beca’s stomach. 

 

Beca took her hand from the back of her head and placed it gently on the back of Chloe’s as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Chloe’s lips, feeling them curl against her to a smile before Chloe whispered still close to her mouth “Good morning” 

 

“It is” Beca mumbled, pushing herself back onto Chloe. Hearing her let out a gentle moan with her hand touching her cheek, Beca feeling the coolness of Chloe’s engagement band press against her skin. Chloe then looked to her and laughed in a still whisper “We had sex on a beach last night”

 

“Believe me I know” Beca shook her head “Bad influence”

 

“Come on-”

 

“I did” 

 

Chloe just snorted and rested her forehead against Beca’s shoulder for a moment. Beca giggled and said through the midst of it “I mean. I’m surprised that no-one from the party called a coast guard to come running to the aid of someone being  _ killed _ with all your screaming”

 

Chloe looked back up to her and  _ gasped  _ “I do not sound like that when I’m having an orgasm” 

 

Beca raised her brows “Are you kidding? Believe me when you get going at times you can do”

 

“Bullshit”

 

“I have had sex with you many many  _ many  _ times-”

 

“I get it” Chloe simpered with a small smile “We have sex a lot” 

 

Beca nodded to her, taking Chloe’s hand that was now resting on her neck and threaded their fingers together in between them and resting on the pillow “Yeah and I know better than anyone that you can seriously scream” she bit her lip and mumbled with a smirk “I mean I always knew you had a set of lungs but…”

 

Chloe shrugged “No one has ever brought that out of me before you. Take it as a compliment” 

 

“Oh I do” she replied confidently “It’s just when we first had sex there was one point where I didn’t know if you were enjoying it or in pain” 

 

Chloe buried her head into the pillow and just laughed, feeling Beca squeeze onto her hand before adding on “I mean talk about scaring the hell out of me, never been with a woman before and halfway through I thought I did something very wrong” 

 

Beca looked back over to Chloe as she watched her shake her head and mumbled as she leaned towards her “Oh no” she kissed her before whispering “Out of all the things you do wrong,  _ that  _ is something you have always been very right about”

 

Beca’s brows pinched together as she indulged the second kiss she received from Chloe and then pulled back before it grew any deeper “What do you mean of all the things I do wrong?” 

 

Chloe snorted a small laugh and went to kiss her “I was hoping you’d ignore that”

 

“Well no” Beca’s hand went to Chloe’s waist and went to tickle her which Chloe kind of hated but still found the laughter in it all “Take it back”

 

Chloe’s laugh came out load and soon breathless as she tried to push her hand away “Stop”

 

Beca sat up more and pressed her body over Chloe’s as she hovered over her “Take it back”

 

“No” Chloe laughed, gripping onto Beca’s wrist and pulling her down to catch the brunette’s lips with her own. Beca’s willing to fight her and continue to torture her through tickling her gave in fast once Chloe’s tongue came into the mix that was like some kind of intoxicating drug to her that she just wants over and over again. 

 

Beca’s bare thigh pressing between Chloe’s legs which got a moan out of her as she rolled her hips against her, releasing her hand from Beca’s wrist and then  _ begging  _ “Touch me” she then smiled and whispered as she put her hand on the back of Beca’s neck “Prove your point to me” 

 

“You’ve already kind of agreed-”

 

“Just do it anyway” Chloe pleaded before pulling Beca down onto her and clashing their lips together as her hips rolled once again and her back arched. Beca’s head dipping down and pressed against her chest, ready go further south until they were interrupted. Again. 

 

A bang on the door and then the sound of a  _ child  _ calling “Beach!  _ Aunties _ . Beach!”

 

The two of them just sighed, Beca resting her face down against Chloe’s stomach before pushing herself up and resting back to the side of her as they looked up to the ceiling with Bella shouting some more, Chloe turning her head to the door “We’ll be right out, Bells!” 

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair “Yeah. A toddler does kind of ruin the mood” 

 

“Well that’s our future babe” Chloe stated in a whisper, pressing her lips against Beca’s shoulder before getting out from underneath the bed sheets and heading over to the drawer to grab her bikini. Which Beca had been dying for ever since they touched down here.

 

She too then got out of bed, grabbed some boxers which Chloe bought her as a joke for valentines day but she actually found them extremely comfy. Especially when she put them  _ on  _ as a joke, turned Chloe on so much that they had sex on the floor before Beca could even  _ blink  _ for Chloe to insist that Beca was only to wear boxers as underwear from now on, which she was more than okay with. She put on the tank that was the victim of being ripped off last night when they had a spontaneous fool around at 4am and put them on before jogging to the bathroom at the back and brushing her teeth.

 

Chloe had bought the bikini that she bought just a few days before coming here, everyone needs a new bikini before a vacation. It was a white high neck bikini which had a blue Porcelain Print on both the top and bottom. Beca was in the changing room with her when she tried it on and it was a good thing she was sat down when she was because otherwise she would have fell from going weak in the knees. 

 

“If it wasn’t degrading I’d wolf whistle you” Beca claimed as she walked over to grab her bikini, Chloe glancing to her “It’s okay. Degrade me if you want” 

 

Beca just stared at her and then shook her head “No I’m not doing that. Mostly because it sounds like it will weirdly turn you on” 

 

Chloe swatted her with her sarong against Beca’s back side as the brunette walked over to the bed and began to get changed.  _ Her  _ bikini was black with high waisted bottoms and embroidered red roses on the top and bottom. Two on each. 

 

Chloe  _ wasn’t  _ sat down when Beca tried it on in the changing rooms but by the end of it she was, with Beca on her lap from pulling her down. So it both of their outfits went down a treat. Beca put on her denim shorts on and threw all of her shit into Chloe’s beach bag which Chloe was expecting but she was still rolling her eyes at the action. 

 

“What? It’s only my phone” 

 

It wasn’t only her phone and plus she could just put her phone into her pocket but Chloe decided not to argue with her on that. Beca got a text from Stacie telling them that they had scored a cabana on the beach thanks to Amy and her bribery. 

 

Chloe just hooked her finger in the belt hoop of Beca’s shorts and led her out of the bedroom as they headed down to join the group. 

* * *

 

When they got down they saw most of the girls lay on the sunbeds under the cabana apart from Emily, Jessica and Aubrey who were in the sea, as they got closer they saw Stacie’s boyfriend and baby daddy, Alex build sandcastles with Bella. Well not so much with her, more just him building them whilst she threw sand around. 

 

Alex was pretty much the epitome of what an adonis would be in the dictionary. He was just a one night stand in the beginning but hell all of them fell in love with him, not just Stacie. He had abs for days, a smile that was like no other and perfect skin and beard that was thankfully cut just to Stacie’s standard. Hell even Beca and Chloe would sleep with him. He was hot. 

 

Maybe him being such a good dad made him hotter. They were all glad and surprised that he stepped up when he did, he was a little older than Stacie and that worried her that he would think she was just some naive and reckless mistake. But no, he said that he actually really liked her and they gave it a go. It wasn’t easy at times but things never were, and Stacie was happy. 

 

Every single one of them all tilted their heads in sync as they stared at him as he helped Bella shovel some sand. Chloe pulled her glasses down her nose and sighed “I shouldn’t be enjoying this”

 

“We all are” Beca mumbled with her eyes on him “And I’ve been... _ converted  _ for a long time” 

 

“Converted” Chloe echoed in a whisper of a laugh, looking over to Beca who was behind her as they managed to snag the double sunbed which were a thing now apparently “You’re an idiot”

 

“Who you’ve agreed to marry so who’s the real idiot?” 

 

“That would be me” Chloe bit her lip as her eyes went up and down Beca’s body as she now lay down “But I’ll learn to live with it” 

 

Amy looked over to them, seeing Chloe stroke Beca’s thigh with the back of her hand “Are you two going to perform a live sex show?” 

 

Beca and Chloe both just rolled their eyes as they lay back on the bed, hearing Stacie laugh and added onto Amy’s comment “Unlike last night where we missed it” 

 

Chloe closed her eyes and hummed under her breath with pleasure of the reminiscence from last night “But it was entertaining” 

 

Beca said nothing as she put her round ray ban glasses back on, but a smirk couldn’t help but come on her face as she too thought back to it.

 

_ Yes. It. Was. _

 

When Bella looked back over and now saw Chloe and Beca it was all over for Alex. She got up and basically destroyed the sand town he had made for her as she waddled her way over at a very fast rate that he could barely keep up, relaxing though when she saw her climb up on the foot of Beca and Chloe’s sunbed and crawled over in between them which stopped them whispering sweet nothings to each other and turning their attention to the toddler. 

 

“Hey love bug” Beca mumbled, putting her hand on the back of their surrogate niece’s head as she just sat between them and grinned. Bella gripped onto Chloe’s hand and tugged as she mumbled “Come swim” 

 

Beca looked to her and smirked “Go swim” 

 

Stacie smirked as Alex came and lay down beside her on her  _ single  _ sunbed, throwing Chloe the floaty that Bella sits in when going swimming “You’ll need this” 

 

Chloe glanced to her as Stacie just grinned at her and giggled, Alex doing the same with his mouth against Stacie’s arm. Beca then shrugged to her “Consider it training, babe”

 

“Then why don’t you join us?” 

 

Beca’s eyes just flickered from Choe to Bella and back to Chloe before shaking her head and shrugging “Maybe later”

 

Chloe just frowned to her as Bella go down from the bed and pulled on Chloe’s arm with all her tiny might “Auntie Clee”

 

Bella still hadn’t mastered the whole full sentence or full word thing but she was still at the age where it was flat out adorable. Chloe got off the sunbed and scooped Bella up in one arm as she had the floaty in the other, making the kid laugh as she ran towards the sea. 

 

Beca did like watching Chloe when she was with Bella because she really did light up around her. And she couldn’t help but think about their future when kids came and played into it. She couldn’t decide whether the idea and plan for kids would come straight after their marriage or they would wait for a little while. Looking into adoption though it could take up to a year anyway. 

 

But still she just loved to watch Chloe. She loved it every second of every day but seeing her light up and play with a kid did always light something up inside of her.

 

“That the dream for you Becs?” Stacie asked in a sweet voice as she stroked her now sleepy boyfriends arm. Beca rolled her eyes as she tied up her hair and took off her sunglasses, dropping her hands back down to her side after her messy bun was in tact “I guess” 

 

“Way to under play it, Mitch” Cynthia Rose laughed from her bed behind her. 

 

Beca rested her back against the sunbed after raising the back of it up “What do you guys want me to say?”

 

Stacie bounced back off of Cynthia Rose’s comment and pointed to and fro “Do you see the whole white picket fence thing with Chloe?”

 

“If you’re asking do I see us having a kid then yeah sure I see a white picket fence” Beca stated in a casual manner, slipping her ray bans back on and trying not to smile too much. 

 

“Man how far we have come” Cynthia Rose chirped with a small laugh of the still surreal feeling with the whole Beca and Chloe thing, no matter how long it had been they still sometimes were bewildered by how it happened cause half of the time it was talked about like some fairytale before it became the reality. 

 

“Yeah. We. It was a group effort” Beca deadpanned. 

 

“It kind of was” Amy remarked “All those prayer circles”

 

Beca closed her eyes, shaking her head as she muttered “Jesus” beneath her breath, then after a few seconds she returned her eyes to her fiance gently splashing around their niece. 

 

Whilst Chloe stayed in with Bella, Emily, Aubrey and Jessica finally got out after being in there for a while. Emily grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before sitting on the foot of Beca’s sunbed “Saw Jesse before with his family” she then snorted “He looks like death heated up”

 

“And there he was last night saying he wasn’t going to drunk too much” 

 

Stacie put her sunglasses on the top of her head “Is it not going to be in the  _ slightest  _ bit weird for you. I mean you slept him him”

 

“Oh wow of all the ways you could have gone with that you went straight to sex okay” Beca cleared her throat, cracking her back before shaking her head “But no it’s not going to be in the  _ slightest  _ bit weird because I wanted nothing but him to marry someone. Takes the load of the still guilt I had from breaking up with him”

 

“I thought it was mutual” Emily pried, to which Beca just looked at her and shook her head. 

 

A few minutes later and Bella went running out of the sea once Chloe took her out of her floaty and headed back towards Stacie. Beca couldn’t help but just look at Chloe from the bottom to the top. Slowly. Feeling her body going suddenly weak again at the sight of her. 

 

When she was close enough Beca moved herself to the foot of the bed and wrapped Chloe’s beach towel around her and pulled her close, wrapping her around her and giving her a quick kiss on her lips before getting back on the bed and lying down. 

 

By the time Chloe came, the waiter came over with some drinks that were  _ complimentary  _ of the resort. They all sure as hell liked it here. Chloe put her engagement ring back on as soon as she was back beside Beca. she was  _ extra  _ paranoid that she would lose her ring when being in the sea, Beca told her that it wouldn’t happen but then she thought if it did happen then Chloe would blame her and  _ then  _ Beca would also have to buy her a new one so she just let her do what she needed to do. 

 

“Yay” Beca deadpanned “You’re my fiance again”

 

Chloe merely rolled her eyes with a slightly amused smirk on her face. Leaning back to lie beside Beca and entwined their fingers “We’ve got a lot of planning to do when we get home”

 

Beca just hummed “It’s going to be a busy year”

 

Chloe looked to her from staring at the ceiling of the cabana and said in a quieter tone “You know we can push it back” her thumb brushed back and forth against the back of Beca’s hand “I know you’ve got a ton of stuff to do-”

 

“And not any of it is important as the wedding. Not one” Beca assured to her in a delicate tone “It’s the top of the list” 

 

Chloe just grinned, looking back into Beca’s eyes “Yeah? Cause I know how many priorities you have with Tristen and the album and all-”

 

“You’re my first priority and that’s that so shut it” she leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss in order to press on her little order of Chloe staying quiet and not debating against it. 

 

Chloe smiled against Beca’s lips for a moment and then whispered “You actually going to come to final decisions though when we’re talking about things? Cause even the offer of my naked body couldn’t help you make up your mind”

  
  


_ Beca was resting against the corner of the leather couch in the living room, going over the one of twenty songs that she had recorded to narrow down into her album. She then felt a tap on the back of her head as Chloe strolled in, in her sweats and zip up hoodie “We need to decide on some things for the wedding. Can’t hold it off” _

 

_ Beca just looked up to Chloe as she tucked her hands into her pockets, standing before her and then raising her brows “I’m serious. So far the only thing you have contributed is that you’ve got me walking down the aisle to you” _

 

_ “Which by rights is a crucial part” Beca said, pointing her apple pencil at her. Chloe just gave her a look which told her to take it seriously, so Beca did as she was silently told and took her feet off the coffee table and put her large ipad and apple pencil down to give Chloe her full attention as she said “So I’m making a deal with you right now. Every decision you help make I will take of a piece of clothing” _

 

_ Beca raised her brows “Seriously?” _

 

_ “I saw it in a movie once and it seemed to be effective” Chloe mumbled and shrugged, her hand going to her zipper “Okay. Destination? If you remember the ones I mention” _

 

_ “Well yes I do” Beca remarked as she pulled a sarcastic face to her and her doubtful tone. She cleared her throat and thought about the places, remembering the one she liked most and shrugged “Pine Rose. You wanted a forest wedding and that one seemed the nicest”  _

 

_ “Okay” Chloe unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the side to be just in her bra, Beca took in a breath and sat up straight as her eyes went to Chloe’s torso and chest “I like this game” _

 

_ “Focus” Chloe gently demanded as she pointed two fingers to her eyes. Beca nodded and tried her best.  _

 

_ “Priest or not?”  _

 

_ “Vicars are more chilled right?” _

 

_ “I guess” _

 

_ “Then a vicar. Just to please members of our family”  _

 

_ Chloe nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly and then took off her sweat pants, kicking them to the side “This is one you will not enjoy. But you have to pick your maid of honour” _

 

_ Beca whined and sat back in the couch as Chloe called over her fake cries “Come on”  _

 

_ “I hate this cause you know you’re gonna piss off everyone you don’t choose. You get a lucky escape with Aubrey cause you’ve been friends since you were kids so people just expect it-” _

 

_ “You can keep rambling but I thought you wanted to see these babies” Chloe mumbled with her hands on the clip of her bra, to which Beca sighed “Believe me I do”  _

 

_ She thought for a few seconds more, closing her eyes as she made a split decision “Amy…” she then opened her eyes and sighed “I mean she’s my friend but she’s an idiot”  _

 

_ “Yeah she will fuck up everything” Chloe mumbled with her hands still on a clasp of her bra.  _

 

_ “I’m stuck between her and Stacie. I narrowed it down to two at least that she be enough. Take off your bra” _

 

_ “I am not taking my bra off for an undecided decision”  _

 

_ “I have loads of time to pick one out of the two of them. Bra. Off. Now” _

 

_ “No” Chloe smirked, Beca just raising her brows to her and then after a few seconds jumping up on her feet and running towards Chloe to take her bra off of Chloe for herself, to which the redhead just shrieked a small laugh and ran out of her standing spot. _

 

_ Eventually Beca caught her and eventually the bra came off. _

  
  


“And you’re still undecided on a maid of honour” Chloe mumbled, lying flat on her back from being on her side facing Beca. Becs just shrugged “We got time” 

 

“One day you’ll run out of time to keep saying that” 

 

Beca just swatted her thigh “You can’t see because of my sunglasses but I’m rolling my eyes at you”

 

“I don’t have to see your eyes to know when they are rolling” Chloe continued to stroke the back of Beca’s hand with her thumb “You forget sometimes I know you better than anyone” 

 

“Never forget that” Beca smiled in a larger manner than she intended but she couldn’t help it when Chloe gave her butterflies so fierce that she felt like she could burst. 

 

After chilling and lying around for a few more minutes, Chloe eventually got Beca up and into the sea where there was plenty immature splashing, immature  _ groping  _ under the water but then there was the whole romantic side of when they just held each other whilst just talking and  _ floating  _ in the water. And kissing. Kissing was a given. 

* * *

 

Though they had no responsibilities to do with the wedding in the day, they were invited to the rehearsal dinner for the wedding. Jesse said that last night was more of a welcoming thing for a people and an excuse to get drunk. 

 

Tonight was much more formal and to the tee of the wedding. Jesse was smart enough to tell Sarah when she was doing the table arrangements to  _ not  _ split up the Bellas so they were all going to be together on the table both tonight and at the wedding. Evidently he was smarter than he looked.

 

So they all got presentable and somewhat  _ snazzy _ and made their way down to the place they had rented out and had the dinner all outside, it felt like they were right in the middle of the hawaiian forest with their being so many trees around them but it was beautiful. They had a big stage for the speeches and a little tiki bar at the back. 

 

They were all very much happy enough with the little set up that they had going on around. Chloe sat back down beside Beca as she put their drinks in front of her “Jesse’s sister looks a little...deflated” 

 

Beca looked over to the eighteen year old and saw her having some kind of heated conversation with her mother. Then she got up and went over to the bar, Beca knew she was going to regret getting involved but she was going to do it anyway. 

 

“I’ll be just a minute” Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss on her cheek as she rose from her chair and walked over to Nina, leaving Chloe to have Bella climb on her lap so she could gush over her some more and think about having kids of their own which Beca knew she would be doing despite her denying it. 

 

“Hey. Neens” Beca called, stopping Nina from walking off and turning around to her. When she saw it was Beca nodded her head to her and seemed just as exhausted “Hi”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“My mom is an exhausting human being” Nine glanced over to her mother before looking back to Beca and clarifying “She doesn’t want Tasha staying in the same room as me”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she  _ fears _ -yes fears that Tasha is gay” 

 

Beca raised her brows, soon feeling her blood boil and her hair stuck up. She couldn’t help but have her guard up considering she was currently living her life with another woman “Really?” 

 

“As if it will infect me or something. Sometimes I wonder why I haven’t come out and then she  _ talks _ and I remember” 

 

Beca looked over her shoulder to Diane as she heard Nina say “And I don’t want to cause a scene at Jesse’s wedding”

 

“It’s his rehearsal dinner. Not his wedding” 

 

“It still isn’t worth it” 

 

Beca looked back over to her and shook her head “If your brother knew what she was saying to you he would fucking flip” she squeezed Nina’s wrist for a brief moment “I’ll go talk to your mom”

 

“Becs. She already hates you”

 

“Which means I don’t need to be scared in upsetting her, my presence does that already” Beca took some steps back before turning on her heel and walking over to the  _ family  _ table but before she even had the chance to get there, she had someone grip to her wrist and pull her away. 

 

Chloe stood in front of her and shook her head “Don’t” 

 

“Do you know what she’s said? Stopping Nina sharing a room with a girl because she has a _feeling_ she's gay? Did I mistake this place for Hawaii-are we secretly in Texas?”

 

Chloe let out a stiff laugh, her brows pinching to her in somewhat sympathy and love “Baby I hear you but don’t you think that's an arguement for someone else?” 

 

“So Nina can just feel shitty for the rest of the night?”

 

Chloe put her hands on Beca’s cheeks and stroked them softly with her thumb “Talk to Jesse and let him talk to his mother. He’s her golden boy. You on the other hand she cannot stand you” 

 

Beca huffed and looked down for a moment, hearing Chloe whisper as she leaned forward “But I do” she pressed her lips firmly against Beca’s with her hands still to her cheeks, holding her still “I love that you want to look out for her but this weekend is about a wedding. No arguments allowed” 

 

She kissed her against before Beca had the chance to even think about arguing against her. Chloe’s fingers curled in Beca’s locks as the kiss lasted for a few more long seconds before Beca pulled back and said in a still hushed tone “It just clearly shows that her reaction to us yesterday wasn't really shock it was because she's fucking homophobic” 

 

“Which proves even more that she isn’t worth you time” Chloe kissed her once again before adding “Baby you’re too good to waste your breath on homophobes.  _ Especially  _ homophobes, we’re happy and that the important thing here...look” she nodded over her shoulder with Beca then looking in the same direction and saw the little sister taking herself next to her secret girlfriend "She'll be fine. She's has her, like you have me"

 

_ Damn it. She’s right. And she’s cute. It’s such a dangerous mix. _

 

Beca sighed and then just nodded as she turned back to her “Okay. Okay-yeah you’re right” 

 

“Course I am” Chloe’s hand slid from Beca’s cheek and to her back as she pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her waist for a hug, burying her head into the crook of Beca’s neck and mumbled against her skin “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Beca whispered, tracing her fingertips down Chloe’s spine before they pulled apart and looked to each other again, Chloe tucked a strand of Beca’s hair behind her ear “We both know how sexy I find you when you get protective-but right now we’re just going to go back to the table and have a nice night”

 

“So basically I can’t cause family drama with a family I’m not really involved with anymore”

 

“Yes” Chloe kissed her cheek “That is exactly my point. And I’m only saying it because of the reason we’re even around them for. A wedding” 

 

She slipped her hand back in Beca’s and gave her arm a little tug as she took a step back, her eyes all puppy like and big, her bottom lip in a slight pout as she nodded her head “Come on” 

 

Before going back, Beca glanced over to Jesse’s family table and saw that Martha was once again looking over at her and Chloe and whispering something to her sister, Beca then pulled Chloe close and mumbled as she pressed the redhead’s back against the tree “Let me just piss them off right now” 

 

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck “I’ll oblige” 

 

Beca gripped onto Chloe’s hips firmly and kissed her in the hottest manner that she knew. Her tongue wasting no time to make entrance into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe agreeing with the action straight away as she let out a small moan against Beca’s lips. 

 

_ No better way to fuck off homophobes than kissing your girlfriend in front of them _

 

Chloe smiled against her lips before her teeth took hold of Beca’s bottom lip and slowly dragged it as she pulled her head back for a moment and then going back for more as she pressed her lips back to her. Her hand pressed against the back of Beca’s neck and whispered “Okay but this is really turning me on” 

 

“Yeah” Beca whispered breathlessly as she pulled her lips away for a  _ second _ before kissing her again and then smirking “I better stop then. We’ve got the rest of the night to get through”

 

Chloe nodded whilst her lips being against Beca’s for a few seconds longer. Beca pulled her lips away and then took them to Chloe’s ear as she whispered “But when we get back to the room. I’m having every single part of you” 

 

Chloe just bit her lip and hummed in agreement and _excitement_ at Beca’s statement, feeling her lips press against her neck before pushing back up from against her, their fingers entwining once again and this time they actually made it over to the table, Beca wiping the corner of her lips as they walked off as she felt smug as hell knowing that they had just shoved their  _ gay agenda  _ as Martha would probably call it, down their middle class throats. 

 

They returned to the table and soon it was like nothing even happened. The small bubble of anger that Beca felt in her little body soon went away once she was surrounded by her friends as well as Chloe. 

 

Feeling Chloe’s heel brush up against her leg every so often allowed her to know that she was sure as hell going to have to stick to what she said before which was what she really intended to, she looked forward to it.

 

“I wish I was marrying you tomorrow” Beca whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek afterwards. Chloe just looked at her and smiled “Me too” 

 

“I want to marry you as soon as I can I swear to god” 

 

“I love how much you’ve changed your tune ever since we got engaged”

 

Beca grinned and just nodded as she admitted “Yeah because the thought of it always excited me and now that it’s actually going to happen I just...I just want it. I actually want a goddamn marriage with you” 

 

Chloe scrunched her nose up to her and gripped onto Beca’s chin, bringing Beca close to her for a sweet kiss “I want a  _ goddamn  _ marriage with you too”

 

When going to lean in for another kiss, they heard a phone  _ picture  _ sound go off and looked over to Stacie taking a photo of them. It seems over the years that she had become their photographer. Beca rolled her eyes “Jesus Conrad you’re going to start charging or something soon”

 

“I do it out of love” Stacie said in a smug manner with her brows raised, seeing Chloe point to her phone and mouth  _ “Air drop it”  _

 

Beca looked to her “I heard that” 

 

Chloe merely giggled and gave her another kiss before their attention was actually turned to the stage at the front as the speeches for the dinner was about to begin. 

* * *

 

“I’m pretty sure I can carry you”

 

“Baby I know you like to be all scrappy but-” Chloe’s sentence was cut off by her little yelp as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s back side and lifted her off of her feet once she opened their hotel door. Chloe giggled and rested her arms on her shoulders, flipping her hair out of her face “I stand corrected” 

 

She wrapped her legs around Beca’s waist as the brunette  _ carried  _ her in and further into the room. Feeling her hand slip underneath her dress, Beca closed the door with her heel and carried Chloe all the way over to the bed before dropping her down on the mattress. 

 

Hovering over her Beca pressed her lips on Chloe’s collarbone “I always keep my promises”

 

Chloe bit her lip and then gripped onto the side material of Beca’s jumpsuit, she then slowly shook her head “No...I...I actually just want-” she looked back into Beca’s night blue eyes and smiled “I just want you to kiss me. And hold me” 

 

Beca grinned to her as Chloe gently ran her fingertip down from her lip to her chin and curled it beneath her “Is that okay?” 

 

Beca just smiled even more and hummed “Of course it's okay ” she leaned down and pressed her lips firmly down onto Chloe’s, resting her body down onto hers “I love kissing and holding you” 

 

Chloe bumped her nose against Beca’s and whispered between their kiss “I heart you” 

 

Beca’s brows pinched to her and laughed “Did you just _Alex Vause_ me? When we both know you’re the Piper”

 

Chloe giggled and gripped harder onto Beca as she leaned up and pressed her forehead against hers “Just say it back, asshole we’ll figure out the roles later”

 

_ Hm...maybe there was a little Vause in her _

 

She looked to her as her smile grew back again, placing a kiss on the crook of Chloe’s neck and looked back to her “I heart you too”

 

“Now just kiss me” Chloe whispered, with her hands on the back of Beca’s neck “Just don’t stop kissing me” 

 

“We have the rest of our lives for it” Beca whispered heavily but ducking back down and taking Chloe’s lips again with her own. 

 

They took a small break to get into their pajamas and then got under the covers where their lips reunited, their legs became tangled together and their arms tightly secure around each other, Beca’s arm around her neck with her fingers entwined with Chloe’s. 

 

Sometimes night like these were even better than hours of passionate sex. Having sex with Chloe was amazing and Chloe felt exactly the same back, but sometimes just lying in bed together like they were right now and just wrapped up in each other, kissing each other. Their souls touched just as much doing that.

 

Chloe loved the way Beca kissed her when the moment was like this, delicate and slow but deep and passionate all mixed into one, it made her completely week, making her go numb throughout her entire body that she never wanted to fall asleep just so she could have it last for as long as humanly possible.

 

During the kiss, she was reminded of what Beca said before and when she pulled back she smiled to the brunette and whispered “Should we elope here?”

 

Beca chuckled with her mouth still close to Chloe’s and then looked up to the ceiling “Now that would piss off our families”

 

“We could elope here. Just  _ us  _ and then have another wedding at home to please the folks” she kissed Beca’s jaw “People are known to do it”

 

Beca looked back to her “If we were here for any reason other than a wedding then yeah”

 

“It can be like a double wedding! Jesse just wouldn’t know”

 

Beca’s giggle only increased as she held onto her tighter and shook her head at her “You’re a fucking idiot”

 

“Who you adore”

 

“Who I adore” Beca nodded.

 

“And who you want to marry”

 

Beca traced the back of her fingers down Chloe’s cheek and nodded “And who I want to marry” she kissed her gently, squeezing onto her hand. Chloe pulled back and just gazed at her for a moment, letting out a smile and then stating as she rested her head on Beca’s shoulder which cause her to bring the brunette’s arm around her a little tighter “I’m just kidding” 

 

Beca brushed her lips against the top of her head and mumbled “Are you?” 

 

Chloe’s smile grew more tired and faint as her eyes began to close, letting out a sweet hum and whispering “Maybe not”

 

Beca pressed her lips against the top of Chloe’s head in a firmer manner, untwining their fingers with then Chloe dropping her hand back down between them as Beca’s arm went down and hand rested on her back. 

 

“You really are everything to me” she whispered as her arms kept firmly around Chloe’s body, here eyes closing. She got no verbal response from her now extremely sleepy girlfriend. 

 

But she didn’t need one, her being here in bed with her was enough to make her life full.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left! Hope you've enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading, as always.**

 


	22. Chapter 22

Beca had never been to a wedding before. When her dad married Sheila and her invitation arrived she burned it, felt like mailing it back to him but then she felt like she would come across completely unhinged. She was 13 and still bitter about him leaving but hardly unhinged. 

 

Still she never pictured the first wedding she would attend would be her ex boyfriends. She figured it would be something more normal like her mom or one of the girls. Cynthia Rose was supposed to get married after college but that was completely written off for whatever reason. She actually made it a rule after her dad got married that she wouldn’t go to a wedding. But then she met Chloe and her sunshine attitude and soon became infected with sentiment. 

 

“You think he looks nervous?” Chloe mumbled as she leaned further against Beca in her seat, being three rows back from the alter, on Jesse’s side since they were his guests “He looks nervous” 

 

“Chloe he’s about to get married of course he’s nervous” Beca laughed, resting her hand on Chloe’s thigh, her thumb stroking her bare skin and the rest of her hand being on the end Chloe’s  _ baby blue  _ laced dress. Beca on the other hand was wearing a lightly checkered grey  _ Bailman  _ pant suit, having a black laced crop top underneath. It should really be the ones who are getting married who are the power couple on this day but Beca and Chloe may be guilty of stealing the thunder with that one.

 

“Do you think you’ll be nervous?” the redhead then questioned in a rather casual manner which caused Beca to smirk and slowly nod her head “Sure. I get nervous just imagining it”

 

“Really?” 

 

Beca looked to her, seeing the slight worry in her eyes which just made her smile into a wider manner and gave her leg a squeeze before clarifying “Yeah but a good nervous, like when my first album was being released nervous”

 

“Babe. You had a panic attack” Chloe informed as if Beca forgot that Chloe was the one who had to calm her down. Beca rolled her eyes “A good panic attack”

 

“There’s no such thing” 

 

“I get an excited nervous when I think about our wedding so just shut up” Beca blurted the demand, giving her a kiss on the cheek to simmer her bossy attitude which Chloe did over depending on the situation, she accepted this time because it was Beca being soft. 

 

It was hard to carry on the conversation of their future wedding once the music started to announce that Sarah, the  _ actual  _ bride, was ready to walk down the aisle and get married. Chloe literally had to guide Beca through what you do at a wedding because the only weddings Beca had ever seen was in movies and you can’t trust movie weddings they trick you into thinking weddings are exciting. 

 

She literally had to hold her hand and pull her to show her that she needed to stand because the bride was coming down the aisle, Beca just shrugged once being stood “Well you never know what to believe”

 

“Okay well for future reference, you stand” Chloe said in a soft whisper before their heads turned to down the aisle as Sarah walked up. Beca looked over to see the expression on Jesse’s face. He was literally on the verge of tears but he was smiling, he looked so happy. Which was all she could ever want for him really. 

 

“He looks happy” Beca whispered with warmth in the back of throat as she spoke, then hearing Chloe say in the same tone “And she looks beautiful”

 

Beca’s eyes went back over to Sarah and Chloe was right, she really was a vision. With her off the shoulder dress that went to her knees and a flower crown with hawaiianhawaiian pink and white flowers. Chloe went from holding Beca’s hand like a toddler to how a girlfriend held her fiance’s hand by their fingers becoming entwined and curling around each other. 

 

Beca couldn’t help but stroke her thumb back and forth against Chloe’s engagement ring and  _ that  _ just caused Chloe give her hand a squeeze with their eyes still lingering on Sarah as their eyes followed her all the way to he top of the aisle where she met Jesse at the arch. Seeing the smile on his face as he looked at her up and down now at a closer range, saying something to her that no one could here but it would probably just be how beautiful she looked or how lucky he is to have her. Which he kind of was. 

 

Chloe then had to pull her down at the right time to sit. It was like trying to teach bambi how to walk. On ice. The music stopped and the ordained minister started the ceremony, which was pretty simple and sweet. 

 

It was basically handed over to Jesse and Sarah once the minister said a fair few words, it was just handed over to them to say their vows to each other which was pretty beautiful to watch.  _ Now  _ Beca could see the beauty in a wedding, when it was like this at least. No heavy thing about God or the body of Christ binding them. Though rightly important to many people, Beca preferred this version of a wedding where it was just about the  _ people  _ getting married being open and honest to each other in front of all their friends and family.

 

It set Chloe off anyway, though as soon as she watched Sarah walk up to marry Jesse her eyes started to fill up. Beca would roll her eyes when seeing people crack easily at something all lovey dovey, but with Chloe it was endearing. It always had been endearing to her and she never understood why. 

 

Back in college, in the early months of even knowing each other. Beca would find herself just being in awe when Chloe would get all happy and emotional when they were watching some cheesy flick on the TV, just finding her adorable and wanting to wipe away every single one of her tears which she then went onto do now with the hand that was free, Chloe just smiled to her as she heard Beca whisper “Fucking wreck” 

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes with a smile still lingering on her face and they then put their focus back onto the wedding. As any guest of a wedding should do. 

 

Vows and rings were exchanged between the two of them and soon enough they kissed for the first time and husband in wife in front of everyone, and Beca didn’t need Chloe’s help to know that you applause at that point as some kind of congratulation. 

 

_ Chloe flung her arms around Beca’s neck once they were inside their bedroom. Giggling in still disbelief with her lips against Beca’s before then whispering “We’re engaged”  _

 

_ “I know” _

 

_ “You proposed tonight” _

 

_ “I know I was there” Beca mumbled in a still amused voice, running her hand to Chloe’s cheek and resting at the back of her neck, sweeping her hand behind her shoulder in the process as she looked to her lips and then back into her eyes “So you had no idea?” _

 

_ “No” Chloe whispered with a smile spreading more across her lips, shaking her head before saying in a light tease “I thought you’d never ask”  _

 

_ “Neither did I” Beca teased right back before kissing her hard, holding onto her waist tight. Chloe put her hand on the back of Beca’s head to keep her lips as close to her as possible before giggling in a still quiet voice “Better get that wedding book out” _

 

_ Beca pulled back slightly, with Chloe’s arms still around her “I thought that was a joke” _

 

_ “Nope” _

 

_ “You seriously have a wedding book from being a kid?” _

 

_ Chloe giggled once again and just nodded “Have to get my mom to mail it” _

 

_ Beca rolled her eyes and said before leaning in again “You’re such a cliche”  _

 

_ Chloe pushed Beca down to sit on the front of the bed and straddled her lap, her hands finding Beca’s cheek once again and pulled her in for another kiss. Beca’s hand pressed flat against her back, holding her as close and tight as possible.  _

 

_ Chloe then pulled her lips away for a brief moment and looked to her “You didn’t do this out of...pressure or something right?”  _

 

_ “No” Beca whispered in a gentle manner, a smile spreading on her mouth “I’ve wanted to marry you literally for years, and I guess after getting some kind of real closure on my family thing...it stopped me from being scared to do it” _

 

_ Chloe’s eyes filled as she gazed at her, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down to her hand as she heard Beca add on “You’re the only person I’ve ever pictured marrying...well” she then looked away and thought for a moment “You and Jess from Gilmore Girls” _

 

_ The redhead then just eyed her with a smirk, Beca rolled her eyes as she mumbled “That crooked smile and tortured writer thing made me go weak when I was eleven”  _

 

_ “Your taste sure has changed over the years” _

 

_ “You’re just lucky he’s fictional” Beca teased, leaning back up to her and putting her hand on the back of Chloe’s neck to pull her down for a kiss. The hand that still remained on her back soon had her fingertips drawing circles against her skin.  _

 

_ “I love you so much” Chloe whimpered against her lips, breaking back out into a smile and saying in a lighter laugh “So much that I could burst”  _

 

_ Beca kissed her in a more gentle manner before whispering “Thank you for waiting for me” _

 

_ To which Chloe’s eyes just filled even more as she replied in happier cry “Thank you for being worth it”  _

 

_ Soon Beca’s back went flat against the mattress and their engagement was celebrated in a much more intimate manner and this time round the rest of the Bella’s actually didn’t mind hearing it. _

* * *

 

 

They all sat round the table, enjoying drinks and conversation after having the pretty amazing food that had been catered by the hotel for the wedding. 

 

Stacie’s boyfriend Alex couldn’t help but pry to Beca and Chloe “So you guys actually planned anything for your wedding yet?” 

 

Both of them nodding as he caught them just as they were taking a sip of their drinks, Chloe getting in there first of course “Yeah. Nothing set in stone, we haven’t booked anywhere out yet because we still don’t know the date but we have a pretty good idea, right babe?”

 

Beca just nodded as she continued to take down her drink like it was the last one she was ever going to have “Chloe has pretty much had it mapped out since she was ten so there isn’t much to really debate apart from the odd things like not having  _ fairy dust  _ on the table”

 

“I was ten  _ and  _ I thought it would be nice” 

 

Beca just shrugged “Other than that she actually had good taste when she was a kid” 

 

Emily shrugged to her as she sat on the other side of her “What about you?”

 

“Oh I hated weddings when I was a kid after my dad bailed so I never thought about stuff like that” 

 

It went silent for a moment, Amy raising her brows and announcing around the table “Well that got very dark very fast” 

 

Beca just shrugged “Well I think about it now so at least that’s something” she then felt Chloe’s lips press against her shoulder and nearing her cheek as she whispered “It’s everything” she gave her a quick kiss and then sat back in her seat. 

 

Alex shook his head and said with his arm around Stacie “I wonder what you were like in college”

 

“Like this” Stacie scoffed, motioning to them with Bella’s bottle in her hand “Except it was platonic kissing. Remember Bec-oh wait. You don’t” 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes as she heard Chloe mumbled a laugh, trying to be as quiet about it as possible to avoid getting in trouble. She looked to Stacie’s beau and the confused look on his face and quickly informed him “I got wasted one night after Jesse and I broke up for the first time and I made out with Chloe  _ then _ didn’t remember it” 

 

Chloe looked up “Let’s not forget the part where she told me she loved me,  _ then  _ got back with Jesse the next day because she didn’t remember saying it to me and only found out about all of this two years ago when she and I got together” 

 

Alex just stared at them completely taken back by the information that was just thrown at him in less than ten seconds “You guys really should have your own show” 

 

“We say this to each other a lot” Beca stated in a deadpan manner, motioning her hand between herself and Chloe “Whenever we do or say something unintentionally funny we say that we should have one” 

 

“Only if there’s sex scenes” Stacie mumbled. 

 

_ Interesting thing to come from Stacie, a mother, who said that whilst feeding her three year old _

 

“Thank you Stacie” Beca mumbled, then receiving a small salute from her as she kept her focus on Bella. 

 

Sooner rather than later they heard the glasses clink around them which meant, according to Chloe, that it was time for the speeches. Jesse would have to forgive Beca for zoning out when his parents had a few things to say because honestly she wanted to hear as little from them as humanly possible. 

 

But of course paid attention back to when Benji did his speech as the best man, then Jesse had some words to say “I want to thank everyone for coming. Sarah and I know destinations can be a pain but we hope it was worth it”

 

Across the way from them was a table of trebles who hollered and cheered to his words, holding their drinks up. The bellas had been drinking with them the past few nights and it felt like college all over again. 

 

“Yeah well thank you to my buds over there, Treblemakers” he then motioned his arm across “And to my good friends the Bellas it’s really made me happy having all of you here” 

 

Because Jesse had seen so many films, he was good with words when the words came to talk about love. He didn’t recite any quotes or something douchey like that, he just knew what to say. He knew what made people cry and melt. She had to admit it, he did make her fall in love with movies ever since the  _ Breakfast Club  _ which Chloe was now grateful for because she can watch all the flicks she wants with her. 

 

And Beca couldn’t help but just look at Chloe the entire time he spoke about love, the entire time that he spoke about searching and finding his soulmate as she looked at hers. How your heart really does lie with someone, how it really does belong to someone other than yourself. She knew it was all true because she was finally at a stage where she felt it, the past two years she really understood what that felt like and the years she spent desiring and imagining how it would be with Chloe finally came to reality.

 

To this day she still had to pinch herself over it, maybe pinch Chloe a few times too just to check that she was actually real because with someone as beautiful, kind and  _ good  _ as she was you honestly just never know. 

 

Jesse talked until he could literally talk no more and then just encouraged the band to his right to start playing some music and after the  _ first  _ dance between him and Sarah everyone else got up and the party really had begun. Beca felt like she hadn’t even had chance to speak to him today, so when he came round to the table with Sarah, the first thing she did was punch his arm followed by “Well you did it” 

 

“Well I did. Was that punch my wedding gift?”

 

“From me to you” Beca simmered with a small smile, Jesse took a seat in what was Chloe’s chair but since she vacated it to go and join Stacie, Aubrey and Emily on the dancefloor with Bella holding onto Stacie and Emily’s hand. 

 

“So married man. Feel any different?”

 

“You know I actually do” Jesse laughed “More grown up, more  _ blissful _ ”

 

“Jesus Sarah has to put up with some cheesy shit” 

 

Her ex just laughed but ultimately nodded since she was completely right, but Sarah quite likes it. Beca on the other hand couldn’t stand it when he got mushy, she would just walk away and act like she didn’t know him. 

 

“Next wedding will be yours”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh “Thing is that isn’t even a joke now, it probably will be” 

 

There was a silence between the two of them before he looked to her and joked in a dry manner “I am invited right?”

 

“You’ll find out” Beca smirked as she took her glass filled with  _ classy  _ beer to her lips, then hearing Jesse mumble “Uh oh. I think you’re about to be pulled onto the dance floor”

 

Beca looked over and saw Chloe make her way over to her, raising her brows to her for a moment as a smirk came across her face.

 

_ Oh well fuck she knows I can’t say no when she pulls a face like that _

 

Chloe extended her arms and wiggled her fingers out to her and said as she bent down to take her hands “Jesse, do you mind if I borrow my girl?” 

 

“She’s all yours” Jesse smiled, then whispering as he stood up “As she’s always been”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes to him before looking back to Chloe who crouched down in front of her and pouted “Come dance with me” her hand then going to the end of her blazer and playing around with it “I know you hate public dancing but it’s a wedding. I know you’re not that fluent in them but you dance at weddings” 

 

“Is that right?” 

 

“Yes, Mitchell it is” Chloe cooed, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on her lips before standing up straight, still holding onto Beca’s hand and nodding her head to the dance floor before just pouting again. And of course the mixture of the kiss, the sweet voice and the pout all together made Beca give in without having to really debate it or tease an argument. 

 

Beca allowed Chloe to pull her up and out of her chair and onto the dance floor. It wasn’t as if the two of them never danced together because they did, but it was more in their living room than anywhere else. Still she knew what to do, her arms went around Chloe’s waist as hers rested on Beca’s shoulder and off they went.

 

“I don’t want to go home tomorrow” Chloe mumbled. 

 

Beca raised a brow to her “Really? Because back in LA you were almost having an emotional breakdown leaving the dog for the weekend” 

 

“Okay well I do miss him” Chloe looked back up to her and smirked as she went onto suggest in a partly joking manner “Should we just get him shipped over here and live in a hut” 

 

“Don’t. That actually sounds tempting” 

 

Chloe just giggled as she played with the little strands of hair at the back of her neck, looking down between them for a moment as she got lost in thought whilst they softly swayed, she looked back to her “Things are going to change when we get home aren’t they. Album, you’re producing more now.  _ World Tour _ ” 

 

Beca sucked in a breath and then tried to downplay the last part best she could “Well it’s just cross country and places in europe” 

 

“You’ll be away for months, that’s a world tour to me” 

 

“Coming with me for part of is still an option you know? I know that you have things to get sorted for the foundation but being away for a few weeks whilst going around the states won’t damage the place...besides just think about what comes  _ after  _ tour...we’ll be getting married” Beca pushed her forehead against Chloe’s for a moment as she said gently “Something that neither one of our college selves thought would happen” 

 

Chloe tugged out a small time and looked at her as she lifted her head “I know and I can’t wait. But you can’t blame me for wanting to stay here to keep you with me, so that you’re just  _ mine _ ” 

 

“No matter what I do or where I go I am always yours, Chlo. This will be my second album in my third year of being a successful artist...after this I want to spend the next three years being a successful producer. Meaning that this would be my first and  _ last _ big tour for a while at least”

 

“I suppose so” Chloe smiled more gently and nodded “Yeah” 

 

Beca then squinted at her “Is that why you were talking about eloping? You wanted to be  _ married  _ before I am swept away in the chaos?” 

 

“Well. That and just Hawaii is a very romantic place” 

 

“I see” Beca bobbed her head “Marrying me is only appealing because the sun is getting to you”

 

“Yes exactly” Chloe teased before breaking out into a giggle and shaking her head, mumbling as she leaned forward “I’ve wanted to marry you for ten years” 

 

She pressed their lips together hard, taking in every second that she had of it. Taking in the intoxicating taste that she always got from Beca’s lips. Hearing who she assumed was their friends from both the Bella and Treble side mumble a  _ woo  _ around them. It was now so common that they barely even heard it anymore. 

 

“I like dancing with you” Beca mumbled against her lips, hearing Chloe let out an amused breath from nose and kissed her once again before pulling back and nodded her head “Yeah I wonder why”

 

“Because your lips are at a closer range than usual” Beca clarified in a whisper before closing the gap between their lips once again. Even though what she said was total bullshit given they were at close range of each other nearly every since day since they first met.

 

“You look so beautiful” Beca whispered into her ear once Chloe rested her head onto her shoulder, still moving along to the music. She could practically  _ hear  _ her grin as she held onto her tighter, kissing her cheek before mumbling to her “So do you” 

 

The slow, romantic music soon burned out and the more upbeat stuff came along which brought everyone else onto the dance floor and the party moved along to being  _ much _ less formal to Matha's dismay. Which just made Beca enjoy it all the more. 

* * *

 

The celebration of the wedding may have come to an end but Beca and Chloe were not ready to go to bed just yet, even if the sun was rising soon. They could go without long hours of sleep and not be effected, the rest of the girls however could not do that and they disappeared to their rooms one by one once it hit past three am, dropping like flies. Weaklings.

 

But then again they did want to be alone. Walking on the beach as the sky became lighter ever so slightly by the minute, shoes off and held in one hand as their others held onto each other. 

 

They eventually found a good spot and set themselves down, looking out at the sea and the sky and just taking in the whole scenery. It really was beautiful and romantic and everything  a cheesy heteronormative chick flick wishes it’s ending was like. 

 

Chloe rested against Beca’s body as soon as they sat down on the sand, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder, letting out a hum as she closed her eyes and slipped her hand in with Beca’s “Crazy how we got here” 

 

“As in Hawaii?” Beca mumbled with her lips resting against the top of Chloe’s head. Hearing her let out a small laugh “No, idiot.  _ Here _ . You and me...it still feels crazy to me...yeah that we’re here in Hawaii for a wedding when we’re going to have our own soon enough, I’d lie if I said I never pictured marrying you in the past...never thought it would actually happen”

 

“I should have just kissed  _ you _ after our first ICCA performance”

 

“I won’t disagree” 

 

“Well you’ve always been the aggressor so maybe it was you that should have kissed me” 

 

Chloe just smirked and mumbled as she nuzzled her head further to Beca’s shoulder “I’m pretty sure we’ve had this debate before” 

 

“The point we can agree is that it always should have been us” 

 

Beca felt Chloe hold onto her hand all that more tighter and nodded before she whispered gently “It  _ has _ always been us” she lifted her head and looked to her “I don’t care how long I had to love you for without having you. I’m just glad we’re finally right where we needed to be”

 

Beca put her hand to Chloe’s cheek and pulled her in for a deep and slow kiss as soon as those words came out of her mouth. Soon Chloe’s back was against the sand as Beca rested beside her and continued to kiss her, in the same slow and deep manner that made Chloe go completely weak. Chloe placed her hand to Beca’s wrist that was by her jaw and held onto her. 

 

Not being able to help herself as a pleasing hum escaped her lips when their tongues came together, then breaking out into a smile and whispering “How do you manage to still make me feel so  _ electric _ ?”

 

“Trust me. You make me feel the same” Beca kissed her again for a few more seconds “I have an idea” 

 

With Beca now well and truly having her attention, she sat up with her. Beca looked down to their still entwined fingers and then turned to her jacket that was on the floor and took out what looked like a waiter's pad and pen. 

 

“Did you steal that?”

 

Beca just glanced to her and shrugged as her eyes went back down to the pad “Maybe-anyway”

 

Chloe looked away from her for a moment as she just let out a laugh and soon took her eyes back to Beca once she started to speak again “I know we’re not doing the whole eloping thing but”

 

Chloe raised a brow “But?”

 

Beca took in a breath and looked to her “But that doesn’t mean we can’t make vows to each other right now. It doesn’t mean that we…” she looked down to the paper and mumbled “Doesn’t mean we can’t get  _feel_ like we are marrying each other right now"

 

She rolled her eyes through thinking it sounded completely done now that she had said it outloud “Guess it sounds stupid but I figured that we don’t need some dude to say some stuff in order for us to be married, that’s just a formality y’know. And we’re still going to do the big white wedding. But you said it yourself you wanted to do something before we got back home to the chaos, what could be better than this?”

 

Chloe’s eyes began to fill but before she got all romantic as hell, she pointed to the paper “And this?”

 

“Well when you get married. You have to sign right?” 

 

Chloe just grinned at her and gazed as Beca laughed breathlessly and bowed her head “Like I said I guess it sounds stupid” 

 

Chloe put her finger under Beca’s chin and lifted her head back up “It’s not stupid” she leaned forward and gave her a warm kiss “It’s actually one of the most romantic things you’ve ever suggested doing”

 

“I am pretty romantic” Beca mumbled with a smirk, kissing her again “So if I asked you right here right now. Would you marry me? Just us right here? It doesn’t matter if it’s real or not it can be real to us right now-” 

 

“Yes” Chloe whispered. Pressing her lips against hers for a few seconds more “Yes” 

 

“Before we have the wedding where both of our moms try to take over and make us go crazy” Beca entwined their hands once again and held onto her tight “I just wanted this because...I love you. More than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my entire life and I wanted to just sit here and make vows to you right now because I’ve never wanted to make vows to anyone before, until I met you” 

 

She rubbed her lips together as her expression softened “Pretty much as soon as I met you I knew I wasn’t going to shake you...and as time went on I didn’t want you to be away from me in any capacity. I begun caring for you like I had never known before”

 

When the tear went down Chloe’s cheeks, she reached up and wiped them away “ _ So  _ I guess the thing that I want to promise to you is that I’m always going to want to take care of you and...I’ll love you despite every single one of your annoying habits”

 

“Hey” Chloe said breathlessly with tears still running down her cheeks, giving Beca a light slap on her leg before Beca grabbed hold of her hand and then raised her brows “I’m writing that one down”

 

Chloe just nodded and watched Beca write at the top of the page. Suddenly feeling like she was in some very spontaneous scene on a show. Beca looked back to her and grinned “I guess I can’t tell you  _ everything  _ because what will I say at the  _ other _ wedding” 

 

Chloe then just snorted “I don’t think I’ll exactly get sick of hearing it”

 

“Well. I never thought I would be one of those girls who would be all mushy and in love, I used to look at people who were insanely in love and thought they were.  _ Pathetic.  _ Depending on someone so much like that. Which summed up the attitude I carried for the majority of my childhood. But now that I feel it” she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe’s cheek “Now that I feel it, I get it. I get how important and amazing it is...and I seriously wouldn’t trade it for anything...and I’m actually grateful to you for turning me into that girl who wants to be all mushy and in love so long as I can be mushy and in love with you. Because I’m happy. I’m really happy”

 

Chloe stared at her with complete and utter love in her eyes which may be masked from the tears that were filling her eyes, she leaned forward onto her knees and cupped Beca’s cheeks as she pressed her lips and body against hers. Mostly because she didn’t find the words to express how much she loved her and her words. Pulling away for a second, kissing her again and then pulling and sitting back, her hands slowly slipping from her cheek and resting at her jaw “I love you. More than anything”

 

“I just poured my heart out you’re going to have to give me a little bit more than that” Beca said with a slight tease, causing Chloe to huff a laugh and then dropped her arms back down into her lap as she crossed her legs. 

 

Chloe put her hand over her mouth after tucking her hair behind her ear and thought for a few seconds, allowing her emotions and thoughts scrambling around in her brain “There’s such much to say to you” 

 

She looked into Beca’s dark and deeply captivating eyes “But everytime I look at you I seriously just get so lost that I never know where to start” she threaded their fingers back together “You always say that I’m the most confident one, but the one thing I always admired and kind of  _ envied  _ about you at the start of knowing you was how confident you were with your music. The way you could take something so simple and make into something amazing, I was so taken by it. I was so taken by  _ you _ ” 

 

“The way you jumped into the shower I got that sure” 

 

“I don’t regret  _ that  _ for a single second” Chloe smirked, cocking her brow at her before settling her expression back down to being warm and completely endearing once again “But seriously, you knew where you wanted to go and what you wanted to do and I never knew that. I never knew where I was going to end up...and as time went on and the more I began to like you and then fall in love with you I started to realise that I didn’t care where I was going to end up as long as I was with you. You became my path” 

 

_ Jesus. Is she actually going to make me cry right now? _

 

Chloe bit her lip as she grinned and shrugged with tears falling down her cheeks “And I’ve known for so long now that you’re always going to be my path...and I know how the thing that always made you have your guard up was that you always felt like people left you...” she bit her lip once again and then took the pad out of Beca’s hand and said as she wrote down “So I make the  _ vow  _ to make sure you never feel alone again and that I will never leave you”

 

She looked back up to Beca after writing it down and her breath got caught when she saw the tears in Beca’s eyes, Beca shaking her head and only being able to whisper “Thank you”

 

“Oh baby” Chloe put the pad to the side of them and took hold of both of her hands “You don’t have to thank me staying with you. When we’re apart I can barely breathe at times and all I do when you’re gone is countdown the days until you’re home, my entire life and being is having you in my life and I really do thank god that I met you because I have never known a love like this”

 

Beca looked down to the pad “So to conclude our main things are to love each other despite every single flaw and to never leave each other” 

 

“I think those are valid main vows” 

 

“One more” Beca mumbled as she began to write she said “You mentioned how you countdown when we’re apart. Well I do too”

 

Beca finished writing and then handed the pad over to Chloe and showed her the words that she wrote.  _ ‘Always come back to each other’ _ . Chloe’s eyes filled even more which caused her cheeks to become more wet, nodding her head before looking back up to her “Yeah, yeah I’d say that’s the best rounding off” 

 

“So now comes the signing part” Beca tested, holding her pen up in front of Chloe who wasted no time and took the pen out of her hand and signed her name on the bottom of the paper. Beca then doing the same. 

 

It went silent between the two of them. Chloe squinted to her “Did we just marry each other?”

 

“Well looking at it in legal terms-”

 

“Screw legal terms” Chloe shook her head with a smile “We did”

 

Beca’s smile grew into a grin “Yeah. We did” she reached over and gripped onto Chloe’s thigh “And even though we have to wait maybe another year for it to be actually legal. From today...I’m considering you as”

 

“Oh my god please say it” Chloe whispered as she pressed her forehead against Beca’s, their noses skimming together. She could  _ feel  _ Beca’s grin wit her thumb resting on her cheek and then heard her finally whisper “My wife”

 

Chloe cried out of a sheer burst of happiness and pressed her lips hard onto hers, straddling her waist “I don’t care if it’s legal or not yet. Never stop calling me that now” 

 

“I promise” Beca whispered before taking her lips back onto herself, her hand pressed against her back as she other was tangled and gripping into Chloe’s hair. 

 

“We’re still having the big stupid wedding right?” Chloe whispered, causing Beca to let out a small giggle “Hell yeah. I still want the gifts” 

 

Chloe just swatted her side as Beca kept her gaze on her “Say it back, Chlo” 

 

The redhead then just gripped to her and bumped her nose against hers before whispering in a sweet and gentle voice “You’re my wife” she shook her head with her forehead now pressed against hers “It doesn’t have to be by the state yet, it’s by my heart. I think everyone has called you that since college anyway” 

 

Beca pulled her in for a tight embrace and said as she buried her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck “I love you, babe” 

 

Holding onto her tighter, Chloe whispered in a still happy cry “God I love you too” they pulled apart and returned their lips back to each other.

 

They stayed there until the sun was well and truly risen, they stayed their holding each other and completely soaking up the night that they had had together. More importantly how the night ended. This wasn’t going to be something they were going to spread everywhere, they weren’t even going to tell anyone apart from their friends. 

 

Because this was for them. It was a moment that they decided to do just between them. They had waited long enough to get married and they would have to wait another year or so to make it  _ legal  _ sure. But after that it really no longer mattered. 

 

In their hearts, they just made that same commitment that any couple make to each other standing in front of their friends. The same commitment as the wedding they just attended. 

 

Beca Mitchell had her dream job, her dream house and now it really felt true when she said she had her dream wife. 

 

She really never thought she would have any of those things. She prayed for a successful life but the sharing it with someone else part always seemed unrealistic. It was funny how life proves her wrong more times than she could count, and she loved that it did.

* * *

 

**And that's it! Ugh thank you all so much for all your comments and likes throughout both this story and the first one it really has meant a lot, I really love writing this story and writing these two being together and I hope you guys have enjoyed it just as much. I am hoping to make a last installment of it if the plot goes right, I want to make sure it won't suck but anyway I really truly hoped you enjoyed this finale chapter! Please leave comments below on what you thought of this chapter and other moments in the story! Thank you all again, big love x**


End file.
